


Tell the World That We Finally Got It All Right (COMPLETE)

by JediFighterPilot2727



Series: Tell the World [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 107,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Lily's quote about a time machine in Pitch Perfect 2. A little mix up causes a whole lot of trouble for the Bellas! Especially for Beca and Chloe. Au after the first 2 movies. Bechloe all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ICCA Championship

"Well viewers, welcome back to the national acappela championship, what you just saw was a clip of the championship 8 years ago where the Barden Bellas were completely humiliated in front of the entire world when then junior Aubrey Posen lost her breakfast on the first 2 rows of the spectating audience."

"I remember that day well, John the stench was in my nose for weeks! But the next year, the Bellas came back to win the championship despite several major setbacks. They have continued to win for the past 7 years; even winning the world championship series of acappela 3 years ago."

"Who knew that if you let women out of the kitchen long enough, they can actually accomplish something, they must secretly be all men; there's simply no way that women could accomplish something so astounding."

"Well, i know something else that hasn't changed in 8 years, John!"

"What's that, Gail?"

"Your mysogynistic attitude!"

"Some things just never change!"

The camera left their laughing faces and panned over the crowd, zeroing in on a brunette and a red head huddled together on the front row.

"Behind the Bellas first few years of success was Becca Mitchell, now an award winning music producer."

"And it looks like she's here tonight with long time girlfriend and former Bella, Chloe Beale; they turned out tonight to cheer on their alma mater."

"I'm just shocked at how many of the Bellas from that first winning year turned out to be gay, Gail!"

"Well, John, with men like you, who wouldn't want to be a lesbian?"

"That's a stab to to my fragile male ego, Gail!"

"I know it is , I know, but for now, let's get back to the show, where the barden Bellas are about to kick some Aca-ass."

\--------------

The Bellas, led by Emily, easily took first place in the competition, and Beca and Chloe were invited on stage to help celebrate the win. The performers and the audience eventually dissipated and Beca and Chloe were left alone on stage. 

"Who would have thought, 7 years ago, that we would be here, you and me. The Bellas winning for the 7th straight year. You a famous music producer, me a music video choreographer. Us, together, after all these years."

Grabbing her girlfriend's hands, Beca winked, "Well, you saw me naked. . ."

They laughed together, and a comfortable silence settled around them as they walked across the stage that they had been on so many times before. 

"There are so many good memories here!" Chloe's whisper echoed in the emptiness of the auditorium. 

"Well, I'm hoping that this will be another one."

"What do you mean?" Chloe's brow crinkled in confusion.

Beca dropped to one knee, her hand gripping the redhead's. 

"Chlo, when I saw you at the activities fair, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And then when you stepped into my shower, well I was scared shitless. But then when you said we were going to be fast friends, I knew that the you were right! But I never thought that I would be lucky enough to have you as my girlfriend. And I'm so glad that I finally got the balls to ask you out. The past 2 years have been the best of my life, and I know we wasted so much time, ignoring our feelings and pretending like we weren't meant to be together. But now that I have you, I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to wake up every morning and look into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours. Chloe Elizabeth Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe's hands withdrew to cover her mouth and silence fell over the auditorium for a full minute before a shriek filled the air. 

"Oh my god! Beca!!! Yes!!!! Yes, yes, yes!!! I can't believe-! Oh my god! At Lincoln center! After the championship! It's so perfect!!"

Becca laughed, "You haven't even seen the ring yet Beale!"

"I don't need too, I don't care! Beca, from the moment I met you I knew in was going to have to get close to you, but I never imagined that I would love you this much! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wi- holy crap, that rock is huge!!"

Beca laughed as she slipped the ring on her fiancé's finger. Chloe's hands gripped her face, and their lips met in a heated kiss. 

"I love you Beca Mitchell."

"And I love you Chloe Beale."

"Uh-huh", Chloe's finger covered her lips. "That's future Mrs. Mitchell to you!" 

Becca grinned and their lips met again as they twirled on the stage; remnants of the championship confetti falling around them.


	2. Engagement Party - Bella's Style

2 weeks later, Beca and Chloe's house; Malibu, California -

Beca looked out over the group of former Bellas, plus Emily, and took a deep breath, glancing to Chloe for support "So Bellas, I'm sure you're all wondering why Chloe and I invited you all out here, but the truth is-"

"You finally got Chloe pregnant from those looks you give her?" Fat Amy interjected

"What?! Dude! No!" Beca's face was a mask of horror as she turned to Chloe. "That's not, like, possible is it?"  
Chloe's eyes squinted and she shook her head reassuringly as Cynthia Rose spoke up, "If that were true then they would have a dozen kids by now!"  
Stacie piped up, "They've only known each other for 8 years, that's physically impossible."

"Have you SEEN the way they look at each other?" Fat amy rolled her eyes. The Bellas quickly dissolved into an argument over exactly how many "Bhloe" babies there should be by now and Beca met Chloe's eyes helplessly. The redhead let out a loud whistle, immediately silencing the other girls. "Guys! What Beca is trying to say is that. . ." she extended her newly adorned left hand towards the group.

"Aww, yeah! Short stack finally popped the question!" Fat Amy crowed as the rest of the Bellas gathered around. 

"Way to go Beca!" Cynthia Rose offered the brunette a high five, and Ashley, Jessica and Flo offered their congratulations to the happy couple. 

Lilys lips barely moved, "I was married to a circus clown for two months." 

The other Bellas looked at each other, confusion clouding their faces.

"What?"

"I don't know?"

"Something about clowns?"

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation, and Stacie spoke up. "So I've heard that post proposal sex is like, the best, was it?"

"Dude!!" Becca's face contorted into a look of pure discomfort. 

Fat Amy chimed in, "Yeah Stace, you can't just ask people how their sex life is!" She rolled her eyes but then very obviously mouthed to Chloe - "Was it good?"Chloe mouthed back "totes!" and gave 2 thumbs up with an excited smile. Becca gave her fiancée a long suffering look before turning back to the others.

"Anyway, we invited you guys out here because -"

"We want you all to be our bridesmaids!!" Chloe squealed, clapping her hands.

"You want all of us to be your bridesmaids?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yep! We couldn't decide on just a few of you, so you're all going to stand up with us!"

"Oh, and we cant forget-" the front door swung open to reveal a harried looking Aubrey.

"I'm back pitches!!" She threw her bags on the floor and was immediately engulfed by the Bellas.

"Drill Sargent! What are you doing here!!" Fat Amy exclaimed, her arms squeezing the blonde. 

"You didn't think I could let these two get married without me as a maid of honor did you?"

"We also thought we'd never see you be late to anything, but obviously we were wrong about that!" Jessica joked and the Bellas laughed at Aubrey's blush. 

"I was in a meeting, with a new client, he's wanting to use the retreat next month; it ran a little late, I apologize. It's not like none of you have ever been late before!"

The former Bellas all looked sufficiently scolded until Beca spoke up.

"Oh really, did that client happen to be named Jesse?" 

Aubrey's mouth worked like a fish, "That's not relevant!" She spluttered.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm happy for you guys, we were always better as friends anyway! Just don't be late to my wedding because you two are off snogging in some closet!"

Aubrey turned the color of Chloe's hair, but Emily spoke up, confused. "Snogging? Since when are you British?"

Chloe laid a hand on Beca's arm, "She produced Florence and the Machines new album in London last month, and she still talks with an accent when she's drunk!"

The Bella's seemed to accept this, and Chloe continued, "So Aubrey is my maid of honor and I also want Stacie, Jessica and Flo." She looked at Beca and the girls could practically see little hearts glowing in her eyes.

"Fat Amy, would you be my maid of honor?" The Australian pounced on the tiny brunette, and for a moment Chloe thought that she was going to have to rescue her fiancé from death by squeezing; but Amy released her with a firm slap on the back.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor, shawshank! I always told you that you should go for the ginger!!"

"Thanks, Amy!" Beca gave her a grateful smile before continuing. "Emily, Ashley, Lilly, I want you guys to stand up with me, too."

They all agreed happily but Cynthia Rose raised her hand, "umm where exactly does that leave me?"

Beca and Chloe shared a look before the younger girl spoke, "Actually, we were hoping you might officiate?"

Cynthia Rose pumped her fist. "Yes! I've always wanted to get my license to do that!"

"As one of the Maids of Honor I hereby declare that tonight is a celebration!" Fat Amy yelled. The other Bellas cheered and Chloe and Beca looked to Aubrey for help.

"Oh no, the other Maid of Honor agrees! It took you guys long enough to get together, and Beca took for freaking forever to use that ring she dragged me to help pick out six months ago-"

"Six months!" Chloe smacked Beca's arm. "You waited six months to propose?!" When she saw the wounded look on Beca's face, she moved to cup her fiancée's cheeks with her hands. "Aww, babe! I would have said yes!"

Beca's eyes lit up but her brow stayed crinkled and she brought her hands up to cover Chloe's. "I just wanted to wait for the finals, I wanted it to be perfect. Acappela was a huge part of how we met and became friends and I just thought it would be a perfect setting for starting this next step in our relationship."

"Becs, it was perfect, but no matter how you asked, the answer would have been yes, the answer is always yes when it comes to you. And if I remember correctly, acappela was the reason we ended up singing Titanium in the shower that day; although next time we're naked in the shower . . ." The rest of her sentence was muted as she bent to whisper in the brunette's ear, but the rest of the Bellas could see Beca's eyes close and her body shudder. 

The Bellas all stood silent and awkward in the uncomfortable silence until a shout rang out.

"Who's ready for some Down Unda' Thunda'?!!"

The girls turned see Fat Amy appear from, well, wherever she had disappeared to, with a large bottle of a pinkish liquid.

"What is that?" Aubrey asked, gesturing at the bottle.

"Down Unda Thunda!"

"No, like what's in it?"

"Oh, ummm . . ." Amy hedged, "Tequila . . . vodka . . . rum . . . I forgot what else."

"Didn't you just make it?"

"Huh?"

"You just made it, how do you not remember what's in it?"

"Oh, who cares what's in it?! I'm only getting married once, might as well celebrate!!" Chloe grabbed the bottle from Fat Amy and took a gigantic swig before passing the bottle to her soon to be wife. "Come on Becs! Bottoms up!"

Becca glanced at the bottle and then back at her fiancé, "Are you sure about this?"

"We have the rest of our lives together, we can afford to not remember one night."

Becca shrugged and tipped the bottle up, grimacing as the liquor hit the back of her throat; she guzzled it for a moment before passing the bottle to Aubrey and stepping forward to embrace Chloe. Normally she wasn't one for PDA, but her anticipation of the buzz from the alcohol that was currently burning its way down her esophagus fueled her. Her lips captured the redhead's and she felt hands tangle in her hair. She quickly lost herself in the heaven that was Chloe; euphoria settling around her. It could have been seconds, or hours, she could never tell. Ever since the first time they had met, Beca had found herself entranced by the ginger. Her spirit, her beauty, her hair, her smile, her laugh, her voice, everything about her threatened to pull Beca in and never let her go. She had denied her feeling for her co-captain for so long, covered them up with her relationship with Jesse; but when she finally let herself fall, she fell hard. So, so hard. When she had finally confessed her feeling to Chloe, she thought that nothing could ever be better. But she was so, so wrong. Everyday had been better than the last, sure they had had their ups and downs but she would walk over hot coals or, hell, fail Russian Lit three years in a row to be able to be with Chloe. And now, knowing that she would get to do this forever? Best feeling ever.

"Bhloe! Bhloe! Bhloe!" The Bella's chanting around them broke her reverie and she pulled away from the kiss, looking dazedly around her. She felt Chloe chuckle in her arms and the redhead reached up to wipe her lipstick from Becca's face. 

"I love you, Becs." Chloe whispered.

"I love you too, future Mrs. Mitchell."

Chloe grinned at the words and leaned forward to capture her lips again. The kiss was short lived however, as she felt herself being lifted up and away, Fat Amy throwing Beca over her shoulder. Beca screamed, half playful, half terrified.

"Chlo!! Chlo!! Help me!!" 

"The Ginger can't save you now Cap'n!" Fat Amy laughed and Beca felt her ribs jarring into the blonde's shoulder. She saw the rooms of the house going past her, upside down, and soon they were outside. Outside? Why were they. . Becca's thoughts were cut short as she felt herself being hefted up.

"Amy! No! No, no, no, no! Don't you dare-!" The water was surprisingly warm as it hit her back, and Beca would never outlive the high pitched and definitely not badass squeal that that came out of her as the pool swallowed her up. She quickly pushed off of the bottom and broke the surface, pushing the hair out of her eyes with one hand and treading water with the other. A few seconds later, Cynthia Rose and Emily emerged from the house with Chloe hoisted between them, and they tossed Chloe in the pool as well. Her fall looked a lot more graceful that Beca could assume hers had, and before she knew it, the redhead was swimming over next to her. 

"You guys looked like you could use a cold shower, and that was the best we could do." Fat Amy explained, shrugging. The rest of the Bellas had wandered out of the house to stand around the patio, most of them sporting drinks. 

"Alright Chlo, I guess that means you have to keep it in your pants the rest of the night!" Beca quipped as she led her fiancée to the stairs and helped her out. Chloe's eyes lit up with a dangerous smirk.

"Well usually you're the one that wears the-" Beca clamped her hand over the ginger's mouth.

"Alrighty then, let's get you some more jiggle juice!"


	3. Wait, what?!

"Chlo. . . " Beca moaned. "Chloe". Her senses slowly came to her and she felt herself sitting up, rough material pressed against her cheek. She opened her eyes to see a road rushing by. She bolted straight upright, and then froze, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands clutching her head. She waited for the pain and nausea that usually occurred the morning after she indulged in one of Amy's concoctions, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. 

She was in the back of a taxi, and she was wearing clothes that hadn't been in style since 2012. She leaned over to see her reflection in the rear-view mirror. Yikes, that was a lot of eyeliner.

"You alright back there?" The driver's eyes met hers in the mirror. "You kept calling out in your sleep for some girl named Chloe."

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay, I guess, just a little disoriented from the nap is all. Where are we going again?"

The driver gave her a confused look before answering. "The address you gave me is for Barden University."

"Huh, ok, thanks." 

Barden? Why the fuck was she going to Barden? What happened last night? She remembered the Bellas being over, and getting thrown in the pool, dancing with Chloe . . . that was about as far as her memory went. Damn Amy and her crazy cocktails. Suddenly a thought struck her and her eyes widened. No. No there was no way. Had the girls loaded her drunk ass in a cab and sent her all the way back to Barden? They had pulled some pretty crazy stunts over the years, but this was little ridiculous, even for the Bellas. There was really no other explanation for her current situation though; in a cab, on her way to Barden with no memory of how she got here. She threw her head back and groaned, she needed to talk to Chloe ASAP.

As she pulled her iPhone out, she noticed that it seemed smaller than usual, but she shrugged it off, clicking on her contacts. Chloe . . . Beale . . Mrs. Mitchell . . . Boo-bear . . . Weirdo . . . nothing; Chloe's number was simply not in her phone. Cursing her reliance on cellphone to remember phone numbers, she switched tactics. Amy . . . Cynthia . . . Emily . . . and on down the list she went, but none of the Bellas were there. She exited out to the home screen, and her eyes happened to catch the date - August 20, 2012. 

What the fuck, what the actual fuck. So not only had the Bellas shipped her all the way to Barden, they had deleted all of their names from her contact list and somehow managed to change the date. That part, she knew, had to be Lily's doing. If anybody could pull something like that off, it would be her beatboxing friend. 

This must be payback for all of the pranks she had pulled on the girls over the years. She also must have been really, really drunk last night to not remember and of this. 

She groaned loudly and the driver met her eyes in the mirror again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Beca grimaced. "Yep, just really ready to get out of this taxi."

"Well you're in luck; we're here."

The cab pulled over behind one of the buses, and Beca stepped out into the sunlight. A car stopped beside them, Wayward Son blaring out of the windows. The boy in the back was mouthing the words to her.

"Jesse?!"

The guitar solo started and he jammed on the air guitar.

"Jesse?!" She yelled again but the car sped off before she could jog over. "This is some serious Deja Vu." she muttered.

"What did you say?" She turned to see the driver pulling her bags out of the trunk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Thanks, but I got it." She carefully took the bags, nodding her thanks to the driver. She turned to face the campus that had been her home for 4 years before taking a deep breath. Where to go from here?

"Welcome to Barden University!" a cheery voice broke into her thoughts. "Here's your official BU rape whistle! Remember! Don't-"

"Blow it unless it's actually happening." Beca finished, "I know."

The girl's cheerful smile faltered for a moment before she continued. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca Mitchell, but I'm probably not on your list-"

"Here you are, Barker Hall, it's down that path and then you take a right."

Beca set her shoulders and turned to make her way down the path to her old dorm. If her friends wanted her to play along with their little prank, then that's exactly what she would do.  

\- - - - - - - - - -  - - 

Beca opened the door to her old dorm room to see a raven haired Hispanic girl perched on the bed to the left.

"Oh, right, I guess not even a group of Bellas could talk Kimmy Jin into coming back here for this little shin dig."

"What?" Beca had to laugh at the confused look on the other girl's face, she was very convincing.

"Nothing, I talk to myself a lot, it's my new thing apparently."

"Oh, that's cool, my name's Mia Vasquez."

"I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell. DJ B. Mitch." Beca tossed out her stage name to see if the girl would react; she didn't want to brag, but what teenage girl hadn't heard of her?"

"Cool name, makes you sound like a real DJ!" The girl didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Thanks." Beca managed a tight smile.

There was a loud knock and a voice sounded at the door. "Campus police! Hide your wine coolers!"

Mia looked at her, panicked, but Beca shook her head, "It's just my dad, he thinks he's funny." Sure enough, a few seconds later, the door opened and Beca's dad stepped through. 

"Beca! You made it! You should have called me to pick you up from the airport instead of taking a taxi, you know I don't mind."

"Yeah, sorry dad, listen; I need to know what's going on or I'm going to lose my mind. Where's Chloe?"

"Chloe? Who's that?" He looked confused at first but then his eyes lit up. "Is she your friend? Have you made a friend already? Beca, I'm so proud!"

This was all so infuriating, even her own father was acting like this was the first time she had set foot at Barden. What's next? When she finally found Chloe, was the redhead going to act like they had never seen each other before? The first time she met Chloe . . . maybe that was it! maybe this whole thing was Chloe trying to recreate the first time they had met. That would be just like her, cheesy and weird, and just little bit over dramatic -

"Thanks for coming by dad! I'm going to the activities fair! Say hi to Sheila for me! We need to get together soon!" She practically ran down the hall, leaving her father and Mia standing there in shock.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  -

"Alright, I'll give you guys my number."  Beca jogged past Fat Amy yelling at the deaf Jews and slowed to a walk as she approached the Bella's table. She could see Chloe pointing at her and Aubrey shaking her head. She tried to maintain a bored expression as she walked up to the pair.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a capella group?" 

"Oh yeah, so this is a thing now." Beca fought to keep from smiling.

"Oh, totes! we sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments, it's all from our mouths!"

Beca couldn't stop the smile this time. "You are just so adorable."

"What?" Chloe and Aubrey shared a look.

"You, this whole thing, it's sweet that you would go through all of this trouble."

"Chloe, I think she's crazy, see what happens when you talk to 'alternative' people?"

"Chloe," Beca reached out to touch the redhead's arm. "Can I talk to you?" She glanced quickly at Aubrey. "Alone?"

"Sure," Chloe allowed herself to be led a few feet away, despite Aubrey's noise of protest and Beca settled her hands on Chloe's shoulders, needing the touch to ground her.

"Look, I appreciate all of the effort that you obviously put into this, but it's really starting to freak me out. I just want to go back to Malibu, snuggle up on our couch and watch re-runs of some show about people that I don't even understand why they're famous. So come on, let's go."

 

"Who are you exactly?" The confusion clouding Chloe's blue eyes made Beca want to cry.

"Beca, Beca Mitchell, your future wife?" Chloe slowly backed away, and Beca's hands dropped back to her sides.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before."

Beca opened her mouth, searching for a response, but before she could say anything, another voice sounded beside her. 

"Alright, alright, you were right." The DJ turned to see Mia standing beside them. "I guess the time travel bit doesn't work!"

"What?" Chloe looked even more confused.

Mia shook her head ruefully. "My friend here said she thought you were pretty, and I told her that she had to try the time machine bit, you know, when you pretend that you're from the future to try and get a girl's phone number."

"Oh! I get it! That's pretty good!" Chloe laughed. "And I would totally go out with you, but I have a boyfriend. You guys should totally join our a capella group though! we made it to Nationals last year!"

Mia took the offered flier, "We will definitely look into that!" 

Chloe smiled brightly at them before moving to rejoin Aubrey, leaving Beca looking forlornly after her.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"What was what?"

"You were drowning out there, acting crazy around some gorgeous girl that you've never even met!"

"She's my fiancée." Beca's whisper was choked with tears.

"Who?"

"The girl, with the red hair, she's my fiancée; and now, for whatever reason, she's acting like she doesn't even know me. And you, I'm sure you're apart of all of this somehow."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Beca held Mia's gaze for a long moment. "If anybody asks, I'm going home, I cant handle this anymore."

"To the dorm?"

"No, to Malibu."      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Just what will Beca find when she gets back to Malibu? Only the next chapter will tell! Also the casting for Mia is Yvette Monreal!


	4. Malibu

6 Hours Later . . .

Beca was on her 2nd long cab ride of the day, this time from LAX to the home she shared with Chloe. She was going to go inside, turn on Chloe's wave machine, and take a long, relaxing nap. When she finally woke up, hopefully sometime tomorrow morning, Chloe would be home, this whole prank would be over, and everything would be back to normal.

"Want me to wait?" the driver asked as she slowed the cab to a stop in front of the house.

"No, this is fine, thanks though." She handed the girl a generous tip and stepped outside, her eyes settling on the house in front of her. Seeing as how the Bellas had emptied her pockets, including her keys, she made her way to the garage to use the entry keypad there.

She carefully punched in the numbers and waited for the door to roll back, but it never did. Sighing, she waited a moment before punching them in again. And again. And again. She let out a loud growl of frustration and made her way to the front of the house, fully intending on bitching out whatever Bella was unlucky enough to open the door. She jammed her finger in the doorbell repeatedly, impatiently tapping her foot.

After several long moments, during which she rang the door bell at least ten more times, the door swung open and an older gentleman stuck his head out.

"Can I help you?"

Beca was slightly taken aback, but she recovered quickly. "Well, you can start by letting me in my house! And then, you can explain just exactly what it is you're doing here."

"I think maybe you're at the wrong house? My wife and I have lived her for over 20 years." His words were like a needle that deflated Beca almost instantly. 

"So . . . I don't live here?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"And my friends didn't pay you to say that?"

"Sorry, but no." Beca puffed up her cheeks and blew the air out slowly.

"Well then, sorry to bother you, thanks for not, ya' know, calling the cops." 

"Well, you seem like a . . . determined girl, I hop you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks, me too." She started down the stairs, but stopped suddenly and turned back.

"Hey, weird question, what year is it?"

The man smiled kindly, "It's 2012 dear."

"Right, thanks." She continued walking, down the steps and down the street, her body on autopilot. Eventually she came to a little public access beach, a few blocks away. She plopped down in the sand near the water, laying back and closing her eyes; her brain numb from the strange events of the past 12 hours. 

She didn't know how long she laid there before the tears came: soaking down her face and into the sand. She was tired and hungry, and jet lagged; and all she really wanted was Chloe. She would even settle for Fat Amy or one of the other Bellas; but if Chloe didn't know who she was, then she could pretty much bet that none of them did either.

The bright blue sky faded out to a vibrant pink, and Beca sat up, crossing her legs, to watch the sun meet the ocean. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed with renewed tears, and she was glad that the beach was deserted and no one could witness her mini breakdown. The sun sank slowly until the moon was reflected on the water and Beca's tears had dried.

"Hey."

Beca turned to the sound of the voice and her eyes had adjusted enough to be able to make out Mia approaching her. The girl made her way across the sand to sit next to Beca, mirroring her pose as the both looked out across the ocean. 

"No offense, but what are you doing here? I just met you this morning, and I'm pretty sure I didn't make that much of an impression."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you. I wish that it didn't have to be this way."

"You're sorry? what's happening to me? What's going on?"

"We should get you something to eat, it's been a while, especially after all you've been through."

"What have I been through?! I have no idea what's going on!" She felt the tears threaten to spill over, and she choked them back.

Mia go to her feet and held out a hand to Beca.

"Look, let's go down the street, there's this little dinner, we'll get some food and I'll explain everything."

Beca studied the hand for a moment before using it to pull herself up. "It's not a diner anymore though, it's a Chinese restaurant, it changed over last year."

Mia grimaced. "Actually it's still a diner." She held up a hand when Beca started to speak. "I promise, I'll explain everything later."

\- - - - - - - - - 

They were sitting in a booth at the diner waiting on their food before Mia spoke.

"So, I guess I should start by saying that I haven't been completely honest with you.

Beca's face remained blank as she took a sip of water. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that it's 2012?"

"Actually, it has everything to do with it. What do you remember about last night?"

"I was at my engagement party, actually. Our friends were over and there was singing and dancing . . . that's all I remember." She smiled sheepishly. "I uh, I was pretty drunk."

"There's more, what else?"

Beca put a hand to her temple, thinking back.

Their clothes and finally dried, and somebody had started the music. Chloe's hand was warm in hers, and Beca's insides felt warm from the drink in her other. The girls were swirling around, loud and crazy, and normally Beca and Chloe were right in the center of it, but not tonight. tonight they were content to watch the night unfold around them. feeding off of the energy of the night. Beca's remix of 'Partiion' came on the speakers, and Chloe squealed, setting her drink on one of the outdoor tables. She reached for Beca's drink too before dragging them onto the makeshift dance floor. Her body practically slithered down Beca's front and the DJ grinned, her hands firmly planted on her fiancées ass.

"Alright, skip forward, enough about the hot redhead, what happened next?" Their burgers had finally arrived, and Mia took a large bite, gesturing for Beca to continue.

"Uh, well, let's see . . ."

The night had finally died down, and the Bellas were all laying on their backs in the yard looking at the stars. They all had a nice buzz, so the constellations that they came up with were less astronomical, and more ridiculous. 

'We should do something!" Fat Amy's shout broke the silence that had settled around them and for whatever reason, Aubrey found it to be completely hilarious. Her giggle fit would almost be worrisome if Beca hadn't seen her down quite a few of Amy's special drinks. 

"What would we do Amy? It's past midnight and I'm pretty sure none of us can drive at this point." the former captain finally got out.

"i have a time machine stashed not far from here." For some reason, all of the Bella's heard Lily this time and they simultaneously rolled to face her."

"What?" the chorus rang out. 

"A time machine?" Jessica repeated.

"It's right down the road, about 10 minutes."

Chloe's breath was suddenly hot on Beca's ear. "How hot would it be to have sex with future us?" Beca rolled back to face the ginger, their noses almost touching. 

"One, that's weird, even for you, and two, you are super horny when you are drunk." 

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it!" Chloe's hand reached down to tease Beca's boob, but the shorter girl smacked her hand away.

"Dude! The girls are right there!"

"Yes, we are, and we would appreciate not seeing either of your lady bits." Fat Amy was standing over them. "Now come on, let's go!"

"Where?"

"To the time machine of course!"

It took two van taxis to fit all of the Bellas, but they all made it. The park was dark and secluded, Lily leading them on a winding path through the palm trees. They finally came to a stop beside a gigantic rock; Lily reached up and felt around for a moment before the rock disappeared and an old model VW bug was in its place. 

"What the-!!"

"Holy shit!"

"How did you-?"

"Quiet!" Lily's voice was the loudest that Beca had ever heard it, and the Bella's faces showed their shock. "Only one at a time."

Her eyes fell on Beca, and the DJ looked to see that the rest of the girls had stepped back, leaving her alone at the front of the group. 

"Dude! Why me?"

"Because you're our fearless leader short stack!" 

"Aubrey is - " She turned to see the blonde collapsed in a fit of giggles. "really, really drunk right now." she took a deep breath. "Arlight, I guess it's me then. What do i have to do?"

"Where do you want to go?" Lily's whisper was back, and Beca had to strain to hear it. She glanced at Chloe.

"I wanna go back, to 2012, right before I first met Chloe. If there's one part in my life that I'd like to see again, that's it." The redhead's eyes filled with tears and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around the DJ. 

"Aww, babe!" the couple shared a chaste kiss amidst the Bellas' catcalls before Becca stepped away to climb in the car, err time machine. 

"Don't talk to anybody, and try not to touch anything," the Asian girl warned. "I set the timer to bring you back in 15 minutes, so as soon as you and Chloe are done meeting, you'll come right back here. When you're ready, just push the red button"

Beca nodded and strapped herself in. Here went nothing, she just hoped she didn't blow up in the process. She took a deep breath and smacked the button, a bright light consuming her before the world went dark. 

Beca felt her stomach lurch. Maybe that burger hadn't been such a good idea. "Oh shit."


	5. The great time travel screw up

"So, it worked right? I mean this is 2012 isn't it?" Beca sat up excitedly. Screwed up or not, she had just time travelled, and that was pretty fucking awesome!

"Well . . . Kinda. . ."

"Kinda? What do you me kinda?! You can't just kinda time travel!!" She stopped to study the girl across from her. "Can you?"

"Well . . ."

"Lily set the timer for 15 minutes, shouldn't I be back by now?"

"See-"

"And who are you anyway?! Why do you know all of this stuff?"

"I'm-"

"And where the fuck is past me? Shouldn't I be around somewhere?" Beca was starting to get panicked now and the steadily increasing volume of her voice betrayed her.

"Would you lower your voice?! Dios mio!" her voice trailed off in a Spanish  rant that even three years of high school Spanish could help Beca decipher. Finally, the tirade trailed off and Mia took a deep breath before continuing, this time in English. "Are you going to let me explain?"

"Yes." was Beca's meek reply.

"Normally when someone time travels - "

"Because time travel is normal?" Beca snickered but she quickly repented under Mia's withering glare. "Sorry."

"Their mind and body go to whatever the dial is set to. They observe, try not to fuck anything up, and when the timer goes off they come back. What happened with you is that somehow, your past mind and your future mind got mixed up. So now your mind is in your past body.

Beca quickly lifted her her shirt to see that the matching Bella's tattoo that they had all gotten their senior year was gone. "Okay, old body, no tattoo, makes sense. But where's my future body?"

"It's in the future, with your past mind; it went back to the future when the timer went off. 

"So how do I switch it back?"

"Well, see, that's the part that kind of sucks. We can't switch you."

Beca raised her eyebrows and gritted her teeth. "What part of this doesn't suck?"

"Well there is a silver lining. No one will know you're gone, or what you've done. Time will just sort of  . . . . catch up to itself - it'll be like a seam in a piece of clothing. And no one will know the difference, except you, you'll remember all of this."

"What do you mean, 'time will catch up to itself'?"

"Yep, in about 8 years."

"8 years?!" Beca was shouting again, but she really didn't care. "What am I supposed to do for 8 years?!"

"The same thing you did 8 years ago."

"What?"

"The past 8 years of your life, you have to relive them. Pretty much the exact same way that you lived them before."

"So I can't, like, change anything?"

"Nope."

"What happens if I do change something?"

"Small changes are ok, obviously you don't remember every little thing you did 8 years ago; but all of the big stuff has to stay the same. All the life changing moments, your major, your classes - none of that can change."

"But my friends, Chloe - "

"Don't remember you," Mia smiled sympathetically. "They have no idea who you are or what you're going to mean to them in the future."

"I'm not the same person that I was 8 years ago. I mean, come on, character developement."

"You have to try to stay as close as possible." 

"What happens if something big does change?"

For the first time that night, Mia looked worried. "We can't be for certain, because nothing like this has ever happened before, but we're pretty sure that any major change would cause a warp in the time space continuum. What do you know about physics?"

"Enough that 'time warp' doesn't sound promising. Who's the 'we' you keep talking about?"

"The time traveler's council. We're tasked with studying and preventing  the metaphysical, sociological, and ethical implications of time travel." Mia spouted off like it was the most natural sentence in the world. Beca blinked. "It's our mission statement." the raven haired girl explained. 

"So what are the implications of what happened to me?" 

"We don't know yet, that's why I'm here."

"To see what happens?"

Mia shrugged, "In simple terms, yes." The waitress came to take their plates, and offer them pie. "No, thank you." 

"No, thanks." Beca waited for the woman to step out of ear shot then gestured at Mia to continue. 

"Time travel is like a long corridor with lots of doors along the way for different times. Members of the council are like hall pass monitors,  normally we just observe and make sure that no one does something they aren't supposed to. 

"I feel like there is a really big "but" coming." Beca winced.

"Well now that all of this has happened to you, you need somebody to help you out along the way. Someone you can talk too, because obviously you can't tell anyone here that you're a time traveller."

"This is really messed up." Beca lay her head on her arms. Silence fell over them, and Beca's mind raced. After several minutes had passed, she raised back up. "So, I got in an actual time machine. Which somehow malfunctioned and switched my old brain and my future brain. This has never happened before, so the people in charge assume that if I don't just relive that last 8 years of my life pretty much exactly the way it happened the first time then really bad things could happen. And then you're here, some guardian of time travel, to make sure I don't fuck anything up."

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah."

"So you're just going to follow me around for 8 years?" 

"Haven't really worked all of that out yet,  but I won't be with you 24/7, I'll still have a job and a life, but I've been meaning to get a second doctorate anyway, and Barden is as good a school as any."

"Won't having you here have 'implications'? I mean you weren't around the first time and I had a different roommate."

"There's a five page equation on why the benefits outweigh the risks, I can show you -" 

"I believe you!" Beca cut in.

"You know, you're taking this pretty well."

"I'm pretty sure I'm still in shock, give me a few days."

"So,' Becca continued after a few moments of silence; "where do we go from here?"

"Now my new friend, it's time for you to begin your undergraduate academic career at the great Barden University." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you really think that Beca will be able to follow the rules? She's always been a rebel.


	6. Songs from the Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on there is going to be a soundtrack for each chapter, this chapter's song is Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia.

It had been a week since Beca and Mia had made it back to Barden, and the DJ had only left the dorm to go to her classes and get food. She remembered spending most of her free time freshman year mixing and avoiding classes, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to make better grades this time around. Today, however, was a big step. Today was the day she started her job at the radio station. The first time, she had been nervous and excited about getting her start in the music industry; this time, she was more worried about the time/space mumbo jumbo that Mia kept spouting off.

"Hey, I'm Beca."

"Nice to meet you Becky, I'm Luke."

"No, Beca."

"Beca" he repeated and she nodded. "I see you've already gotten started on stacking CDs, nice to see somebody take initiative. Usually the new people just stand around."

"Well, I'm going to be doing it for the next year so I might as well get started."

"I like you Becky. You just might make me break my 'no freshman in the booth' rule." He turned as door opened and Jesse walked in.

"I'm Jesse!"

"You're late. Becky here will catch you up." He started into the booth before whipping his head around and pointing at them. "And no sex on the desk, I've been burned before."

She turned to Jesse and handed him a stack of CDs. "This is pretty much it, stacking CDs."

"So your name's Becky?"

"No, Beca, actually, he just says it wrong; I guess you can't change some things."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

He studied her for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Hey, I know you!"

"Yeah, the car, you were the kid singing."

"And you were the girl getting out of the taxi. Does your dad drive a taxi?"

"No, he's a teacher here actually, English Literature."

Jesse's laugh was contagious. "That sounds . . . really boring actually."

"It is, trust me." They worked in silence for a while before Jesse spoke again.

"So what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious and then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that she was beautiful the whole time?"

"You realize it makes you sound like a total douche when you say stuff like that right? I mean to expect someone to change their appearance just to conform to your narrow minded standards of beauty; that's pretty shallow."

His mouth worked but no words came out. Beca raised her eyebrows questioningly before turning back to the CDs. They passed the rest of their shift in silence.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beca made her way to the showers, her heart racing. She hadn't seen Chloe since the incident at the activities fair, and she was nervous about seeing her tonight. or at least, she hoped her time travel hadn't affected Chloe's decision to stalk her shower. They had seen each other just about everyday for the past 7 years, and after a week she missed the other girl terribly.

**You shout it out,**   
**But I can't hear a word you say.**

Beca made her way to one of the stalls and hung her robe outside, her alto voice echoing in the quiet of the bath hall.

**I'm talking loud,**   
**not saying much.**

The water was cold, and Beca waited before stepping into the spray.

**I'm criticized,**   
**But all your bullets ricochet.**

Beca took a deep breath, Chloe should be there any second.

**You shoot me down,**   
**but I get up.**

"I knew you'd be a good singer!"

Whoomp, there it is.

Even though she was expecting it, the suddenness of Chloe's voice startled her and she dropped her shampoo.

"Dude!"

"How high does your belt go?"

Beca fought the urge to stare into Chloe's baby blues.

"My what? Oh my god!"

"You have to audition for the Bellas!"

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk."

Still true, but for a completely different reason this time. Chloe, however, completely ignored her protests; which is something Beca had found out was usually the case when it came to being naked in inappropriate places.

"Just consider it, one time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is like so tiny that I can hold it in like one hand." She winked, and Beca almost died.

"Seriously, I am nude." honestly, she had been naked in front of Chloe so many times that it felt completely natural, but heaven forbid the time space continuum collapse, so she kept up her ruse.

"You were signing Titanium right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, I know David Guetta. That song is my jam, my lady jam."

Beca felt the blush rising to her cheeks, she knew all about Chloe's "lady jam".

"That's nice."

Very nice.

"It is, that song really builds."

"Gross."

Totally not gross. the opposite of gross in fact.

"Can you sing it for me?"

She wanted nothing more.

"Dude! No! get out!"

"Not for that reason!"

Beca had sung Titanium plenty of times for that very reason. And stripped to it. And hummed it against certain "sensitive" body parts.

"I'm not leaving here 'til you sing. So . . ."

Their eyes met again and Beca had to remind herself to breathe.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**   
**Fire away, fire away.**

Chloe's sweet soprano joined her, and she couldn't help the wetness that pooled between her legs. It wasn't her fault, really. After 3 years with Chloe, she had an almost Pavlovian response to that song.

**Ricochet, you take your aim**   
**Fire away, fire away.**

Their eyes were still locked, and Beca couldn't remember Chloe's eyes ever being this blue.

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**   
**I am titanium**   
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**   
**I am titanium**

Their duet was over, entirely too soon for Beca's liking, and there was a moment's pause before she remembered that they weren't in the shower at their house, but rather in the dorm showers at Barden; 8 years in the past. Her eyes accidentally left Chloe's and raked down the older girl's body. Chloe didn't seem to mind.

"I'm pretty confident about . . . all this."

She winked again, and Beca had know idea how she wasn't a puddle on the floor yet.

"You should be." She allowed herself one small smirk. It's what past Beca had wanted to do at least. "I still need to shower."

"Oh, yeah."

Tom appeared over Chloe's shoulder and the DJ felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had almost forgotten about that asshole.

"You have a lovely voice." Beca swallowed the growl in her throat.

"Thanks." The ginger grinned at her one last time before she left to continue god only knows what with mr-douche-dick. The tiny brunette let out a small groan before turning the water back on, this time to cold.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beca opened the door to her dorm to find Mia studying on her laptop. The older girl looked up over her glasses at the sound of the door closing.

"How was your shower?" The DJ flung herself on her own bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Cold." Mia snickered, and resumed typing. Minutes passed before Beca spoke again.

"You know he cheated on her. Like 5 times." Mia looked up from her notes again.

"Who?"

"Tom. That's how many she knew of anyway, there were probably more. But she didn't leave him. I know it doesn't seem like it, but she doesn't really think very highly of herself. I mean she knows she pretty, and she acts confident, but deep down she always thinks that she doesn't deserve much. But she does. She deserves so much better than that jerk."

Mia sighed, taking off her glasses and closing her laptop.

"Uhoh."

"What?" "I knew this was going to happen soon."

"What?" Beca repeated, turning her head to look at Mia on the other bed.

"You wanting to change history."

"I don't want to change anything."

"You do though. You want to save Chloe from the big bad wolf and be the knight in shining armor and all that jazz. But you can't. Anything like that would cause a time warp and then you and Chloe and everything else would be boom, gone."

"I don't care about being the knight in shining armor, I just want her to be happy. I'm going to make sure to be a better friend than I was last time, that's all."

"It's just going to get harder you know."

"I know." She felt the tears stinging her eyes. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"If you weren't totally opposed to physical contact, I'd giving you a hug, but since you are, I'm just going to say that I'm here if you ever need to talk about it."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be ready for auditions tomorrow?"

"I'll manage." Beca slipped her headphones on, Titanium blaring full blast.


	7. Breathe (2AM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe (2AM) -Anna Nalick

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,**   
**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,**   
**I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**   
**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes**   
**Like they have any right at all to criticize,**   
**Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable**   
**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**   
**No one can find the rewind button, girl.**   
**So cradle your head in your hands**   
**And breathe... just breathe,**   
**Oh breathe, just breathe**

Beca waited in the hall for the class to let out, she hadn't slept last night because she had been playing around with some acoustic mixes of 'Breathe' by Anna Nalick and she just had to get it right; and the four cups of coffee she had had turned her into a nervous ball of energy. Auditions were this afternoon, and Beca felt both excited and sick at the thought of seeing Chloe again.

The door to the classroom opened and a flood of students surged into the hallway. Beca waited until the majority had left before she stepped inside, the professor was straightening up the papers on his desk and he placed a stack of them in his briefcase before looking up at her.

"Hey Becs!" His eyes lit up.

"Hey Dad."

"So what brings you here, you don't seem like the 'Rhetoric of Shakespeare' type! Unless you're secretly and alien? Take me to your leader." He monotoned before chuckling at his own joke.

"Chris Rock everybody!" She perched on the edge of the desk before continuing. "I just came to say, you know, thanks for arranging all of this. I mean, free education, it's pretty cool."

Her dad stopped and studied her. "You're welcome, Beca, I'm glad that you're putting some effort into your classes." Beca picked up one of the paper weights on the desk. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Sheila is making Lasagna."

"I can't." She saw the disappointment flash across his face. "I mean I have a thing, an audition actually. The Barden Bellas? I dunno, you've probably never heard of them, they're this a capella group thing, it's weird." She put the paper weight down and stood up.

"No, the Bellas, they performed at a faculty dinner one time, they are definitely different than your usual group of friends."

"Well, you know, college, experimenting; thought I'd try something new."

"I'm proud of you for branching out, Beca."

"I've got intro to philosophy in a few minutes so I better go." She shifted her backpack and moved to the door. 

"Good luck at your audition!"

"Thanks." She stopped in the doorway. "Do you wanna grab lunch sometime?"

His face lit up.

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon?"

"I get out of class at 11."

"I can pick you up from your dorm at 1130? Does that work?"

"Sounds great, dad, I'll see you then." She gave a wave before stepping out into the hall. Mia probably wouldn't like the fact that she was choosing to defy history and have lunch with her dad; but honestly she was tired of having to pretend like she still hated him. What harm could a few lunch dates do?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beca was late to auditions again, this time on purpose - she couldn't change too many things about the past now could she? She waited in the wings of the stage, and she thought her heart would explode when Chloe waved her out of the shadows and onto the stage.

"There's one more!" Chloe's eyes twinkled in that 'I know what you look like naked' kind of way, and Beca's heart thudded.

"I uh, I didn't know I had to prepare that song."

"It's ok, sing whatever you like!"

She had fully intended on picking up that yellow cup in front of Aubrey and banging out her funky rhythm and all that, but here; with Chloe's eyes on her and her mix from earlier still in her ears, there was only one song she could sing.

**Two a.m. and she calls me cause I'm still awake**   
**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake**   
**I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.**   
**Here in town you can tell she's been down for while**   
**But my God it's so beautiful when the girl smiles**   
**Wanna hold her but maybe I'll just sing about it**

**'Cause you can't jump the track**   
**We're like cars on a cable**   
**and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,**   
**No one can find the rewind button girl**   
**So just cradle your head in your hands.**   
**And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe**

**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd**   
**'Cause these words are my diary screamin' out loud**   
**And I know that you'll use them however you want to.**

**No one can find the rewind button girl**   
**So just cradle your head in your hands.**   
**And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe.**

Beca looked at Chloe and gave her a sad smile before leaving the stage. Most of the others had left, but Beca dodged past the few hopefuls that were remaining and mad her way outside. She gasped as the sunlight hit her and she stopped; fighting tears she tried some of the yoga breathing that Chloe had taught her sophomore year when she was freaking out about leading the Bellas into the finals.

"Beca! Wait! She turned to see Chloe jogging up to her. "You did really well in there." Sky blue eyes searched hers. "It really felt like you were singing to someone, you know?"

Beca shrugged, "Just this girl I used to know."

"Used to know?"

"That's what the song's about right? How you can't change the past." She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"No," Chloe shook her head. "I guess not, but the future's always changing."

Their eyes held for a moment before Chloe cleared her throat.

"I better head back, or Aubrey will have a fit."

"I'll see you later, red." The nickname slipped, out of habit, but Chloe just grinned.

"Definitely."

The ginger waved and jogged back to the auditorium, leaving Beca staring after her. At her ass in particular, but it wasn't her fault really, because damn, Chloe had a nice ass. Then again, everything about Chloe was nice. She groaned and stomped her foot. The next six years were going to suck. Why hadn't past Beca had the balls to ask Chloe out sooner?


	8. Everything has Changed

**Everything has Changed - Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**All I knew this morning when I woke**   
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**   
**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is blue eyes and freckles**   
**And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like**   
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**   
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**   
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**   
**I just want to know you, know you, know you**

**'Cause all I know is we said hello**   
**And your eyes look like coming home**   
**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**   
**All I know is you held the door**   
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**   
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Beca let herself into her apartment that she shared with Chloe, tossing her keys onto the table by the door.

"Chlo! Chloe!"

"In here!"

She followed the sound of the redhead's into the kitchen.

"You'll never guess what -"

The kitchen smelled like heaven and Chloe was leaning over the stove in her prettiest, tightest, littelest black dress. Beca's eyes shot to the ceiling.

"Oh. I - I didn't know you were expecting someone." Chloe turned and the brunette forced her eyes downward to meet Chloe's.

"Just you!" Beca's eyebrows raised and the redhead continued. "I thought we could have a nice dinner, is that ok?" The older girl looked legitimately worried, as if Beca could be upset about dinner with her favorite person. She smiled.

"It's perfectly fine, and great timing actually."

"Oh yeah, you sounded like you had good news, what is it?"

Beca's smile widened, if that was even possible.

"I got a record deal!" Chloe's eyebrows crinkled. "That's great, but haven't you produced records before?"

"I'm not producing the record, I mean, well, I am, but now it's MY record!"

"Oh my god!!" Chloe flung her arms around the shorter girl's neck. "Becs! That's awesome!! You're officially cooler than David Guetta now!" Beca had to remind herself to breathe.

"Like I wasn't always?" she scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but it's official now!" Chloe's laugh was musical, and Beca couldn't help but squeeze her tighter. Chloe's hair smelled like lavender.

"I love you so much, Chlo." The older girl's body stiffened and she pulled back.

"What?" Beca could only hope that her voice wasn't shaking.

"I said that I had better go, as in take a shower? I'm all gross from work."

Chloe moved back to the stove and the DJ could read the disappointment written all over her face. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

The brunette opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, instead walking into their shared bathroom and closing the door; only to lean dejectedly against it.

_You can't tell your best friend that you love her! You can't ruin things. You can't stand to think about the look she would give you if she knew, those big blue eyes full of pity. "Becs, I don't think about you that way." She'd say, and you'd love her even more; because even when she's breaking your heart she's the sweetest person in the world. And you guys would try to stay friends but eventually it would get weird, and she would leave - no. It was much better this way. You have her, even if you don't HAVE her, and you would take that over the alternative any day._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Come back and tell me why   
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time   
And meet me there tonight   
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now   
I just want to know you, know you, know you

Twenty five minutes later, Beca emerged from her bedroom wearing significantly less eyeliner and a blue dress that matched her eyes. She made her way back to the kitchen, and Chloe spoke without turning.

"Will you grab some plates?"

"Sure." Beca passed the plates to the chef, before reaching for the silverware.

"Are you sure this is ok? We can go out to celebrate if you would rather, I mean this is a big deal!"

She placed a comforting hand on the redheads shoulder. "There is no where else I'd rather be; Chlo, I promise, this is perfect."

Chloe turned then, her eyes drifting down Beca's body and Beca couldn't help but think that they paused for a moment on her cleavage, but it was probably wishful thinking. "Wow, you clean up nice!" The redhead smirked and the DJ returned it as she finally allowed herself to look at Chloe. Even breathing, she told herself, even breathing.

"You look fantastic, as always Red. Are you sure there isn't anything special going on tonight?"

"We're celebrating your new album!" Beca knew there was more, but she also knew she should keep her mouth shut, Chloe would tell her when she was ready.

\- - - - - - - -

Dinner was excellent, as it always was when Chloe cooked, but there was something going on with the older girl, Beca could tell. She seemed distracted, and even when Beca got her to smile, it seemed sad. Finally, halfway through dinner, she slammed her fork down.

"What did you say in the kitchen?" Beca quickly swallowed her half chewed piece of chicken.

"When?"

"You know when!" Beca tried her best to maintain a blank expression, and the other girl continued. "When you said that you had to go, what did you really say?"

Beca felt the blood drain from her face but she remained silent. Chloe's face rivaled her hair in color.

"Rebecca. Anne. Mitchell. What. Did. You. Say."

Their blue eyes met like the sky meeting the ocean. Two minutes felt like an hour.

"Do you know why I made this dinner tonight, Beca?" The brunette flinched and shook her head, she hadn't seen Chloe get this mad since the Bella's retreat two years ago. "Do you know why I'm wearing this dress? This tight, uncomfortable dress that barely covers my ass? Do you know why, Beca?!" Beca shook her head. "Because every time I wear it, you look like somebody just gave you the keys to a brand new fucking car. And you're the only person that's ever looked at me like that."

"You're always beautiful Chlo'." For some reason her need to ensure that Chloe knew that outweighed her need to stay silent. "Even when-"

"I'm. Not. Done!" Chloe shouted and Beca shrunk into her seat. "I made this dinner, and wore this dress because tonight was going to be the night I finally told you how I felt about you. And then you!" She had made her way around the table, and now she was stabbing her finger in Beca's face.

"You!" She laughed in that not really funny sort of way. "You fucking blurt it out! In the middle of the fucking kitchen! And then, then you don't even have the balls to own up to it!"

"6 years Beca, ever since the middle of your freshman year, that's how long I've loved you. I was going to kiss you at finals, but no, you had to kiss Jesse. So three more years I waited. I failed Russian lit 3 times! Waiting. Waiting for you to break up with Jesse and realize that you're in love with ME. But no, you guys kept it up until graduation; even though everyone knew that you were really just friends. And then when you guys finally broke up, we moved in together. And I waited some more. Two years in fact. And now you finally say what I've been waiting for all this time for you to say. But you can't even own up to it." Her finger dropped and her shoulders sagged as she sighed. "I just, I need some time." She turned towards her bedroom.

Beca stood and reached out to catch the older girl's wrist. Chloe's head turned back to look at her, and Beca was ready. She stepped into the redhead and captured soft lips with her own, her hands moving to frame the other girl's face. It was breathtaking really, to have wanted something for so long and now to have it right here in front of you. If Beca had ever dreamed of kissing Chloe then this was a million times better. She wanted to deepen the kiss, to show Chloe how much she meant to her; but she knew she need les to explain first. She broke the kiss, her lips immediately missing the contact.

"Beca-" Chloe began but Beca stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, it's my turn now," she whispered the words, afraid that if she spoke any louder she might break this bubble they were in.

"I have loved you for so long. And I kissed Jesse that day because he was safe, because he couldn't hurt me like you could. I didn't say anything for all those years because having you a little bit was better than not having you at all. Because I knew if you ever found out how I really felt that you would leave. And I couldn't take that. That's why I panicked in the kitchen, when I said I love you. That's why I let you talk me into watching movies with you even though I know you're going to fall asleep with your head in lap halfway through; because I'll take any part of you that I can get. And if I ever get all of you, I think my heart might explode."

Chloe's right hand moved to her chest. "It is beating really fast."

"It always does when I'm with you." Her eyes drifted downward. "Especially in that dress. Have you seen it? It barely covers your ass!" The hand that was on her chest gave a playful shove and Beca stumbled over-dramatically into the wall behind her. "Oh, Red, you wound me." She chuckled but the laughter died on her lips when she saw Chloe's eyes. They were almost predatory. She stepped into Beca's space and cupped her cheek, running a thumb along Beca's bottom lip. Her hand drifted down to Beca's throat we're she could no doubt feel the brunette's pulse hammering wildly. The hand drifted downward again, resting over the DJ's heart for a moment before lazily tracing a pattern into her cleavage. Beca gulped but Chloe just winked.

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for." The next thing Beca knew she was pressed tightly against the wall; Choe's tongue dancing a pattern against hers and a thigh pressed between her legs. Lost time indeed.

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**   
**But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you**   
**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**   
**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like**   
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**   
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**   
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**   
**I just want to know you, know you, know you**

**All I know is we said hello**   
**So dust off your highest hopes**   
**All I know is pouring rain**   
**And everything has changed**   
**All I know is a new found grace**   
**All my days, I'll know your face**   
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beca rolled over to silence her alarm, the arms that reached out for Chloe finding nothing but empty space. She panicked for a moment but then groaned. Mia had said that sometimes time travel could lead to very vivid memory dreams, but that was just cruel. She glanced at the clock. 8:30. She better get up if she was going to be mentally prepared for hood night.


	9. I Want You To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: I Want You to Know - Zedd/Selena Gomez

The restaurant her dad chose for their lunch date was known for having the best chicken sandwich on campus. Of course, Beca had to act surprised when he told her, like she'd never heard of it before. They had made small talk on the walk over, but as soon as the waitress had taken their order he turned serious.

"So, who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you've been pining over since you got here." He smiled knowingly.

"What?!"

"And 'I don't know' is on third, now spill."

Their staring contest was interrupted when the waitress brought their milkshakes. "Thanks" they both said in chorus. Beca broke first, turning her head and pretending to examine the graffiti on the walls while she watched her father out of the corner of her eye. 

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Becs, I'm your dad, and while I may not be the best dad, I'm not totally oblivious. Although if it is a guy, that's cool too."

Beca turned back to him and slurped some of her milkshake before responding. "No, it's a girl."

"Well, what's her name?"

"It doesn't matter, I can't do anything about it."

"I know your mother and I didn't work out, but that doesn't mean I don't give some mean love advice."

Beca raised her eyebrows and the waitress set their food down.

"Thanks."

She swirled a fry in her shake. "You give good love advice?"

"In college I even had a radio show - Shakespeare in Love."

Beca almost choked. "Like the movie?"

Her father looked embarrassed. "People would call in with questions and I would quote Shakespeare and turn it into advice. It was actually a pretty popular show."

"Oh my god! How have I never heard this story?"

"It's not something I like to . . . broadcast."

"Do you ever stop making weird dad jokes?"

"I waited 30 years of my life to be able to make dad jokes, I'm not going to stop now!" He took a bite of his sandwich and gestured at her. "So? Is she the girl you were trying to find the day you got here? Chloe was it?"

"Yeah, sort of. . . It's really complicated though."

"Relationships are always complicated. Love is complicated. People are complicated. Life is complicated. Tell me about her."

"She's like . . . sunshine." She smiled softly. "It doesn't matter what's going on, when I see her I just feel warm inside." 

"You got it bad, kid."

"You have no idea." She sniffed back the tears.

"Look, you are going to be you and she will be her and if you guys end up together then it's a beautiful thing. But you can't build your life around what may or may not happen."

She laughed through the tears. "Did you just quote Boy Meets World to me?"

"Did it work?"

"It's actually pretty good advice."

"The love guru strikes again!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She was sitting in the quad trying to work on a mix and definitely NOT watching Chloe eat lunch with Aubrey when Jesse tossed his backpack down at sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I was a douche. Sometimes I get a little caught up in comparing real life to movies, and I'm sorry I implied that you need to change in order to be beautiful. To help make up for it, I brought you a juice box."

She took the offered Capri-Sun and stabbed it with the straw. "You're forgiven, but only because I have a soft spot for juice boxes."

He pulled out his own juice box and settled in next to her. "So, which one are we watching? The redhead or the blonde?"

"Is it that obvious?" 

"Totally obvious."

She sighed. "The redhead."

"She's cute, but the blonde has that hot, control freak thing going on."

"Whatever you say, dude."

"I'm serious, you think I have a shot?" 

"She's captain of the Barden Bellas, they have a thing against dating Treblemakers."

"How do you know I auditioned for the Treblemakers?"

"Because, I saw you there." Her expression dared him to comment, but he just raised his eyebrows.

"I'm totally going to ask her out."

"You do that."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She smelled Chloe's lavender shampoo moments before the burlap sack covered her head. Soft hands were on her shoulders, and the redhead's voice whispered in her ear. "Don't freak, it's just me! I'm taking you to aca-initiation!"

"Aca-what?" she tried to sound pissed and confused, despite the smile on her face.

"Aca-initiation, it's a pretty big deal. There's an oath, and a party; it's pretty awesome."

"Aca-awesome?"

Chloe laughed and grabbed the DJ's hand, pulling her along. "Now you're getting the hang of it!"

They made their way across campus, Chloe's hand warm in hers. She tried to walk slow and prolong her time with the older girl, but it wasn't long before they had entered the practice hall and Chloe was letting her go and removing the hood; her eyes blinked, adjusting to the light. She glanced around to see the other Bellas in a row with Aubrey and Chloe facing them.

"The sopranos - Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The mezzos - Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And, our altos - Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca. We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you."

Chloe offered the cup to Beca and the younger shook her head, "Dude! No!"

"Don't worry," the redhead winked. "It's Boone's farm." Beca took a reluctant sip, and Chloe moved down the line, offering it to each of the girls in turn.

Next, Aubrey haded out the Bella's scarves and began the oath.

"Place your scarf in you right hand, now begin; I, sing your name . . ."

The girls let out one of the worst noises Beca had ever heard and she watched as the two captains exchanged a worried look.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." The girls repeated.

"And i solemnly promise to never have any sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

"And I solemnly promise to never have any sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

"You are all Bellas now."

The girls screamed happily, and Beca couldn't help but feel excited, becoming a Bella had definitely been one of her better decisions. These girls were her family, whether they remembered it or not.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The walk to the amphitheater was short, and the girls quickly split up in search of booze.

Speaking of booze, a very intoxicated Jesse was making his way over the bleachers. "Beca! Beca!"

"Wow."

"Be-caw! Be-caw! Do my eyes deceive me? or are you a Barden Bella?"

"Nope, definitely an illusion."

"You're one of those a Capella girls, I'm one of those a Capella boys; we're going to be aca- best friends, it's inevitable!" he slurred.

"Is that right?" she smirked.

"That's exactly right!"

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're going to remember any of this."

"No, I'm not drunk, you're just blurry."

"Yeah? You ok?" 

"Yeah!" He stumbled over his own feet and she laughed.

"You almost fell over?"

"Nope!"

"Can you pass a sobriety test right now?"

"Yep!"

"Can you stand up straight?" She gave him a tiny push and he leaned back until she thought he might fall over, but he managed to recover, albeit wobbly.

"See, I come right back!"

"Right, wow."

"Can i get you a drink?"

"Sounds great."

"I'm gonna get you a drink!"

"Go for it."

"I think you need to get on this level!" He stumbled off to the drink table.

"Please be careful!" She called after him. She was watching to see if he would make it to his destination, but Chloe grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"Hi!"

"Hi" Beca managed to breathe out.

"I'm so glad I met you, I think we're going to be really fast friends." The redhead pulled her tighter, and Beca could smell the tequila on her breath.

"Well you saw me naked, so . . ." She winked.

'Well you tried to ask me out the first time you saw me, so I think that takes the creepy cake."

"I did do that, didn't I? Any way we can just forget about that awkward moment in history?"

"Nope!"

"No? I'd let you forget about the whole shower stalker thing?"

"I'm definitely not forgetting about the shower." The redhead dragged her eyes over Beca and ended with a drunken wink. The DJ couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so drunk right now, Beale." 

"I'm going to go get another drink! This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" she shook her ass in Beca's direction and gave it a smack before walking off. 

"Make good choices!"


	10. Fire and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack- Fire and Gold - Bea Miller

Beca made her way into the rehearsal space grateful for the fact that she hadn't consumed very much alcohol last night. Chloe, on the other hand, had had enough booze to open a small liquor store. Yet there she was, standing at the front of the room her eyes bright, and everything about her perfectly in place. Beca shook her head, she had spent 4 years of college parties with the girl, 3 of them as housemates, and she still didn't understand how Chloe managed to never have a hangover.  

The redhead smiled, waving at her excitedly and Beca couldn't hep but smirk and wave back. Aubrey caught the look and glanced between the two, narrowing her eyes before turning to talk to Chloe. 

The DJ took a seat next to Fat Amy. "So, you're Fat Amy, right?"

"That's my name! Because it's definitely NOT Patricia." The Australian gave Beca a look and all she really wanted was to give the blonde a hug. Sure, she had missed Chloe and all but she missed her best friend too. 

"Ok! Ladies! Sopranos in the front and altos in the back. As you can see, Kori is not here. Last night, she was treble-boned. She has been dis-invited from the Bellas." Aubrey moved one of the chairs off to the side. 

"That oath was serious?" Beca really needed Aubrey to get over the whole 'no trebles' thing if she was going to get her to go out with Jesse.

"Dixie Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble." Beca couldn't help but smirk. At least Chloe wasn't off limits.

Stacie spoke up; gesturing at her crotch, "That's not going to be easy, he's a hunter!" 

"You call it a dude?" No matter how much time she spent around the girl, she would always be amazed at how easy it was for her to be so . . . sexual. All the time.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we let them take our power."

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'!" Amy called out and Beca snickered as Aubrey shot them a glare.

"So, does anyone have anything they would like to confess?" Beca glanced around at the rest of the girls and caught Chloe giving her a questioning look. She shook her head mouthing the word "no".

Denise finally spoke up. "It was an accident. I . . ."

"How exactly do you 'accidentally' do that?" Fat Amy whispered in her ear.

Beca snickered again and Aubrey shot her yet another glare before turning to Denise. "Turn in your scarf and go." 

The girl handed Aubrey her scarf dejectedly and turned to leave.

"Take your chair."

Beca waited until the screeching of the chair had stopped. "Was that really necessary?"

"This is war, Beca! Regionals are in 4 months! If you have a problem with how I run the Bellas -"

"Nope! You are doing a great job, I just . . . feel bad for her, that's all." 

Chloe glanced at Beca gratefully and laid a hand on her co-captain's arm. "You should calm down, Bree. You don't want a repeat of what happened last year."

"What happened last year?" The Bellas all turned to look at Lily. 7 years and you would think she'd be better at hearing the Asian girl.

"What are you saying?"

"What happened last year? And do you want to see a dead body?" The girls all ignored the last part and someone produced a tablet from somewhere. They all watched the video of Aubrey puking at last years finals, except Beca, she had seen the video before, it was disgusting. She took the time instead to study Chloe. Her hair, her face; the little lines that showed up on her forehead when she was really concentrating on something. Fat Amy punched her in the arm, and she looked around to see the rest of the Bellas watching her watch Chloe. She looked down at her sleeve, the lint there suddenly very interesting. 

"Alright! Line up!" the girls shuffled into position and Beca leaned over to whisper to Amy.

"What did I miss?"

"While you were checking out the ginger?" Beca opened her mouth to argue but she just nodded instead. "The scary one said we have to do our own cardio; but if you ask me, it was just a suggestion"

Aubrey and Chloe put the girls through their paces, voice exercises, choreography and cardio. God, Beca hated running stairs. She was tempted to join Amy on the bleachers and do horizontal running but if she ran just fast enough, she could watch Chloe without being suspicious.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Beca!" Aubrey's voice called out as the girls were leaving. The brunette dropped her shoulders and turned back to face the two captains.

"You know your ear monstrosities have to come out for the fall mixer, right?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I know you have a toner for that Treble boy, Jesse."

"What?"

"A musical boner." Chloe explained.

"We're just friends, we work at the radio station together. He's really nice though, I mean he's not like Bumper."

"I don't care how nice he is, if you don't keep your toner in check then you'll be dragging your chair out too."

"Aubrey-" Chloe interjected.

"No, Chloe!"

Beca glanced at Chloe, but the older girl was looking at her shoes. "You know, you should be nicer to your co-captain, she does manage to put up with all of your shit."

"What do you know about Chloe?" Aubrey demanded.

"I know she deserves to be treated better than the shit she puts up with." Beca's eyes flashed and she forced herself to walk away before she made things worse. 

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" Aubrey called after her and Beca couldn't resist turning back.

"That's my dick!" She gestured toward her crotch. Chloe had her hand over her mouth and the DJ could see her shoulders shaking with laughter. She threw the older girl a wink and stalked out of the rehearsal hall, but as soon as she was outside though, her bravado dropped. She sighed. She really needed to work on her temper if she was going to get through to Aubrey before regionals.

 

 

 


	11. Can't Help It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Can't Help It - Parachute

**(Whoa-oh-oah,**   
**Whoa-oh-oah)**   
**Well I tried to fake it,**   
**Baby I tried to break it,**   
**But that’s some kind of spell you got over me.**

Beca glanced up her mix to see Mia standing in front of her, gesticulating wildly, and she distractedly lowered one of her headphones.

"Sorry, what?" she kept one eye on her laptop, carefully adjusting the timing on her beat drop.

"What the fuck, Mitchell? What do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, right now I'm mixing together Paula Abdul and Ariana Grande. i know it sounds crazy, but I think it's going to turn out pretty sweet."

The older girl stepped forward and slammed Beca's laptop closed.

"Hey!"

"Didn't you listen to anything I said about time travel?" She lowered her voice at the end and glanced around the quad to make sure that no one was paying attention to them.

"Yes?" Beca lowered her headphones so that they hung around her neck.

"I'm gone for a week! A week! And i come back to you going on a lunch date with your dad, and flirting with Chloe instead of Jesse; who has apparently now designated himself as your best lesbro, whatever that means."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that you-", she accentuated the 'you' by stabbing a finger at Beca, "- are trying to change history."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Maybe it's changing, but I can't help it! I'm not the same person that I was back then! I mean it was almost 8 years ago when all of this happened the first time around. I'd even like to think that I'm a better person"

"You can't change anything! It's against the rules!"

"Who made these rules?!"

"The universe?!"

"And what would the universe have me do? Go make out with Jesse?!"

"That wouldn't be the worst idea you've had lately."

"Look. this may be the past, but my future brain is still engaged to Chloe. And I'm not going to cheat on her just because the time space continuum is fucked up."

"You realize that what you're doing could have serious consequences, right?!"

"Look, I honestly meant to do everything like you said. But then I made one smart ass comment to Jesse and he caught me looking at Chloe, and now I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed. But nothing happened. Nothing. The world didn't explode, there wasn't a time warp, nothing. Maybe if it's meant to happen then it doesn't matter when or how -"

"Look," the older girl lowered herself to sit on the grass beside Beca. "I know this is hard. I know. But you have to stop changing things. You have to. It's going to cause problems."

"I just want to do things the way it should have happened in the first place. I honestly don't think that anything bad is going to happen."

"You don't think?! You don't think?! I can't believe you would even - "

"Becs?" Choe's voice interrupted Mia's rant. "You ok? Are you still coming to get coffee with the Bellas?" Her blue eyes radiated concern as she glanced between the two girls.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll walk with you." She darted her eyes at Mia before packing her gear into her backpack. "I'll see you later, Mia."

She followed Chloe down to the sidewalk. Once they were out of earshot, Chloe glanced backwards at Mia and then leaned in to whisper in the DJs ear.

"Who was that? She seemed . . . intense."

"She's my roommate, and she just gets crazy about stuff sometimes. Especially physics."

"Maybe she and Aubrey should be friends! Sounds like they both get a little carried away." The girls laughter carried in the wind, neither of them noticing Mia glaring after them.

**You’re a heavenly vision,**   
**Gonna make it my mission,**   
**Do whatever it takes to get you with me.**   
**Everywhere I go,**   
**Yeah, no one else I know,**   
**Shines as bright as you in my telescope.**

\- - - - - - - - - - -

The SBT mixer was . . . horrible. And like, probably the most embarrassing thing that Beca had ever done. Ever. And that included wetting her pants at her cousin's 5th birthday party. What made it even worse was that her favorite redhead looked like someone had just kicked her puppy.

"Well, I hope you all remember how you feel right now so that you will never want to feel this way again. Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all! Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

The redhead looked at Beca and then back at Aubrey.

"I have nodes."

"What! Oh my god!" the blonde looked legitimately concerned for her co-captain for once.

"I found out this morning. The key is early diagnosis. I am living with nodes, but I am a survivor. I just have to pull back. Because I am limited, because I have nodes."

The Bellas were all silent, none of them really knew what to say. Except for Amy, who always had something to say.

"At least it's not herpes! Or do you have that as well?"

The girls chuckled awkwardly, even Chloe, after she mouthed, "no" at Beca and shook her head.

"This is horrible news. And it just means that all of you will have to work that much harder to make up for it. I expect you all to be ready to go at practice tomorrow. Hands in Aca-bitches."

They managed to all say "Ah" at the same time at least, even if it wasn't in the right key; and the girls quickly scattered after wishing Chloe luck. Beca hung back and waited until Aubrey left, the older girl giving her a death glare on the way out; before moving to Chloe.

"Hey." the redhead said softly.

"Hey." she paused for a moment before continuing. "We should probably get you a dry erase board to hang around your neck so you can rest your voice."

Chloe laughed, the sound like music.

"And you should also be sure to drink lots of water during practice, no matter what Aubrey says about breaks." Chloe nodded.

"I'm like always thirsty."

"There's a coffee shop down the road that also has really good tea, we could go, if you want."

"I'd like that." The two started walking, but Chloe stopped Beca with a hand on her arm. "How do you know so much about nodes anyway?"

"Uh, a girl I used to know had them."

"The same girl that your audition song was about?"

"How?"

"The look on your face when you talk about her. She broke your heart didn't she?"

"No, no, she would never . . ." Her voice trailed off and she finally met the blue eyes that were staring a hole in her.

"Timing is just a bitch."

**I tried to let it fade,**   
**But I can’t get away,**   
**I really hope you’re listening,**   
**‘cause I never thought I would say-ay-ay.**

**I can’t help myself from falling in love,**   
**From falling in love with you yeah-yea**   
**I can’t help myself,**   
**From taking the drug,**   
**From taking the drug**   
**It’s you, yeah-yea.**   
**It happens every time,**   
**Can’t get you off my mind,**   
**And anybody else, Better wait in line.**   
**I can’t help myself,**   
**From falling in love,**   
**From falling in love**


	12. Never Gonna Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Never Gonna Let You Down - Colbie Caillat

They stopped by their dorm rooms to change on the way to the to the coffee shop because, let's face it, the Bella's uniforms aren't exactly comfortable. Chloe had a single dorm in Beca's building, so they split up briefly and then walked to the coffee shop together.

Once they were sitting with their drinks, Beca pulled out a small notepad and pen. She jotted something down quickly and then passed it to Chloe.

"Figured it would be better to talk this way, save your voice."

Chloe's eyes lit up as she read the message.

"Who knew someone so alternative could be so thoughtful?" she passed it back and Beca could see the teasing look in her eyes.

Her heart constricted at the sight of the ginger's loopy script. Future Chloe had a thing for leaving sappy notes lying around the house.

"Figures someone as perky as you would dot their eyes with little hearts."

At that, Chloe laughed and Beca held up a finger to her lips before taking back the notepad.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING YOUR VOICE!!" 

Her messy print looked out of place next to Chloe's calligraphy and she winced as she passed the notepad back.

"Why are you writing and not speaking? You don't have nodes." 

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Why not text?"

"Because your handwriting makes me forget that I was jettisoned 8 years into the past and my life is in turmoil because talking with you is apparently going to make the world explode or something; I'm not really sure about that part because Mia was pretty vague. And even the things she did tell me went right over my head because science was never my strong point. And I really wish that you were future Chloe, and that you could give me a hug and tell me everything is going to be okay."

That's what she wanted to say. But she didn't. Instead she wrote, "Texting is boring!" and passed it back.

"You're weird!"  
   
"So tell me about yourself Beale, I need to know more about you than your cup size."

Chloe's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head when she she first read the note, but she looked at Beca and her nose scrunched up in the most comical way.

"You WERE looking!!" 

"I was trying very hard not too, but when a beautiful girl is naked in your shower, you can't help but see some things. Scouts honor." She passed the notepad back to the ginger and held up three fingers.

"Were you even in girl scouts???"

"I was a brownie, and I sold the most cookies out of my troop in my third grade year!"

"Impressive!"

"It's my crowning achievement."

The DJ's solemn look sent Chloe into giggles again before she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to smother them.

Beca couldn't help but grin as she scrawled out another message. 

"Where are you from?"

"Atlanta, you?"

"Seattle. Parents?"

"Together, Dad is a dentist, Mom teaches elementary school. Yours?

"Divorced. Dad teaches European Literature, here actually. Mom is a curator for the EMP museum back home. Favorite color?"

"Blue. It goes so well with my eyes. Yours?"

"Red, red" Beca chuckled at her own pun.

"You know you're the only one that's ever called me that."

"Really? I would have thought it was an obvious nickname!"

"Pretty sure that my older brother threatened to beat anybody up that called me that."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but it bothered him. I love nicknames!" Her eyes lit up and she took the pad back. "Do you have any nicknames?!"

Beca shook her head quickly but Chloe looked at her skeptically. 

"Just Becs. Fat Amy has taken to calling me short stack."

Chloe gave her another look, but Beca only slumped in her seat and crossed her arms. Chloe merely looked upward and sighed. Beca knew that look. It was the same one that she had given Beca that day in the shower. It was the same look she got every time she attempted to out stubborn the older girl. She never won. 

"My mom calls me little bear. Cause I'm little. But I'm fierce, like a bear."

Chloe bit her lip and Beca could see her eyes watering from suppressed laughter.

"Careful what you laugh at there, Pookie."

The older girl's jaw dropped and she scribbled furiously.

"How did you know my grandmother's name for me?!"

"Lucky guess!" Beca smirked.

"Fine. I won't make fun of little bear. But I hereby vow to find you a new nickname!"

"Better make it a good one!"

They continued the back and forth for another hour or so until they glanced around the shop and saw that most of the other patrons had left and it was starting to get dark outside. Beca walked Chloe to her dorm, but before she left, the redhead reached around her to take the pen and pad out of her back pocket. 

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Chloe held up a finger, gesturing for Beca to wait as she wrote on the pad. 

"For doing this. I was really freaking out about all this, because I just found out this morning. And I know that Aubrey is concerned, but she's also really into this competition and she gets carried away sometimes. I just threw a pretty big wrench in her plans to win. It's a relief to have someone to talk to without worrying about having you be mad at me for crushing your dreams of winning nationals. It was nice to get away from it all for a while. I knew we would be fast friends."

"Anytime, Red." 

 

  

 

 

 


	13. The Riff Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - No Diggity - Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre

Beca had her headphones on as she stacked the CDs, occasionally belting out the lyrics, thankful that Jesse wasn't there yet to make fun of her. Aubrey had been letting her play her mixes during practices - she was still dead set on not changing the set list - but she agreed that Beca's mixes kept the girls from getting bored.

She was spending more time with Chloe, and they had shorthand note passing down to a science. Fat Amy had insisted on weekly get togethers for the Bellas. They either went to one of the local restaurants that did karaoke or had a movie/ sleepover at Aubrey's apartment. As much as Beca despised movies, she enjoyed getting to spend time with her friends and "Chloe watching", as Amy called it. Apparently it was something she did a lot according to the Australian.

Mia was still a huge pain in the ass, always bitching about how Beca was going to ruin things if she didn't start following the rules. Obviously, she hadn't looked over the DJ's case file very well or otherwise she would know that Beca and rules got along about as well as an overfed lion and an antelope - i.e she didn't follow them. She was going to change things, and the idea was only cemented more in her mind the longer the world went without exploding. Or imploding, or whatever it was that Mia claimed was going to happen.

**East side to the west side**   
**Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise**   
**She got tricks in the stash**   
**Stacking up the cash**   
**Fast when it comes to the gas**   
**By no means average**   
**She's on when she's got to have it**   
**Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in**   
**Can I get down, so I can win**

She spun around at the end of the verse to see Jesse standing there watching her and the chorus died on her lips.

"Dude!!" She ripped the headphones from her ears, letting them drop around her neck. "What are doing here?!"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he held his hands out in front of him, like he was approaching a wild animal. "I'm stacking CDs, because that's what I do, because I work here. What are you doing, is the question. Are those your lady killer moves? Because if so, I have no idea why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Don't you have a juice box you can go suck?!"

"I am your best lesbro, and this is how you treat me?" He placed a CD on the shelf before turning back to the DJ. "Are you prepping for the riff off tonight?"

"Yeah, I gotta get my flow right."

"You're going to rap? Like for real?"

"Of course! I have mad beats! Girls love it when I rap."

"How's it going with the redhead anyway? Any luck?"

"We're just friends, Jess. She's got a boyfriend."

He studied her for a moment before changing the subject. "So is Aubrey going to be at the riff-off?"

"Seriously? Dude. She's our captain, she's going to be there. Stupid question." Jesse looked wounded.

"Hey there are no stupid questions." He grinned. "Just stupid people!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pool was filled with a capella singers and surrounded by fans, all with plastic cups filled with some alcoholic concoction. Beca made her way to the bottom and walked over to where the other Bellas were standing in the corner. She handed Chloe a thermos full of tea, as she did before every time they sang together, and the other Bella's pretended not to notice.

"Alright," Aubrey began. "We are going to go out there and kick some Aca-ass! I want you guys to feel the flow! Be in the moment! Don't be intimidated!" She glanced quickly at Beca, "And think outside the box!"

They made it though the first round, the High Notes getting picked off first, which, let's be honest, wasn't really a surprise to anyone. 'Songs about sex', came up next and Jesse gave Beca a thumbs up. Cynthia Rose and Stacie gave a very sensual rendition of Rhianna's "S&M", followed by Donald with Salt-N-Pepa's classic "Let's Talk About Sex". Stacie did the Bellas proud by jumping in with "I'll Make Love to You", only to be cut off by Jesse.

**And I guess it's just the woman in you**   
**That brings out the man in me**

His eyes locked on to Aubrey and his jacket dropped from around his shoulders.

**I know I can't help myself**   
**You're all in the world to me**

Aubrey looked extremely confused, her eyes darting from Jesse to the Bellas as if they would be able to explain what exactly it means when someone sings a love song to you.

**It feels like the first time**   
**Feels like the very first time**

Beca took a deep breath and glanced at Chloe while Jesse continued to sing.

**It feels like the first time**   
**It - 's going down, fade to Blackstreet**   
**The homies got RB, collab' creations**   
**Bump like Acne, no doubt**   
**I put it down, never slouch**   
**As long as my credit can vouch**   
**A dog couldn't catch me straight up**   
**Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves**   
**Attracting honeys like a magnet**   
**Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent**   
**Still moving this flavour**   
**With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy**   
**The original rump shakers**

The look in Chloe's eyes stopped Beca cold. A chill went through her and she opened her mouth, the lyrics flowing out like honey.

**Shorty get down, good Lord**   
**Baby got 'em open all over town**

Amy finally joined in, quickly followed by the rest of the Bellas.

**Strictly biz, you don't play around**   
**Cover much ground, got game by the pound**   
**Getting paid is a forte**   
**Each and every day, true player way**   
**I can't get her out of my mind**   
**(Well)**   
**I think about the girl all the time**   
**(well, well)**

**Baby**

**I like the way you work it,**   
**No diggity, I got to bag it up**   
**Baby,**   
**(Heyo,heyo,heyo,heyo)**

The Bellas really got in to it, even Aubrey after her initial confusion.

**I like the way you work it**   
**No diggity, I got to bag it up**   
**Baby**

**I like the way you work it No diggity,**   
**I got to bag it up**

**I like the way you work it No diggity,**   
**I got to bag it up**   
**Babe**

**I like the way you work it No diggity,**   
**I got to bag it up We out!**

"I mean, you're welcome!" Beca shouted at the Treblemakers.

The pool quickly dissolved into a mass argument about the rules of the riff off,with Bellas eventually being disqualified. Aubrey was too distracted by Jesse to give the girls the verbal lashing Beca was expecting. They stayed at the party a while longer before splitting up into groups to walk to their respective dorms. Amy, Beca and Chloe were making their way through one of the picnic table areas when a loud moan sounded out. "Sounds like some people out there bumpin' uglies!" She whispered loudly, eliciting giggles out of Chloe and Beca. Sure enough, as they got closer, they could see two figures moving rhythmically on one of the tables. The top figure looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place him until he turned, his face bathed in moonlight.

"Tom?!!" Chloe's shriek pierced the air.

"Chloe?" He started to pull away, but the red head was gone, a tiny DJ and a mouthy Australian chasing after her.


	14. No Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - No Good For You - Meghan Trainor

"Chlo! Chloe! Come on, open the door!"

Beca and Amy were standing in the hall in front of Chloe's dorm, they had been knocking and calling but there were no sounds coming from inside the room. After a few more moments with no response, Beca sighed and dug into her pocket for her keys.

"You had the key this whole time?"

"I don't like to use it unless it's an emergency!"

"And this isn't an emergency? She just saw her boyfriend banging some random chick! I think it's an emergency."

Beca gave the blonde a look as she turned her key in the lock. Chloe was sitting on her bed, staring straight ahead, and Beca and Amy moved to sit on either side of their friend. The three sat in silence for a moment before Beca lifted a hand to the redhead's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Chlo -" The redhead threw her arms around the DJs neck, burying her face in the younger girls shoulder. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist rubbing the other girls back soothingly. Silence fell over the room until a knock sounded at the door and Fat Amy moved to answer it. 

"Chloe, I - " Tom started in on what presumably would have been an apology, but he was cut off when Fat Amy pushed him into the hall and followed him out. Beca continued to hold Chloe, confident that the Australian could handle herself. She really hadn't been exaggerating when she said she had wrestled crocodiles, Beca had seen it with her own two eyes when the Bella's had taken a trip to Australia for Amy and Bumper's wedding the year after graduation. 

They could hear shouting in the hallway as Amy told Tom to leave, even going so far as to threaten him with her "fat power". Eventually, Tom stormed down the hall and Amy reappeared to tell the girls that she was going to make sure that he left the building and then head home herself. "Call me if you need anything, Beca."

"Thanks Amy." The brunette nodded her thanks, and the Bella's co-captain mumbled something unintelligible into Beca's shoulder. The door closed behind Amy, and Beca reluctantly extracted herself from Chloe's grip before moving to lock the door behind her. 

The redhead's eyes were dry, but the look on her face was heartbreaking.

"Chlo . . . " The older girl finally raised her eyes to meet Beca's. 

"He's done this before, you know." At Beca's cofused look, she continued. "I knew there were other girls, I mean I never caught him in the act, but it was no secret he was cheating. I just ignored it."

Beca kicked her shoes off before she sat back down on the bed, pulling her legs up under her and turning to face the redhead. "Why?"

"Look around Becs, there's not exactly a line of people waiting to be with me."There was a sheen of unshed tears on her blue eyes.

"Seriously? You're freaking amazing. You're smart and funny, and beautiful. There would be a line of people wanting to be with you." Chloe looked down at her comforter but Beca reached out a hand to raise the older girl's chin so she could look in her eyes. "And even if there weren't, you're enough. You don't need anybody to complete you, especially not some douche like Tom. You've got Aubrey, and the Bellas, and me." At that, Chloe wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck; bringing her in for a tight hug.

"You're a good friend, Becs. The best." They sat like that for a long moment before Beca pulled back. 

"I'm going to make you some tea, you find us some trashy tv to watch."

"Trashy tv?"

"I may hate movies, but I love trashy tv. It's pretty much guaranteed to make you feel better." One perfectly manicured eyebrow raised skeptically. "Have you seen Kim Kardashian cry? If that doesn't make feel better, I don't know what will!" 

She moved to the corner of the room where Chloe kept the coffee maker and brewed two cups of tea. By the time she turned back to the bed, Chloe had taken off her shoes and coat and was propped up against the wall at the head of the bed, her legs out in front of her. Beca passed her the cups and hung her own jacket on the back of the door before settling in next to the redhead. She didn't know how long they spent like that; mugs in hand, socked feet out in front of them, reality shows on the television. Eventually, a sex toy infomercial came on and Beca blushed furiously before flipping off the set and taking Chloe's mug.

"On that note, I have to pee. I'll wash these out while I'm in there." She walked down to the main hall bathrooms and took care of her business before washing her hands and the mugs. When she made it back to the room, she found Chloe curled under the covers; sniffling with sobs. Beca's shoulders dropped at the sight, and she crawled in behind the older girl, wrapping her in a hug. The redhead turned to face her, mascara streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry - "

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok." she pulled her close, stroking her hair. "Cry it out. I'll be here." She held Chloe until the older girl tired herself out, the sobs turning into sniffles and then eventually silence. Beca fell asleep not long after that, arms tight around the redhead.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunlight streaked in through the lone window in the room, shining across Beca's face. Hair tickled her face and she smiled as she brushed it away with the hand that wasn't trapped under Chloe's shoulders. She missed waking up to Chloe. Granted, it wasn't the most auspicious of circumstances, but she couldn't help the slight flutter in her heartbeat at seeing the older girl's face relaxed in sleep. She tried not to jostle her friend as she leaned over to reach her phone on the nightstand. 8:05. 5 missed calls and 20 text messages, all from the Bellas. They were all concerned about their co-captain, encouraging her to call them if Chloe needed anything. Beca quickly sent out a mass text to all of the Bellas, asking them to meet her at one of the diners on campus at nine.

She was reluctant to wake the other girl, but she knew that breakfast with the girls would be good for her. She carefully brushed her hand across Chloe's cheek, smiling at the way the sunlight caught on red hair. "Hey, Chlo . . . Chlo." she shook the redhead's shoulder gently and blue eyes blinked up at her. "Good morning. . . how do you feel?"

"My throat's a little sore, and my heart feels like it's been smashed by a hammer, but better than last night." Her voice had that raspy, early morning tinge to it that Beca loved, and she felt her heart constrict at the sound. Chloe sat up, rubbing her eyes, and Beca could finally move her arm, and she ran fingers through her hair to work through the tangles. 

"If you feel up to it, I told the Bellas that we would meet them for breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds really good actually. But I should probably shower first."

"No problem, I need to go to my dorm and change clothes. I'll meet you back here at 8:50?" Chloe nodded and Beca moved to the door. 

"Hey Becs?"

"Yeah, Red?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime."


	15. Mama's Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Mama's Broken Heart - Miranda Lambert

The walk across campus to the diner was uneventful, with no sign of Tom or the unnamed mistress. Although, in all actuality, Beca wasn't 100% certain that she would have been able to recognize her in the light of day anyway. Or fully clothed for that matter.

The Bellas were sitting at their usual table, the only one in the restaurant that was large enough to seat them all. They all watched as Chloe and Beca made their way to sit in the 2 side-by-side seats the girls had saved for them.

Awkward silence washed over the table until the waiter came over to take their order. After they had ordered what Beca would think equaled up to a small farm, Stacie spoke up.

"So there's this TA in my chemistry class who would be perfect for rebound sex; if you're looking for some."

"Stacie!" Aubrey's face was a shade of red that Beca had previously only seen in tomatoes.

"What?! He's super hot!"

"If he's so hot, how have you managed to keep your hands off of him?" this from Cynthia Rose.

"I told you, he's a good rebound guy. I was saving him, but if Chloe needs him more, then I'm happy to let her have him."

"Thanks Stacie, but I'm good. That's very . . . thoughtful though."

"Or maybe - " Fat Amy looked very pointedly between Chloe and Beca, "- You prefer the fairer sex?"

Ashley yelped in pain from her spot next to the Australian, and Beca winced.

"Sorry, bad aim." she apologized as she continued to glower at Amy.

Thankfully, all opportunity for conversation ceased when the wait staff began bringing by plates of food. The girls were all occupied with breakfast and for several minutes, the only sound was the clanging of dish ware.

"You know," Aubrey spoke up. "this reminds me of something my dad used to say."

"That grease is a silent killer?" The girls all turned to look at Amy who was munching a piece of bacon thoughtfully.

"Well, he did say that, but that's not what I was referring to. He used to say that in life, you're either the pig or the chicken. You're either just involved or you're fully committed."

Beca felt her pocket buzz and she took out her phone to see a text from Chloe.

_"Bree only talks about her dad when she's stressed"_

"A chicken . . . or a pig? What does that even mean?" Cynthia Rose sounded as confused as the rest of the Bellas looked.

_"Maybe she's trying to figure out how to call off the wolves"_

"Are you the bacon or the egg?" Amy held a piece of bacon and a fork full of eggs.

_"???"_

Jessica frowned. "Why are we comparing ourselves to breakfast food?"

_"The ones that come in the middle of the night to rip out our vocal cords if we have 'sexual relations' with a treble maker"_

Aubrey sighed loudly. "Look, if you're involved in something then you're the chicken - you contribute. If you're fully committed then you're the pig - you're all in. And for this competition we all need to make sure that we're pigs."

_"Who???"_ Beca could practically feel the redhead buzzing beside her.

"So we need to die?" Cynthia Rose asked, still confused.

_"Jesse, the new kid"_

"And be turned into delicious breakfast food!" Fat Amy sounded interested at the prospect.

_"What?"_

"I just mean that we need to give this competition our all. We need to be sure to do everything we can to win."

_"I work with him at the radio station, he thinks she's the shit"_

"I killed a pig once." Lily's mouth moved but no one could hear the words.

_"I KNEW there was somebody, she's been acting strange lately."_

"I really don't think she's even saying anything." Ashley offered.

_"She should get rid of the stupid rule."_

_"Beating the Trebles is like her thing. She hates them. Especially Bumper"_

_"Yeah but maybe if she got laid it would help relax her and she wouldn't be so . . . intense"_

_"That's a nice way of calling her a bitch"_

_"I wasn't going to say it . . . "_

_"Becs!"_

_"You said it!"_

_"Yeah, but it's true sometimes."_

_"Especially when she doesn't treat you like her co-captain?_ "

Beca finally noticed the silence and looked up to see every last one of the Bellas' eyes on her and Chloe.

"Are you ladies figuring out world peace over there?" Aubrey's teeth were gritted in annoyance.

"No, actually, we were discussing how much of a bitch you are." the DJ smarted back. Chloe's fist made a smacking sound as it made contact with Beca's thigh.

"Actually, we were discussing the set list, Becs has some really good ideas - "

"Chloe, I know that you're heartbroken right now, but I am not going to jeopardize our chances at Nationals because you're trying to get in the hobbit's pants."

"Hey!" the ginger and the DJ exclaimed at the same time.

"I am 4 inches shorter than the average woman, that does not mean I belong in middle earth!" Beca continued indignantly.

Fat Amy piped in. "We haven't seen your feet yet, are they hairy?"

Chloe snorted.

"The hair growth on Beca's feet has nothing to do with us winning Nationals. I am giving everyone a day off today but I want everyone to be sharp on Monday! No slacking! And just because there isn't practice doesn't mean that you don't need to do your own cardio." She looked around the table, making eye contact with everyone. "I highly suggest that you all find time to do a workout today."

The girls groaned before settling the bill and making their way out of the restaurant. Beca and Cloe split from the others and made their way to the Barker Hall.

"Do you want to go on a jog with me? There's this really nice trail that goes through the park."

Beca's face scrunched. "I was really hoping to avoid cardio today."

"Come on, Aubrey is right, cardio does help with your breathing. And the choreography of course. Besides. I really don't want to be alone right now."

At that, Beca couldn't help but cave, her shoulders shrugging in defeat.

20 minutes later and she was back outside Barker Hall, this time in appropriate running gear. Chloe appeared, looking entirely too attractive for someone who was about to do physical activity.

"Come on, we'll take it slow." She started off down the path at a brisk walk and Beca follwed behind, catching up quickly. They eased into a jog and Beca focused on her breathing, trying to ignore the burning feeling in her calves. She didn't realize how much she had gotten in shape over the years, and she found herself missing her future body. They rounded the corner and Beca almost tripped over the redhead when she came to an abrupt halt. There, on the path in front of them stood Tom and a girl who Beca assumed was the same girl as the night before. Her hand came up to rest on Chloe's back involuntarily.

The other couple got closer and closer but Chloe remained frozen in her tracks, jaw set.

**Wish I could be just a little less dramatic**   
**Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames**   
**Leave it to me to be holdin’ the matches**   
**When the fire trucks show up and there’s nobody else to blame**

**Can’t get revenge and keep a spotless reputation**   
**Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make**   
**My mama came from a softer generation**   
**Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face**

**Go and fix your make up, girl, it’s just a break up**   
**Run and hide your crazy and start actin’ like a lady**   
**'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together**   
**Even when you fall apart**   
**But this ain’t my mama’s broken heart**

**Powder your nose, paint your toes**   
**Line your lips and keep 'em closed**   
**Cross your legs, dot your eyes**   
**And never let 'em see you cry**

Tom finally caught sight of them and headed in their direction. Chloe turned, and Beca couldn't quite read her look.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course-" her words were swallowed by Chloe's lips as they closed over her own.

After a moment of shock, her eyes drifted closed, heart pounding in her chest. All of the feelings that she had been trying to push down over the last few months came bubbling up and she brought her hands up to frame the older girl's face, deepening the kiss. She was so screwed.

**Go and fix your make up, well it’s just a break up**   
**Run and hide your crazy and start actin’ like a lady**   
**'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together**   
**Even when you fall apart**   
**But this ain’t my mama’s broken heart**


	16. Hold Back the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Hold Back the River - James Bay (but I prefer the Gardiner Sisters cover for this chapter)

**Tried to keep you close to me,**   
**But life got in between**   
**Tried to square not being there**   
**But think that I should've been**

Time is an interesting thing. A lot of people say that time exists all at once. That even though we only see a moment at a time, it's all happening at once. That it all exists, right now. If all the moments of her life were laid out in front of her, and she could choose to be in just one; she would choose this one. This moment, right here. With Chloe's lips soft against hers and her hand tangled in red hair that was now free of the ponytail that Chloe had captured it in. She would gladly relive every second of this moment, over and over and over again.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**   
**Hold back the river, so I**   
**Can stop for a minute and see where you hide**   
**Hold back the river, hold back**

Smell is lauded as the sense with the strongest memory, and Beca had to agree. The smell of Chloe's lavender shampoo was an instant trigger. Almost every good memory that Beca had had that smell in the background. Winning Nationals, winning Worlds, the news of her first record deal, confessing her love to Chloe, proposing. And right now; here; right here, that same smell surrounded her, welcoming her into this new memory by pushing her forward with all of the old.

**Once upon a different life**   
**We rode our bikes into the sky**   
**But now we're caught against the tide**   
**Those distant days all flashing by**

Chloe's skin felt smooth under Beca's fingertips. It felt good. It felt right. Her right hand was brushing underneath the redhead's shirt; gripping at the porcelain skin. Her left was braced against Chloe's cheek, with her fingertips twisting in red curls, tugging their lips tighter. Lips that were soft but demanding, as if they were slowly trying to break down Beca's defenses, and very well succeeding. Occasionally, the older girl's teeth would nip and tug at her lips before letting her tongue soothe the wounds.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**   
**Hold back the river, so I**   
**Can stop for a minute and be by your side**   
**Hold back the river, hold back**

If Beca had to categorize the sounds she heard when Chloe's lips touched hers, it would be impossible, even for someone with such a musical repertoire as Beca. If she had too, she would say that it was a white noise almost, a progression of perfect chords ringing out. She didn't believe in a god, but if she did, she would imagine that's what angels would sound like. Heavenly and perfect, sent to herald something fantastical.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**   
**Hold back the river, so I**   
**Can stop for a minute and be by your side**   
**Hold back the river, hold back**

To be honest, red hadn't always been her favorite color. When she was a kid, it was yellow, like the sun, or her favorite sneakers. There was that phase in high school were it was black, because she felt like the darker color was more matched for her badass attitude. But as soon as she saw Chloe, she knew. Her favorite color would forever more be red. Not just because of her hair, although that was a big part, it was Chloe's entire personality. If Beca had to pick a color to describe Chloe, it would be red; she was vibrant and bright, like a sunrise. There was fire in her eyes when she would get angry, glowing like metal that had been left too long in a furnace, ready to melt through anything in it's path. Beca had seen the fire on other occasions as well, usually right before she was pinned against the nearest surface and kept from relief until she started screaming the redhead's name. She saw red now, with a bright light behind it, like a star exploding or a spark igniting, lightning striking across the sky.

**Lonely water, lonely water,won't you let us wander**   
**Let us hold each other**   
**Lonely water, lonely water, won't you let us wander**   
**Let us hold each other**

Chloe always tasted like honeydew melon, and Beca had never quite figured out why, even after all these years. Whether it was lipgloss or a mint, or Chloe's natural flavor, she never really knew, had never asked. It was sweet and refreshing, like glass of water that you didn't know you were thirsty for until you started drinking. Beca had never been addicted to anything, except maybe caffeine, but she imagined that kissing Chloe had the same effect on her as nicotine would on a smoker. One hit and you were hooked all over again.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**   
**Hold back the river, so I**   
**Can stop for a minute and be by your side**   
**Hold back the river, hold back**

Chloe was to Beca what summer was to the world. The kind of warmth that can only come from the sun on a hot day. The feeling of a breeze with just a hint of rain, thunder rolling in the distance. An icee from the truck that always seemed to drive around the neighborhood at the perfect time, cold on your lips but sweet on your tongue, always leaving you wanting just a little more, just one more taste. Early morning dew on your bare feet as you ran through the grass, sending chills through your body from the ground up. She was a summer's night with friends, watching a fire as lightning bugs danced in the background.

**Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes**   
**Hold back the river, so I**   
**Can stop for a minute and be by your side**   
**Hold back the river, hold back**

Chloe's lips lazily retreated and Beca fought the urge to follow them. She kept her hands where they were, needing the touch to ground her. A sigh fought it's way out of her chest, and her eyes drifted open to see Chloe's studying her mouth. "I have wanted to do that since that first day at the activities fair, when you stumbled all over yourself to ask me out." Her voice was raspy, almost hoarse, and Beca felt her stomach clench. Blue eyes finally met her own, swirling with desire and Beca leaned in to capture the redhead's lips again, this time with an almost desperate frenzy. Tom and the girl had disappeared at some point, but neither the DJ or the ginger paid attention, their entire world consumed in each other. A heat built up in Beca's chest, blossoming out into her body as she choked down the moan that rose in her throat. A drop of rain landed on the brunette's cheek, and another, and another, until the downpour was soaking into their clothes. They separated, and Beca took Chloe's offered hand, allowing the older girl to drag her towards the dorms

**Lonely water, lonely water, won't you let us wander**   
**Let us hold each other**   
**Lonely water, lonely water, won't you let us wander**   
**Let us hold each other**


	17. Firefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Firefly - Ed Sheeran

Beca was standing in the hallway in front of Chloe's dorm, waiting for the redhead to unhook her key from her bra strap and unlock the door. Rain was dripping from her hair, and her tennis shoes were sloshy. Her heart was pounding in her chest, from their run to the dorm or the kiss, she couldn't tell. 

She was kind of surprised to be standing there honestly. She half expected her kiss with Chloe to send the world into a tailspin crashing it into some previously unknown asteroid. Or something like that. But once again, history had been changed and absolutely nothing catastrophic happened; leaving Beca to question Mia's expertise on the subject.

Chloe finally got the door open and she tugged Beca in after her, pushing the shorter girl against the door to close it, quickly reattaching their lips. Her hands tugged at the DJ's shirt, lifting it over her head and dropping it to the floor. Beca shivered, her wet hair clinging to her face. 

"You're freezing!" Chloe stepped back to her dresser and pulled out a towel, wrapping the younger girl up. "Take off those wet clothes!"

"T-trying to g-get me n-naked B-beale?" Beca's teeth chattered embarrassingly. 

"You know I've always thought that teeth chattering was extremely sexy!" She winked before she turned and began stripping herself. Beca stood, frozen, as she watched the redhead, and after a moment of silence the older girl turned, her bare breasts causing the brunette's jaw to go slack. 

"See something you like?" Beca fought to bring her eyes up to Chloe's face.

"N-nothing I haven't se-seen before." She tried to sound sultry but her body betrayed her and she shivered again. The redhead's mouth twitched upwards in a smile and she tossed the DJ a set of fresh clothes. 

"Put these on before you turn into a Popsicle."

By the time Beca had dressed and towel dried her hair, Chloe was beckoning to her from under the bed covers.

"Come here, I'll warm you up."

She knew it was a temptation that she shouldn't risk, especially after how hot things had been between them just a few minutes ago, but she was freezing and the bed looked warm.

She crawled in next to Chloe and the older girl pulled her in, snaking her left arm under the DJ and her right over the top. She drew Beca against her chest, resting her chin on the top of the shorter girl's head, as Beca fisted her hands in Chloe's shirt and tangled their legs together.

How long they lay like that, Beca wasn't sure. She eventually stopped shaking as her body warmed, and their breathing slowed and synced. If Beca thought that kissing Chloe was nice; this, this was indescribable. It felt like finally being home after a long, tiring journey. She and Chloe had hugged since the time travel incident, even laid in this same bed just the night before; but that was about Tom, this was just between them. Tom. As Beca's mind settled on that thought her body stiffened.

"What?" Chloe's voice was tinged with worry.

Beca pulled back to look into blue eyes, brushing red hair behind Chloe's ear. "It's just sudden, I mean just last night we were laying here and I was comforting you about Tom and . . ." Chloe's finger against her lips quieted her.

"This isn't -" The redhead paused, seeming to consider her words. "This wasn't - I didn't kiss you for revenge."

Beca stayed silent, giving Chloe time to collect her thoughts.

"I've wanted to kiss you, ever since that first day at the activities fair. But I haven't, because of Tom. And I wanted to break up with him, I had for a while, but I just couldn't bring myself to. Then yesterday, I was just so mad because after all this time I catch him with some rando, again. And I was mad at myself because I should have broken up with him a long time ago. So I was going to; break up with him, I mean; but then we ran into him in the park and I was just so frustrated, because I had been trying so hard to avoid my feelings for you and he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was cheating. So all of my feelings for you just bubbled up and I didn't want to have to stop them, so I didn't. I'm so sorry if it seemed like I was kissing you to get back at him, but I swear I wasn't. I just didn't see the need to stop it anymore. I mean he and I are obviously over. All of this hit me all at once in the park and I just acted, I didn't mean-"

It was Beca's turn to cue to cut Chloe off, brushing her fingers against Chloe's lips.

"I know you weren't doing it just to get back at him, you're not the type. And I know that you feel something between us, because I feel it too. I think we should wait though. You need time, to get over Tom, whether you were going to break up with him or not, it still sucks to see your boyfriend with another girl. But after you've had a little while, we can explore this. I'll be here."

"How long?"

"As long as you need."

"You'll be here?"

"I'll be here. I promise."

"You're perfect Beca Mithchell."

"Correction, I'm a badass."

Chloe hummed. "Whatever you say, Ink."

"Did you just give me a new nickname?"

"I did, I thought of it when I was checking out all of your tattoos just now. Do you like it?"

"Nice choice, Red, I approve."

They continued talking for a while before Beca announced that she need to go study for her economics test the next day. Standing in the doorway to Chloe's room, Beca leaned in for a chaste kiss before heading down the hallway. Neither girl noticed Mia standing down the hall, watching them from the shadows.


	18. Gold on the Ceiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Gold on the Ceiling - The Black Keys

"Chloe!" Aubrey chastised. "You have to be able to hit that high note!"

"I can't ok?!" Beca could see the frustration written all over the redhead's face. "It's because of my nodes." she admitted mournfully. "I can't hit the note because of my nodes."

"If you can't hit the note, then I'm going to have to give your solo to someone else."

Beca fought the urge to make a smart ass comment about how the blonde could act a little more concerned about her friends medical condition, she knew it would only upset Chloe.

"I think Beca should do the solo."

"How about no?"

"How about we not do the song at all and change the arrangement?" Beca offered, unable to contain herself any longer.

"I am not going to let some diminutive alt-girl ruin our chances of winning because she wants to 'change things up'."

"Bree, I think she's right -" "Yeah well, maybe if you got your head out from between her legs, you would see that if we listen to her then we're going to lose this competition!"

Chloe's face fell and then hardened into a look that Beca recognized as her "I'm so mad that I'm not even going to say anything." look which was a thousand times worse than her just going off on you. A lot worse. That look paired with her tendency to angry cry, made Chloe quite terrifying when she reached this stage of furious. Without saying a word, she turned and sat on the bleachers. But seeing Chloe mad made Beca mad.

"Believe it or not, I actually want to win this competition just as much as you. Say what you want to me, but leave Chloe out of this. Can't you see she's in pain?"

She spun on her heel and joined Chloe on the bleachers leaving the remaining girls to discuss who would be taking the solo.

"You okay?" She bumped shoulders with the red head.

"My throat hurts." was the whispered response. Beca handed the older girl her water bottle and dug her notepad out of her bag.

_"As much as I cant stand the bitch sometimes, she doesn't mean it."_

Chloe looked away, refusing the pad.

_"She's just mad at me for challenging her and you for being nice to me." Beca tried again. Chloe rolled her eyes before writing a reply._

_"Why are you standing up for her?"_

_"Because she's your best friend."_

_"Sometimes I wonder"_

_"She's thinks that it's her fault you guys lost last year"_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"Well the routine blew chunks before Aubrey did, so your chances weren't great to begin with."_

She could see Chloe biting her lips to fight a smile.

_"She's just been doing so much better"_

_"And now we're getting close to regionals and she's freaking out" The older girl sighed. "She still shouldn't treat you like that though, and if you want me to kick her ass, I will!"_

_"I don't think that necessary. But just in case, the code word is banana."_ Beca grinned and pulled the redhead to her feet.

"Come on, we better join the others." She said aloud.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fat Amy ended up with the solo, and she gave quite a rousing rendition indeed. The Bellas ended up in second place, behind the Treblemakers and just ahead of the weird sock puppet group. Beca was happy that they were still in the running, but Aubrey, of course, was going on about how they needed to tighten the routine and work on timing. As they made their way out of the building, they saw the Trebles and the Tonehangers getting into a rift. Beca knew if she stepped into this fiasco she would end up in jail, but honestly, she had always thought that it made for a pretty badass story. So she punched the old guy, and watched as the trophy flew out the window.

Jail wasn't all that bad. The worst part was the group of Tonehangers in the holding cell that wouldn't shut up. Besides that there were only a couple of teenagers arrested for vandalism, and a few drunks sobering up. She wasn't in very long before one of the officers let her out on bail. The Bellas and Jesse were all waiting for her in the Bella's bus, and Beca had never been so happy to a bunch of aca-nerds in her life.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby!" Jesse called out.

"You know you don't have to reference the specific actress, you can just say 'Hey, Million Dollar Baby!'"

"Damn. prison's changed you!"

"What up, Shawshank?" Fat Amy was good at the nickname game, Beca had never managed to live that one down.

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose queried.

"I did a turn at county." Lily whispered.

"You know if you were taller and had glasses, I could see you pulling off the Alex Vause look." Jessica observed.

"Yeah! And Chloe could be your Piper!"

Chloe's jaw dropped in indignation at Ashley's suggestion.

"No way would I be that dumb bitch! Everyone knows that I would be Taystee"

"Guys! can we not discuss a stupid TV show about lesbians right now? We need to figure out where we went wrong tonight so that we can win semifinals!"

"You are so intense." commented Jesse. "It's so hot."

Aubrey blushed and stuttered for a moment before snapping her jaw closed. She didn't saw anything for the rest of the trip, but all of the Bellas could see that the way her eyes kept flitting back to Jesse.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the Bellas had split off to go to there respective dorms, everyone pretending not to notice when Jesse and Aubrey both got off the bus at Aubrey's apartment building. Chloe had insisted on Beca staying at her dorm so that she wouldn't have to worry about waking up Mia with her late arrival and they had fallen asleep pretty much instantly, exhausted from their long day. Unfortunately, they were awakened at 7 am the next morning by a phone call from Aubrey declaring an emergency Bellas meeting ASAP. Beca insisted that they stop and get tea on the way, so by the time she and Chloe made it to the rehearsal space, all of the other girls were already settled.

"Hey, isn't that your roommate?" Chloe whispered.

Sure enough, standing at the front of the room next to Aubrey, was Mia, smiling out at the Bellas. Beca opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by Aubrey calling the meeting to order.

"Ladies, after the unfortunate events of last night, we have been assigned a graduate student to oversee our program and make sure that we don't have any more incidents that require police intervention. I would like you all to welcome Mia Vasquez."

**They wanna get my**   
**Gold on the ceiling**   
**I ain't blind**   
**Just a matter of time**   
**Before you steal it**   
**It's alright**   
**Ain't no guard in my house**


	19. Don't Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - DONT TRUST ME - 3OH!3

Surprisingly enough, Mia was less interested in keeping the Bellas out of prison and more into keeping Beca and Chloe separated. Every time that the two even stood next to each other, Mia would interrupt practice to split them up. Beca was really wondering how much prep the girl had actually put into researching how Beca's life has went the first time around, because she and Chloe being inseparable during freshman year was nothing new. Granted there was an entirely new level of sexual tension since they had kissed that day, but everyone had always said that she and Chloe had acted like a couple long before they had made it official.

None of the Bellas liked Mia, but she was especially hated by everyone's favorite redhead. Chloe claimed her hatred stemmed from the fact that the grad student had "a thing", for Beca. Even Aubrey had quickly grown to dislike the girl, and the only reason that she hadn't kicked the girl out of practice was her intrinsic need to please authority figures. Beca, on the other hand, felt no such need and she rebelled against the new leader any chance she got. Like now, when she was making her way to the bleachers to check on Chloe.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just getting some water."

"Well after you get done, you should come help me with my hand signals." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I think I need more instructions."

Chloe rolled her baby blues. "Please, you had the choreography down like the first day, I just just helped you because I wanted to be close to you, and you let me because you liked it." She frowned. "Besides, your girlfriend might not like it."

"Hey, come on Red! You know I'm saving that title for you." Beca winked, but Chloe just bit her lip and turned away sullenly. "Oh my god! You're actually jealous!"

"Of course I am! She's gorgeous; she's your roommate, so she probably spends more time with you than I do; she obviously has a thing for you; and she's trying to separate us." She ticked the reasons off on her fingers. 

"One, I don't even know what she looks like; two, I spend more time between your and the other Bella's dorms than I do my own; three, even if she does have a thing for me, I don't care; and four, she's doing a shitty job because we're together right now. "

"Mitchell! Beale! Break time is up! Get over here!" Chloe gave the DJ a pointed look before dragging her back to the group.

They went over the routine again. And again. And again. And again. If the girls had thought that Aubrey was bad, then Mia was a thousand times worse. She snapped at them constantly, especially Chloe - who hadn't even messed up. Anytime Beca looked at the redhead, Mia would bitch about how they weren't in this group to make friends but to win. Once they hit the 2 hour mark, the girls started to pack up, anxious to get as far away from their new dictator as possible. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"Home!" Fat Amy yelled. "To take a nap! Because I actually did vertical running today. And I'm tired."

"We're still working on the routine!" her protests fell on deaf ears as the Bellas filed out. Aubrey was the last one out, shrugging her shoulders at the older girl. 

Once they were all outside, fat Amy corralled them into a circle. "So, I don't know about you guys; but after a week of that bitch, I'm ready to have some fun! Karaoke bar at 8? I was serious about that nap!"

"Kare-eee-ooo-kaaayyy Stacie sing-songed seductively as she ran her hands down the front of her body; stopping abruptly, she turned to Aubrey. "You should bring Jesse! He's fun!"

Chloe turned her face into Beca's shoulder to muffle the laughter that bubbled up at the look on Aubrey's face. 

"We're - I - I'm not -" Aubrey stuttered in response and Chloe's fingers gripped Beca's arm.

Cynthia Rose piped up. "Yeah, Blondie, I'm surprised we haven't seen wolves outside your apartment, looking to tear out your vocal cords. 

"There has been NO penetration!" Aubrey roared. "So no reason for the wolves!"

Chloe bounced up and down in glee, her forehead banging against Beca's shoulder.

"STILL not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate!" All but Stacie giggled.

"Look, we don't care if your having sex with him or not. We can all see that he makes you happy, and you've loosened up a lot since you guys started hanging out." The Bellas all nodded in agreement and Aubrey visibly calmed. 

"You guys aren't mad that I kicked out girls out for sleeping with Trebles and now I'm thinking about doing the same?"

"It's kind of a stupid rule, Bree." Beca turned Chloe around so that she faced the rest of the group, dropping an arm around the older girl's shoulder. "If you want to date Jesse, then you should. He's a nice guy, he's not going to be a dick like the rest of them.

"Thanks guys, I guess I can see if he wants to hang out."

"We can make it a group date!" Amy suggested. "I'll bring a few of my boyfriends!"

"I've got this girl I've been seeing, I think it's about time I introduced her to you guys." said Cynthia Rose.

"Whoomp there it is!!" Amy shared a look with Aubrey. 

"I'm going to bring that TA from my chem class." At the Bellas' look, Stacie continued. "What? Since Chloe decided that she would get over her heart break by making out with the jailbird over here, I decided to give him a go. Turns out he's really smart, and the sex is - "

"La, la, la, la, la." Beca stuffed her fingers in her ears. "I do not want to hear about anyone's sexual exploits!" She began walking backwards, away from the group. "I'll see you nerds tonight, I've got my radio thing!' They all waved, and the DJ watched as Chloe practically beamed at her. She gave the redhead a wink before turning towards the station, spring in her step.


	20. Karaoke night with the Bellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Don't Cha - The Pussycat Dolls & The Remix to Ignition - R. Kelly  
> I shamelessly admit that this chapter was inspired by an Anna Kendrick tweet.

Beca managed to make it home to shower and change before making her way to the bar. Chloe had insisted on meeting her there instead of walking over together, so she stopped by Amy's instead where the blonde was waiting outside with one of her boyfriends.

"Beca, this is Ronnie, Ronnie, this is Beca."

"Nice to meet you, Beca!" He bent down to shake Beca's hand.

"Wow, you are really tall, like extremely tall, like a giant!"

"I get that a lot." He grinned.

"Ronnie is in the theater group, they put on a really good version of West Side Story last semester."

"We have a theater group?!"

"Yeah, theater and a Capella; pretty much all Barden is good at!"

They all shared a laugh at that before making their way to bar, Ronnie keeping them entertained with stories about his castmates. The karaoke bar was just a block off campus, not far from Beca's dorm. It was pretty packed, considering it was a Friday night, but the Bellas and company were already waiting with a table.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca yelled over the music at Aubrey but the older girl simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure, she said she had something to do but that she'd be here later!"

"Alright, I've got nachos, cheese sticks, fried mushrooms, and hot wings. Anything else?" The waitress placed several heaping plates of food in front of the Bellas, effectively cutting off Beca's line of questioning.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew and vodka, thanks." Beca flashed her fake ID before turning to the stage. The theme of the night was early 2000's and some poor drunk guy was completely butchering Outkast's "Hey Ya".

"Alright, Let's give it up for that . . . . interesting remix! Next up, we've got Stacie with some Pussycat Dolls!"

The Bellas whooped and hollered as the leggy brunette made her way to the front.

**I know you like me (I know you like me)**  
**I know you do (I know you do)**  
**That's why whenever I come around**  
**She's all over you (she's all over you)**  
**I know you want it (I know you want it)**  
**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**  
**And in the back of your mind**  
**I know you should be on with me (babe)**

There was a commotion near the front of the bar, and Beca turned to see Chloe walking toward the Bella's table. Well she couldn't really call it walking. It was more like what models do on the runway. It was measured, seductive. And while all eyes in the bar may have been on her, she was looking straight at Beca.

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**   
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**   
**Don't cha?**   
**Don't cha?**   
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**   
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**   
**Don't cha?**   
**Don't cha?**

Her red curls were cascading over the shoulders of her brown leather jacket, and her lowcut white blouse flowed as she walked. Her dark wash skinny jeans hung to her curves, all the way to her dressy low heeled boots.

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)**  
**Leave it alone (leave it alone)**  
**'Cause if it ain't love**  
**It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)**  
**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)**  
**You have to play fair (you have to play fair)**  
**See I don't care**  
**But I know she ain't gonna wanna share**

Chloe took one last step into Becas's space, running a finger up the DJ's neck and jawline, gently closing her mouth.

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**  
**Don't cha?**  
**Don't cha?**

A shiver ran down her spine as the redhead's lips brushed her ear. "Might want to close that, Ink. You'll catch flies."

Beca tried desperately to think of a bad-ass retort, but luckily she was saved by the Emcee.

"Beca! Come on up here, looks like your friends signed you up, what do you want to sing?"

The brunette leaned into Chloe's touch, ghosting her lips against the older girls cheek before pulling away and making her way to the stage. She whispered to the Emcee for a moment and took the stage, pulling the microphone into her hand. The familiar beat dropped and the crowd went crazy.

"Aww shit!!" Jesse yelled.

**No I'm not tryin' to be rude,**  
**But hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you**  
**The way you do the things you do**  
**Remind me of my Lexus coup**  
**That's why I'm all up in yo grill**  
**Tryna get you to a hotel**  
**You must be a football coach**  
**The way you got me playin' the field**

**It's the remix to ignition**  
**Hot and fresh out the kitchen**  
**Mama rollin' that body**  
**Got every man in here wishin'**  
**Sippin' on coke and rum**  
**I'm like so what I'm drunk**  
**It's the freakin' weekend baby**  
**I'm about to have me some fun**

She pointed a finger at Chloe before taking a page out of Stacie's book and running a hand down her body. This time, it was the redhead's jaw that dropped.

**Now it's like murder she wrote**  
**Once I get you out them clothes**  
**Privacy is on the door**  
**But still they can hear you screamin' more**  
**Girl I'm feelin' what you feelin'**  
**No more hopin' and wishin'**  
**I'm bout to take my key and**  
**Stick it in the ignition**

**So gimme that toot toot**  
**Lemme give you that beep beep**  
**Runnin' her hands through my 'fro**  
**Bouncin' on 24's**  
**While they sayin on the radio**

**This is the remix to ignition**  
**Hot and fresh out the kitchen**  
**Mama rollin' that body**  
**Got every man in here wishin'**  
**Sippin' on coke and rum**  
**I'm like so what I'm drunk**  
**It's the freakin' weekend baby**  
**I'm about to have me some fun**

The look in Chloe's eyes was one that Beca had seen many times before, usually right before she found herself being fucked senseless.

**Cristal poppin' in the stretch Navigator**  
**We got food every where**  
**As if the party was catered**  
**We got fellas to my left**  
**Honeys on my right**  
**We bring em both together we got junkin' all night**  
**Then after the show its the (after party)**  
**And after the party its the (hotel lobby)**  
**Around about 4 you gotta (clear the lobby)**  
**Then head take it to the room and freak somebody**

It took a lot for Beca to stay on stage and finish the song, especially with the way Chloe's eyes were locked on to her every move.

**It's the remix to ignition**  
**Hot and fresh out the kitchen**  
**Mama rolling that body**  
**Got every man in here wishing**  
**Sipping on coke and rum**  
**I'm like so what I'm drunk**  
**It's the freaking weekend baby**  
**I'm about to have me some fun**

The song ended, and Beca made her way back to the table amidst clapping and cheers. The Emcee called out the next set, but she didn't hear anything, her eyes fixated on a certain redhead.

Chloe slammed back the rest of her drink. "I need to use the restroom." she announced, grabbing Beca's hand.

"I could use a trip to the loo as well, actually." Fat Amy moved to get up, but stopped after a pointed look from the co-aptain. "On second thought, I'll hold it."

Chloe's fingers were warm as they laced with hers, and she felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards, her heart pounding in her chest as she followed the redhead through the bar. The older girl opened all of the stalls, and once she was satisfied that they were alone, she turned to the DJ.

"I broke up with Tom. I mean I know it was just a formality really; I haven't spoken with him for over a month, until today. But it's official, we are broken up. That's what I was doing, before I came here. I was telling him off. I thought it was important that I take care of that before I say what I need to say to you."

Beca reached out a finger to snag a red curl. "And what is it that you need to say to me?"

"I'm ready."

She twirled the curl around her finger lazily. "Ready for what?"

"For you." Red eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"For me?" Beca asked innocently. Blue eyes clouded as they searched the younger girl's lazy expression. After a few moments, Beca smirked and Chloe's face scrunched up in outrage.

"You ass!" She shoved the brunette against the wall and Beca laughed, grabbing he arms. She pulled the redhead close, leaning in until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart.

"I know I was messing with you a second ago, but are you sure you're ready? I don't want to rush you, I ll wait - " Her protest fell on deaf ears as Chloe's lips crashed against hers. Tongues battled for dominance and hands fisted in her hair. Lips left a wet trail down her neck to her collarbone where Chloe bit down, drawing a moan. Beca's hands fought the waist of Chloe's shirt, desperate to feel the skin on her hips.

Chloe tugged at the collar of Beca's flannel shirt, unbuttoning it so that the black lace of her bra was the only thing covering her. The redhead's hands moved to cup her breasts, their lips reconnecting passionately. Beca shifted her grip lower, appreciating the toned firmness of Chloe's ass. A sudden knock at the door scattered them apart.

"Can I come in?"

"Yep!"

"Sure!"

Fat Amy entered, one hand covering her eyes. "I hope I'm not interrupting, I pre-gamed at the dorm and I already broke the seal." She let herself into one of the stalls, still chattering.

The two lovebirds moved to stand in the mirror in front of the sink, Chloe turned on the water and began washing her hands as Beca started buttoning her shirt; their eyes locked in the mirror. Amy was saying something about Lily beatboxing but Beca was more focused on Chloe's eyes meandering down her reflected torso as she worked to cover up the exposed skin. Amy stepped out as she popped the last button into place, washing her hands quickly before exiting back out into the bar. Beca went to follow her, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"You have a little something . . ." Chloe used her thumb to gently smudge the lipstick from her cheek before strutting out of the bathroom, leaving a speechless DJ in her wake.


	21. Goodbye Earl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Get Your Freak On - Missy Elliott  
> Goodbye Earl - Dixie Chicks

They made their way back to the Bellas' table, Beca trailing behind Chloe. And no, Stacie, she was not walking slower just to check out Chloe's ass, that was a completely unexpected perk. Cynthia Rose was in the middle of an impressive version of Missy Elliott's "Get Your Freak On", so no one really noticed them as the slid into the two chairs on the end, hands quickly finding each other under the table.

**Quiet !!!**   
**Shh, hush yo mouth**   
**Silence when I, spit it out**   
**In yo face**   
**Open yo mouth, Give you a taste**   
**(Holla) Aint no stoppin me**   
**Copywritten so, dont copy me**   
**Yall do it, sloppily**   
**And yall cant come, close to me (yes)**   
**I know you feel me now (yes)**   
**I know you hear me loud (yes)**   
**I scream it loud and proud (yes)**   
**Missy gon blow it down (yes)**   
**People gon play me now (yes)**   
**In and outa town (yes)**   
**Cuz im the best around (yes)**   
**With the crazy style (go)**

**Getcho freak on..(go)**   
**Getcho freak on..(go)**   
**Getcho freak on..(go)**   
**Getcho freak on..(go)**   
**Getcho freak on..(go)**   
**Getcho freak on..(go)**   
**Getcha Getcha Getcha Getcha Getcha freak on**

"Just think, If I hadn't interrupted you guys shagging in the bathroom, you would have missed that awesome set!"

"You guys were having sex in the bathroom? That's disgusting!" Aubrey's voice had the tone of a mother finding out that you hadn't washed your hands before dinner.

"Damn. girl! Get it!" Cynthia Rose offered Beca a high five.

"We did not have sex!" The DJ stuttered. She looked to Chloe to back her up, but the redhead just smirked as she munched a nacho.

"I dunno, looked like sex to me?"

"You had your eyes covered!"

"And I still saw your boobs, what does that tell you?"

Beca looked like a fish out of water, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. Chloe's hand made it's way to her thigh and her badass-ness slowly returned.

"I will take credit when credit is due, but we did not have sex . . . yet." She gave Amy a hard look. "Although if SOMEONE hadn't interrupted us, I might have gotten somewhere!"

"I had to pee! You know how it is once you break the seal! Besides, it's not my fault that you guys chose the bathroom for your sexy times."

"It's okay", Chloe assured the Australian as her hand inched higher on Beca's thigh. "We can finish later."

"Oooohhhh!" the Bellas let out cat calls and wolf whistles before finally settling down into to random conversation as karaoke night continued. Turns out that Cynthia Rose's girlfriend's name was Natalie, and she was a very nice pre-med major. Stacie's boy toy friend Chase was hilarious, and he later admitted that he did some open mic stand up comedy occasionally at a comedy club in town. Jesse and Aubrey kept giggling about god knows what; with Jesse at one point sticking two straws in his mouth and calling himself a walrus. The upside to that was that Aubrey seemed much calmer than usual, and not once did she mention semifinals. She did, however, run giggling up to the stage and talk excitedly with the Emcee for a moment before returning to the table.

Chloe and Beca stayed in contact the entire night, always one of them with a hand on the other. Beca measured her drinks so that she stayed in that blissful state of tipsy; not quite drunk but just enough not sober so that everything was hilarious. Everyone else looked to be in about the same state, and the table was full of stories and laughter, exactly what they needed after the week they had had with Mia.

Finally the night began to wind down and the Emcee called out for one last song.

"And now, to close out the night, we've got Aubrey and Chloe with the Dixie Chicks!"

Chloe shrugged at Beca before making her way on stage with Aubrey. where the two conversed quietly for a moment before the music dropped.

**Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends**   
**All through their high school days**   
**Both members of the 4H Club**   
**Both active in the FFA**

**After graduation Mary Anne went out**   
**lookin' for a bright new world**   
**Wanda looked all around this town**   
**and all she found was Earl**

**Well, it wasn't two weeks**   
**after she got married that**   
**Wanda started gettin' abused**   
**She put on dark glasses**   
**and long sleeved blouses**   
**And make-up to cover her bruise**   
**Well, she finally got the nerve to file for divorce**   
**She let the law take it from there**   
**But Earl walked right through that restraining order**   
**And put her in intensive care**

**Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta**   
**On a red eye midnight flight**   
**She held Wanda's hand and they worked out a plan**   
**And it didn't take them long to decide**   
**That Earl had to die**

**Goodbye, Earl**   
**Those black-eyed peas?**   
**They tasted all right to me, Earl**   
**You're feeling weak?**   
**Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl**   
**Ain't it dark?**   
**Wrapped up in that tarp, Earl**

The crowd was rolling with laughter, the two girls hamming it up on stage.

**The cops came by to bring Earl in**   
**They searched the house high and low**   
**Then they tipped their hats**   
**and said "Thank You, ladies, if you hear from him let us know"**

**Well, the weeks went by and spring turned to summer**   
**And summer faded into fall**   
**And it turns out he was a missing person**   
**who nobody missed at all**

**So the girls bought some land**   
**and a roadside stand**   
**Out on Highway 109**   
**They sell Tennessee ham**   
**and strawberry jam,**   
**And they don't lose any sleep at night**   
**'Cause Earl had to die**

**Goodbye Earl**   
**We need a break**   
**Let's go out to the lake, Earl**   
**We'll pack a lunch**   
**And stuff you in the trunk, Earl**   
**Well, is that all right?**   
**Good! Let's go for a ride, Earl.**   
**Hey**

The crowd went crazy, especially the Bella's, who were rather impressed with their co-captains' performance.

The bar emptied out rather quickly after the karaoke crew shut down, the crowd filing out into the street. A few of the group decided to go down to one of the other local bars and keep the night going, but Chloe's hand in hers reminded Beca that they should probably talk privately, so she politely declined for them before leading Chloe down the path to their dorm.


	22. #Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - #Beautiful - Miguel/ Mariah Carey  
> 2 Chapters in one day cause I love you guys, and the other one was kind of short.

**Ah, ah, you’re beautiful  
(Yeah)  
Ah, ah, you’re beautiful**

Chloe's arm was draped around the younger girl's shoulders, and Beca's hand was snug in the taller girl's back pocket. The two were laughing as they made their way to the dorms, the crisp night air speeding their journey. 

"I just can't get over the fact that you sang 'Earl Had to Die'!"

"What? I love the Dixie Chicks!"

"Really?"

"Did you really think that Aubrey and I would use the phrase 'Dixie Chicks serious' if we weren't Dixie Chicks serious about the Dixie Chicks?"

"I'm not even that drunk, and I feel like you said 'Dixie Chicks' an obscene amount for just one sentence." Beca choked out through her sudden giggle fit.

"Rule one, Mitchell, you can never have too much Dixie Chicks!"

"What's rule number two?"

"Well it used to be 'Don't sleep with a Treble', but I think Aubrey is about to break that one pretty soon!"

"What about sleeping with a fellow Bella? Is there any rule against that?" They were at the door to Barker hall and Chloe pulled her in for a quick kiss before pretending to think about it. 

"Hmm, nope definitely not a rule against that!"

"Good," She leaned in to whisper seductively in the redhead's ear. "Because if there was, I fully intended on breaking it tonight."

Chloe visibly shivered before moving to open the door, leading Beca up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she plopped on the bed, pulling off her boots before letting herself fall back spread eagle. 

The DJ watched her for a moment, taking in her beauty and form. She had missed how easy it was to just be with Chloe, to not have to worry about hiding her feelings. Going from being engaged to someone to having never met them in a matter of hours had taken a larger toll on her than she had realized. But now, now that weight was lifted, and she felt oh so free. She kicked off her own shoes before crawling beside the older girl, letting her head rest in the crook of her shoulder.

**Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair  
With an ass like that and a smile so bright  
Oh, you’re killing me, you know it ain’t fair, yeah  
Ride on through the middle of the night  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin  
When you dance like that, your jeans so tight  
Oh, you’re killing me, baby do it again**

"So, I have a thought."

Chloe hummed, "What's that?"

"So if you're not dating Tom anymore. . . "

"Mhmm."

"And I'm not dating anyone. . ."

"Mhmm."

"Then we should should just simplify things and date each other!"

Chloe rolled on her side so that she was staring at the side of Beca's face. "Seriously, Ink? After all these months of sexual tension and the past month of knowing what it feels like to kiss you, but holding myself back so that we can do this properly; and THIS is how you ask me to date you?" Her tone was mockingly offended. 

"Well, excuse me, Red! Didn't realize you were so picky when it came to date proposals!"

She turned so that they were facing each other, Chloe's minty breath drifting over her face.

"Will you, Chloe Elizabeth Beale; do me, Rebeca Anne Mitchell, the great honor of being my girlfriend?"

Chloe pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding her head emphatically. "It would indeed be an honor! How did you know my middle name though?"

Beca tried to fight the redness rushing to her cheeks; oops. "Uh, a little birdie told me."

The redhead seemed to accept this and she leaned in to join their lips. Her hand found it's way to Beca's hip, her fingers curling in the flannel. 

The DJ's fingers traced the older girls cheekbone as her tongue did the same to her lips, begging for entry. Access was readily granted and her tongue was probing and insistent as it explored Chloe's mouth. The redhead moaned, shifting her weight so that she was propped on one arm over the younger girl; her thigh settling in between the brunette's legs. Beca eagerly shifted her legs further apart, allowing the redhead to grind in tighter, and now it was her turn to moan, fingers fisting roughly in red hair. Chloe's hand drifted up from Beca's hips as their tongues lazily danced between their mouths; nimble fingers undoing buttons so that her hand could once again cup the black lace of Beca's bra.

This time though, there was no Australian to interrupt them and she wasted no time in slipping her hand to the clasp and deftly undoing it. She sat up, pulling Beca with her so that she could pull her shirt off before she quickly slammed them back into the bed, hand kneading ample breasts. Her lips left the DJ's, trailing down to her neck, biting and sucking. Once she had left several marks she made her way south, sucking a pert nipple into her mouth. 

The brunette fought off the stars threatening to cloud her vision and pulled Chloe back up; pushing her jacket off and tugging off the white blouse as well. She gasped at the sight of Chloe above her, red hair hanging like a curtain around them, breasts dressed in blue silk, hanging just out of Beca's reach, chest heaving from lack of oxygen. She pushed herself up on her elbows to bury her face in cleavage, nipping at the skin available to her. Chloe pulled back and Beca made a whining puppy noise before she realized that the redhead was simply removing her bra before lowering herself back down.

**You’re beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can’t pretend that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You’re beautiful, good lord, you’re fucking beautiful  
And I can’t pretend that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah**

Their breasts rubbed together, and Beca definitely saw stars this time, eyes rolling back in her head as the older girl aggressively reconnected their lips, thigh roughly pressing against Beca's sensitive spot. The brunette couldn't help but shimmy her hips, desperate for friction. Chloe must have read her mind because sh quickly undid the buttons on both of their jeans, barley separating their lips as they pushed off pants and underwear. A joint sigh mingled between them as Chloe's thigh met Beca's wet center. 

The brunette brought her hands up to naked breasts, teasing the nipples into erection. The redhead's jaw went slack and she took full advantage, tongue exploring and caressing. Chloe's hand that wasn't propping her up snaked between their bodies, fingers quickly finding Beca's clit. Her lips were hot on the DJ's ear as her fingers worked their magic, applying just enough pressure to leave Beca's breath coming in short bursts. One finger slipped down and in before quickly pulling out again. Her thumb continued to tease Beca's clit and her head moved down, red hair sprawling across the younger girl's chest as her teeth bit down on a sensitive nipple. Beca yelped and then groaned in pleasure as a warm tongue lapped out to soothe the pain. Two fingers this time slipped in and out, curling on the outstroke in just the right spot. The DJ could feel her breath coming faster and faster, and her hands clutched in red hair, bringing as much of her breast into Chloe's mouth as possible. 

Chloe's thumb continued it's ministrations on her clit and she could feel herself teetering on the egde.

"Don't . . . stop. . . ." She managed to gasp.

If anything, Chloe pushed in harder, and Beca found herself cascading over the cliff, her body relaxing after the last few convulsions. The redhead moved to continue, but she pushed her hand away, desperate to give her sensitive center a moment of rest. Chloe let herself relax on top of the shorter girl, legs tangling. They lay like that for a few moments as Beca caught her breath. 

**I like when you run red lights  
Don’t stop ’til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me  
Always in control, how you do it, I don’t know  
But I don’t care, take me anywhere  
‘Cause it’s beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible  
And I can’t pretend that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah**

Once her heart had returned to a semi-normal pace, she easily flipped them so that the older girl was on her back, pinned underneath the DJ. Beca gave a devilish smile before leading her lips on a path down the other girl's body. She paused at each breast, giving each one enough attention to leave Chloe moaning for more. She made her way down taut abdomen that twitched when her warm breath blew over it. She slowly made her way down until she reached Chloe's folds, her tongue darting out to taste the dripping juices. The redhead moaned loudly, her hands tightening in Beca's hair, and she took that as a sign to continue. She circled the older girls clit with her tongue before nipping it with her teeth and sucking it into her mouth.

She slowly licked lower, entering the other girl slowly and earning a drawn out moan. She thrusted steadily for a moment before licking her way back up and introducing two fingers in the redhead. She kept a steady pace, alternating between licking and thrusting and soon she felt the redhead getting close, her walls tightening around the DJ's fingers. An idea struck Beca and she smirked before humming "Titanium". Just as she reached the chorus, Chloe fell apart, squeezing Beca's fingers almost painfully before contracting repeatedly. When she was finally still, Beca gave one last lick before making her back up the bed to press a kiss to Chloe's lips. 

"That was amazing." Beca breathed, her face inches from Chloe's.

"Aca-amazing." The redhead agreed before pulling her down to lay beside her, drawing the covers up over them. With their arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled in the sheets, the pair drifted off to sleep.

**You’re beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can’t pretend that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You’re beautiful, good lord, you’re fucking beautiful  
And I can’t pretend that doesn’t mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah**


	23. Fine by Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Fine by Me - Andy Grammer

Beca woke to a face full of red hair, her arms wrapped around a warm body. A warm, naked, body. It was a scene that she used to wake up to just about every morning, and god, she had missed it. Her hands tugged Chloe closer, before settling below pert breasts. The older girl shifted and groaned, turning to bury her face in the pillow below her. The DJ lightly ran her fingers up and down the redhead's back and Chloe shivered before rolling over the rest of the way to face Beca. Her eyeliner from the previous night was smudged around her blue eyes, and her face held that sleepy expression that Beca loved so much.

"Mmm . . . Good morning." Chloe rasped, her eyes drifting closed again as she nuzzled the pillow. Smiling, Beca reached up to tuck a lock of red hair behind her ear. 

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

The redhead blinked before finally opening her eyes to fully look at Beca. "Good, very good. And now I'm waking up to a hot, naked girl in my bed, so the day is really starting off right." The DJ blushed and Chloe smirked. "I don't remember you blushing last night, although, I couldn't really see your face." 

If anything, Beca's cheeks only reddened further. Chloe chuckled and leaned forward to briefly connect their lips. "Aww, what happened to badass DJ Mitchell?" The sparkle in her eyes washed away Beca's sudden nerves and she grinned.

"Speaking of DJs, I have a mix for you in my bag. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Like us having sex?"

"Uh, no! If you remember correctly, Beale, you agreed to be my girlfriend last night."

"Did I?" Chloe's face was a mask of playful confusion. 

"Yes, you did, right before I made you scream my name." 

This time, it was Chloe's turn to blush, her jaw dropping. Beca leaned forward, but just as she was about capture the redhead's lips with her own, a phone started going off.

"Ugh, sorry." Chloe rolled over to silence the alarm. "Guess it's time to get ready for practice."

"How long do we have?"

"45 minutes."

"Good, plenty of time." 

"Plenty of time for-" Chloe's question dissolved into a throaty moan as Beca's lips attached to her neck. "Oh, god."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

So they were a little late for practice, okay, like 20 minutes late. But judging by the smile on Chloe's face, it had definitely been time well spent. Beca opened the door to the practice hall, ushering Chloe in ahead of her. All of the Bellas turned at the noise of the door slamming shut, and Beca swears it's the most in sync they've ever been. Immediately, Stacie and Amy start howling and whistling, the rest of the girls quickly joining in. 

"Short stack and Red!! Get it, get it!"

"Finally put all of that sexual tension to good use!"

"Go, Becs!"

"Whoa! Is that a hickey, Red?"

"Nice!"

"Girls!!" Aubrey's voice cut above the chatter and the silence was almost instantaneous. "While I am also glad that you two, finally, seem to have gotten together, I will not have it interrupting practice! Any discussion concerning this matter will be disbanded until AFTER practice is over. And now, you will both apologize to your fellow Bella's for your tardiness.

"I'm sorry that I was late, I should not let my extracurricular activities get in the way of my Bella duties." Chloe actually managed to look repentant, readjusting the towel around her neck to hide the hickey.

"I apologize, however, I will say that at least I was doing cardio! OW!!" Beca flinched as Chloe's hand came up to smack the back of her head. 

Aubrey groaned and clapped her hands. "Alright! let's start from the top!"

The Bellas took their places, but not before Beca caught sight of Mia's death glare.

They all sang surprisingly well, and there were minimal screw ups on the choreography; even Aubrey seemed impressed, all though Mia was still shooting daggers at Beca. An hour in, Chloe started rubbing her throat and Beca wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Alright, ladies! Take five and then we'll go over the transitions again." Chloe smiled her thanks at Aubrey before leading the girls over to the bench. Beca moved to follow, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Mia's voice was hushed as she pulled the DJ off to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you sleeping with the redhead is what I mean!"

"Her name is Chloe! And in real life, she's my fiancée!"

"This is real life! I wish you would get that through your head!"

"Look, even if I really am stuck here, then Chloe and I are supposed to get together anyway! So I don't really see a problem! There has been no time/space continuum explosion bullshit!" She threw her hands out above her as if to prove that the world was, in fact, still there. 

"I swear, it's like one step forward and two steps back with you, B. Mitch!"

"Wait, did you, did you just call me by my stage name?"

The flustered look on Mia's face was quickly replaced by a mask of anger, "Yeah, I did! Probably because I've spent so much time reading your fucking file! Because unlike you, I actually give a shit what happens to the rest of the world!" 

At that, Beca turned on her heel and made her way to the bleachers, where everyone was discussing how "epic" the previous night was. Chloe's eyes were quick to search hers, a warm hand settling on her arm.

"What was that about?"

"She doesn't like my attitude; apparently I'm abrasive and rebellious." The DJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh well duh! I mean has she met you?" The redhead grinned playfully before giving her a peck on the cheek. The Bellas broke into catcalls again, only to be cut off by Aubrey's shout.

"The next person that whistles, catcalls, or makes a sexual innuendo is going to be running bleachers for the rest of practice! Do I make myself clear? Now line up!"

The Bella's grumbled but moved to take their places.

"Hey! Where'd the crazy bitch go?" Fat Amy asked. Sure enough, there was no sign of Mia, the older girl seeming to have made her exit during the break.

"I don't know, but frankly, we should just count our blessings while they last. Now lets start at the end of 'The Sign' and lead into 'Eternal Flame'."


	24. Party in the USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Party in the USA - Miley Cyrus

Beca jumped as she felt her left earbud being tugged out of her ear but then grinned when she saw a flash of red hair. She turned to see Chloe making herself comfortable on the grass next to the DJ's makeshift mixing station; head bobbing to the beat, literature book open on her lap. She offered the older girl a smile before turning back to her mix of Party in the USA. They sat in comfortable silence, the only interruptions coming when Chloe would tap excitedly on Beca's arm to show she like a certain tweak. She had no idea how long they sat like that, she with her laptop, and Chloe with her book, oblivious to the bustling of the quad around them. Eventually, Beca felt like the mix was perfect and she carefully removed both of their earbuds before setting her laptop to the side and laying back; legs stretching out in front of her.

The redhead set her studies aside as well, shifting to rest her head on the younger girls stomach. Beca reached up to tangle her fingers in red curl, nails slightly scratching the scalp. Chloe groaned in contentment, and Beca could see her eyes drifting shut; her breathing eventually evened out, but the brunette's fingers kept up their lazy pattern. Her eyes were heavy and they eventually closed as well, only to shoot back open as a shadow fell over her face.

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose stood over them dressed in their Bella's uniforms.

"Come on Aca-bitches, get your skinny asses up! The bus is leaving in half an hour!"

Chloe groaned and lifted her head, blinking her eyes confusedly.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, babe, you've been out for a while."

"You let me sleep?!" Her hand smacked the DJ's shoulder. 

"There's plenty of time for you to get mad at your girlfriend later, you guys need to step it up, pretty sure Mia will make us leave you guys behind if you're not ready!" Cynthia Rose said apologetically.

"I'll swing by Barker in 20 minutes with the van, so be sure you're ready."

Beca and Chloe nodded gratefully before quickly picking up their mess and hurrying to the dorm splitting up to get ready. They were back outside with their bags in just under 20 minutes, and soon enough the Bella's bus was coming around the corner. The other girls all there, but the bus was silent, probably because of the dark haired figure in the back who was glaring at everyone over the tops of her reading glasses. Beca smiled at Mia as she took her seat, but quickly dropped it when the other girl just scowled. They drove in silence, most of the Bella's absorbed in books or music, except for Amy, who was hopefully keeping her eyes glued to the road. 

"Alright, I'm going to pump and dump." Fat Amy steered the bus to the side of the road but was stopped by Mia. 

"Nope, not today. I'm pumping the gas and you all are staying right where you are so the we can make it there on time." She was obviously trying to avoid the burrito incident that happened last year, but Beca had her fingers crossed for a miracle. 

Sure enough, there was a thump and a screech and the girls quickly ran out of the bus to see Mia on the ground, clutching at the Mexican food splattered across her chest. 

"They hit me with a fucking burrito!!" 

"Who?!"

"Those goddamn Treble bastards!" her hands brushed at her shirt, but the action only served to smear the mess worse. 

Beca could see Aubrey fighting back laughter, but the Captain extended an arm to the injured girl. "Come on, let's go inside and get you cleaned up, then we'll get right back on the road."

The Bella's managed to contain themselves until the older girls were inside the gas station and then they burst into laughter. They quickly controlled themselves and returned to the bus though, fearful of the wrath of their "Advisor". Aubrey and Mia returned shortly, Mia now wearing a shirt with a giant peach on it that read "Tucker Family Peach Farm." Beca averted her eyes, trying to avoid the laughter that threatened to bubble up as Amy pulled back onto the freeway. If anything the silence was even more awkward now. That is until Chloe broke it with her sweet soprano singing Beca's mix from earlier -

**Hopped off the plane at LAX  
With a dream and my cardigan**

Cynthia Rose joined in.

**Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Whoa, am I gonna fit in?**

The girls (even Aubrey!), all jumped in to add to the beat and the harmony.

**Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay Z song was on**

Chloe nudged Beca to join in, but the brunette kept a stone face, fighting to keep her badass demeanor.

**And the Jay Z song was on**

The rest of the Bellas turned to look at her expectantly as well.

**And the Jay Z song was on**

The look on Chloe's face was pure puppy dog, and Beca playfully rolled her eyes before grinning and belting out the chorus.

 

**So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like, yeah  
Movin' my hips like, yeah **

Chloe rolled her hips to bump Beca's as well as she could in the confines of the seat, arms dancing above her head.

**I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
You know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah it's a party in the USA **

The girls sounded fantastic, at least until the engine sputtered and died.

"What the hell?!" Aubrey demanded.

"Uh, it's pretty cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas.

"Didn't you fill the tank while I was inside?" Mia yelled.

"Yes. Except that maybe I didn't. Because I was distracted by you getting hit with flying Mexican food."

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Aca-believe it. Man, what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we should call Jesse -" Chloe offered.

Aubrey's cheeks were bright red. "No, don't even say it. Chloe, how dare you suggest that?!"

"No, actually that's a really good idea, I've got Bumper's number!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twenty minutes later and they were all piled in the Treble's bus, Beca and Chloe trying not to laugh at Jesse and Aubrey staring at each other from across the aisle. Mia was glaring at each and every one of them in turn, and if anything, the silence was even more awkward than it had been on the Bella's bus. It was going to be a long trip to semifinals.


	25. Semi-Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Time Machine - Ingrid Michaelson

**We wrote the story  
We turned the pages  
You changed the end like everybody said you would**

Being at Semi-finals was pretty cool, Beca had to admit. There was a weird, nerdy energy in the. The old Beca would have wondered how so many people could so pumped up about something as dorky as making music with their mouths, but future Beca found it to be rather nostalgic. She felt her heart swell up as she looked around at the girls who would grow to be her best friends over the next for years. They were all dressed in their Bellla's uniforms - AKA flight attendant uniforms - and set to go on shortly; anxiously waiting for the two groups ahead of them to finish. 

"I'm so nervous!" Chloe's whisper tickled her ear. 

"Well, it can't go any worse than last time, so at least there's that." Beca whispered, thinking back to the catastrophe that Semi-finals had been the first time around. Chloe and Fat Amy had been the only Bellas to speak with her for 2 weeks after that fiasco. 

"Last time?"

Beca froze. 

"Yeah, you know, Aubrey barfing everywhere."

"Oh! Well that was Nationals, she was fine during Semis!" Chloe nodded assuredly before giving Beca a panicked look. "Does my breath smell like egg?"

"What? No? Did you eat egg salad or something?"

"No, Alice just always used to say that my breath smelled like egg, and now I'm paranoid."

Beca leaned in close to the redhead's lips, sniffing. "No, no egg smell." She pecked the lips with her own. "You don't taste like egg either!" She winked as the older girl giggled.

"Thanks for checking."

"Hey, anytime!" 

The current group was applauded off the stage, and the Footnotes got ready to walk on stage. The nerves settled in and Beca was hit with a sudden realization.

"I have to pee, that Red Bull is kicking in!"

"Hurry!"

Beca jogged off as fast her heels would let her, ignoring Aubrey's glare. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and did her business. but when she exited the stall, Mia was leaned up against the counter waiting on her. 

"What, I'm not sabotaging Semi-finals, I really had to pee." She washed her hands before reaching for a paper towel.

"I just wish you could do what you're supposed to for once."

Beca smirked. "Obviously you don't really know me at all, because I rarely do what I'm supposed to." She moved to the door but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"This isn't how this was supposed to happen." 

"I know, I know. I'm supposed to sing Bulletproof and mess everyone up so that we lose the competition. I remember. But I can't this time, I think we're good enough to win. I'll convince Aubrey to change things up some other way."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"What are you-"

All conversation was effectively cut off as Mia crashed their lips together. This kiss was nothing like Chloe's. Where Chloe's lips were soft and warm, Mia's were cold and unforgiving. Where Chloe was yearning and bubbly, Mia was desperate and angry. 

Finally, Beca's muscles caught up with her brain and she shoved the other girls away as the sound of the bathroom door closing reached her ears. 

"Becs?"

She turned slowly and by the look on Chloe's face, she had seen the kiss.

"Chloe-" She called out but the redhead was already out the door. She turned back to Mia. "Dude! What the fuck?!" She didn't wait for a response, but instead shuffle/jogged after Chloe. 

As soon as she reached the area where the Bellas were gathered behind the curtain though, she knew she was too late. Chloe's usually expressive face was a mask of stone and her arms were crossed over her chest. 

"Chlo-"

"Don't." 

Chloe's voice was venom on ice and Beca's heart dropped to the toes of her overly tight shoes. 

"And now, please welcome, the Barden Bellas!"

Beca was on autopilot for the entire set, her eyes locked on Chloe's fake smile. 

They came in third, and while Beca was a little surprised, she had to agree with it. The Bellas were good, but they were no match for the Trebles and the Footnotes. The girls were disappointed, obviously, but there was already talk of a party to drown their sorrows in copious amounts of alcohol. Even Aubrey seemed to be dealing with the loss surprisingly well, even managing to give Jesse a congratulatory kiss. 

The only ones not happy were Chloe and Beca; the redhead with a permanent glare on her face while the brunette gazed at her with sad puppy dog eyes. Occasionally she would beg Chloe for an audience to explain herself, but the older girl wouldn't hear of it. 

"Come on Aca-bithces!" Amy called out. "In the Treble van! We've got a pity party to get started!"

"Not Beca."

Chloe's voice was quiet but strong and the Bellas all turned to look at her.

"What?" Cynthia rosed voiced the confusion that was present on all of their faces. 

"Not Beca."

"Why-"

"Guys! It's ok, my dad is here; I'll catch a ride with him." She turned to Chloe. "Please don't read too much in to what you just saw. I know that you want to get all up in your head about this, but please don't. Trust me when I say that it isn't what you think it was. I'll give you your space tonight, but when you have had time, we need to talk about this." She turned to door leading to the auditorium, but a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. 

"Where are you going Beca? Don't you want to finish what we started earlier?"

"Jesus Christ! Of course you're here! Of course!" She spun back around to face Mia, who had moved to stand next to Chloe. "I don't know what you think you're doing! I don't know if you actually think that we have something going on, or if you're just trying to ruin my relationship with my girlfriend, but just don't! Everything was completely fine until you stepped in and fucked everything up! Just leave me alone!" She turned to Chloe, "Please call me when you're ready to hear my side of things." She managed to make it out the door before the tears came, streaming out of her eyes unbidden. 

What the fuck was going on? Why had Mia kissed her? What was her endgame? Was she just trying to break her and Chloe up? Chloe. Beca didn't think that she had ever seen some one look as heartbroken as Chloe had in that bathroom. 

She saw her dad waving at her from across the auditorium, and she made her way over; weaving through the crowd.

"Hey, Becs! You did great up there! Bummer you guys didn't win! But there's always next year."

"Yeah." She swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Listen, can I catch a ride to Barden with you?"

"Sure, but don't you want to ride with the girls?"

"They, uh, they aren't really happy with me right now."

His hand settled on her shoulder. 

"Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just want to go home."

"Alright come on, I'll buy you a milkshake on the way home."

They made their way to the parking lot and Beca pulled out her phone to text Amy.

"Please look out for Chloe tonight."

**I should have seen it coming  
It should have sent me running  
That's what I get for loving you**

**If I had a time machine  
And if life was a movie scene  
I'd rewind and I'd tell me run  
We were never meant to be  
So if I had a time machine  
I'd go back and I'd tell me run, run**


	26. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Fix You - Coldplay

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**

The road stretched out in front of them, illuminated only by the glow of headlights. The car was silent but for the soft jazz playing from the radio. Abruptly, the car swerved to the right; startling Beca out of her sullen reverie.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, we're getting a milkshake." He pulled into the drive-thru line where the speaker blared out the daily special.

"I'll have two chocolate milkshakes." 

Beca tapped his arm. "Fries?" she whispered.

"And two orders of fries."

The total brayed from the speaker, and he pulled the car around to the window, passing the cashier his credit card. 

"Why do we always get milkshakes when we eat together?" she wondered.

She could swear she saw a blush rise on her dad's cheeks as he struggled to answer. "When you were a kid, you used to love milkshakes, they were like your favorite thing. And then when your mom and I split and I didn't get to see you that much I just wanted to make our time together as fun as possible. I guess milkshakes are just one of the things that's carried over."

"Remember that day when we went to the park, and you spun me around on the tire swing until I got sick? But then I really wanted a milkshake, like we always got, so you got me a milkshake and a ginger ale? Thats one of my best memories." She confessed softly. 

"I remember that day, it was a good day." He smiled before turning to take their food, passing it to Beca so that he could pull onto the highway. The miles passed in silence as they ate their food, but after a while, he spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me why you're riding home with your old man and not with your friends?"

Beca sighed and leaned her head against the cool window. "It's a long story."

"Well," He checked the GPS. "We have another forty-five minutes."

She sighed again.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Chloe? Did she hurt you? I'm not a fan of hitting girls, but I make exceptions for ones that mess with my little girl."

Beca couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded as she thought about what had happened. "No, no. She couldn't. She wouldn't."

Her dad was silent for a moment, his eyes studying the road. "Did you hurt her?" The question was hesitant.

She couldn't stop the tears stinging her eyes. "Inadvertently." He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "Things were good, Dad, so good! And then-" She cut herself off with a loud groan. 

"Just, start at the beginning, Becs."

"So there's this girl, my roommate, actually."

"Mia, right?"

"Yeah, well I thought we were friends; and I knew she didn't like me going out with Chloe, but I didn't think she would do this." She blew out a long breath. "She kissed me, today, at semi-finals. And I totally pushed her away; I mean, I don't think about her that way at all. . . . Chloe saw everything." She heard the sharp intake of breath through his teeth. 

"Ouch."

"I tried to explain it to her, but she just won't hear it. Her last boyfriend cheated on her, so I understand why she's so hurt, but I wish that she would just hear me out."

"That's a tough one, kid. You should give her some time, it's a high emotions day for you guys. Once she's had a little while, she might be more open to what you have to say."

Her head hit the window with a thud.

"I hope so."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Her dad dropped her off at Barker hall after making her promise to call him the next day. She barely had time to shower and change before Mia came bursting in. 

"Don't you have a party to go to?" Beca made no effort to keep the growl from her voice.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to willingly spend time with those losers!" She moved in front of Beca, a finger trailing down the DJ's face. "Besides, I thought you might want to try that whole first kiss thing again."

Beca quickly jerked back. "Dude! Seriously?! You just threw a huge wrench into my relationship with the love of my life! And now you want me to what? make out with you?"

"That would be ideal, yes."

Beca rubbed a hand down her now make-up free face.

"Are you insane? Like for real. If there is any part of you that thinks that I want to be with you, then you are crazy. What the fuck does any of this have to do with you being my time travel guardian angel?"

"Look, you fucked things up with Jesse, and then you were prancing around with that ditsy girlfriend of yours, so I had to do something to fix things."

"What . . . How . . . How does this possibly fix things?"

"The future is obviously screwed, you might as well be with me."

The DJ's mouth worked, but no sound came out, the shock evident on her face.

"We are definitely a better match that that tramp of a redhead."

At that, Beca had to seriously restrain herself from punching the other girl right in the face. Instead, she reached for a hoodie; throwing it on as she stormed out the door. "Don't follow me, or I promise you'll regret it." The fire flashing in her eyes must have served as warning because Mia held up her hands and stepped backward, letting the shorter girl go.

The night air was cool as it hit her face and she tugged the hoodie tighter. She groaned as she caught a waft of lavender; Chloe must have borrowed this one. She hung her head, how did her life get to be such a mess? One day she was literally the happiest woman alive, engaged to her best friend and at the top of her career. The next she's back in college with no fiancée and no friends. Then she gets Chloe back, and her friends; but then her time travel advisor decides to make a move on her and ruin everything.

Seriously, what kind of twisted fate was this? She was a nice person! She was kind to people most of the time! She gave to charity! She was even going to agree to let Chloe adopt some abandoned dog she had found! What could she have possibly have done to deserve this bullshit?! She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to kick something. But she was too numb. She walked the campus, her mind forlornly searching for any solution to this mess of problems. 

The best thing would be to somehow undo all of this and go back to the future and pretend like none of this had ever happened. She didn't really think that was doable though, especially since her time travel expert suddenly wanted to bang her. 

The second best thing would be to make the most out of the time zone she was in. That would involve winning Chloe back, and figuring out how to get rid of Mia. It seemed like her best option, but she wasn't really sure how to make Chloe realize that she hadn't meant to hurt her. 

She turned onto the path to the pool, stopping to sit at one of the benches on the way; close enough to hear the thumping base line, but far enough away to remain unseen. She didn't know how long she sat there, brainstorming ideas to make Chloe listen, before she heard footsteps on the path. A dark figure stumbled into view, and it looked surprisingly familiar.

"Chloe?" She called out, and the figure stopped before turning and running towards the bench.

"Becs!" The redheaded figure that jumped into Beca's lap was surprisingly coordinated.

"Oomph!" 

Hands wrapped around her neck and jerkily pulled her closer until their foreheads bumped together. Beca could smell the tequila on the older girls breath and she winced.

"You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, Beale."

Chloe giggled. "Probably! I had to drink away the sorrows of my cheating girlfriend."

"Chlo-" A soft finger smashed against her lips.

"She's a bitch!" The ginger slurred. "I told you she was out to break us up but you wouldn't listen. I told you she had a thing for you but you didn't believe me. She said you were hiding something big from me on the way back. Said you had been flirting with her all semester. That you were using me." The finger on her lips trailed down her neck and Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously, waiting for Beca's reply.

"Chlo, baby, no. I could never hurt you on purpose. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before, I should have. Please, tell me what I can do to make you believe me."

"Why did you push her away?" Chloe's fingers were doing the itsy bitsy spider up Beca's face.

"Because I didn't want to be kissing her, She just jumped me out of nowhere. You're the only one I want to kiss."

"You should kiss me now." the redhead suggested.

"No." Beca smiled sadly.

"No?" Chloe's face was a perfect pout.

"You're drunk, and who knows if you'll even remember this tomorrow. I'm not going to take advantage of drunk Chloe when sober Chloe is mad at me."

"You're so nice, Becs." Chloe's head dropped to Beca's shoulder, hi-coughing loudly. 

"Alrighty drunky." She patted Chloe's back and gently pushed her off of her lap. "Come on, let's get you home." She stood and wrapped an arm around the older girls shoulder to guide her down the path, but the other girl abruptly stopped. 

"Becs!" She whined. "Carry meeeee."

The DJ rolled her eyes but turned around nonetheless. "Hop on, Red. You're lucky you live close."

They made their way to the dorm, Chloe belting out the Spice Girls, while Beca tried to keep her balance. Eventually, she had to drop her very important passenger so she could dig out the keys to Chloe's dorm. 

Carefully, she stripped off Chloe's shoes and jacket and tucked the giggling redhead into bed. She dug out some advil and a gatorade to put on the bedside table before turning for the door. 

"Alright, Red. Call me whenever you wake up and we'll go get hangover food."

"Becaaaaaaaa, don't leave me; stay." Her bottom lip jutted out. 

"Chlo."

"Becs." 

The brunette's shoulders slumped and she sighed before kicking off her own shoes and crawling in the bed. 

"If you wake up in the morning and feel like going off on me for being here, try to remember that this was your idea."

"I won't be mad." 

There was silence as Chloe snuggled into Beca's arm. 

"I believe that you didn't mean to kiss her; It still hurts though, 'cause of Tom."

"Don't even think about him, Chlo, he's an asshole. I promise I didn't know she was going to kiss me or I would have held it until after the show. Curse my tiny bladder."

Chloe giggled but her tone quickly turned serious.

"I think Mia was right about you having a secret though." Beca's heart hammered in her chest. "I need to know what it is."

"Chlo-" 

"Promise you'll tell me."

"Chlo-"

"I trust you, don't you trust me?"

"More than anything." Beca whispered after a moment.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you. I promise. Just not tonight, tomorrow, when you're sober."

"'Kay." Chloe's face nuzzled her chest. "And we can have pancakes?" 

"We can have pancakes."

The redhead seemed content with that, and her soft snores filled the room a short while later. Beca, however, stared at the ceiling for several hours after, nervous and oddly relieved at the prospect of telling her secret.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**


	27. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Secrets - One Republic

**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess**

Beca groggily reached out for Chloe, groaning when she was met with cold bed sheets. She knew the redhead would be mad when she woke up, half expected to have a whack over the head with a pillow as her alarm clock this morning; but she didn't expect her to just be gone. She burrowed back in to the sheets, dreading the drama she knew the day would bring.

She had been having another memory dream. She had them occasionally; most of the time they were over random little memories, but sometimes they were special memories, memories that made her heart constrict so tight that she felt like she was having a panic attack when she woke up. 

Last night's hadn't been horrible, they had been at some awards show for one of Chloe's music videos. Normally choreographers fell into the background at these things, but when you also happened to be dating one of the hottest music producers in the business - literally and figuratively (Ryan Seacrest's words, not hers) - everybody wanted to take your picture. 

Ninety percent of the time, Beca didn't give two shits about the paparazzi, annoying as they were; but on awards nights she made an exception. Mainly because Chloe loved awards shows. Loved them. Like she would spend weeks picking out an outfit, deciding what to paint her nails, making Beca try on endless pairs of shoes. . . it was exhausting. Beca knew how much these nights meant to the redhead, whether one of them was nominated or not, so she always put forth a special effort to be a charming and attentive partner. She smiled for the cameras, she laughed at the interviewers stupid jokes, and most importantly (in Beca's opinion), she took the opportunity to show off her always gorgeous and extremely charismatic girlfriend. 

Beca always said - and her publicist readily agreed - that people wouldn't like her half as much if Chloe wasn't beside her. Chloe softened Beca's edges, drew out all the best parts of her and put them out on display for the world to see. The DJ may have liked to act like she wasn't a fan of awards shows, but she secretly loved having her arm around the prettiest girl at the show. Nothing else made her feel like a rock star quite like that.

She let out a giant sigh into the pillow, wondering dejectedly if she would ever feel like that again. To start with, she should probably go find Chloe, wherever she had taken off too.

The DJ rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. When she finally opened her eyes she jumped three feet in the air, heart pounding in her chest. Chloe sat at the foot of the bed, legs pulled up to her chest, gatorade clutched in her hand.

"Jesus! Holy shit, woman! I thought you had left. How long have you been up?" 

"Long enough to puke, shower, and then puke again."

Beca winced. "Yeah I figured you'd be pretty hungover this morning."

"Some better now. I'm not nauseous, and my headaches gone and I think if I eat something I'll be ok." Beca moved to get up, but a hand on her arm stopped her. 

"What . . . what were you dreaming about?" Chloe's question was hesitant, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"What was I dreaming about?" Beca knew she was stalling.

"Yeah, you just looked really happy, you kept grinning, it was kind of cute." Her smile was hesitant. 

The DJ leaned forward to brush the hair out of Chloe's eyes, and she took the older girl's free hand in hers. 

"You."

"Me?"

"You. And happier times."

"Like last week?"

"Not exactly." She sighed. "Remember how I said last night that I would tell you my secret?"

Chloe nodded.

"It's a part of that. And I'm going to tell you, I promise. Right after we get you some breakfast." 

Chloe nodded again before pulling Beca in for quick kiss. "I won't run, you know."

The DJ smiled softly, she really hoped that was a promise she would keep. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The ate their pancakes in a comfortable silence, Beca insisting that the heavy topics wait until after they had a proper breakfast. Soon enough they had settled the tab and found a shady spot out on the quad.

"So?"

"So."

"Becs."

"Chlo."

"You know you can tell me."

Beca picked at the grass. 

"What can Mia know that you wont trust me with?"

"It's not like that."

"What's it like then?"

Beca paused for a moment, weighing her words.

"What I'm about to tell you is super crazy. Like legit sounds like a crazy person talking. I didn't believe it at first either."

"Believe what?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm - from the future."

Red eyebrows raised, but other than that there was no reaction.

"That's it? No screaming?"

"I told you I would have an open mind. So the future, whats it like? Do you know me? Am I cool? Ooh! Am I stripper?" 

"No, not a stripper, very cool though, you actually choreograph music videos."

"Bitching! So are we together in the future?"

"Uhh, engaged, actually."

Chloe was silent, but Beca could see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"But it's not like this, It was the different the first time around."

"Different how?"

"It took us like six years to get together."

"Six? Why?"

"Well, I dated Jesse for a while."

"Jesse?! Seriously? That's weird."

"And I wasn't always this . . . open with people. I was a lot more closed off and moody."

"What changed?"

"You." Beca answered simply, and Chloe did smile at that.

"You're taking all of this surprisingly well."

"It makes sense I guess. I always felt like you just knew me, you know."

"It's pretty much always been like this, even the first time around." Beca grinned.

"So what does Mia have to do with all of this?"

"She's supposed to be my time travel advisor person. She was supposed to make sure that I did everything the same way as it happened the first time."

Chloe snorted. "Well obviously that worked out really well."

Beca smirked. "What can I say, Red, I'm a rebel. And I couldn't stay away from you, you're like my kryptonite."

"So that's why she was trying to keep us apart."

"Yeah, well, yeah. But then last night, before I met up with you, she tried to come on to me again."

The ginger visibly stiffened. "I knew I didn't like her."

"You don't have anything to worry about, I promise. I know this is going to sound weird to you, but in my head I'm still engaged to you, and I would never break that, never."

Chloe's shoulders relaxed, but her hand stayed tight around Beca's.

"So there's one big question I still have."

"Shoot."

"How exactly did you time travel in the first place?"

"Well, It was our engagement party, and Fat Amy got us all really drunk, and then Lily took us all to her time machine, and everyone decided that I would be the perfect guinea pig."

"That. . . actually makes sense. You are tiny like a guinea pig." Beca's hand made a smacking noise as it connected with her shoulder, and she laughed.

"So are you like stuck here or something?"

"According to Mia, yes. But honestly, I'm not sure if I trust her anymore. She said that my future brain and my past brain got mixed up somehow and so it's all going to sort itself out when time catches up to itself. Or something like that,it's all very confusing."

They were silent for a few moments as Chloe seemed to process everything.

"So is it weird being with me after being with the other me?"

"In a way, yes. but you are you; and after being apart for those few months, really made me appreciate having you in my life. I missed you Chlo."

"So is that why you were so weird that day at the activities fair?"

"Yeah, I kind of thought you and Aubrey were just playing a joke on me." 

Chloe played with her fingers. "I'm not running, and I'm not like totally freaked out, but I just need some time; to figure all this out. I mean this is a lot to take in before noon."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I mean I understand. I'm going to work on moving my stuff into Amy's dorm, her roommate transferred out at the beginning of the semester, so she's got a spare bed."

The older girl nodded and stood. "I'll text you tonight and we can dinner?"

"Sounds good. But listen, I don't want you to pressure yourself to be ok with this right away or anything. I understand how crazy it all is, take as long as you need."

"Thanks, Becs. I'll see you tonight, ok?" The redhead pulled her in for a quick squeeze before making her way to the sidewalk, leaving the DJ to stare after her.

**'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**


	28. Ain't No Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Ain't No Sunshine - Elle King version (might have to youtube this one, but it's worth it!)

Fat Amy had been hinting to Beca that she needed a new roommate for weeks, so when the DJ called and asked to move in; she was more than agreeable. Beca promised to be over in a few hours, and quickly made her way across campus to her old dorm to pack. Luckily, Mia had disappeared to wherever she disappeared to, and she could work undisturbed. 

By the time she made it to Fat Amy's, it was mid-afternoon, the spring sun surprisingly warm. She gave three quick raps on Amy's door, and the Australian reached an arm out in the hall before snatching the brunette and her bags inside.

"Woah, woah!" Beca stumbled, trying to keep her balance as the door slammed behind her.

"Sorry about that," Amy apologized and took her bags. "One of my boyfriends lives down the hall and he wants to come over but I told him I wasn't home. It gets so exhausting having so many boyfriends all the time; gotta have some me time, ya know?"

The DJ nodded. "Hey, thanks for letting me move in with you; Chloe would probably go crazy if I stayed with Mia."

"That reminds me-" Suddenly, Amy turned, face to face with the brunette, and her expression was enough to make Beca take a step back. "Did you kiss Mia?"

"Dude! No! she kissed me! and I pushed her away!"

She gulped nervously as the Australian studied her.

"Well if Chloe believes you, then I guess I do too. But don't make her cry like that again, do you know what it's like to sit on a bus with a blubbering redhead for 3 hours?"

Beca shook her head.

"It's miserable, it's like watching a sad puppy; and I will kick your ass if it happens again, understood?"

"Understood, will not happen again if I can help it, I swear." She nodded her head nervously and Fat Amy seemed to accept it, slapping her hard on the back. 

"Good, then welcome to The Fat House."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Amy and Beca spent the rest of the afternoon studying for midterms, the DJ trying to pretend like she wasn't on pins and needles waiting to hear from Chloe. Eventually, Amy left claiming that she needed to spend time with her "fans" AKA boyfriends; and the brunette was left to face the horrors of first year chemistry alone.

She tried to study, she really did, but college the second time was even worse than the first time. She hadn't gotten the best grades freshman year, so she really did need to study this time around; not to mention the added stress of trying to figure out all of this time travel bullshit. She groaned and pulled out her laptop, hoping that a little back ground music might distract her.

**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away  
Wondering this time where she's gone  
Wondering if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away**

Beca considered herself to be a fan of all types of music; techno, pop, rap, hip-hop, R&B, even country - but there was something a crooning acoustic song that just made her feel peaceful. As she absentmindedly clicked through the open tabs on her MacBook, she started to sing along. 

**And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know,  
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone**

**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness every day.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.**

"You realize that you singing like that is a total panty dropper, right?" Chloe's voice sounded to her right and she jumped; narrowly avoiding tossing her laptop in the floor. 

"Holy freakin' shit! Why do you insist on scaring me today?!"

"It's not my fault that you scare easily." Chloe pointed out, wiggling herself into a spot next to Beca on the bed.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

She shrugged. "The door was unlocked."

"I think you just make it a game to to see how many times you can invite yourself into my personal space." Beca observed as she glanced pointedly at their touching thighs.

"It's kind of a fun game." 

Beca faked a wince as the redhead threw an arm around her shoulders as squeezed tightly.

"Have you eaten?"

"Nope, you?" Chloe's arm dropped and she missed the contact immediately.

"Nope! Do you wanna order pizza?"

"And watch crappy TV?" 

"Of course!" She pulled out her phone to dial in the order. "Ham and pineapple ok?" Chloe nodded her agreement, and Beca placed the order, making sure to ask for extra Parmesan cheese for the redhead.

"All done, should be here in about 20 minutes!"

"Sounds good!" 

The silence around them grew thick until the DJ couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She bumped their shoulders together, and that seemed to crack Chloe's sudden inhibitions.

"I've been thinking about it and I just have questions." She moved to sit cross-legged across from the brunette.

"Shoot!"

"How far in the future are you from?"

Beca thought for a moment. "7 years? -ish?"

"Do we have kids?"

"No."

"Do we want kids?"

"It's a possibility, one day."

"Do we have a dog?"

"Not yet, but you're working on me."

"The wait to get me, the first time - was it worth it?"

"I'd do it a hundred times over."

"You didn't this time."

"Well, no. But I would have if that's the only way I thought I could get you."

"And what's your plan to get back?"

"I don't - I don't really have one? I mean Mia said there wasn't really anyway to do that. And I know that she's obviously not the most trustworthy person in the world, but I don't really have much to go on with this stuff."

"This whole thing has to suck for you, I mean you had this great life, and then now . . . "

"I mean yeah, it kinda felt like I had the rug pulled out from under me there for a while; but it's ok, because now I have you. . . Don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, totes!" She smiled before dropping her head and studying her hands nervously. "Are you sure I'm enough though?" she blurted finally. "I mean I'm sure that future me is way cooler, and prettier, and -"

"Babe!" She cut Chloe's rant off abruptly, taking the other girl's face in her hands. "Do you seriously hear yourself right now? You're being insecure about competing with a future version of yourself!" She bent her head until she could lock eyes with Chloe's baby blues. "I love YOU; whatever version of you that I can get. And I know this is all new for you, but it's not for me. And I promise that I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that this - " She motioned between the two of them - "Is real. I love you, no matter what time zone we're in." 

The older girl was silent, her expression unreadable, and for a moment; Beca was afraid that she had said too much. Eventually though, Chloe spoke up, her voice choking with emotion. 

"This is really hard for me, it's all so crazy and intense. You're my best friend, Becs; and I can definitely feel myself falling hard for you. I just need you to be patient with me and not get frustrated because I'm not as used to all of this as you are."

"Take all the time you need, just promise me that you'll talk to me if you think things are getting weird or uncomfortable."

Chloe nodded before moving back to sit next to Beca again.

"I'm going home on spring break. I think I'm going to get my nodes removed."

Her words were hesitant and the DJ took warm fingers in her own before replying.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course! I haven't seen Mama Beale in forever! She loves me, by the way." 

"What's not to love? You're like the perfect combination of bad-ass and cute."

"I am NOT cute! Take it back!" Beca's voice held all the fake venom she could muster, but Chloe's only response was to raise her eyebrows.

"Beale!" the DJ threatened, fingers wiggling menacingly.

Chloe's eyebrows only raised higher.

Beca couldn't allow street cred to suffer any longer; she pinned the redhead to the bed, fingers prodding into that spot on her ribs that she knew was the most ticklish. Chloe's squeals filled the room, but soon she had switched their positions so that Beca was the one pinned, arms over her head, crying uncle. 

One thing that hadn't that hadn't changed with time travel? Chloe Beale's tickle game was strong.


	29. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a mini-playlist really-
> 
> I Want it That Way - Backstreet Boys  
> Ride Wit Me - Nelly  
> Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen  
> I Believe in a Thing Called Love - The Darkness  
> Lose Yourself - Eminem

The week of midterms passed by in a blur of study groups, mostly with various Bellas or Jesse. There was no sign of Mia, although Beca didn't exactly go looking for her either. She figured she pretty much had this whole time travel thing figured out, especially since there was no way for to get back to the future. Besides, if the organization in charge of time travel thought she needed guidance, then they would send somebody else, right? Someone that was not sexually attracted to her in anyway shape or form. At least, that was Chloe's argument. 

Finally, the week of spring break had arrived and the Bellas all dispersed to their various hometowns, except for Amy, Aubrey, and Jesse who all stayed for different reasons. Amy because she couldn't go all the way to Tasmania; Aubrey because she didn't want to face her family after her failure to bring the Bellas to Nationals; and Jesse because, let's face it, he wasn't going to go home when his newly declared and uber hot girlfriend was staying on campus! 

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, and Beca was getting ready to leave with Chloe for Atlanta where the older girl's surgery was scheduled for first thing Monday morning. They were going to stay with Chloe's parents for the week while the redhead prepped and recovered and she was just packing her toothbrush when her phone buzzed.

_"Parked outside, do you need me to come up and help pack?"_

Zipping up her backpack, she grinned.

_"Nope, headed down now."_

"Bye, Amy; have a good week!"

"Adios Shortstack! If you go to one of those Atlanta night clubs and somebody offers you a pill, and you don't know the markings, don't take it! Othewise, you might wake up in the middle of the Outback surrounded by dead dingoes."

The DJ stared bewilderedly at her for a moment before responding. 

"I have absolutely no idea what to say to that, so I'm just gonna . . . go" She jerked her thumb towards the door. "Make good choices!"

She made her way outside, where Chloe and her flashy blue sports car were waiting, carefully placing her bag with her laptop in the trunk before climbing in the passenger seat.

"I still don't know how you talked your parents into buying you this car." Beca said, leaning over for a kiss.

"Being the only girl in between 2 boys has it's perks!" Chloe pulled onto the road that would navigate them away from campus and towards the freeway.

"Speaking of your brothers, are they going to be home this week?"

"No, Casey is too busy with medical school, and Christopher is going up to Maine with Jenna to visit her family. I'm sure they would have come if they knew about the surgery, but I asked mom and dad not to tell them."

"Chlo!"

"They would just be unnecessarily worried, it's a simple procedure. Nothing they need to ruin their spring break plans over." Her tone was nonchalant, but Beca could see the way her fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel.

"They're not going to be happy when they find out that you didn't tell them until after the fact." She reached over to take the redhead's right hand in her own, stilling its fidgeting.

"They'll probably be more upset that they didn't get to interrogate you!"

The DJ shuddered, "Yeah, your brothers are nice, but they can be scary, especially when they give the 'don't hurt our sister' speech."

Chloe laughed, pulling into a gas station. "Well I guess you already know my three C's of road trips, huh?" 

"Of course! Caffeine, Candy, and Caraoke! Doesn't get much better than that!"

"Well, how about you go take care of the first two, and I'll get some gas, deal?"

"Sure, any requests?"

"Nah, surprise me! Let's see how well you really know me, Ink!" 

Five minutes later, Chloe was back in the car, and the tiny brunette came out of the station, arms laden with bags.

"Alright, I've got gummy worms, skittles, and starburst for the Candy; Full Throttle for the Caffeine; ginger ale for when you inevitably get sick from eating too much candy, and then water for when your throat hurts because I know you're going to insist on singing, even though you probably shouldn't."

"Nice, Mitchell, I guess you do know me pretty well!"

The DJ held out a finger for her to wait, gummy worm hanging out of her mouth as she dug around in her hand bag for her iPod. 

"Also, I have prepared, for your listening pleasure, a road trip play list filled specifically with aca-awesome sing-a-long songs."

The redhead leaned over for a quick kiss, grabbing a bag of skittles on her way back.

"You're pretty much the perfect girlfriend, I hope future me let you know that."

"Mmm, yes, all the time; usually thanking me with sexual favors." She winked suggestively.

"Maybe later tonight." The redhead countered nonchalantly before pulling into traffic.

If choking on a gummy worm while her girlfriend made sexual innuendos was how she was going to die; she wasn't going to complain.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**I want it that way** Chloe crooned.

**Tell me why** Beca tossed it back.

**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**

**Tell me why**

**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**

**Tell me why**

**I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)**

**I want it that way**

**'Cause I want it that way**

They finished out the song together, and Beca looked over at her duet partner, grinning at the sight. Her red hair was blowing in the breeze from the open sunroof, eyes shaded by sunglasses, and a huge grin on her face. 

"Oh my god! I always forget how much I love that song!" Chloe observed excitedly, and Beca grinned back because, let's face it; the redhead's happiness was as infectious as the flu. They were an hour into the hour and a half drive and there hadn't been another sign of Chloe's nerves - which had been exactly Beca's goal when making the play list.

Next up was Nelly's "Ride Wit Me" and the girls belted it out at the top of their lungs, Chloe practically dancing in her seat until "Bohemian Rhapsody" started and Beca was once again impressed at her girlfriend's ability to sing all the different parts without getting any of the words wrong. 

"Nice, Beale, very impressive!" Beca turned down 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' to conversational level and passed the redhead a bottle of water. "How's your throat?"

The older girl winced. "It's a little sore. But you know I may never have full vocal range again, so I'm enjoying it while it lasts." She said, forcing a smile.

"Chlo-" 

"No, Becs, you can't say that it all works out for sure, things change."

"You're right, I can't, but I can promise that no matter how it works out, I'll be there when you wake up; and for the recovery. Just like I should have been the first time."

Chloe glanced quickly at Beca before focusing on the road.

"You mean you weren't with me last time? Did I keep it a secret from you too?"

Beca shifted uncomfortably.

"No, you told me, I uh . . . I was kind of a dick back then. I didn't really do people too well and I was mad at the world because everyone thought that it was my fault that we lost semifinals, which I mean it sort of was." Her voice trailed off and the car was silent except for the radio.

"I'm sorry." She said finally. "You have no idea how much I wish that I had been there for you."

"Hey," Chloe reached for her hand. "It's ok, you're here now, and that's all that matters."

The DJ smiled back and squeezed her hand, gaining comfort from the touch. "Thanks, Red. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well I hope it makes you feel better when I rap 'Lose Yourself', cause that's what's about to happen!" Chloe said, reaching for the volume knob before busting out her best Eminem impression.


	30. Meet the Beales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Cupid's Chokehold - Gym Class Heroes

Chloe pulled the car into the driveway of the Beale's house; a nice, two story craftsman in one of the nicer suburbs of Atlanta. 

"Well, here we are." She shifted the car into park and turned to look at Beca.

"Here we are." The DJ repeated, studying the redhead. 

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, I've been here before, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forget." Beca watched as she played with her hair nervously.

"Are **you** nervous?" She reached over to take Chloe's hand in her own.

"I've never, uh, never brought home a girl before."

"Well, if history repeats itself, they're totally fine with it. Granted, they already knew me as your best friend last time, so it might be a little different. But your parents love you Chlo, you know this."

The older girl was silent, her eyes studying the house in front of them.

"If you want, I can say that I'm just a friend? We can break the couple news later."

"No, I was pretty confused, about . . . . things; so I talked to mom about you. She knows we're together, so it would be kind of hard to go back now and say we're just friends." She was silent again, and Beca waited patiently. After a moment, she kissed the back of Beca's hand before releasing it. "I'm just overreacting because I'm stressed about my surgery. Come on, let's go." With that, she got out of the car and made her way to the trunk where the got their bags out before making their way to the porch. 

The door was unlocked, and Chloe let them in, the barking of the golden retriever announcing their arrival before she could.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" 

If Beca had to guess what Chloe would look like in thirty years, she imagined it would be just like Lindsay Beale. From the red hair, to the bright blue eyes, to the easy smile, she was the spitting image of her mother. Her voice and ability to carry a tune? Well that definitely came from her father, but everything else, she inherited straight from her mom. Her dad was more reserved, and slightly awkward; which Beca could definitely appreciate. He was also still so obviously in love with his wife that when Beca had first met them it made her a little bummed that her own parents hadn't worked out. Now though, they were almost literally her second family, and every time that she and Chloe visited she felt like she should tag the older Beales with #relationshipgoals. Of course, that had been before this whole time travel mess, and now as she watched Chloe and her mother hug each other like they hadn't seen each other in ten years, she felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies take flight in her stomach. 

So much for not being nervous.

The two Beale women broke apart, turning their attention to the DJ. Lindsay looked at Beca much like she imagined the woman would look at a stray puppy; wanting to give affection, but desperate not to scare it off. She finally opened her arms and Beca stepped in, trying to come across as at least slightly reserved and uncomfortable. The older woman pulled away after a moment and gave her a warm smile.

"You must be Beca, I've heard so much about you! Chloe talks about you all the time!"

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Beale."

"You don't look like you're in the second grade, call me Mama Beale, all the kids around here do! Heck, even my own kids sometimes!"

Beca couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face. She loved Chloe's family, and she had missed seeing them for the past nine months. Especially at Thanksgiving. She had spent every Thanksgiving for the past six years at the Beale's house, and this year with her dad and Sheila just hadn't quite lived up. 

"Dad!" Beca turned to see Jonathan Beale standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his daughter's arms around him in a bear hug. 

"Hey, ladybug! How was your trip?"

"Good! Not much traffic at all!"

He gave Beca a once over.

"You must be Ms. Mitchell." Beca gulped.

"Yes, Sir; Dr. Beale, Sir."

His eyes narrowed and he bent to pick up Chloe's bags.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Beca hoisted her back pack onto her shoulder and Chloe moved to follow them.

"Why don't you go make some tea with your mom, I'll show Beca where to go."

The redhead glanced between her father and her girlfriend.

"I'll go easy, I promise."

"We don't need a repeat of junior prom, Jon." Lindsay warned, her eyes sparkling.

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Nope!" Chloe and her mother chorused together and Jon groaned before motioning Beca to follow him up the staircase. They made their way down the hall and stopped in front of a door.

"So, I'm going ask you a few questions, and I want you to tell me the truth, fair enough?"

The tiny DJ nodded, her best "tough" face on.

"How old are you?"

"19."

"You go to Barden?"

"Yes sir."

"What's your major?"

"Music production, with a minor in business."

"You ever been to jail?"

Beca could feel her eyes shoot wide in fear.

"Uh, well, uh see, it uh."

His serious face finally broke and he laughed, clapping Beca on the shoulder.

"I'm just kidding, I know all about the little incident at Regionals. Chloe only told us the story about a hundred times."

Beca felt the stress drop from her shoulders.

"One last question, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I just want to make her happy, for as long as she'll let me. She's my best friend." She poured every ounce of sincerity she had into her voice, hoping that he could hear it.

There was a long pause before he nodded, opening the door. "Good enough for me, you can put your bags in here."

Beca set her bags inside and was shocked when he moved to put Chloe's bag inside as well.

"This is Chloe's room?" He closed the door and turned back to face the DJ.

"Do you honestly think that if I put you in another room Chloe wouldn't sneak in there?"

"Well, now that you put it that way."

"You're both adults, just no funny business! And don't even think about hurting my daughter."

"No, sir."

"And stop with the sir crap, call me Jon, I have a feeling we're going to be seeing you around here a lot, kid."


	31. It's Always Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Always Something - Cage the Elephant

Monday morning came entirely too early. Chloe had had a serious bout of insomnia the night before and it had been one o'clock in the morning before Beca had finally calmed her down enough to get some sleep. 

The weekend with Chloe's parents had went extremely well; they loved Beca, of course, and they could easily see how much the DJ cared for Chloe. She was constantly checking on her, making sure that she wasn't in pain, or straining her throat. They spent a low-key weekend at the Beale house, both of the girls grateful for home cooked meals and a quiet environment. Most of their time was spent sunning in the backyard, Beca working on her on her mixes and Chloe listening in while she read mystery novels. Almost all of their communication occurred through handwritten notes, and Beca fed Chloe water until the redhead insisted that she would float away if she drank anymore.

And now they were here in the hospital, all four of them sitting in the pre-surgical area, waiting for the nurses to take Chloe back for her procedure. Beca could read the nervousness on the redhead's face, and she stayed close, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Alright, last chance for kisses and hugs!" One of the nurses stepped into the room, clipboard in her hand. "I'm going to take you back to the next area where you'll meet your anesthesiologist and we'll get an IV started before surgery."

Jonathan and Lindsey said their goodbyes and stepped into the hall, leaving Beca in the room with Chloe and the nurse. She moved to stand up, but Chloe's had gripped hers tightly, refusing to let go.

"Becs. . ." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Chlo . . ."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Chlo . . ."

"I mean I know I have to. And I'm going to. . . I'm just so scared."

"Hey, it's ok to be scared. But I'll be right there when you wake up, as soon as they let me back." She pulled away enough to stand up before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Becs. . ."

"Chlo. . ."

"I love you." 

The DJ froze and Chloe must have felt it, but cause she hurried to continue.

"And I'm not just saying that because I'm scared. I love you, Becs."

"I know you aren't. And I love you too, Red." She placed a chaste kiss to the older girl's lips and stepped back. "I'll come see you as soon as you wake up and they let me back." She looked to the nurse for confirmation and the woman nodded as she moved from her spot by the wall where she had stood awkwardly staring at the ceiling during the goodbye exchange.

"As soon as you're awake enough, she can come back and keep you company." She said reassuringly as she began pushing the stretcher towards the door. This seemed to satisfy the redhead and she turned back one last time in the doorway. 

"Bye, Becs!"

"Bye, Chlo!"

She watched as the nurse pushed the stretcher out into the hallway before stepping out.

"Bye, Becs!"

"I love you, Becs!"

"Hold my hand, Becs!"

"Can I have the last of your pancakes, Becs?"

Chloe's parents dissolved in a fit of laughter at their impersonation of their daughter, only laughing harder as the blush rose in Beca's cheeks.

"Aww, Jon, look! The little badass is blushing!" Lindsey's fingers pinched at Beca's cheeks as her giggles dissolved into a warm smile. "Sweetie, you're just going to have to get used to us teasing you! For in-laws though, I really don't think we're that bad!"

Beca's face flushed even redder if that was even possible. I mean she knew where this whole thing was headed, but to have Chloe's parents already joking about marriage was a little shocking to say the least. Mama Beale led the pack back towards the waiting room but Jon stopped Beca with a hand on her arm. 

"Finish school first, kid. Then we'll talk." Beca managed to nod in agreement, despite her shock, and they continued on their way down the hall.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
**Early in the mornin'  
Rise to meet the sun  
Work so hard to feed your wife  
No time to show her lovin'  
And in the madness of the evenin'  
With diamonds in your hand  
Came home an hour early  
Caught her with another man**

Beca removed her earbuds, winding them around her iPod before shoving it in her pocket. The nurse had called a few minutes ago to say that Chloe was going back to surgery and that she should be done in about an hour and a half. Beca hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, insisting that if Chloe couldn't eat then neither would she; her girlfriend had appreciated the gesture, but now the DJ's stomach sounded like it was about devour itself. 

"I'm going to run down to the cafeteria, you guys want anything?"

Lindsay's reading glasses peaked over the top of her book. "I'm fine, thank you, sweetie." 

"Got all I need right here." Jon held up his coffee cup.

"Alright, I'll be right back! Please call me if something happens!"

The tiny DJ made her way down to the cafeteria, amazed at the number of doctors, nurses, and patients awake at this ungodly hour. The hot line was ridiculously long, so she settled for grabbing a muffin and some coffee. 

**It's always somethin'  
Before the late night  
Around the corner  
There's always somethin' waitin' for ya  
Can't hold the hands back  
Can't make the sun rise  
It's always somethin'  
You know it's always somethin'**

She meant to go straight back to the waiting room, but she took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up having to double back. Just as she rounded the corner, she was confronted by a sight that made blood run cold and her heart thump. She felt the coffee slipping from her hand, but there was nothing she could do really, her whole body had apparently gone numb with the shock. The girl in front of her rushed to wrap her in a hug, almost cutting off her air supply with its tightness. The numbness in her extremities slowly dissipated, and Beca's arms came up to grip the figure closer. They stood like that for a long moment, neither of them wanting to give up the contact. Eventually though, she felt the girl step backwards, breaking the hug. Beca found herself lost in blue eyes for a moment before the spell was broken by a hand smacking harshly across her face.

"Rebecca Anne Mitchell. How fucking dare you." The voice was cold, but Beca could hear the tears welling behind it. 

She removed her hands from her still-stinging face so that she could look at the girl fully. She was so so confused right now, how was this even possible?! Her eyes drifted to the girl's left hand, and she saw the unmistakable glint of an engagement ring; the one that Aubrey had helped her pick out.

"Chloe?"

**Burned by the light you though that you were runnin'  
Blinded again, you're floatin like a feather  
Why can't you see you can't control the weather?**

**Sometimes I caught myself  
Lookin' in the mirror  
With my eyeballs out  
And I'm lookin' at the fear  
In the bottom of the drain  
Saw it growin' like a plant  
But it never worked out  
The way I wrote it in my hands  
I tried, I tried, I tried, decide, decide, decide...**

**It's always somethin'  
Before the late night  
Around the corner  
There's always somethin' waitin' for ya**

**Can't hold the hands back  
Can't make the sun rise  
It's always somethin'  
You know it's always somethin'  
You know it's always somethin'  
You know it's always somethin'**


	32. Back to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Last Friday Night - Katy Perry

9 Months Earlier. . .

Chloe and Beca's house; Malibu, California

Chloe groaned as her eyes fluttered open, blinking as they adjusted to the darkness. She glanced around and found herself in the living room, surrounded by passed out Bellas. There was no sign of Beca, however, so she got up and made her to the kitchen, hoping to find her fiancée there. The kitchen, unfortunately, was empty save for dozens of scattered drink cups and beer cans; in fact, it reminded Chloe of the a capella parties they used to throw back in the day.

The redhead rarely suffered from a hangover, but Beca; was not so lucky. She quickly poured two glasses of ginger ale and grabbed a wet wash cloth before navigating her way through the sleeping Bellas and into the master bedroom.

Sure enough, a Beca sized figure was passed out face first on top of the bedspread. She smiled softly, watching as as Beca's chest rose and fell slightly with each breath. She set the drinks on the bedside table and gently crawled on the bed next to the DJ. She inched her fingers up under Beca's shirt, scratching lightly at the skin on her back. It was a few minutes before the younger girl groaned and rolled over, squinting into the soft glow from the lamp. Her eyes widened as she saw Chloe, and she seemed almost startled. 

"You know I never really thought I was bisexual, but after last night, I'm thinking I was wrong." Her voice was low and thick with sleep as Chloe's face contorted in confusion.

"Last night?"

Beca's face quickly turned horrified. 

"Oh my god, we did have sex last night didn't we?"

She leaned to brush the bed hair out of the DJs face before kneeling, sitting on her heels..

"I don't think so? I mean we were pretty drunk, but I was in there with the girls, and you were in here, somehow; so I don't think so."

Beca's face turned beet red.

"Oh, I - I just assumed, cause you were here - when I woke up - ugh I mean, uh-"

"Becs!" Chloe reached a hand out to feel the younger girls forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes?" She leaned into the bed to avoid the redhead's touch. "I have a hell of a hangover, and I'm trying to save face with the girl who's in my bed when I wake up but apparently did not sleep with. Other than that, I'm just peachy." 

"The girl in your bed? Is that anyway to to refer to your fiancée?" She smirked and leaned in for a kiss but Beca shimmied away until Chloe was afraid that she would fall off the bed.

"Fiancée?! We haven't even had sex!" 

"Well just because we didn't do anything last night, doesn't mean you get to forget about limo ride the other night!" She winked suggestively before passing Beca one of the glasses of ginger ale. "Here, drink this; it's still early, which means we have plenty of snuggle time before the Bellas wake up."

The brunette sat up on her elbows and drank thirstily, but Chloe could see blue eyes studying her over the rim of the glass. Beca handed her back the empty glass and she set it back on the table before settling in next to the DJ and pulling the younger girls arms around her. 

"Come on Becs! Cuddle me! It's so early, and I'm so tired! I'll figure out why you're being weird in the morning."

It took a few minutes, but she finally felt Beca relax, and she snuggled in tighter, quickly drifting off to sleep.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Chloe woke for the second time, sunlight was streaming in through the open blinds and Beca was propped up on her side, staring at Chloe as if she held the answers to the universe's greatest mysteries. 

"G'morning." The redhead snuggled into the other girl, burying her face in her neck. "Do you feel better? You were acting weird last night!"

"My hangover is better if that's what you're talking about."

Beca seemed stiff, and Chloe pulled back to look at her. 

"Come on, Becs. What's wrong? Did something weird happen last night that I don't remember?" She jerked back in horror to search Beca's eyes. "Oh my god! Did I try to convince you and Aubrey to have a threesome again?"

"We had a threesome?"

"No, we just kinda made out."

There was a long pause before Beca spoke up, sounding completely defeated.

"Who's Aubrey? And for that matter, who are you? I really feel like I should remember you but I don't."

"Come ooon, Becs, don't fuck with meee!" Chloe whined. 

The DJ sighed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

"Maybe we can just start with what happened last night."

"Ookkaay . . . we were at our engagement party, and then Amy made some drink that we all got super wasted on. Oh! There was that dive in the pool, that was funny. And then - ooh!! ooh! ooh! You time traveled!! You totally time traveled!! We never got to talk about it because it took you longer than expected and by the time you got back, Lily had distracted us with something else! Did it work? Did you go back? Did you see us?"

As she finished her sentence, Beca stood up.

"Look, lady. First you come in here talking about being engaged and wanting to cuddle and all this shit and fine, whatever; you're hot. But now, time travel?! You're crazy! The last thing I remember is mom dropping me off at the airport in Seattle for my flight to LA and then i must have fallen asleep because I wake up at a party with you and a bunch of girls that sing a capella because, apparently that's a thing now! Then I guess I get drunk and I pass out in here and then you show up all - all - all GORGEOUS! And I am NOT prepared to deal with the feelings that are cropping up right now because apparently I'm attracted to girls, and I had no idea for like, nineteen years - until you showed up. So now I have to deal with that. On top of the fact that you are apparently bat shit crazy."

Chloe remained silent on the bed, watching as Beca paced the room; trying to process the information that the brunette was throwing out. 

"Babe." She finally said calmly. "Are you okay? Did you accidentally take Benadryl last night? You know it makes you have crazy dreams."

Beca threw her hands up in the air. "For someone so - unbelievably beautiful-" She groaned loudly. "You are very dense!" Suddenly, she was half kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, her dark blue eyes searching Chloe's bright ones. "I don't even know your name. I don't know where we are. I don't know why you think we're engaged. All I know is that I'm Beca Mitchell, I'm nineteen years old, I'm supposed to be in LA to crush my father's dreams of me getting a college education, and I'm a DJ. That's all I got. Now please, please tell me what is going on."

She could see the truth in Beca's eyes and she finally understood that the girl wasn't just messing with her.

"Oh, shit."


	33. The Last 7 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryptonite - Three Doors Down

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and ran back into the living room, yanking the tiny DJ after her. 

"Guys!!" She screeched. "I hereby declare an emergency Bella's meeting!"

The girls slowly sat up, one-by-one, clutching at their heads.

"Seriously?"

"What time is it?"

"I have never wanted to kill a ginger more in my life."

"What's wrong with shawshank over there?" Fat Amy gestured over at Beca who had extricated herself from the redhead's grip and moved to stand by the wall, arms across her chest.

"She doesn't remember anything!"

"To be fair, I don't really remember that much either!" Legacy piped up.

"No," Chloe's voice started to sound like the panic she was feeling. "She doesn't remember the past 7 years."

Silence fell over the Bellas as they stared worriedly at the DJ. Beca stared back at them, eyes darting nervously around the room.

Finally, Amy stood and moved to stand in front of Beca, waving a hand in front of the other girl's face.

"Beca." She said loud and slow. "Do you remember me? What's my name?" 

"Fat Amy. Because you said and I quote- 'So twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back.' "

"See she remembers me, she's fine."

"Because you told me last night, when I met you, for the first time."

"Oh." Amy's shoulders fell and the rest of the Bellas groaned. "Wait! What's my real name?"

"Real name?" Beca looked confused.

"Real name?" Emily echoed.

"Yes, real name; I've only told a few people and it's really going to hurt my feelings if you don't remember."

"Uh. . . " The DJ looked at Chloe, begging for help but the redhead offered no hints. "Uh. . . Amy?"

"You're supposed to be my best friend, you ask me to be your maid of honor, and you can't even remember my real name?"

"I don't think it's her fault Amy, I think she really doesn't remember anything. She doesn't even remember who I am." Chloe cut in.

"How do you not remember Red? She's like the best thing that ever happened to you!" The Bellas watched the three girls like a movie scene, heads snapping from one to the other as they spoke.

"As shocked as I was to wake up to this stunningly attractive human being in my bed, I have no idea who she is." She looked apologetically at Chloe who in turn looked like she was about to break down in tears. 

An awkward silence settled over the group until Emily spoke up.

"So what's your real name?" Stacie smacked the younger girl on the arm. "I'm sorry, I'm really curious now!"

"It's Fat Patricia, but don't go spreading that around anywhere, Legacy."

"I won't, promise. I was just really stuck on it, didn't think I'd be able to focus on -that-" She gestured between Beca and Chloe. "Until I knew your real name. Sorry."

Stacie shook her head and patted Emily's knee with an air of long-suffering.

"Guys, if somebody could just point me in the direction of my bags, I'll be getting away from this freak show. No offense, Beautiful." The DJ said, throwing an awkward wink at Chloe.

"You don't have any bags, babe. This is our house."

"Wait. I live here? With you?"

"Yep."

"Well then where - where's my mixing stuff? Oh God, I mix don't I?"

The Bellas shared a look before collectively moving down the hall to Beca's studio. They made a line beside the doorway, allowing Chloe to open the door and usher Beca in.

"Holy shit!! This is mine?! No way!" Beca's face showed pure awe as she took a long look at the sound station facing the window into a soundproofed recording studio. "I have a full studio? In my house?" The Bellas stayed silent, allowing the DJ to take it all in. "Is that? No, no, no, no, no! Somebody tell me that is not me and Selena Gomez!! Holding a platinum certified record! No freakin' way!!"

"Beca." Chloe's voice was quiet, but it immediately cut down the excitement level in the room as the girls began to realize the gravity of the situation. "You don't remember any of this?"

"No, I don't. I mean, I wish I did; but no. Are you sure I am who you think I am?"

"Lift up your shirt." Chloe commanded softly.

"What?! Dude!"

"Lift up your shirt, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes, but lifted the hem of her shirt, eyes widening as she saw the Bella's tattoo on her ribs. A hand reached out involuntarily to brush the inked skin, and Beca raised her eyes to meet Chloe's. 

"I do not remember getting this." Her blue eyes were wide with panic and Chloe lifted her own shirt to show her matching tattoo. 

"It's the Bella's tattoo. We all went out to get it our senior year in college."

"The Bellas? College?"

Chloe opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by Aubrey.

"Maybe we should all have some breakfast first. I think that will help everyone to think more clearly." 

"Excellent idea, I'm starving! come on, Shortstack, let's go find some cereal." Amy threw an arm around Beca's shoulder and led her to the kitchen, the other girls following close behind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Cereal, Aubrey quickly reminded them, was not appropriate hangover food, so they worked together to make pancakes, the Bellas making easy conversation and catching up on the last few months since they had all gotten together. The only ones who stayed silent were Beca and Chloe, the brunette resigned to sitting on a stool at the counter, watching the proceedings nervously. Chloe was in charge of coffee, but she kept stealing glances at the DJ; tuning out the conversation bubbling around her. Neither ate much and the entire meal consisted mostly of Beca staring at her pancakes, and Chloe staring at Beca - a sad, puppy dog look on her face. Finally, Emily spoke up.

"This is like the saddest thing ever!" She glanced around at the other girls. "How did you guys even deal with them before they were best friends? This is horrible!"

"Come on, let's all go to the living room and talk this out." Aubrey led the Bellas into the living room, seating the girls on the sectional, and dragging one of the gigantic recliners into the center of the room for Beca. Chloe wanted to sit in the seat with her fiancée, but she forced herself to sit on the padded arm, one hand coming to rest gently on the other girl's back. Beca stiffened at the touch but after a moment she relaxed and gave the redhead a half smile.

"So, Beca, what exactly do you remember?" Aubrey had obviously designated herself as moderator, legs crossed as she perched on the edge of the couch; surrounded by the other Bellas.

"Well, uh, I was getting on a plane; in Seattle, cause that's where my mom lives. I was supposed to be on my way to LA, cause I've got to start paying dues if I ever want to be a big time music producer. Where am I now exactly?"

"Malibu," Chloe's voice was quiet. "We live in Malibu."

"Do all of them-" She gestured to the couch. "Live here too?"

"No, they're just here for our engagement party last night."

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about the fact that we're engaged." Chloe looked like she was about to cry, and Beca quickly continued. "I mean you are - god, you're beautiful. But I just don't remember you. I wish I did." She reached out to awkwardly pat the ginger's knee.

"Is it just me, or is Chloe having the Komissar effect?" Stacie's brow furrowed as she glanced between the two.

"The Komissar effect?" Aubrey and Beca asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, where Beca gets flustered and randomly spits out compliments. It happened with the Komissar at Worlds, and now it's apparently happening with Chloe."

"Who's Komissar?" The DJ was beginning to look completely overwhelmed so Chloe took pity on her, focusing the younger girl on her and speaking quietly.

"Would it help if I just explained everything from the beginning?"

She could see the other girl visibly calm as their blue eyes locked.

"Please."

"So, eight years ago; you didn't go to LA. You went to Barden University where you joined the Barden Bellas, and a-Capella group."

"An a-Capella group? College I can buy, because I was on the fence about that. But a-Capella?"

"I may have . . . persuaded you." She winked and Beca blushed furiously at the innuendo. 

"So, a-Capella."

"You joined our group and you and Aubrey-" She gestured at the blonde still perched on the couch. "Fought a lot about the arrangements. We lost out in the Semi-final competition, but then one of the winners got booted on a technicality; and we were back in. You and Aubrey made up, you made our Finals arrangement, and we won. Then you, uh, you kissed Jesse."

"Jesse? I thought we-" She gestured between herself and Chloe.

"So did all of us shortstack!" Amy threw in.

"So you kissed Jesse, and you guys went out for the next three years. I failed Russian Lit three times so that I could stay with the Bellas and be your co-captain. We won every year, and your senior year we even won the world championship of a-Capella. The main team we were up against, Das Sound Machine, they called their captain Komissar; you had pretty big crush on her and every time she intimidated you, you would make really awkward compliments. Kind of like you're doing now."

"What happened after we won the world championship?"

"Well you dumped Jesse, and then we moved to LA and got an apartment. It took almost two years, but we finally confessed our feeling for each other, and then two weeks ago, you asked me to marry you."

Chloe felt herself drowning in Beca's blue eyes; she wanted nothing more than all of this to be a dream. To wake up and have her fiancée back. But the confusion clouding the DJ's eyes swirled like a storm. She forced herself to look away and break the spell.

"So that was the short version. I'm sure you'll have questions, feel free to ask them." She stood and moved to stand in front of the Bellas, gesturing to each one in turn.

"This is Aubrey, she was a senior with me your freshman year. She owns a team building retreat in Georgia, but she just opened a new one on Long Beach so that she can stay close to her boyfriend, Jesse."

"The same Jesse that I . . .?"

"Yeah, but it's not awkward. you guys stayed friends. Besides, you have all this." She looked down her own body and raised her eyebrows at the DJ who was once again blushing.

"Point!"

"This is Amy, who you already met, she lives in Florida with her husband Bumper. She works as a park ranger and takes care of alligators."

"Almost as feisty as Crocs!" The blond tossed out.

"This is Stacie, she makes very sexual comments all the time, so don't get weirded out or offended. She works at google, and sometimes we get free stuff. Jessica and Ashley - they run a bakery in Ohio; Flo, she teaches English as a second language back at Barden; Emily just graduated and is actually coming to LA to work on her first studio album with you; and Cynthia Rose, she and her wife own a bed and breakfast in Maine." 

Beca was silent for so long that Chloe was afraid that she had completely overwhelmed the younger girl, but finally she spoke up.

"Is it cool if I go hang out in the studio? I just really need to think."

Chloe tried to keep her face neutral. "Yeah, that's fine, I mean it's your studio. Just try not to get too overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in all in one day."

"I'll try." She nodded before walking off down the hall. 

"Chloe. . ." Aubrey stood and pulled her friend into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"She doesn't even remember me, Aubrey! We've been inseparable for over seven years and now she doesn't even know who I am."

"Look, I know that we're all going back home after tomorrow, but you've got full Bella support on this. We will help you figure this out to get Beca back as soon as possible."

The other girls all nodded their agreement and the redhead allowed a small smile.

"Thanks, guys, I really hope this is just temporary. I don't know if I can make it without her again." 

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**


	34. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal - Of Monsters and Men

"Hey guys? Has anybody seen Lily?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Chloe pulled back from Aubrey to look around the room. "No, come to think of it, I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"I think she said something about going to a time machine? But I couldn't really understand." Emily shrugged.

"Seriously, Legacy? You didn't think this was important information?" Amy scolded.

"What? She's always saying weird stuff!"

"Except for the fact that she actually HAS a time machine!"

"She does?!"

"How can you forget about a time machine? Seriously?"

Emily glanced nervously at Stacie, who spoke up.

"Come on guys; it was a late night and to be fair we had a lot to drink, give her a break. There was a time machine?"

Chloe watched as Aubrey and Amy gave each other a look before she spoke up. "Yes, there was a time machine. And for some reason we decided it would be a great idea to send Beca to the past. I think that's when she lost her memory? Maybe something happened?"

"Wait," Aubrey held up her hand. "You think the time machine actually worked?"

"How else would you explain what happened to Beca? Maybe going back to the past screwed with her memories."

"On the off chance that it did work, and I'm not saying it did-" Amy clarified. "Why would it mess up her memories?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the lightning storm last night? I mean a time machine would have to be operated in near perfect conditions to give it the best chance of working. Any extra energy lingering in the air from the lightning might have caused it to malfunction."

The rest of the girls stopped to stare at Stacie.

"One, what lightning storm? And two, what exactly do you do at Google?" Cynthia Rose was the first to find her voice.

"So you guys get upset because I don't remember the time machine and you guys can't even remember a fucking lightning storm? And it's very complicated, it involves making equations and algorithms to hypothesize the mathematical probability of certain outcomes."

"There was lightning storm last night?" Emily looked more confused than ever.

"Ok. . . so I hereby nominate Stacie as the most qualified person in the group to examine the time machine. If the lightning storm damaged it then maybe She give us a clue to what exactly is up with Beca." Aubrey looked to Chloe. "Will you be ok here alone with Beca?" 

"Yeah, yeah sure." She felt the bile rise in her throat. Come on Chlo, you can't be nervous about being alone with her, it's Beca! "I'll be fine." 

"Alright, so does anybody have a clue where the time machine was last night?" The blonde looked around hopefully.

"Ah, yeah; I've got them right here. I texted the coordinates to Bumper last night just in case something happened and I didn't come back."

"Great, Amy! So, Chloe, you stay here with Beca. The rest of you come with me. We'll go down to where the time machine was and hopefully still is. Stacie can look over the time machine and the others can back track and hopefully find some clues as to what's going on. When we get back, we'll take Beca to the hospital and make sure everything is ok with her physically; I don't want to freak her out right now and for all we know it could just be a bad hangover, so I think we should wait a couple of hours."

Aubrey could be irritating, bossy some would say, bitchy as Beca would say; but in times like this, Chloe was grateful for it. She would be the first to admit that her best friend could be . . . overbearing, but she was ever so thankful to have her take over in this moment. To not have to think about what to do from here; because if she was honest, her heart and mind were all wrapped up in a pair of stormy blue eyes the next room over.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It had been over an hour since the Bellas had left, and Chloe was meticulously cleaning the kitchen, trying desperately not to think about the issues at hand. She had been doing her best to give Beca her space; she knew the other girl needed solitude to process things. People always thought that Chloe just stormed her way into Beca's life, that she ran full force into the brunette's universe like a whirlwind, heedless in her touches and emotion and invasion of space. Reality was quite the opposite. Sure, Chloe had barged into Beca's shower, and she was always touchy and feely and in your face; but she always held herself back to Beca's limits. She knew when the DJ was open to being pushed to the limits of her comfort zone, and when she need to be alone. Maybe that was why it had taken them so long to get together - because Chloe never wanted to push Beca somewhere she wasn't ready to go. Normally she could read Beca's signs like they were posted on her perfectly shaped forehead; but now with the amnesia - was that the right word for it? - she was second guessing herself. She was trying to put herself back in the mindset of freshman Beca, but it had been so long since she had had to step back and think about where her hands were or what she was saying that it was throwing her off. 

But now the kitchen was spotless, and she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and made her way down the hall, pausing outside Beca's studio; it was silent, which wasn't really a surprise since the room was soundproof, but it was still unnerving. She opened the door quietly and saw the DJ sitting in her office chair, knees pulled up to her chin, headphones on, a montage of photos running across the computer screen. 

The light from the hall must have alerted her presence, because the DJ turned, a small smile on her face.

"Hey." She dropped her headphones around her neck.

"Hey," Chloe approached cautiously. "I brought you some coffee; you didn't really drink any earlier and you tend to get a caffeine headache if you don't drink enough in the mornings." She slowly turned back towards the door, but a soft voice stopped her.

"Wait. You can stay." She cleared her throat. "I mean, uh, if you want."

The redhead smiled and sat in one of the other chairs. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna see the girl responsible for all these love song mixes and all these happy pictures of me." She took a sip of the coffee and moaned. "Oh my god, this is delicious, no wonder I asked you to marry me!" She winked and Chloe felt herself melting just a little bit.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see how I am in bed!"

The younger girl's eyes widened and Chloe was left stammering. "Sorry, it's been so long since I've had to worry about filtering what I say to you - not that I have that much of a filter anyway - and -" A finger across her lips shut her up.

"Hey, it's ok, it's a lot for both of us to get used to right?'

The ginger nodded slowly, Beca's finger still on her lips.

"I've been looking at these pictures and listening to these mixes - which I assume are about you, considering they're labeled 'Chloe1-200' - and I just, I never though I would be this happy. Seeing all of this just amazes me, and even though it's completely overwhelming, I can't help but feel a little bit happy and excited. I just wish that I could remember it all."

Chloe forced herself to stay silent, allowing to other girl to work through whatever was going on in her head. The finger on her lips slowly fell and Beca's blue eyes slowly filled her vision as they came closer.

"May I?" The question was whispered against her lips and Chloe nodded slightly, not quite letting their lips touch.

"I just want to see what it feels like. . ."

It was a soft kiss, a featherweight of pressure against her lips; but Chloe felt it all the way to her toes. All too soon, the DJ pulled back; eyes clouded with desire and confusion.

"That was . . . wow. I mean we barely kissed and I can just . . . feel it, all over."

"It's always like that with you Becs."

As the remnants of the flutters from the kiss settled, she felt a calm settle over her. In that moment, she knew; no matter what, everything would be ok. 

**But I'm okay in see-through skin  
I forgive what is within  
Because I'm in this house  
I'm in this home  
All my time**

**Cover your crystal eyes  
And feel the tones that tremble down your spine  
Cover your crystal eyes  
And let your colours bleed and blend with mine**


	35. Old Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Cups - Anna Kendrick (The movie version)

_"Come on Becs, one more time for the camera!"_

_The camera zoomed in on Beca's make-up free face which was currently twisted in a scowl that looked about as secure as the messy bun that was letting strands of brown hair wisp around her face._

_"Chlo, I'm not doing it again, it's stupid."_

_"It's not stupid, take that back Mitchell!" A wadded piece of paper flew from somewhere off camera to hit Beca in the chest._

_"Dude! you're so violent!"_

_"Sing it, or I'm withholding sex."_

_Beca's jaw dropped in horror before a smirk took over her features._

_"Seriously? You really think that's going to work? Last time you tried that, you caved after twenty minutes."_

_"I was tricked!" The redhead sputtered indignantly._

_"Tricked?"_

_"Yes, tricked into believing that you were sad and needed a hug."_

_The DJ's smirk grew._

_"If I remember correctly, that hug turned into you screaming my name on the kitchen counter."_

_"Beca, would you just sing the song, please." Chloe's voice was laced with exasperation but the brunette shook her head slowly._

_"I don't think so, Beale."_

_"Please?"_

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_Blue eyes lit up._

_"That dance you're choreographing for the new Beyonce video?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want a private showing."_

_"You're such a perv!"_

_"Maybe, but you love me anyway."_

_"Fine, if I promise to dance for you, will you sing the song?"_

_Beca pretended to think about it._

_"Ok, I'll do it."_

_"Finally, geez, it's like pulling teeth with you!"_

_"Do you want the song or not?"_

_"Go, on then!"_

_The younger girl glared, but she couldn't hold it long and she smiled and winked at the camera before picking up the cup from the counter._

__**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**

__**When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

__**When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

__**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you**

__**When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone **

_"Are you happy now, Red?"_

_"Very! And you should be too, you won't have to sing it as often for me since I finally have it on video."_

_"Bullshit, you're still going to ask me to sing it all the time."_

_"Ok, maybe like half as often though"_

_"You know I really don't mind right?" Beca reassured._

_"I know."_

_The DJ grinned before stalking towards the camera._

_"Come on, let's go upstairs. If I remember correctly, you owe me a dance."_

_There was a giggle from the redhead and then the screen went black._

Chloe watched Beca's face as the younger girl watched the video, her eyes taking in every little change in expression. 

"That was us?"

She bit back the sarcastic comment that was on the tip of her tongue and reminded herself that Beca probably did need reassurance that the video was actually them.

"Yeah, a couple of months ago; I always loved it when you would sing that song, because it's the song you sang when you first auditioned for the Bellas. But, you hated to sing it because you felt like it was 'total cheeseballs'. I could talk you into singing it every now and then and then after I finally got you to record it, I could listen to it whenever I wanted."

"I learned that song last week, I stumbled on a youtube video of it and i just had to learn it. I had no idea it made such an impact."

"It's amazing to think of the little things you do everyday and you don't even think about them, and then boom, they end up being huge parts of your life."

"Yeah, it's crazy." The DJ looked lost, and Chloe was about reassure her when she was interrupted by the sound of her text message alert.

"The girls are back, they went to look at the time machine. We should probably head to the living room, I'm sure they have some sort of news."

The brunette nodded before giving one last look to the picture frozen on the screen. It was one of them from their trip to Jamaica last year, she had been giving Beca a piggy back ride in the ocean and had wanted to test out their new waterproof camera. There were a few drops of water on the screen, and their faces and hair were a mess from the ocean, but it was one of Chloe's favorite pictures of them together. They looked so happy and carefree, almost like they were mid-laugh. She could only hope they could get that back one day.

"Chloe?" Her voice was hesitant and the look on her face was confused. "Are you coming?"

The redhead looked up to see that the DJ had moved to stand in the doorway. She shook her head to clear it. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, sorry." She stood quickly and moved to join her fiancée. "I just love that picture."

"It is a really good picture." Beca smiled, and Chloe could see the DJ's eyes drift down to her lips before jerking back up. 

"We- we should go . . in the - the living room." Beca stuttered softly. "The uh, the Bellas. . . ."

Chloe made a split second decision, and leaned in quickly to press her lips to Beca's. It was gentle, and soft; and it was over before either of them was really able to process what was happening. She grinned at the dazed look on the DJ's face. 

"We'll figure this out Becs, I promise."


	36. Head Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

Chloe and Beca made their way to the living room, the heated conversation between the Bellas ceasing as soon as the entered the room. They all looked extremely nervous as they glanced between the two girls.

"Guys, she still doesn't remember anything, stop acting all weird." Chloe admonished gently. "Did you guys find anything at the time machine?"

Stacie nodded. "Well the lightning definitely hit it, but it will take me a while to be able to tell what the damage was exactly." 

"Do you think that the lightning could have caused Beca's memory loss?"

"It could have." The brunette shrugged. "Or it could have damaged the time machine and that somehow could have had an effect on her memory. It's too early to tell."

"Which is why I think it's time we take Beca to the hospital." Aubrey spoke up.

Beca gave Chloe a terrified look, and the redhead lay a comforting hand on the younger girl's arm. 

"It's ok, we just want to make sure you're not hurt. You may have hit your head or something." She explained.

"Ok, yeah, I guess that would probably be a good idea."

"Alright then, to the cars!" Aubrey raised her arms and the girls jumped up.

"Uh.. . do you all have to go? I mean I appreciate the sentiment; really, I do but there's a lot of you and it's kind of . . . overwhelming." 

"Just make yourselves comfortable here and figure out dinner, and I'll take Becs to the hospital and call you guys with updates."

The girls were quick to agree to the redhead's suggestion, and the DJ visibly calmed. That is until Fat Amy made her way over and enveloped the shorter girl in a one sided bear hug.

"You're Beca Effin' Mitchell, you'll be fine. besides who else would be Dougie's godmother?"

"I'm a godmother?!" Blue eyes met Chloe's over the blonde's shoulder.

"Dougie's a corgi." She explained quietly as the DJ returned to her side.

"Ok, whew- I was about to have a mini responsibility freak out there." Beca whispered back.

"Do you need some of my butt confidence?" Beca's eyes widened at the Australian's offer.

"Thanks, Amy but I think she's fine." The redhead draped an arm around Beca and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, Becs. Let's get you checked out."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Welcome to UCLA Medical Center, what's your emergency today?" The nurse behind the counter smiled as the couple walked up.

"My girlfriend woke up this morning and well she doesn't remember anything."

"Anything as in anything that happened today? Or anything as in anything that happened ten years ago?"

"Ummm, seven years? I think? She remembers today. Don't you?"

"Definitely not forgetting today!"

"Have you had any recent falls or hits to the head?"

Beca shook her head. "No that I know of."

"Alright, if you could just fill out this paperwork, we'll get you back as soon as possible." He handed Beca a clipboard and a pen before gesturing to the waiting room. "You can sit if you like."

"Thanks."

They sat at the chairs and Beca looked over the papers.

"Name, birthday," She mumbled quietly to herself as the pen scratched across the paper. "Social security number, age . . . wait, how old am I?"

"25."

"Occupation. . . what exactly do I do?"

"Record producer."

"Emergency contact. . . . Uh, I guess that's you huh?"

"If you want it to be, then yes."

The DJ nodded before turning back to the papers.

"Chloe . . . oh gosh, this is embarrassing."

"What?"

"I don't even know your last name!"

"Beale."

"Oh." She wrote it on the paper, and then turned back to Chloe. "So, uh - why'd you tell that guy I was your girlfriend? Aren't we engaged?" 

"When you're famous, things get leaked to the press very easily. We were originally going to wait a while before we told the general public; and especially with your memory mishap, I wasn't really sure if you wanted to be engaged, so I thought we should just put it on hold for a bit until things straighten out." 

"Oh." She turned back to her paperwork, drumming the pen on the arm of the chair.

Chloe took the opportunity to study her for a moment, pressing her lips together as she watched the younger girl's eyes dart across the page.

"Hey, Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want, I could fill those out for you. I mean, since you don't really remember."

She looked like a scared puppy.

"No, no I've got it."

"Ok, just let me know if you change your mind."

She forced her eyes away from the brunette, pulling out her phone to distract herself.

_Aubrey: Stacie wants to know if we can put the time machine in your garage so she can look at it_

_Chloe: Sure, whatever she needs to do_

_Aubrey: Ok, I'll keep you updated. Hows the tiny terror?_

_Chloe: She's scared, understandably so. I just hope we make it through this. . ._

_Aubrey: Of course you will, you're Bloe! ;-)_

She rolled her eyes.

_Aubrey: Amy told me to say that._

Suddenly, a clipboard was in her lap and she looked over to see Beca staring at the ceiling, blinking back tears.

"If you could just like- fill that out for me, that'd be great." 

She opened her mouth to reassure the DJ but that thought better of it squeezing her hand briefly instead. She quickly filled out the information and pulled Beca back to the check-in desk.

"Alright, everything looks to be in order, let's get you back." 

The nurse led them down the hall to a small room with a stretcher and a chair. 

"The doctor should be by in a few minutes. Just push this button by the door if there's a problem."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Beca to climb up on the stretcher and Chloe to settle in the chair.

"So," The DJ started, her feet swinging in the air. "We come here often?"

"Where?" She chuckled. "The emergency room?"

"Yeah, is future me like a gigantic klutz?"

Chloe couldn't stifle the laugh. "No, not really. There was the time when we first moved into the house though and you cut yourself trying to open a box and I had to drive you to the hospital while you held pressure on your bleeding hand and wailed about how you would probably loose your finger and how that was horrible because it was your favorite hand to flip people off with."

"Did I really?" The brunette snorted. "Was it that bad?"

"They put in two stitches and sent you home with pain killers. Then, on the way home you would not stop begging until I stopped for ice cream."

"That sounds like an adventure."

"Everything with you is an adventure Becs, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was a knock at the door, and a smiling woman in a lab coat walked in  
"Are you Beca Mitchell?" Beca nodded and she continued. "I'm Dr. Connor. Can you tell me a little bit about what's going on?"

"I don't remember the past seven years of my life, and this my girlfriend who I don't remember seeing before this morning."

"Are you comfortable having her here?"

"Yes!" Her eyes darted to meet Chloe's. "Don't leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

The doctor smiled. "I just have to check. Have you had any headaches?"

"No."

"Blurred vision?"

"Nope."

"Nausea?"

"Nope."

"So it's just the last seven years that you don't remember?"

"Yep."

"What's the last thing you remember before today?"

"Umm, I was 19, I was getting on a plane to go to LA."

"And what exactly is your life supposed to look like now?"

"Well, according to my friends, I'm supposed to be 25, a music producer, and going out with this gorgeous beauty." She tossed a hand toward Chloe.

"Wait, DJ B Mitch?"

"Yeah, we hope you'll be . . . discreet about all of this." The redhead jumped in. 

"Of course! Patient confidentiality is our highest priority here. Now, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes ok? I want you to just look at the wall behind me. Alright, now follow my pen. . .Okay, well nothing appears to be out of the ordinary here; but I'm going to go ahead and get you back for a CT scan just to make sure everything look up to par on the inside. Then we'll set you up to see a neurologist and you'll be on your way. Just sit tight and I'll be right back."

She left and they were alone once again, Beca fidgeting nervously. Chloe sighed and moved to sit next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. 

"It'll be ok, Becs."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"What if these tests come back like really bad? Like what if I'm really screwed up?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Chloe squeezed her shoulders tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll still be here, no matter what. I know that you're used to people leaving when things get hard, but I'm not like that. You just have to give me time to show you. No matter what happens, I'll be there." She reiterated. 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**


	37. Reacquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia

It was past midnight before they made it back home; stopping at Taco Bell, (Beca's choice), on the way. The Bellas were all passed out around the living room, various limbs sticking out of sleeping bags. 

"Do we have to wake them up? I'd rather just go to sleep; I'm exhausted." Beca whispered, glancing around.

"Of course, I'll show you where to go." The redhead whispered back, her hand finding the DJ's to drag her along in the dark. 

"So this is where the magic happens." Beca observed as Chloe shut the door to the master suite. 

"Weren't you in here last night?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know it was my bedroom - our bedroom."

She looked so nervous as she sat on the foot of the bed, and the redhead felt her heart crack just a little bit.

"So, sleep clothes are in the bottom drawer; and the bathroom is through that door. Your toothbrush is the red one."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for your's to be the red one?"

Chloe's nose crinkled in confusion. "But your favorite color is red?"

The silence slowly thickened before the DJ spoke up, rising to stand in front of the older girl.

"Huh." A lone finger reached out to twist a red curl around her finger. "I guess it is."

Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Beca's cloudy blue eyes study her face. After a long moment, the hand in her hair dropped and her heart stuttered to a start again. 

"So," The DJ cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go wash my face and use that red toothbrush.'

The older girl stood frozen to the spot as Beca gently pushed past her to enter the bathroom. Slowly, she let out a shaky breath before going about her nightly routine, switching out the bathroom with Beca. She took one last look in the mirror before stepping back into the bedroom to find the DJ under the covers, staring at the ceiling.

"Alright, well, I'll be in the living room, just - come get me if you need me."

The brunette practically flew into a sitting position, eyes widening as she took in Chloe's oversized flannel and boy shorts. 

"Uh - uh, err-" she stammered before her eyes shot to the ceiling, obviously trying not to look at the redhead. "Or you could just stay here. . . And uh help me to not totally freak out about not remembering the past 7 years." 

"Oh, totally, yeah I can do that. I just didn't know if you would feel comfortable with me being here, you know in the same bed and everything."

Blue eyes floated down from where they had been locked on the crown molding to latch on to Chloe.

"It's weird, but you make me feel . . . " she trailed off and silence filled the room for a long moment before she spoke again. "Like I belong, like this is where I supposed to be." She sighed. "I dunno, it's stupid."

"No, its not." The redhead whispered at first, but then spoke normally. "Now scoot over, cause you're on my side of the bed!" 

Beca rolled over to the other side, waiting expectantly as Chloe crawled in beside her. The redhead made herself comfortable, albeit carefully, not wanting to invade the DJ's space or make her feel uneasy. 

"Seriously, dude, just do what you would normally do; you're making me feel weird!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to get my memories back as quickly as possible, and I think it would help if we just did things as normally as possible." She shrugged. "Besides; I get the feeling that you weren't much for personal space even before the we became close the first time, so why start now? It obviously made me love you seven years ago."

Chloe couldn't help the smile that lit up her face at Beca's speech. She also couldn't help it when she practically leapt across the bed to wrap the younger girl in a tight hug. She waited for Beca to stiffen or pull back, but the DJ just lifted a hand to pat her back awkwardly. 

"See, I knew you were a hugger!"

"Sorry!" She pulled back, but was stopped when she felt Beca's other arm come up to lock her into the embrace. 

"Hey, don't. It's nice. I mean, it's a lot to get used to, but its nice." They lay like that for a long while, and she finally felt Beca's heart rate return to normal. Blinking sleepily, she pulled the covers up around them.

"G'night Becs. I love you." The words slipped out without her even thinking and she froze, waiting for Beca to freak out. It never happened though, the brunette simply pulling her closer and muttering a soft, "Goodnight Chlo" before her breathing evened out and she was asleep. The redhead followed soon after, her exhaustion outweighing her nerves and worries about the future.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Chloe woke the next morning to feel Beca's arm draped lazily across her middle. She stretched slowly, careful not to disturb her sleeping partner. The Bellas were all headed home today, back to their respective corners of the States. She needed to get up and shower, but Beca was warm where she was pressed against her back and she really wanted to forget all of their issues and just sleep for a few more hours. A few of the girls had early flights though, so she knew she needed to get up. She carefully disentangled herself from the DJ's arms, smiling softly as the younger girl curled around her pillow. 

Silently she made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before stepping into the shower and letting the warm spray wash over her. She washed her hair slowly, smiling softly as smell of lavender filled the steam around her. 

"Hey Chloe?" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

She heard the door open, and close.

"Whoa!" Beca exclaimed, and the redhead turned to see her covering her eyes. "Kinda forgot that it was an open shower in here."

"It's fine, what did you need?"

"I errr, I just wanted to ask you what the plans were for today." Chloe could see her eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at the naked girl in the shower. 

"Well, most of the girls are leaving today, but after we get back from the airport, we should have time to do whatever you want." She turned back to face the water, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair.

"Oh, I don't know, what do we usually do?"

"It's Sunday, so usually just hang out, go to the beach if it's nice; cook dinner, anything you feel like really." She did an about face to see Beca's eyes jerk upwards from her ass to the ceiling.

"Mhmmm, sounds good."

"You know you've seen me naked before."

"Yeah, but I don't remember it." Her eyes finally trailed down to meet Chloe's.

"I'm pretty confident . . . about all this." 

"You should be." the brunette reassured her and she laughed.

"This reminds me of you freshman year."

The DJ snorted."What, you naked in the shower and me trying not stare at you?"

"Mmm, yeah. Except then you were naked too." She watched as Beca's mouth fell open and her cheeks reddened.

"I was?!" Chloe couldn't help but snort at the shorter girl's squeaking.

"Mhmm, you were!"

"I-I th-thought-" the redhead laughed as Beca's eyes darted around the room, trying desperately not to land on Chloe. "we weren't together in college?"

"We weren't." She shrugged, purposefully avoiding giving any information until Beca explicitly asked for it. She hadn't seen the DJ squirm like this in a long time, and she had almost forgotten how entertaining it was to watch.

"So we just showered together?" The sentence gained pitch as it went on and the naked girl didn't even try to stop the lopsided grin from spreading across her face.

"It was kind of a one time thing."

"Oh." If she didn't know the brunette as well as she did, she might have missed the disappointment tinging her voice. "How, uh, how did that work out?"

"I kind of barged into your shower and wouldn't leave until you sang to me." She turned off the water and reached for her towel, Beca's eyes following her every move. 

"What song did we sing?"

"Titanium, it's my lady jam."

"Your- oh my god."

"You could sing it for me now?" She finished drying her hair and tucked the towel around her only to turn and find Beca staring at her, eyes wide and mouth open. 

"Sing it? Now?" the squeak was back.

"I'm just messing with you, Becs." Chloe winked before turning to walk into the bedroom. A soft voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

**You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

The sweet alto grew louder as the verse went on, and Chloe turned back, her soprano harmonizing perfectly on the chorus.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

Beca looked positively stunned, a smirk settling across her features.

"Wow."

"We do harmonize well."

"No shit! That was amazing!"

"Now go on, Mitchell; stop staring at my boobs and get cleaned up. The others will be getting up soon."

"I wasn't staring!" Her protests followed Chloe into the bedroom.

"Uh huh, whatever you say!"


	38. I Won't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

"I don't know, Aubrey." Chloe let out a deep sigh into the phone. "It's been two weeks and she still doesn't remember anything. I don't know what to do; the neurologist said she was fine physically, I mean they have literally no idea why she can't remember anything about the past seven years."

"She really doesn't remember anything? Like nothing?"

"Nope. Nothing. And Bree, I think she's starting to get depressed. The first few days she was fine, cheery even, but she's starting to get upset about not remembering. I'm getting worried about her." 

"Well think about it, she was a moody loner who spent more time with her computer than she did around other people, and now she's been tossed into this whole new world where she has you, and the Bellas, and a career - it's a lot to take in."

"I'm just lost, she's not like she was before all of this happened; which is understandable. But, she's also not like old Beca either! She's like this weird mix that I don't know how to handle."

She heard Aubrey snort on the other end of the line.

"Please, you're like the Beca whisperer."

"She's just - she's ok with some stuff that old Beca would have just never let slide, but then sometimes she just curls up into this shell and she won't even talk to me."

"Well think about it Chlo. I mean what was it you used to say to me about how Beca secretly wanted to be loved on the inside, but she was just too afraid to open up and let anybody in? The only person she probably trusts not to let her down is herself, and obviously her future self thought you were ok to let in. but at the same time, it has to be a shock to her."

Chloe was silent, mulling Aubrey's words over in her head. It made sense that Beca was open to Chloe because she was pretty much guaranteed acceptance. But it also made sense that Beca, being Beca, wouldn't let her walls come down without a little bit of a fight.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"The same things you did the first time around, I guess."

"Really? Because that took 6 years last time! I mean I'll wait however long it takes for her to either remember or fall in love with me again, but I'd really like to have that happen sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, but she wants it to work out this time. I mean you have a bit of a head start. And who knows, maybe you doing all of those things will help her remember." 

The redhead fell silent again, and there was a long moment before Aubrey spoke up.

"So, the wedding is still postponed?"

"Wedding?! The whole engagement is postponed. My would be fiancée doesn't even remember asking me to marry her." She sighed. "Besides, being engaged in Hollywood is hard enough, I think if we piled it on top of the amnesia stuff then it would just be too much. I think it would break us."

"It's not going to break you. Beca may be thick headed and stubborn, but she's not stupid. She won't fuck this up. You'll get her back, one way or the other."

There was another long silence before she spoke again. 

"I hate to leave you like this, but my next client just showed up."

"It's fine! Go! Do your drill sergeant thing! Besides, I may have just gotten an idea for how to make things less awkward with Beca."

"Have fun working your ginger magic! Let me know if you make any progress."

"Of course! I'll text you tonight."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Chloe pushed the end call button and stared down at her phone. She had told Aubrey she had a plan, and she did. Sort of. Fifty First Dates was one of the few movies that Beca actually tolerated enough to watch multiple times. And Adam Sandler had gotten Drew Barrymore to fall in love with him fifty different ways in that movie, so she should be able to get Beca to fall in love with her twice right? Maybe- maybe she was going about this all wrong. Maybe she should try and woo Beca. She had went the friends first route last time, and this time she had just been treating the DJ like nothing had really happened. Maybe what she needed to do was a patented Chloe Beale full court press. She could be charming and witty and romantic - Beca would be falling in love with her before she even realized what had happened. 

The first step in her plan should be a real "first" date. She knew Beca better than anyone else, right? She should totally be able to plan an amazing date that would springboard her plan into action. She grabbed her car keys, times like these called for some shopping.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - 

 

The door to the studio was cracked, the universal sign that Beca wasn't recording and it was ok for Chloe to come in, so she eased the door open the rest of the way and let herself in. Beca was in the zone, one hand on her headphones, the other on her mixing board. She watched as the younger girl bobbed her head to the beat, her fingers deft as they pushed and pulled the switches. She loved to watch Beca work. She looked the way that Chloe felt when she was dancing. It was an oxymoron of sorts, the intense focus paired with the spontaneous improv. The song must have ended because the DJ leaned back and rolled her shoulder, neck lolling from side to side. 

Chloe stepped up, almost involuntarily, her hands clamping down on the brunette's shoulders, fingers digging into the knotted flesh. She expected Beca to jump or stiffen but she simply let out a groan, bending her head back to look at the redhead. 

"Hey creeper."

"Creeper?"

"I noticed you watching me a few minutes ago."

"Oh! Sorry I just-"

"It's cool, I've always wanted a stalker."

"I was not- I didn't want to interrupt you!" 

"Sure, whatever, stalker!"

Her hands moved to glossy brown hair, nails scratching at the DJ's scalp.

"Oh my god, this feels amazing. Are you like secretly a masseuse?"

"No, you've always liked my back rubs though."

"I can see why."

Soft fingers curled around Beca's neck, thumbs kneading the muscles connecting to her spine.

"So did you need something? Or do you just like stare at me and give me random massages, I'm not quite sure how all this works."

She gave the brunette's shoulders one last squeeze before pulling the other chair around to face Beca.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

"Date?" 

"Yeah, you know, where two people go out, usually in public and usually go out and eat, sometimes see a movie?"

"Oh, you wanna see a movie?"

"No, actually I was thinking we could go bowling? Theres this place in town that does blacklight bowling, and you can drink while you bowl, so it's like an added bonus."

"Drunk bowling? I like it!" 

"Great! I uh, I picked you up an outfit while I was out, it's in the bedroom."

"Well, you sure know how to treat a girl! Do you not like the way I've been dressing or something?"

"No! It's not that! You look great, I just thought you might want to have something new that wasn't future Beca's, you've been washing and wearing the same clothes for two weeks."

"Oh. You noticed."

"It's ok, I just thought you might want to switch it up. If you don't want to though, you're more than welcome to wear what you have on!"

"It's sweet actually. I'll wear it, thanks."

"Alright, well, I was thinking we could head out at about 7? Does that sound ok?"

"Sounds great!"

"Great! I'll uh leave you to finish your mixing then!"

She hesitated slightly before jumping out of the chair and bending down to place a quick kiss on the top of Beca's head. She stepped outside the door and shut it behind her, allowing herself to lean back against it. She hated feeling so awkward around the DJ. She had never had that problem, even when she jumped in her shower after only meeting her once. She really needed to get her game back if she was going to win Beca over. 

 

**Well, I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it**

**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**


	39. How You Get the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - How you get the girl - Taylor Swift
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen the interview where Brittany Snow talks about how she quotes The Help to her dog, then you should, cause it's hilarious!

Chloe straightened her shoulders. 

Chin up, abdomen in, eyes forward. 

Deep breath in. 

Hold it. 

Out. 

In.

Hold it.

Out.

You are Chloe effin' Beale, hopefully soon to be Mitchell. 

You are a four time collegiate a Capella national champion, and a reigning world a Capella champion. 

You have danced with Beyonce.

You are dating the hottest DJ on the West Coast, possibly the entire world.

You just have to make her fall in love with you again.

You is smart.

You is kind.

You is important.

She shook herself off after her internal pep talk, bouncing on the toes of her sneakers, and gave one last look to her outfit. Every piece had a purpose. She was wearing slightly faded, tight skinny jeans that hugged her ass just right because Beca just loved to check out her ass. Her top was low cut because, lesbihonest, Beca was definitely a boob man. Her top was also sleeveless because, hello, she had great arms. Her hair fell in curls around her shoulders; and her makeup was natural, just enough mascara to make her blue eyes pop.

Finally satisfied that she looked as smoking hot as possible, she fluffed out the flower bouquet in her hand, red roses which - cliche as they were- were Beca's favorite. Taking one last deep breath, she leaned in to press the doorbell. She could hear the chimes ring throughout the house and she glanced at her watch - 6:55, right on time. It was a few moments before the door opened and Beca stepped into view, confusion quickly clouding her features.

"Did you lock yourself out or something?"

"No, I'm here to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"For our date?" the redhead head pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, worried that she had already messed things up.

"Oh! you're doing like a thing!" Beca's eyes lit up in understanding. "Right! Are those for me?" She gestured at the flowers.

"Of course!" She handed the flowers over and the DJ immediately buried her nose in them.

"You should come inside and help me put them in a vase."

She followed the younger girl inside, pointing out the vase she had set out earlier.

"So you're really going all out for this date thing huh?"

"It is our first one!"

"Well, not really."

"It is! I've never had a date with a Beca that I hadn't already been friends with for years and years. You may feel like this is all new for you, but it's new for me too. And you shouldn't think of it as bad or upsetting, it's exciting!" Her cheeks were wide with her trademark smile and her eyes were bright with anticipation.

"Are you always this perky?"

"Totes!"

Beca gestured her hand up and down Chloe's figure. "You're lucky you're that pretty."

Chloe pretended not to notice her tone. "Aww, you look pretty too, Becs! Your new clothes look great!" She couldn't deny, Beca did look nice; her blue flannel shirt tucked into her jeans and a black beanie askew on her head. 

"Thanks," She smiled sheepishly. "I think the beanie is yours, i stole it from your side of the closet."

"To be perfectly honest, we've shared clothes for so long that some stuff I can't remember what's yours and what's mine."

"Figures you would be a clothes stealer." She turned with a wink as she finished arranging the flowers. "Alright, I guess I'm all ready to go, do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, just your ID!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I can legally drink now, that's bitchin'!"

"Yeah, and you also pay taxes now, and that is definitely not bitchin'!"

"You know Beale," She opened the door to the garage, ushering Chloe out in front of her. "I think I liked perky you better."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The car ride to the restaurant was filled with karaoke, Chloe wanted to avoid serious conversation until she could see Beca's face and gage her reaction. Soon though, they were seated across from each other at a small table at local burger joint; and Chloe felt the weight of all the things they weren't talking about hanging over them.

"So, I thought we were going bowling?"

"We are, but we have to eat first, and I've been wanting to try this place."

"We've never been here before?"

"I told you, fresh start."

"Right."

The waiter came then and took their orders, and the silence that settled over them was deafening.

_Come on Beale, you can do this._

"I know this is. . . . weird. But don't think of it like you having amnesia, just think of it like a regular old normal first date."

"There's nothing normal about this, I mean have you seen you? You're gorgeous!" Chloe blushed slightly as Beca continued. "And you're female. which I'm definitely not objecting, but still, kind of a shock."

"Fair enough!"

"So . . . " the DJ's eyes wandered around the table before meeting Chloe's. She pursed her lips and let out a deep breath, which meant she was about to say was going to be big. "Why did you stop wearing your ring?"

"Oh." 

Totally not what Chloe was expecting. 

"One, I wouldn't wear it in public anyway; because if the wrong person saw it and snapped a picture then it would be all over the tabloids. And that is so not how we wanted to announce our engagement. But, if you're asking why I haven't been wearing it at home. . . " She took a long drink of water, stalling before she continued. "I don't want you to think that I don't want to marry you anymore, because I do, I would, in a heartbeat. But I also know that you're no where near the mindset you were in when you asked me to marry you, and I in no way want to make you feel uncomfortable. So I thought maybe the best way to help you feel comfortable would be to just . . . 'forget' about the engagement for a little bit. I'm sorry I didn't talk you about it first. I didn't really think you would notice."

"I've been doing my best to notice everything about you, Red." Beca's voice was quiet as she picked at the label on her beer bottle and Chloe felt her heart constrict painfully at the words.

"You called me Red."

Blue eyes shot to hers, panicked.

"Is that okay?"

"It's fine!" She quickly assured, her hand closing over the younger girl's. "You just haven't called me that since the. . . incident."

"Oh, yeah."

"You used to call me that all the time. I've missed it." She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, but she could tell that she was unsuccessful by the way that the DJ's hand tightened around hers.

"I know how hard all of this is for me, but sometimes I forget how hard it must be for you."

"I don't want you to have to worry about me, Becs; I just want you to focus on feeling better, no matter where that leaves me."

Whenever she had gotten too attached to something- like that lizard in second grade, or the raccoon that got stuck in her tree house in middle school- her grandmother had always said the cliche 'If you love something, let it go.' Chloe had always though it to be so poetic, loving something so much that you were willing to let it exist without you if that's what was truly best for it. She had never been quite so attached to anything - anyone- as she was to Beca. She had never experienced the crushing weight and despair that came with the fear that the one person you needed most in the world, might not need you. 

She had never truly been worried about losing Beca. Even when she was nervous that Beca might not return her romantic affections, she knew they would always have their friendship. Now though, they had no history. There was nothing stopping Beca from walking out the door and never looking back except what? 'I know you don't remember me now, but you used to be madly in love with me'? That was real promising.

"I. . ." Beca sighed, studying their hands. "I've known you what, two weeks? And I can already tell that you're different, that your special. And I want to take the time, and I want to figure you out. But I don't want to lose you because I'm an antisocial loner."

But maybe that's where Chloe's grandmother was wrong. Maybe if you loved something then you fought for it. She felt the patented Chloe Beale smile of determination spread across her face.

"That is an invitation to break down your walls if I've ever heard one!"

"I just want to be the best me. And I have a feeling, Chloe Beale, that you definitely bring out the best in me." 

Chloe's heart warmed at the words, but she was quickly reminded of the subject that had brought them to this topic of conversation in the first place.

"About the ring - "

"Leave it off. For now. And one day I'll ask you again."

"Deal." She forced a cheery smile on to her face, but her heart cracked, little fissures that threatened to bust open and spill out.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

"So you know me, but I know next to nothing about you."

They were walking from the restaurant the bowling alley, and Chloe had latched both of her arms around one of Beca's; unaware of the stammering that the action inflicted on Beca's heart.

"Well, ask me questions then! I'm an open book!"

The conversation was soon dominated by a slew of questions from the DJ -favorite color, favorite band, where she grew up, parents, siblings, high school. By the time they arrived at the bowling alley, Beca was visibly more comfortable; laughing and joking, making smart ass comments about Chloe's choices. 

"Greatest achievement?"

"Winning the world championship of a Capella with the Bellas. I mean, that was pretty awesome, we worked super hard for it, and we really came together as a team."

"You know, at first I thought this whole a Capella thing was weird, but the more I hear about it, the more I can see why I would have gotten into it. It sounds like a big family."

"It pretty much is! And you know the girls are always there for you if you want to talk to someone besides me about what's going on. Especially Amy, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." 

"I'll start by texting for now; besides, I might need to google some of her terminology."

Chloe flat out laughed at that, startling the other people in line to get bowling shoes.

"Trust me, Amy speaks a language all her own!"

They collected their shoes, and Chloe ordered a picture of beer and two glasses, setting them on the table in front of their lane. The dancing black lights and disco ball cast crazy shadows over their face, and Chloe laughed at the sight.

"Now if I remember correctly, you are quite the bowler, probably because you're so close to the ground." 

"Shut it, Beale, you just wish you were fun size like me!"

"Oh yeah, that must be it!" her voice teasing as she bumped shoulders with the DJ.

Turns out Beca is still good at bowling, and she blows the redhead away in the first match, winning by a landslide. The second game took a little bit longer, the slight tipsy feeling combined with Chloe's attempts to distract the DJ with whispered observations, lingering touches, or at one point, a full on glow stick performance. It was all to no avail though, because she still lost. If she was honest though, and Chloe almost always was, she would lose a thousand bowling games to see Beca smile like she did when Chloe was waving glow sticks in her face, trying to distract her from her spare.

By the third game, the beer buzz had worn off but they were still giggling and laughing at every little thing. The round went more in Chloe's favor, but she was suspicious of the win, especially with Beca's smirk and complaints of "My hand is tired." She had had enough marathon sex sessions with the girl to know her hand was no where near tired. She let it slide though, overwhelmed by the look of happiness on the younger girl's face. It had been two weeks without Beca smiling, really flat out, no holds barred smiling.

The trip back to the car was eventful to say the least, filled with singing and glow stick twirling. Beca waited patiently as the redhead dug for her keys, stepping up to open the driver's side door for her after the unlock beep sounded.

"I had a great night, Beale. Best first date I've ever had."

Chloe beamed at that, so happy to finally have Beca back even just for one night. Her breath caught in her throat though, when she saw Beca's gaze drift to her lips. They hadn't kissed in two weeks, she didn't want to pressure the younger girl into anything she wasn't ready for. Now though, she could see Beca inching closer, her breaths coming in short little puffs. Her hand moved to the redhead's shoulder and trailed up to cup her cheek.

Chloe let her eyes drift over the DJ's face, taking in every little detail. The shorter girl bounced on her toes once, twice, and then she sprung; thrusting herself upwards to crash against Chloe's lips; slamming them unexpectedly against the car. The redhead's breath froze in her throat as her arms instinctively came up to wrap around Beca, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. The DJ's tongue swept into her mouth and her heart went from a standstill to a raging thunder, pounding in her chest so fast that she was afraid it might explode. Hands tangled in her hair, tugging and pulling to gain better access to her lips. 

As quickly as she had crashed in though, she was receding like a wave; leaving small gentle kisses to Chloe's lips and then her cheeks, finally stepping back from the redhead to gesture at the open car door.

"After you m'lady."

Chloe curtsied before taking a seat, starting the car as Beca closed her door and made her way to the passenger side.

She straightened her shoulders.

Chin up, abdomen in, eyes forward. 

Deep breath in. 

Hold it. 

Out. 

In. 

Hold it.

Out.

 

**Remind me how it used to be.  
Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks.  
And say you want me.  
Yeah...**

**And then you say,**

**"I want you for worse or for better  
I would wait forever and ever,  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together  
I want you forever and ever**


	40. Love Don't Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Love Don't Die - The Fray

Chloe pulled into the garage after a day at the dance studio to find Stacie tinkering away at the time machine. Unsurprisingly, the brunette was dressed in the tightest, most revealing pair of coveralls that Chloe had ever seen. She shook her head. 

Some things never change.

"Find anything?"

"There's definitely some damage to the internal time processor. I'm not exactly sure what effect that had on Beca though. You do realize this thing is like a modern marvel, right? I mean there's literally nothing like this anywhere close to development. After all of this is over, I'm definitely taking some of the technology back to the office."

"Do you have any idea how to fix it? Make it undo whatever it did? Make it so that the past seven years of my life that I spent tearing down Beca's walls brick by brick aren't completely wasted? It's been almost three months since the engagement party and she still doesn't remember anything!"

"Even if i can figure out what happened and even why it happened, doesn't mean I'm going to be able to fix it. And fixing the time machine doesn't automatically mean that Beca gets her memories back."

"I know." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I understand how frustrating it is, but maybe we need to accept that smight never remember."

"I know, I know." The redhead sighed. "And I'm okay with that, I am; but I just keep getting my hopes up."

They made their way inside, the faint sound of the classical music that Beca played when she was tacking a break from laying down a vocal track, drifting into the kitchen. A palette cleanser she like to call it.

"I thought you guys were getting better?"

"We were! We are! But things were just getting to be perfect when all this happened! I mean she proposed, Stace! You know how much of an improvement that is from the Beca Mitchell we knew in college!"

"And she'll get back there, you just have to give her time. Have you guys had sex yet?"

There was Stacie, blunt as ever. 

"No, we're moving slowly, I want to make sure when- if- anything happens, she's completely one hundred percent ready for it."

"I can respect that. Believe it or not, I understand how something you really want is worth the wait."

Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously at that comment, but she let it slide - for now.

"Thanks for coming out for the week to work on the time machine; crazy it just had to be when Emily was coming out to work on her album with Becs."

"Yeah, I know, weird how that worked out." 

She moved to the living room and Chloe followed close behind. 

"You know, if the guest room becomes too small for the both of you, we would be happy to put you up in a hotel."

"Nah, it's totally fine! I needed some bonding time with Legacy anyway."

There was a clattering in the hallway, Emily and Beca skidding around the corner in an obvious attempt to sock race each other down the hallway. 

"How's the hit making going?" Chloe questioned, choking back a laugh.

"Just, you know, taking five. Can I talk to you, in the kitchen?" The DJ didn't even wait for a response before tugging her girlfriend after her.

"What's up?" She pulled herself up to sit on the counter as Beca began pacing a hole in the floor.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Make this album! Produce actual music!" Chloe started to interrupt, but Beca held up a hand to stop her. "I've been going over every single mix I've made and record I've produced in the last seven years, and I just know that I'm not that good anymore!"

"Becs-"

"No, don't just feed me some bullshit about how great I am and how I have it in me to make this work. Because right now I am literally just crossing my fingers and hoping it sounds decent."

She stopped her pacing now and she looked so small and nervous that Chloe would swear this wasn't the same girl who was usually so confident and self-assured. This was the side of Beca that Chloe and just a few of the Bellas had seen. The side that the DJ usually kept hidden under layers of disinterest and sarcasm. The side that showed just how vulnerable the younger girl was, how desperate she was to be successful, no matter how loud her outward persona screamed otherwise.

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit." Beca confirmed, her voice confident but her eyes showcasing her nervousness at what Chloe was about to say.

"It's going to be really hard, and the main problem is going to be tuning out the little voice inside you that says you can't do it. I was there with you the first time when you started producing versus just mixing, and then again when you started on your own album; and every time it's the same thing. You're good enough Becs, I promise. You just have to not get in your own way. And you'll probably lose some sleep, and the first version is probably going to be crap, but you'll figure it out, you always do."

Beca's face twisted into a scowl.

"And how is that not feeding me bullshit to make me feel better?"

The redhead laughed lightly, stretching out to grab Beca's hand; tugging until the younger girl was positioned in between her legs facing the counter.

"It's not bullshit, babe. I promise. Giving you a pep talk is like giving a pep talk to . . . " she rolled her hand in the air, searching for a name to compare. "David Beckham! I can tell you how hard it's going to be, but I'm not going to lie and tell you that you won't be able to do it! I know you don't remember, but you're one of the best music producers in the world."

"But that's just it!! I used to be! What if I don't remember now! What if it's all gone since the. . . Since the incident. What if I forgot how to do that too?"

"Too?"

She refused to meet Chloe's eyes, her gaze darting around the room before settling on the ceiling. 

"From what I've been able to gather, you and music are pretty much the two most important things to me. I forgot about you, what's to say I haven't forgotten about music. And if I've forgotten about music then who am I, really? And if I'm not me then how could you still love me? And if I don't have music and I don't have you-"

"Becs!" She moved her hands to frame the shorter girl's face. "Stop, your going to give yourself an anxiety attack. Look at me."

It took a few long moments, but she was finally looking into the depths of stormy blue eyes.

"Worst case scenario."

She paused and Beca nodded for her to continue.

"You hate music. We throw out all the flash drives and cancel our iTunes and Spotify accounts. I secretly listen to music when I'm alone in the car, and I stash a few of my favorite mixes in the freezer in the Tupperware that says Thanksgiving leftovers but is actually my secret stash of Twix bars."

Beca giggles at that, and Chloe presses forward. 

"Worst case scenario. You never remember me and we spend the rest of our lives in a 50 First Dates scenario where every morning we wake up and I do ridiculous things to make you fall in love with me. Including but not limited to, building elaborate houses out of waffles and serenading you with my ukulele."

"You have a ukelele?"

"Minor details, Mitchell."

"So your point is that worse case scenario still isn't unbearable."

"Exactly! But that's never going to happen! You still love music, you're just a little overwhelmed right now. So what, you'll have a few setbacks, you'll come out on top. You always do. 

And you may not remember me, but your memory doesn't reset everyday. So we can build new memories."

Beca was silent, playing with Chloe's fingers; her eyes searching the redhead's. For what, Chloe didn't know but she must have found it because she nodded slowly as a smile spread across her face.

"That's like the best pep talk I've ever gotten."

"Well, I have quite a bit of experience in the area of Beca Mitchell pep talks! You freaked out before every single Nationals performance during your Bella years. And don't even get me started on World's! I had to hold you for like an hour before you fell asleep the night before. And you still twitched in your sleep all freaking night."

She studied their fingers for a moment before meeting Beca's eyes again. 

"You wanna know the craziest part?"

"What?"

"As soon as we would get on stage, the roles would flip. You would get like creepy calm and I would start flipping out. And you would always, always calm me down. So when I say that you'll be fine in the heat of the moment, trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

Beca leaned up to sear her lips in a soft kiss, and Chloe could feel the tingles tiptoeing down her spine.

"I just want you to know. . . ." Her breath mingled with Chloe's.

"Yeah?"

"You're a pretty good girlfriend. I mean if I had to pick between you and I don't know, Wonder Woman, I'd probably pick you."

That earned her a smack on the arm.

"Probably?!"

"Well come on, those boots! And that outfit!"

Another smack.

"I mean you dressed in a Wonder Woman outfit, then definitely you, hands down."

"I see, and what superhero would you be, exaclty?"

"Oh, Spiderman, for sure!"

"Really?"

"I just think it would be really cool to swing around everywhere." She mimicked the Spiderman web throwing gesture and pretend to swing through the corridor.

"I can't deny, the skin tight costume would probably do things for me-"

She cut short as she abruptly came to a stop in the doorway to the living room, Spiderman apparently running out of webbing.

"Becs what's-" 

It was only then she noticed her girlfriend's horrified look, and as her gaze followed, she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

Stacie.

And Legacy.

On the couch.

Totally making out.

And not in a "Hey, you're sitting here, I'm sitting here, we should kiss" sort of way. 

More like a "I've seen you naked so many times, I've got it memorized" sort of way. 

"Aca-scuse me?!" 

The two jumped apart at Chloe's screech. Emily having the decency to look ashamed, and Stacie looking like - well, how Stacie always looked when caught in a compromising situation; perfectly normal. Chloe really wished that she could say this was the first time she'd caught Stacie like this, but honestly after three years of living with the girl, she wasn't surprised about what was happening, it was more about the who.

Beca had her head bent, fingers to her temple to block her view of the living room, but the redhead pushed her forward; staring the two offenders down.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She pointed a finger at the younger girl and Emily looked utterly terrified.

"I Skype you once a week to check in on the Bellas! You didn't think this was important information?!"

She turned to Stacie.

"You I would expect this from! But you!"

She swung back around to Emily and Beca had to dodge to stay out of the way.

"How long?!"

"A year."

"A year?!"

"Chlo," Stacie interjected at this point, coming to stand in front of the two former captains. "We just wanted to keep it a secret for a little while, and then it just kept snowballing. We should have told you."

"I mean I'm just happy for you guys, and it would have been nice to know." Chloe was slowly losing her steam.

"You're ok with this?" Legacy spoke up from the couch.

"Of course! You're two of the best people I know! I'm just made cause I lost that bet with Beca."

"What bet with Beca?" The DJ was suddenly interested. 

"You said they were a thing last summer and I didn't believe you."

"Oh, yeah; totally saw that one coming!" She flicked her hand like it was no big deal. "So what did I win?"

Chloe rolled her lips and winced before bending slightly to whisper in the DJ's ear.

Stacie and Emily watched as Beca's eyes widened comically and her cheeks puffed out.

"I will totally take you up on that one day, but now I think I should go back to the studio." 

She turned swiftly on her heel and walked straight into the kitchen. The three remaining Bellas looked at each other for a moment, waiting, before Beca walked right back in.

"Right, it's that way." She speed walked down the hallway. "Come on Legacy! keep up."

 

**No matter where we go  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die  
If there is one thing, that's true  
It's not what I say, it's what I do  
And I say too much, yeah, that's true  
So just listen to what I do  
A thousand years go by  
But love don't die**


	41. The Single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Love Myself - Hailee Steinfeld

"Chlo, Chlo, hey! Chlo!"

Beca's insistent whispering paired with her gentle shaking of Chloe's shoulder eventually roused the redhead from her dream.

"Becs?" her palms reached up to swipe the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Like 3:30- Here, you gotta listen to this!"

"Listen-" She was cut off by her own yawn. "Listen to what?"

"Here." Beca crawled up onto the bed beside her, dragging her laptop with her. She slipped the headphones from around her neck and carefully settled them on Chloe's ears, her face filled with excitement. The ginger pulled herself up against the headboard and closed her eyes, waiting for the music to overtake her.

**When I get chills at night  
I feel it deep inside without you, yeah  
Know how to satisfy  
Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah**

**Pictures in my mind on replay  
I'm gonna touch the pain away  
I know how to scream my own name  
Scream my name**

The beat dropped and Chloe felt the chill bumps come, like they did when she listened to a really good song for the first time, or when it really resonated with her. Something that happened often with DJ B Mitch productions.

**(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
Anytime, day or night  
(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
Anytime that I like  
(I love me)**

She grinned as she felt her head bobbing to the beat involuntarily, her eyes staying closed, despite the fact that she could feel Beca's gaze on her, judging her reaction. As soon as the last note rang out though, her eyes flew open.

"Becs!!! That was amazing!!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes!!! That is legit! It's going to be playing in every club in LA as soon as you release it!! Not to mention it's a total lady jam! What does Em think?"

"I dunno, I haven't shown her yet."

Chloe felt her heart swell at the thought of being the first one that Beca had chosen to hear the new song.

"You haven't shown her?"

"Nope! she laid the vocal track last week, and she was falling asleep in the studio around midnight this morning so I sent her to bed. She was just watching me lay beats anyway. It finally clicked and I wanted you to be the first one to hear it."

The redhead leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the DJ. 

"I told you you would find your groove eventually, this is how it always works!"

"Yeah, after three weeks of wanting to pull my hair out!!"

"Mmm yeah, I think I'm starting to see a bald spot." Chloe was merely teasing, but the DJ's hands flew to her head.

"What? Where?" she whispered frantically, mussing her brown curls and Chloe reached up to snatch her fingers.

"Babe! Calm down, I was just teasing, your hair is fine!" She looked down to see the Bea's hands trembling. "How much caffeine have you had? You're shaking!"

"None! Well not since yesterday! I just, ah! I just feel so high off this! My whole body feels like vibrating with the energy!"

Chloe smirked. 

"Vibrating? We should put that to good use then!"

Beca's jaw dropped at the innuendo, and Chloe mentally kicked herself for the slip. She had really been trying to NOT bring up sex for fear of pressuring the DJ. She tried to withdraw her hands to cover her face, but the younger girl held on tight.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just . . . been a while."

"Seriously? You think I'm upset? About you- who's like a 12 on the hottness scale - wanting to have sex with me."

"I just don't want to pressure you!" 

"Pressure me? It's been a long three months of sleeping in the same bed as you! I was beginning to think that you just didn't want me, like that." 

"Definitely not the case. I just, I don't know, I know we've gotten closer emotionally, but we haven't really done much physically, and I'm just not really sure how to act so that you're the most comfortable."

"Were you worried about my comfort level when you barged in on my shower freshman year? Because from what you've told me, my comfort level wasn't exactly your main priority."

"Well. . ." She sighed. "No, not really."

Beca's voice was softer now and her fingers twisted with the redhead's. "Did you ever think that maybe I liked that you pulled me out of my comfort zone?"

"I guess I kind of just assumed that you just put up with it. And I wasn't really sure if the new you would be willing to put up with that part of my personality."

"Well from what I've been able to uncover about the past seven years and what I'm coming to realize for myself, is that I've never just 'put up' with any part of you. I think that I was pretty much head over heels in love with everything about you."

"Was." She couldn't keep the wistfulness from her voice.

"I may not have hit the bottom yet, but I'm falling pretty fast." she watched as Beca's eyes drifted down to linger on her lips. Slowly, she leaned forward until their lips were once again locked in a kiss. She felt the heat from the DJ, the energy; but she refused to deepen the kiss. If she started, she wouldn't be able to stop, especially after what Beca had divulged. Now was not the time or the place - four o'clock in the morning when they were both going to crash soon and with Emily in the next room.

"Come on, lets go get some pie!" She untangled herself from the bed covers and made her way to the closet, pulling a hoodie over her tank top and slipping on flip flops. As she turned back around though, Beca was still sitting on the bed.

"Pie?"

"Yeah, pie! It's our tradition! You always make some middle of the night breakthrough on an album and then I take you out for pie and the local diner cause we're both too hyped up to sleep. And then you fall asleep on the way home and I carry you in and we crash until way late tomorrow afternoon."

Finally, the DJ stood, "I like the sound of this tradition; but I'm totally not going to fall asleep on the way home."

"Care to make a wager?"

Beca snorted. 

"No way, Beale. I now what kind of bets you make and I'm not sure I'm ready to get that far out of my comfort zone!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The diner was mostly empty, a drunk in the corner sobering up on coffee, and an older couple eating breakfast. Chloe led them straight to a booth by the window, and a waitress followed them over.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite DJ and her redheaded muse! It's been a while since I've seen you two in here!"

"No late night inspiratns recently I guess."Chloe offered, smiling up at the older woman. "How have you been, Barbara?" 

"I'm good, Sugar, still alive and kicking!" She winked. "And as you can see, same old crowd! Can I get you ladies the usual?"

"Please!"

Before they could even blink, a plate of key lime pie was placed in the middle of the table with two forks sticking out of it.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime! You just be sure to give Old Barb a shoutout when you win that grammy!"

She wandered away to check on the other customers.

"She seems like a character!" Beca observed quietly.

"Mmm." The redhead swallowed her bite of pie. "She owns this whole place. Has for like 30 years or something. I'm sure she must be a millionaire by now, but she refuses to sell the place, and she insists on taking a shift waiting tables."

"A millionaire? Really?"

"Oh, yeah! In about three hours there's going to be a line around the block to get in!"

The look on Beca's face was skeptical, at least until her lips closed around the fork.

"Holy shit!" graham cracker crumbs spilled onto her lips. "This is seriously like the best pie ever!"

"I told you!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pie was quickly devoured, but the girls sat there for a while, talking and laughing until more people began to filter in and Chloe noticed Beca's eyes starting to droop. 

"Come on, babe. Let's get you home before you really start to crash."

She pulled Beca up from the booth and guided her towards the exit, stopping to settle the check and wave goodbye to Barb. A few of the costumers waiting to be seated gave them looks, but she wasn't sure if it was because they recognized Beca or because of Chloe's duckie pajama bottoms. Either way, they made their way to the car, and Chloe pulled out on to the road, not at all surprised when she looked over to see the DJ fast asleep.


	42. Dinner with the DJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titanium - Really for this chapter, the only version that would do would be an Anna Kendrick/ Brittany Snow duet, but since there isn't one the acoustic version will do  
> Nothing Without Love - Nate Ruess (suggested by Wolfie2451)   
> Mess is Mine - Vance Joy  
> Our Story - Graham Colton (suggested by xcombixgirlx)  
> Earned It - The Weekend

It was two weeks later before Emily left, she and Beca had spent a copious amount of hours laying track in the studio. After the first breakthrough, Chloe noticed that the rest of the process seemed to go a lot smoother. Finally, Beca declared that the album was finished save for some touch up and overlay work that would take her a few weeks of tinkering with on her own; so Emily left to rejoin Stacie in San Jose. Unfortunately, Stacie was only able to stay with Beca and Chloe for a week before she had to go back to work; she hadn't found anything of value on the time machine, but she had taken the internal processor home with her to keep looking. At this point though, Chloe had pretty much given up on ever getting Beca to remember anything. She had no idea what had caused the DJs memory lapse, but she was convinced it had something to do with Beca's trip to the past.

It wasn't all bad, they had kept up weekly date nights; but with Legacy in the house, they hadn't really progressed much physically. Which Chloe was totally fine with. Totally. Because she loved Beca, on a way deeper level than just sex. But she was pushing four months without getting laid, and that hadn't happened since before she and Beca had gotten together. 

So needless to say, she was a little . . . frustrated.

And it didn't help matters that she still lived with the woman. Still had to watch her do all of the little things that Chloe had come to equate with pure and utter sex appeal over the years. The lip chewing, the dark hair swooped up into a messy bun that left soft tendrils wisping around face, the tiny shorts that hugged her curves perfectly, the roughness of her early morning voice, her snorts of laughter when she found something particularly funny, the singing, oh god, the singing.

Under normal circumstances, Beca Mitchell singing was enough to turn her into a puddle of mush on the floor; when it was Sunday afternoon and she caught Beca absentmindedly rapping Drake in the kitchen while she was washing dishes. Well, she just turned herself right around and marched her way to a cold shower. Their water bill had went up from the number of cold showers she had been taking lately. 

Not that she would ever push the younger girl to do something that she wasn't completely, one hundred percent ready for. Because she wouldn't. Because she wanted Beca to make the first move. She wanted it to happen on her terms, her way. The DJ had been much more comfortable around the redhead as of late, even going so far as to initiate physical contact, hugs, late night cuddles, sweet kisses, and the occasional heated make out session. She showed her comfort in other ways too, letting Chloe see her with her walls down and being just so . . . Beca. The real Beca, the sweet Beca, the inseccure, the funny Beca, the Beca that only a few people really knew. 

So there was definitely progress. Good progress. Great progress even. And she new that one day, things would be back to normal. Well, as close to normal as you could get when your girlfriend was missing seven years of her memory. 

"Hey." Chloe's train of thought jumped off the tracks as hands slid around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear, breath ghosting over the side of her face.

"Hey." She leaned back into Beca, feeling the DJ's arms tighten around her.

"Legacy's not here anymore."

The redhead hummed in response. 

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"No, why?"

She shook her head slightly, curious where Beca was going.

"I, uh, made reservations."

"Oooh, where at?"

"Alfonzo's, I've read it's good."

"I've never been."

"Even better then."

"Black tie, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, super fancy." was the response mumbled into her shoulder. "I figured you would have something to wear?"

"I'm sure I can find something." 

"Good, good." She sounded distracted and Chloe frowned.

"Everything ok?"

"Totes. . . ugh, I can't believe I just said that."

Chloe laughed, and the arms around her tightened.

"What time are the reservations?"

"Eight, so leave around seven-thirty?"

Chloe jerked away from the DJ and Beca stumbled froward.

"Eight?!"

"Isn't that what time people usually eat dinner at fancy restaurants?"

"It's six-thirty now!"

Beca just looked confused, so she continued, already starting to untangle her hair from its ponytail.

"That means I only have an hour to get ready! For one of the nicest restaurants in town!"

"So? Just throw on a dress and take your hair down! You look fine!" Her eyes drifted down Chloe's body, and the redhead felt her cheeks heat up. "Better than fine." The DJ gulped, and her eyes came back up to meet Chloe's.

"While I appreciate the fact that you find me attractive even in sweatpants, I'm not about to go to a five star restaurant in workout clothes! I'm going to go shower!"

With that, she took off towards the master bath, stripping clothes as she went. At some point during her shower, Beca turned on the surround sound in the bedroom, and the soft beats of R&B filled the air. She found herself humming along to the music as she blow dried her hair and styled it into the soft curls that Beca loved so much. She applied her make up with practiced efficiency, doing a soft smoky eye to make her eyes look extra bright and extra swipe of mascara to draw out her lashes. At 7:15 she emerged from the bathroom, completely ready from the neck up, but frustrated at the thought of having to dig through her wardrobe to find something to wear. 

To her surprise though, there was a whole ensemble, shoes and all laid out on the bed with a note.

_"Found this in your closet, hope you don't mind. ;-)"_

Chloe laughed and shook her head, Beca may have lost her memory, but she was the same old Beca.

The dress was a strapless dark blue number, cinched at a high waist with a black belt and there were strappy black heels on the floor. She gulped though, when she saw the strapless bra and lacy thong laid out, as a rule, Beca only picked out her underwear when she had plans for taking said underwear off herself later that night. She felt the nervous flutter in her stomach, and her heart pounded in her chest. She would love to sit and think about what exactly that meant for the night, but she was under time constraints. She dressed quickly, fastening the straps on her heels and throwing her wallet from her everyday purse into a small clutch. She walked quickly out into the living room to find Beca, one hand holding up the front of her dress.

"Hey Becs, can you zip me up?"

"Sure!" The DJ turned from looking out the window and Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat. Her dark hair was pinned half up and the slender straps of her dress led down to a square cut neck that split down to show off ample cleavage. It flowed out at her waist coming to a stop just below her knees, showcasing toned legs and classy heels.

"My eyes are up here, Beale."

Chloe's shot up guiltily to see Beca's lips curled in a smirk. 

"Ass! Come on, zip me up! I don't want to be late and loose our reservations."

"I don't think you have to worry about that!" the DJ assured, motioning for her to spin around. She did so, and after a moment's pause she felt a finger trailing up her spine. She shivered at the touch, and the fingers moved down to tug on the zipper. After it reached the top, her hand grazed along Chloe's bare shoulder, brushing her hair back to expose slender neck. She could feel Beca's breasts pressing into her back as the other girl leaned forward to press soft lips to her ear. 

"You look beautiful." she whispered softly, and Chloe felt little sparks of electricity over her skin as Beca's fluttering breath lingered on her skin. The DJ bent to place open mouthed kisses on her neck she closed her eyes at the sensation, breathing in sharply at the touch. After a moment, she moved back and Chloe felt empty at the loss of contact.

"Come on, we need to get going if we want to make it on time."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Beca handed off the keys to the valet and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for Chloe to step out. The restauraunt was filled to capacity, and as the walked in, the Hostess looked at them with a bored expression. 

"Reservations only."

"Mitchell."

"Mitchell?" At Beca's nod, the woman smiled, her demeanor doing a complete one-eighty. "Right this way!" 

She led them towards the back of the restaurant and up a stair case before opening a door to reveal a private balcony with a small table and chairs. 

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess informed them, quickly backing out the door and closing it behind her. 

The early night breeze shimmered the candle flames as they cast their glow on the place setting. The only other light came from the moon and the strands of lights strung around the balcony, framing their view of the Pacific Ocean.

"Oh my god!" Chloe couldn't help but feel awed at the sight.

"You like?" Beca looked nervous, so she pulled the younger girl into her, wrapping her arms around the DJs neck. 

"It's perfect, I didn't even know this existed!"

"Yeah, it's kind of a secret. Only like heads of state and Beyonce get to come up here" There was that smug smirk that she always wore when she knew she was good.

"How did you-?" 

"That is also a secret. Just enjoy the magic as it happens."

"Ok, ok. Can I at least ask what the special occasion is?"

The DJ shrugged under the weight of Chloe's arms.

"I woke up one morning and my dream life was pretty much placed in my lap. Amazing job, loyal friends, a super hot girlfriend; but you kind of got the raw end of the deal. So this is me letting you know that I want this too. And even if I don't remember our past, even if I never remember it . . . I want this. I want you. Not just because the old me loved you, but because over the past few months, I've grown to love you. So this night is about showing you how much you mean to me." Chloe could feel Baca's fingers gripping at her waist nervously and her lips parted in a little huff of breath. "I love you Chloe." The brunette's eyes shone with unshed tears, and Chloe couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in this very moment.

From some unseen speaker, a soft piano began playing, and Chloe immediately recognized the melody.

**You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

"Is this. . . us?" Her eyes floated to the sky, her ears focusing on taking in the music

"I found the vocal track of you singing it on my computer, and I decided to record the harmony and the piano."

"It's beautiful." 

"You're beautiful."

Chloe's eyes shot back down to look into Beca's, waiting for the inevitable 'God, that was so cheesy'; but it never came. Instead, the younger girl simply smiled; obviously still overcome with the emotion of her previous confession.

"I love you too, Becs."

"Even the part of me that doesn't remember?"

"Even the parts of you that don't remember." She confirmed quietly, moving her hands to cup the DJ's face. She leaned in, ever so slightly until she felt Beca's shallow breaths on her face.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

Her heart rate spike unexpectedly as the door to the restaurant opened and one of the servers stepped out, only to cover his eyes and immediately turn back around. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll just come back!"

Beca's head fell forward to rest near Choe's collar bone, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"That scared the shit outta me!"

At that, the redhead laughed too, her heart rate finally returning to normal as Beca pulled back to reach for her hand. 

"Come on, we better sit down before the poor guy comes back."

Chloe found herself being led to the table, watching as Beca pulled out the redhead's chair before sitting down herself. After settling in her seat, the DJ pulled a bottle of champagne from the ice bucket on the table, eyebrows raised in an unspoken question. 

"Please!" She watched amusedly as Beca fiddled with cork for a moment, fingers fumbling for the right grip. A moment passed before the cork finally popped, startling the girls for the second time that night, and flying off into the sky. She took the offered glass of bubbly, waiting for Beca to pour her own before raising it up in a toast. 

"To new memories."

"To new memories." They clinked their glasses together before tipping them back, and she felt the familiar tingly burn slide down her throat. 

The server re-entered at that point, obviously relieved to find them seated and still fully clothed. 

"So, Ms. Mitchell, I see you've all ready placed your order, are you ready for your appetizers?"

"Yes, please, thanks." 

He nodded and filled their water glasses before disappearing just as quickly as he came. 

"I ordered ahead, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!"

The music switched tracks again, and Chloe smiled. 

**I am nothing without love  
I’m but a ship stuck in the sand  
Some would say that I’m all alone  
But I am, I'm nothing without love**

"Nice musical selection."

"Glad you like it, it's a DJ B Mitch original playlist."

"So can I ask what else you have planned for tonight?"

"You're a little bit of a control freak, aren't you?"

"No!"

"You are, and it's adorable! But please just let me have this night to surprise you."

Beca looked so hopeful and excited that she couldn't help but agree. 

"Alright, I promise, I'll let the magic happen."

**Oh baby show me a sign  
Send up a signal, that everything’s fine  
Come on slide up right here by my side  
You know that I, I want to rest in your light**

She heard the door open again, and before she had time to turn around, there was a plate of scallops in front of her and the waiter had vanished.

"Well, I see you remembered how much I love scallops."

"Of course!"

Conversation dwindled as they ate, both hungry after their early lunch. As she chewed, she felt Beca's bare feet swinging out to kick her legs lightly. She giggled at the thought of playing footsie at what was probably the nicest restaurant that either of them had ever been to. Still, she wiggled her feet out of her own shoes and tangled her feet with Beca's. 

The entrees were brought out next, and Chloe had to hold herself back from clapping at the sight of Alfonzo's famous lobster ravioli. 

"I see I picked correctly again." Her girlfriend observed, smirking over the rim of her champagne glass.

"Definitely!" 

Alfonzo's ravioli was just as excellent as the reviews suggested, and paired perfectly with the champagne - obviously Beca had done her research. 

The discussion turned to work, and while most people would probably despise shop talk on date night, Chloe loved the way that the brunette's face lit up as she talked about laying tracks and mixing beats, hands waving animatedly as she spoke. The redhead was mostly silent as she watched the DJ talk, taking in the moment.

"Chlo."

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"Sorry, it was awkward when I used to do that before we got together."

"You used to do that before-?" Chloe nodded her head, laughing as Beca let out a snort. "You're so weird!"

The waiter, who Chloe swore was part magician, was once again at their table. 

"If there's nothing else I can get you, your check has been taken care of, and the bag you requested is down stairs in the private bathroom."

"Thank you, please tell Alfonzo that the food was excellent."

"Of course! He wishes he could be up here himself, but as you can see, We are extremely busy tonight. He wanted me to tell you, though, that he hopes the rest of your evening is delightful."

"I'm sure it will be, thank you."

The server nodded again before entering the restaurant, leaving them alone once again.

"Since when are you and Alfonzo on a first name basis?"

Beca ran her her tongue along the back of her teeth, making 'tsk tsk' sound.  
"You just can't stop with the questions, can you, Beale?"

Chloe felt a trickle like hot lava in her stomach as she watched the brunette drain her champagne glass and give a slow wink.

"Can I ask what's in the mysterious bag?"

"Mmm, no. but you can see." Beca stood and extended a hand in her direction. "Come on, it's time for the next part of the night."

They made their way down into the main restaurant, weaving through the tables of nicely dressed patrons until the came to a small door off the kitchen. Beca pushed it open and gestured for Chloe to proceed.

"After you."

Inside was a small but expensively decorated bathroom. She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at the sight of gigantic chandelier hanging over the sink.

"Wow."

"I know right? Pretty fancy schmancy for a bathroom!" 

They must have looked ridiculous, two grown women standing in the middle of a bathroom, mouths open as they gaped at a chandelier. Beca must have remembered their purpose for being there because she shook her head to clear and reached for a small duffel bag on the counter. 

"Here, you might want to change into something a little more comfortable." Chloe took the offered clothes and set them aside, mind racing as to what they could possibly be about to get into.

"Unzip me?"

She turned her back to the DJ, swooping her hair around to the side. Once again, she felt Beca's hands on her bare shoulders, just enough pressure to not be ticklish. She couldn't hold back her gasp at the sensation, every nerve ending at attention from the romance of the night. She was thankful for the soft violin music that filled the room because she had no doubt that without it Beca would be able to hear her labored attempts at even breathing. The hands at her back moved tortuously slow, inching the zipper down one tooth at a time. 

By the time she felt the slider hit the bottom, her heart was pounding in her chest and the fluttering in her stomach had moved significantly downward. When those same hands then moved to push her dress downward, every part of her that had been erratic a moment ago came to a sudden and complete stop. It was as if her entire world paused, waiting to see what the hands would do next. They fell on bare hips and everything stammered to a start again, a throaty moan pushing its way through trembling lips. Breath puffed over her shoulder and the brunette was close enough that Chloe could feel her laughter.

"Damn, Beale. If I can get you all worked up just by this then I don't know how you're going to survive the rest of the night."

Desire pooled in her stomach at the threat and she suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to wipe off the smirk that she had no doubt was firmly seated on her girlfriend's features. 

So as much as it physically pained her to do so, she fought her instincts to lean backwards into Beca's embrace, and instead stepped forward out of the dress, breaking the brunette's hold to turn around and fully face her. 

Chloe was 'pretty confident about all that' and she knew from experience what effect the sight of her dressed in nothing but underwear and heels would have on the DJ. 

It was comical almost - if it wasn't so damn attractive, the way Beca's demeanor changed so swiftly. 

From teasing and in control to slack jawed and wide-eyed. 

It was Chloe's turn to smirk now. 

It only lasted amount though a moment though, until Beca decided to fight fire with fire and shimmied out of her own dress. 

If she thought they had looked ridiculous staring up at the chandelier earlier, they certainly must now. Two half - naked women standing in pile of dresses, staring each other down, each waiting for the other to break the stalemate of sexual tension that permeated the air around them. 

Beca broke first, eyes sinking slowly down the redhead's body, drinking her in. The first step was hardest, it seemed, because they came faster after that; moving towards Chloe until they were chest to chest, only to keep pushing until she felt the cold of the tile wall connecting with her heated skin. Hands reached up to grip her waist, pushing her more firmly in the wall, the pressure causing Chloe's heart rate to jump again, hammering in her chest so hard that she thought surely Beca must feel it through her skin. She felt their chests moving together in sync, pulling in ragged breaths. Blue eyes, stormy with desire, studied her own before drifting to her lips. She felt the brunette's weight shift forward and she leaned forward into Chloe, lips sparking as they met. 

Chloe felt herself sink into the kiss, letting the wall take some of her weight as she focused on exploring every inch of Beca's mouth with her own. She had no idea how long the stayed like that; all she knew was the feeling of Beca's tongue twisting with her own, the warm breath mingling on her face. The coolness on her back was a sharp contrast to every part of her that had contact with Beca- the hands that had moved to cup the bottom curve of her rib cage, the breasts pressing into her own, and the silky hair that was twisted beneath her fingers. 

All too soon, Beca pulled back, bracing her hands on the wall to the sides of Chloe's head; pushing in until they were cheek to cheek and Chloe could feel the DJ's breath on her ear. 

"I want nothing more than to rip off this skimpy shit you call underwear and fuck you so hard against this wall that the only thing you can do is scream my name."

She couldn't have stopped the whimper that tumbled from her lips even if she had tried. 

"But I will not have the first time I remember with you to be in a bathroom at a restaurant, no matter how nice it is. So I'm going to back away, I'm going to turn around and I'm going to put my clothes on. And when I turn back around, I need to you to be fully clothed. 'Cause if you're not then I can't make any promises about not devouring you right now, no matter where we are."

Chloe whimpered again, but she forced herself to nod and she dropped the hands still tangled in soft locks; feeling the chill as the brunette's warm body moved back. 

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to open them until she knew Beca would have time to turn around. When she finally did open them, she was met with the sight of the DJ's tattooed back. She watched the younger girl's shoulder muscles ripple as Beca pulled up her jeans and she was almost tempted to stay undressed and see if her girlfriend would follow through on her threat. It was obvious though, how much effort Beca had put into making sure that this night was perfect, and she had to admit that she was curious to see what they were doing next. So she reached for her own jeans and the t-shirt folded with them.

She had just enough time to pull her favorite hoodie over her head before Beca turned back around to toss her a pair of flip flops. 

"I feel very under dressed to go back out in the restaurant."

"It's ok, we're sneaking out the back." 

The folded the dresses up carefully, and Beca stuck them in the bag, refusing to let Chloe see the rest of the contents.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Red."

After a quick pause to use the bathroom as it was actually intended, they stepped back out into the hallway where Beca grabbed a small brown sack from a nearby end table before dragging Chloe out a side door. She was more shocked than she probably should have been to find that they were on the beach that they had been looking over during dinner. Beca seemed to know where she was going though, so she let the DJ lead her across the sand. After a few minutes, they stopped; far enough away from the restaurant that the only sound was the crashing of the waves on the shore. She lost herself in the view, and by the time she turned back around, Beca had spread out a blanket and set up a portable speaker. Two plates of cheesecake were also on the blanket and she looked at the brunette questioningly. 

"What, you didn't think I was going to take you to Alfonzo's and not try their world famous cheesecake did you?"

Chloe could feel her mouth working to find the words and she looked back out at the ocean for a moment before staring back at the DJ. 

"It's perfect." 

**Talking like we used to do  
It was always me and you  
Shaping up and shipping out  
Check me in and check me out**

The cheesecake, was also perfect, it turned out, and apparently Beca thought so too if the ungodly moans coming out of her mouth were any indication. 

They lay on their backs and made up constellations, coming up with ridiculous legends and stories to go along with them; gentle music wisping in the breeze around them.

**Bring me to your house  
And tell me "sorry for the mess"  
Hey, I don't mind  
You're talking in your sleep  
All the time  
Well, you still make sense to me  
Your mess is mine**

**Your mess is mine  
This body's yours and this body's mine  
Your mess is mine**

She snuggled into Beca, relishing in the feeling of the younger girl's arms wrapped tightly around her. The music shifted again, and Beca moved to stand, pulling Chloe with her. 

"Come on, I've got one more thing."

**So it didn't go to plan  
It's hard to understand  
But now I know this is just our story  
I will set out on my way  
You're never in one place  
And now I can learn to walk before we,**

**Run away to the sin,  
It's just me  
It's just you  
One day at a time**

Her arms were pulled around the DJ's neck, and she felt hands settling around her waist, pulling her close. She let Beca guide her in a slow dance, bare feet shifting sometimes awkwardly in the sand as the music swirled.

**When nothings for sure  
We can throw the past away  
Cause we don't need it anymore  
One day at a time  
Cause I still believe that it's ours for the taking  
And I know that we can make it  
One day, One day at a time**

**We'll flee the memories like the dark, the in between  
I want everything  
And love I know will carry us  
With you I'll always have enough  
We'll work together through this life  
One day at a time**

It was like on of those cheesy chick flicks that Beca hated so much, the way the DJ's hands settled on her skin under the fabric of her shirt, how the moon seemed brighter than she had ever seen it, the twinkling lights of Alfonzo's in the distance, and the sound of the water lapping at the sand, not too far from where their feet moved in a shuffle of tiny steps

**So It didn't go to plan  
It's hard to understand  
But now I know this is just our story**

**One day at a time  
When nothings for sure  
We can throw the past away now  
Cause we don't need it anymore**

**We've got the rest of our lives  
and I still believe that it's ours for the taking  
and I know we're gonna make it  
one day, one day at a time  
one day at a time**

Soft lips pressed against her forehead as last notes of the song rang out. 

"Come on, let's go home."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Any tiredness that Chloe may have felt after their snuggle session under the stars dissipated completely as soon as they were in the car and Beca's hand settled on her thigh. One touch and her mind was back in that bathroom with Beca's bare thigh pressed temptingly between hers and soft fingers plying at the skin on the sides of her abdomen. 

"You okay over there, Red?"

She gulped.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! Just . . ." She desperately for something, anything, to say; but her breath caught in her throat and all that came out was a strangled sort of moan that would have been embarrassing if she wasn't damn turned on.

She looked over to see Beca's tongue dart out to wet her lips and the light pressure on her leg was gone as the younger girl reached up to grip the steering wheel tightly in both hands. 

"Maybe I should keep my hands to myself. I'm going to have to pull the car over if you keep making sounds like that." 

Traffic was light, thankfully, because Chloe wasn't sure if she could handle any delays. Every red light had her bouncing her leg up and down and she could see Beca's fingers drumming impatiently on the steering wheel. Without even thinking, she reached over to rest a hand on the DJ's shoulder. The touch was intended as comforting, but it seemed to have the opposite effect, causing the drumming tempo to increase. She didn't even watch the rest of the drive home, her eyes locked on the brunette's face, observing the way her eyes darted over the roadway and the way her bottom lip was tucked so tightly between her teeth that Chloe was afraid she would draw blood. 

She didn't look away until Beca shut the car off and then she had to remind herself to breathe. 

Do not kiss her Beale, do NOT. you have a very nice pillow top king size mattress that is just begging for use. You do not want this to happen in here, where the gear shift is going to dig into your back and no amount of air freshener is going to get the smell of sex out.

She unbuckled her seatbelt slowly and twisted to face the driver's side before leaning forward, Beca's eyes watching her the whole way. Her fingers fumbled - because she refused to look down- with the DJ's seatbelt, and once it was free she leaned forward even more, her nose brushing Beca's. Her hand came up to grab the door handle, and she gave it a tug, popping the latch. 

"We should probably go inside." Her voice was surprisingly calm despite the pounding in her chest and the heat between her thighs, and for that she was eternally grateful. 

Beca nodded, her nose brushing Chloe's before she slowly climbed out of the car and stood, waiting for the redhead to do the same. 

Her legs were wobbly, ridiculously so, after just a car ride, but she took Beca's offered hand and followed the shorter girl through the house to the bedroom. She half expected the DJ to jump her as soon as they made it through the doorway, but instead she dropped Chloe's hand and moved to fiddle with the music system.

"There's one more song on the playlist." She smirked over her shoulder, and Chloe's insides clenched at the sight.

**You make it look like it's magic  
'cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey**

Well there was a song to have sex to if Chloe had ever heard one.

**I'm so used to being used  
So I love when you call unexpected  
'cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
'cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'cause girl you earned it, yeah  
Girl you earned it, yeah**

Beca stalked towards her, that predatory look back in her eyes, and if there was any part of Chloe that wasn't mush already, then it was now. She felt Beca's hands as they came up to cup her face, pulling her into a bruising kiss.

She was proud of herself, she had had excellent self control over the course of the night- over the past few months, really; so she couldn't help herself when her fingers gripped tightly at the hem of Beca's shirt and tugged it over the DJ's head, barely even breaking the kiss. Without so much as a pause, those some fingers went straight to the clasp of the brunette's bra, grateful for the years of practice that helped her to unhook without so much as a fumble. She pulled the offending garment from slender shoulders, stepping back to admire her handiwork. 

Now that was a sight, Beca Mitchell in hip-hugging jeans, naked from the waist up, stomach muscles working to pull in little gasps of air. Once smooth curls were tangled in a mess from Chloe's fingers, and her eyeliner was smudged at the edges. 

"You're wearing too many clothes." was the DJ's rasped complaint, and Chloe raised an eyebrow before tugging off her own shirt, keeping eye contact as she reached around behind her to unhook her own bra and let if fall to the floor. 

She watched as Beca's widened, and then she was on her back on the bed, a soft weight pinning her down. Hands were everywhere, her face, her hair, her abdomen, before ghosting up her ribs to cup the underside of her breast. She gasped at the sensation, and then fingers were tugging her nipple and she moaned, Beca's mouth swallowing the sound. Her mind was a haze of desire, her only thought to feel as much of her girlfriend as possible. She had no idea when or how her pants came off, or even Beca's, but there was warm thigh in between her legs, and she couldn't help the involuntary motion as her hips ground up, searching for friction. 

"You're so wet." The DJ breathed in her ear and she couldn't stop the moan as the brunette sunk down onto her thigh, damp heat pressing into her. Beca's head fell to Chloe's shoulder, and the redhead pulled slim hips impossibly closer.

**On that lonely night (lonely night)  
You said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush (felt the love)  
It made us believe it there was only us (only us)  
Convinced we were broken inside, yeah  
Inside, yeah  
'cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)  
You're always worth it (you're always worth it)  
And you deserve it (and you deserve it)  
The way you work it (the way you work it)  
'cause girl you earned it (girl you earned it, yeah)  
Girl you earned it (you earned it, yeah)**

It didn't take long for the tension to start to build, low in her abdomen. And it shouldn't have been a surprise, really, after the months of waiting. So she pulled the DJ's head up so that she could attach their lips; and the sweat she tasted as she sucked Beca's top lip between her own, the soft whimpers and pants that she felt on her mouth before she heard them with her ears were too much. Her hips twitched once, twice, three times, and she was gone; relief rushing through her like a cool stream. Beca's release came just seconds later and she felt the tremors still, the DJ groaning and collapsing on top of her. 

They lay like that for along moment, chests heaving and hands finding each other. 

"Is it always like that?" She wouldn't have heard the faint whisper if it hadn't been right by her ear. 

"Like what?"

"Earth shattering."

"Mmm, yeah, pretty much. Just wait until we have make up sex, now there's an adventure."


	43. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nervous - X Ambassadors

**Too good  
Ain't it all too good?  
Looks like Lady Luck is waking up on the right side  
Doing just fine  
Get along just fine  
I keep waking up afraid to look on the bright side**

Lindsay Beale used to call them the "feel good blues". When things in life were going fantastic and yet there was this nagging feeling that something just wasn't quite right. Like the bottom was about to drop out, like you were about to get a flat tire on your joy ride to happiness. 

It happened to Chloe a lot, that feeling. 

**I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down  
I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down**

Most people assumed she was always happy. And she was, generally speaking, a happy person. happier than most even. And she was quick to show it; she never felt the need to hide her happiness behind a scowl like Beca did. She liked to smile at people when she walked passed them, liked to watch their eyes light up as they smiled back. She enjoyed being a little ray of sunshine as Beca liked to call her. There was nothing she loved more than latching onto someone gloomy and dispirited and helping to lead them back to happiness. That's probably why she attached herself to Beca like she did - she hated to see someone so pretty burying their joy. 

**I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down  
I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down**

Because Chloe knew what it was like to feel sad. She knew, and she hated it. Hated the way that it ate at her gut and drew her face into a frown. She hated the way that her normally bright eyes dimmed when she was depressed, hated the way people looked at her with pity. She loathed being sad.

And ironically, she even got sad about being sad.

**But I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down  
I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down**

The first few times that it had happened, when Beca had come home to the Bella's house to find Chloe curled up in bed with a ridiculous amount of blankets piled on top of her, her bare face streaked with tears; she had been completely thrown for a loop. It had been amusing actually, to watch the DJ's brow furrow, and her mouth gape open; looking the redhead over with confusion as she tried to figure out how the bubbly girl she knew had abruptly dropped into a vat of despair. By the third time it happened, somewhere in the middle of her third senior year, Beca had a method for dealing with it. She would turn on her "Sad Ginger" playlist and curl her body around Chloe's; allowing the redhead to cry in silence without so much as a comment. When the sniffles had died down and Chloe's fists had loosened from Beca's shirt, the brunette would ease her way out of the bed and disappear, only to return a few minutes later with bowls of macaroni and cheese and little chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs. She would set her laptop in their laps and turn on some stupid comedy like Psych or Always Sunny, stroking red hair until snorts of laughter had replaced sniffles and a smile once again graced Chloe's features. 

**I get nervous  
I get nervous  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down **

Beca would stay the night in Chloe's bed, even when she was with Jesse, to ensure that the Ginger didn't slip back into the sadness that had consumed her earlier. And without fail, whenever Beca stayed with her, Chloe would wake up with a smile on her face; the sadness of the day before completely erased. Even when they got together and Beca was sometimes the cause of Chloe's sadness, she would never deny the redhead the comfort of her hug because she knew how upset it made the redhead to be upset.

**(I, I, I get) I get nervous (nervous)  
(I, I, I get) So, so nervous  
(I, I, I get) I get nervous (nervous)  
(I, I, I get)**

If there was one thing that Chloe hated worse than being sad, it was the fear that at any moment her exuberance could plummet in the depths of melancholy. It had started in middle school- Chloe's life would be going along swimmingly and she would get this nagging feeling that something was about to go wrong. It would send her into a tailspin of anxiety and nerves until she wasn't happy anymore and nothing was even wrong. Finally, her mother had sat her down and told her about the "feel good blues". When everything is going great and your brain tricks you into believing that something must be wrong even though it's not. So Chloe learned to push that feeling down, to let herself enjoy the happiness and And 99% of the time, her mother was right. Nothing happened and she went right on being happy. But sometimes, sometimes the feeling was right. Sometimes things went terribly, terribly wrong. 

**I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down  
I get nervous when I'm happy  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down**

Like when she had the feeling before Nationals Junior year and Aubrey had ended barfing on their hopes of winning. Or the feeling her first senior year when she had finally decided to confess her feelings to Beca only to find her lip-locked with Jesse. She had that feeling the night of their date, as they lay exhausted from their love making in her and Beca's shared bed, the DJ's arms wrapped around tightly. But still, she pushed it down and eventually forgot about it, Never letting it pull the smile from her face. Tonight, four months later, as she got ready for the party to celebrate the release of Emily's new single she felt that feeling again, gnawing at the pit of stomach, And this time, it didn't strike her as her mother's "feel good blues", but rather as something that was about to go drastically awry.

**I get nervous  
I get nervous  
I get nervous cause what comes up must come down**


	44. Drop Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship to Wreck - Florence and the Machine

Stacie Conrad was not dumb, by any definition of the word. She was actually, technically, a genius. She even had the Mensa certificate to prove it, but that was locked away in a box under her bed; and the only reason she had it was because Emily had convinced her to take the test to show up a condescending jerk at work. So if anyone was qualified to figure out what had happened to the time machine, and subsequently Beca - she was.

It took her a while to figure all of it out, I mean it WAS a fucking time machine for christ's sake. It's not like she could go down to the local hardware store and buy parts. Not to mention that the lightning damage had caused the interflux capacitor to vibrate at an odd frequency. So not only did she have to figure out how the time machine was originally supposed to work, she also had to figure out what exactly had happened to it the night that Beca lost her memory.

What she found, wasn't good.

Like at all.

It bordered on the edge of aca-awful, actually.

For starters, the time machine had been tampered with. It was automatically set to override the manual time control to go back to the time several hours ahead of the time that Beca had picked. Which was weird. It wasn't that somebody couldn't have guessed what time Beca would pick - 'cause honestly, who hadn't seen THAT coming. The question was why? And who for that matter.

But Stacie had more important things to focus on, like what effect the extra vibration had caused. According to her careful calculations, and some cryptic conversations with Lily, she had finally found the missing piece to the puzzle. 

The time machine was designed to work on a railway of sorts - a straight line of past, present, and future. The lightning had caused the time machine to detour off the track, but still at a specifically calculated rate. Internet research led her to believe that Beca hadn't exactly went back in time at all. Well, back and a little over. 

Like over as in another universe.

So instead of going back in time and re-watching her first meeting with the love of her life, Beca had instead skipped across the tracks to another dimension and traveled to its past. 

"Well, I mean, I think it's pretty obvious what happened!" Emily exclaimed after Stacy told her the details.

"How is anything obvious after that? I have a Master's degree in physics and I barely understand what I just said!"

"Obviously," Emily continued, unperturbed. "Someone was trying to go back in time and make sure that Beca and Chloe never met. Therefore ensuring that the Bellas wouldn't win any championships, and Beca and Chloe would never get together."

"But why would someone want to do that?" 

"I dunno, envy? Lust? The depths of depravity that a human being will delve to in order to satisfy their carnal wants really is deplorable."

Stacie felt her eyebrows crinkle together.

"I thought you minored in theater, not psychology?"

"I did, but I also watched a lot of Law and Order while i was 'studying'."

"So let me get this straight, you think that someone tampered with the time machine, and tried to go back in time with Beca in order to prevent her from meeting Chloe."

"Yes."

"So who's the Beca that's here now? The one that doesn't remember anything?"

"Oh, that's easy! So if the person - let's call them 'Bob' - If Bob thought that he and Beca were going back to the past, then it would make sense for him to send the old Beca back to the future since everything about the future would be changing pretty quickly anyway. I mean if Beca and Chloe never met, then their lives - the world - would be a completely different place. But you said that the time machine went into an alternate universe instead right?"

Stacie nodded.

"Well in that case, then nothing about OUR future would be changed, but rather the alternate universe's future."

"So the Beca that's here now is past alternate universe Beca?"

"I mean, it makes sense! She doesn't remember anything about the past seven years, and the doctors have no idea why."

"So our Beca is still trapped in the alternate universe. Probably without Chloe or any of us to help her."

They thought about that for a moment, the sadness dragging them down until Stacie had a thought.

"But wait, what about the Bellas' tattoo? She still has one! If she was from an alternate universe, how could she have that tattoo? Her body would be different!"

"Oh yeah, uhh hmmmm." 

They sat in silence, Stacie chewing at her lip and Emily's leg bouncing up and down as they tried to think of a possible explanation that made any sense.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Stacie jumped up and ran to retrieve a small piece of circuit board from her box of time machine parts before sitting at the computer. "I remember reading something about how a buildup of ions on the molecular conduit can cause an malfunction in the psyche discriminator, but at the time I didn't really pay any attention because I thought it wasn't relevant"

"Say what?"

Stacie held up her hand for Emily to wait and typed furiously for a moment before her eyes began scanning the pages.

"Yep, totally a thing!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"The psyche discriminator is what keeps the two versions of yourself separate if you happen to travel to a time where a version of you already exists."

"So if it malfunctioned-?"

"If it malfunctioned, then it's possible that the two versions of Beca switched."

"Like Freak Friday?"

"That's what this says."

"Is their anyway to switch them back?"

"I mean if I we don't fix the valve and then bring them both through the time machine again, then it's possible I suppose. But it could also just completely scramble her brain"

"But you could at least clean the valve and rebuild the time machine. And then we could find our Beca and bring her back."

"It would be possible." Stacie nodded in agreement.

"How long would it take to rebuild?"

"Not long, I can clean the valve in a few minutes and it would take me half an hour tops to put back the pieces that I took off the time machine."

"You should do it then, when we go to Beca and Chloe's house before the release party. You should fix the time machine." 

"I will, but don't tell anyone about what really happened with Beca, not yet, I really want tomorrow to be about you, and the album. But then after the release party, we can tell the Bellas everything and they can help us get Beca back."

"Deal, I just hope the real Beca is ok." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Bellas flew in from all over the country to help celebrate the release of Emily's debut album; Beca's record company was throwing a huge bash in LA so of course the were going to show their support. Everyone was joking and laughing, congratulating Em and Beca on their hard work, but Stacie still felt off. 

It probably had something to do with the knowledge that Beca wasn't the real Beca. And that meant that the real Beca was in some other universe, probably alone and definitely with some evil mastermind who didn't who didn't want her to be with Chloe. 

But she stuffed down any feelings of discomfort she felt; she was not going to ruin Emily's big day, and the news could wait 12 hours.

"So Chloe tells me that you and the Legacy have been bow-chicka-wow-wow-" Fat Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

"If you mean that we've been in a loving, committed relationship for the past year; then yes, Amy, we have."

"Geez, touchy much? What's up with you? I thought you'd be happy, your girl putting out an album and all."

She took a deep breath and tried desperately to forget her dilemma, ignorance is bliss and all that.

"You're right, I'm sorry for snapping. Work has been crazy lately and I guess I'm just letting it get to me. How's Bumper?"

The night wore on, the club filled to the brim with people dancing and partying. The Bellas mostly stuck to water and soft drinks though, as none of them were eager to get into another time machine incident. If they only knew, thought Stacie as she allowed Emily to pull her onto the dance floor. She tried to lose herself in the music, in the feeling of Emily's hands on her hips and breath on her hair.

She almost succeeded too. 

Until the song ended and the next one didn't immediately cue up. 

Instead, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat and she looked up to see Beca standing on the stage, microphone in her hand.

"Hey-Hey everybody! Uh, thanks for coming out and celebrating with us. This is a fantastic album, you guys are really going to love it! In fact, everybody should give a round of applause to the lady of the hour, Emily Junk!"

The spotlight swooped down to shine on Emily, and Stacie stepped back, holding her arms out to show off her girlfriend. The applause thundered as Emily dropped into a curtsy. 

"I know this is a big night for Emily, and I don't want to take away from the party, but I talked to her about this last week, and she said it was ok if I got up here and said a few words."

Stacie glanced at Emily, only to see her girlfriend's face drop, eyes wide as she turned to whisper in Stacie's ear.

"No, no, no! I completely forgot! She just asked me in passing and I didn't really think about it!"

"As most of you probably know, I'm lucky enough to have the lovely Chloe Beale as my girlfriend." Beca waited for the applause to die out before continuing. "I know, right? How did I manage that one?" Laughter rolled through the crowd. "Umm Chlo, is there anyway you can come up here? I can't see you through these lights, and I don't know if I can do this without being able to see you."

The crowd parted to allow Chloe a pass to the stage and Stacie took the moment to further question her girlfriend. 

"What do you mean you didn't think about it?"

"I forgot! I completely forgot!" Emily pulled away, forcing her attention back to the stage. 

"Hey." Beca reached out to grab Chloe's hand as the redhead took the stage.

"Hey, Bec, what's going on?"

"Chlo, I know the past 9 months have been . . . a roller coaster, to say the least. And I can't imagine how you managed to stick by me, but I'm so glad you did. If anything, the past few months have just cemented for me how much I don't want to do this without you. I don't want anything without you."

"Oh, shit." Stacie couldn't help but mutter under breath, this was going to make things difficult.

"What I'm trying to say-" 

The DJ dropped to one knee, digging a velvet box from her back pocket.

"Chloe Elizabeth Beale, will you marry me?" 

**And good God, under starry skies we are lost  
And into the breach we got tossed  
And the water's coming in fast!**

**And oh my love remind me, what was it that I said?  
I can't help but pull the earth around me, to make my bed  
And oh my love remind me, what was it that I did?  
Did I drink too much?  
Am I losing touch?  
Did I build this ship to wreck?**


	45. Drop Party pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison -Rita Ora

Getting proposed to is a pretty spectacular experience, Chloe thinks. 

You've already thought about the fact that you want to spend the rest of your life with this person. 

Now, suddenly, out of nowhere; they're asking you. To be together. pretty much for forever.

And you would think that someone asking you to be their, you know, life partner; would be scary. 

It is, for a moment, utterly terrifying. 

But then there's this calm that settles over you, as you realize that there's nothing you want more in the world.

At least, that's how it is with Chloe. 

After Nationals, when Beca had proposed the first time, she had been stunned. Over the 7 years that she had known Beca, the DJ had become progressively more open with her affection- not just with Chloe but with friends and family in general. And even though they had spoken on several occasions about marriage, there was still a part of Chloe that never really expected it to happen.

And she was fine with that, she was. She understood the younger girl's qualms about marriage, respected her hesitation. She knew it didn't mean that Beca loved her any less or was any less commited to her. So she was content to be the eternal girlfriend. 

She couldn't deny she wanted to be the DJ's wife. Wanted the title Mrs. Mitchell. Wanted to say things like "My wife this" and "My wife that". And she allowed herself the occasional day dream. To think about what it would be like to stand up next to Beca and vow their love to each other before smashing cake in each other's faces. 

But it wasn't a make or break sort of thing for Chloe. 

Getting married that is. 

It had pretty much been established from the beginning of their friendship, that Chloe would take whatever pieces of Beca that the DJ was willing to let her have. And if "wife" was never one of those pieces,then so be it. 

So, needless to say, when Beca popped the question after Nationals, Chloe was shocked. 

Happy shocked.

Ecstatic shocked.

Over the moon shocked.

But shocked. 

She said yes, of course; she'd be crazy not to. 

There was nothing she wanted more, really. 

To know that her and Beca's relationship had final reached the point where the brunette felt comfortable with that level of commitment made her feel the happiest she had ever been. And she was a world a capella champion, so she knew happiness.

The two weeks between the proposal and their engagement party had passed in a happy haze, the hardest part being that she couldn't tell anyone about the engagement. Which was her decision - Beca had reminded her countless times in those two weeks. Because even bigger than her desire to scream from the rooftops that she had finally managed to snag the great Beca Mitchell as her fiancee, was her need to keep things just between them. It was kind of their MO really. They had kept their friendship under wraps for most of Beca's freshman year, and their upgrade to girlfriend status had remained a secret for a solid month before they slowly told friends and family. It was another two weeks before they had announced it on TV and changed their Facebook status. She enjoyed having Beca all to herself without all of the outside pressures and judgments. 

The engagement party had been aca-amazing, finally telling the Bellas about the engagement was supposed to kickstart the rest of the world finding out. 

But then Beca had woken up with no memory of Chloe. And as much as she had tried not to show it, had put on airs to convince everyone otherwise; Beca's memory loss had really taken the wind out of Chloe's sails. It was like a sucker punch to the relationship that she had grown to value above all others over the past 7 years. She had called off the engagement, before it even started really, because she wanted to make things easier on Beca. That's all she ever wanted, really. To make things more comfortable for Beca, even at her own expense.

Slowly but determinedly, Beca had begin to open up to the redhead again.

And Chloe began to allow herself to hope again, that one day Beca might decide to pop the question for a second time.

Honestly though, she hadn't expected it to be this soon.

Which is why her jaw was currently somewhere around her knees. 

But the look of absolute terror on Beca's face was enough to bring her sanity back enough to answer - if only to prevent the younger girl from having a full on anxiety attack.

"Yes. Yes! Yes!!" Her voice got louder with each word and she could feel the smile stretching across her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Get up here!" She pulled the DJ to her feet, watching as the younger girl fumbled with the ring box, pulling out the ring and shakily placing it on Chloe's finger. 

"I snuck it out of your jewelry box, I didn't think you would mind."

Chloe felt the tears sting her eyes as she leaned forward to capture Beca's lips briefly before pulling back slightly so that they were forehead to forehead.

"Did you really think I would say no?" She whispered so that only Beca could hear.

"I was just afraid I guess. This is everything I never even knew I wanted. I mean nine months ago . . . . nine months ago I would have never thought this possible, and now here we are."

"Here we are." Chloe repeated, the tears finally spilling over. 

"Please tell me those are happy tears." Beca's thumbs came up to brush the tears from her cheeks.

Chloe chuckled, tears still streaming.

"So happy Bec, so happy." 

Beca stretched up slightly to press their lips together again, and the crowd erupted into cheers. 

They descended the short steps back to the dance floor, music once again vibrating around them. The crowd formed a path to let the couple pass through, but they hadn't made it very far before she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Chlo, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

She turned to see a worried looking Stacie.

"Right now?"

"It's about that thing I've been working on for you."

"Oh, ok; yeah." She squeezed Beca's hand and leaned in close so that the younger girl could hear her. "Hey, why don't you go work the room with Emily, I'm gonna step outside with Stace for a second."

"You ok?" The DJ's brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, just need some water!"

"Alright, well if you need me just look for the tall chick." She gestured to Emily.

Chloe laughed before pressing a kiss to the shorter girl's cheek. "Ditto."

With that, she followed Stacie out of the main crowd and down a short hallway to one of the club's offices. It was deserted, and the tall brunette started pacing as soon as she made it through the doorway.

"So, I really didn't want to do this tonight; I wanted to wait. But I really don't think I have a choice after this unexpected turn of events."

"You mean the proposal? Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either! I mean I'm super exci-"

"Chloe!"

She felt herself shrinking away from Stacie's sudden outburst. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just -" the younger girl pulled a chair around and gestured for her to sit. "You should probably sit down for this."

"Stace, your scaring me! Whatever it is, just tell me! How bad could it-"

"That woman out there is not Beca!" The brunette's fist immediately came up to cover her mouth and she winced. "Damn it! That was not supposed to come out like that!"

"What do you mean, 'not Beca'? I'm pretty sure that's Beca."

"Nope."

"Trust me, I've seen her naked, it's Beca."

"Well, her body is Beca, but her inside isn't." She seemed to be running through something in her head before she continued. "Well, technically; her inside is Beca too, but not your Beca. So her body is your Beca, but her brain and . . . soul, I guess? is alternate universe Beca."

"Aca-scuse me?!"

Ten minutes and a ridiculous amount of scientific terminology later.

Chloe slowly lifted her head from where it was buried in her hands to study Stacie.

"So what you're saying is that the Beca that just proposed to me is not my Beca, but a Beca from some alternate universe."

Stacie nodded.

"Who somehow switched bodies with my Beca and ended up in this universe."

Stacie nodded again.

"And my Beca is in some other universe, possibly with someone who wants to do her actual physical harm?"

Another nod.

"How do we know for sure?"

"We don't, but it makes sense! The damage to the time machine lines up with the theory perfectly, and Beca doesn't remember anything that has happened over the past seven years. And, if you think back then you'll remember she said that she was supposed to be on her way to LA, not Barden. All signs point to an alternate universe, as much as I don't want it to be true."

Chloe found herself fighting tears for the second time that night, and this time they weren't happy tears.

"I just got her back, Stace! And now you're telling me that I don't really have her? I mean what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave this Beca and go searching for the other Beca based off of a hunch."

"It's not just a hunch, there's exactly a 95.349% chance that this is what happened."

"Then you should switch us back."

The voice in the doorway startled the both of them and they looked to see Beca standing there.

"You should send me back to my universe and I'll find the other Beca and send her back." she continued.

"We're not sending you anywhere! We don't even know if that's what happened!" Chloe's protests fell on deaf ears.

"If we were going to do that then we would need to ensure that the time that passed since original Beca got in the time machine is the same amount of time that will have passed in the alternate universe. The person who kidnapped Beca had to have worked some time space continuum voodoo to work all of his out, and I really don't want to make things anymore confusing." Stacie explained.

"Do you have the calculations?"

"It shouldn't take long to figure them up, I can get them sorted on the drive back to the time machine."

"Great, we can take my car - well Beca's car I guess." the DJ worked up a half-hearted smirk.

"I did not agree to this!!" Chloe screeched, finally working a word in edgewise.

"It's the only thing that makes sense, Chlo! I'm missing seven years of my life!"

"But things are so good! Aren't you happy here?" she choked on the words, dreading the answer.

The pain on Beca's face was evident as she walked over to kneel in front of Chloe's chair, taking her hands. "I've never been more happy! But I couldn't live with myself knowing that I kept you from your real love."

"You're my real love."

"As much as I wish that were true, I'm not your Beca. These past nine months have been the best of my life. But I've always felt like I was going to wake up one day and this would all have been just a dream, too good to be true. And I guess it was." The DJ's voice cracked as she reached up to brush the hair out of Chloe's eyes. "I love you, but I have to do this. And I have to do it now because every minute we're switched is another minute that she's could be in danger, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her and it caused you pain." She stood at that, and placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead before backing swiftly from the room, Stacie not far behind.

Chloe was shocked for a moment, her feet glued to the floor. Finally, it was as if a paralysis was lifted, and she jumped up, sprinting back out into the club. She wanted to chase straight after Beca and Stacie, but she knew they had probably made it to a car by now, and there was strength in numbers. 

She spotted Amy by the drinks and rushed over. 

"Amy! Amy! Come on, help me grab the other Bellas, we have to go!"

"But the party is just getting started!"

"Amy! Now! I'll explain in the car!" 

The Australian must have seen the fire in Chloe's eyes because she stopped arguing, only taking a second to mutter, "Geez, ginger, I know you're angry, but don't take my soul", before helping Chloe corral the rest of the Bella's into vehicles. The ride back to Malibu was the quickest Chloe had ever remembered it being, probably because she alternated her time on it between yelling at Aubrey to drive faster, and explaining the situation to the other girls. They all were completely astounded at the new developments, save for Emily, who Chloe suspected that Stacie had already talked with about the whole thing.

The posse of Bella cars pulled into the Beale/Mitchell driveway with the coordination of a well-prepared SWAT team, and Chloe couldn't help but think that if she wasn't completely overwhelmed with emotion at the moment, she might find the scene to be kind of badass. All she could focus on at the moment though was the scene unfolding through the open garage doors - Beca and Stacie sharing a brief hug before Stacie closed the door to the time machine, sealing Beca inside.

Maybe it was fact that she hadn't eaten dinner that night.

Maybe it was that she had just been proposed to for a second time by the same woman.

Maybe it was Aubrey's speedy driving paired with all of the texting Chloe had done in the car trying to catch the other Bella's up that was finally catching up to her and causing some serious nausea. 

Maybe it was because she was about to lose the woman she loved to a stupid time machine. Again.

But whatever it was that caused her serious lapse in judgment, also caused a severe disregard for human safety, in particularly, her own.

Because she jumped out of the car as it was still rolling into the driveway, only to sprint into the garage and fling herself on to the time machine, just as Stacie was pushing the button. 

Abruptly, she was consumed by a blinding white light that whistled in her ears at an annoying pitch. 

Her last thought before she passed out was that she really, really hoped that Stacie knew what she was doing.

**But nothing ever gets me high like this  
I pick my poison and it's you  
Nothing could kill me like you do  
You're going straight to my head  
And I'm heading straight for the edge  
I pick my poison and it's you  
I pick my poison and it's you**


	46. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity - Sara Bareilles (requested by xcombixgirlx; and I feel like someone else requested this song too, but I can't find it anywhere so shout out to you too and feel free to send me a message and remind me who you are!)

When the ringing in her ears finally quieted enough that she could open her eyes, the world was dark.

Moving as little as possible, she quickly checked herself for injuries, starting at wiggling her toes, and working her way up until she was moving her hands through the debris on the floor to find purchase and push herself up. She got to her feet slowly, eyes dazedly taking in images from around the room as they adjusted to lack of light. She stumbled forward until she was gripping the wall; rolling until her back was pressed against the drywall, supporting her weight.

The world spun, not in the comfortable way, when you've had a few to many drinks and the world is too bright and too, well, spinny; but in the uncomfortable way - like you've had a concussion and you're just getting back up, the world spinning around you as waves of nausea wash over you.

So Chloe half sits against the wall, legs pressing her into it, and fingers bent as if trying to find a hold on the smoothness underneath them, and eyes pressed tightly closed.

She forced herself to swallow repeatedly, to keep the excess watery saliva from building in her mouth. 

It was an indescribable feeling, the way the bile rose in her throat, and her brain could focus on nothing but keeping the contents of her stomach down. 

Minutes passed or hours, she wasn't sure. 

When finally, her stomach ceased it's turning and she felt safe enough to open her eyes. 

Judging by the contents of the room, barely illuminated by a small sliver of light peeking under the door, she appeared to be in an extra large supply closet, shelves of gloves, masks, and other medical supplies surrounding her.

There was no sign of Beca, and she suddenly realized how stupid her decision to fling herself on the time machine had been.

She was more of an emotional thinker, really. At least that's what the old Becs would say. As the younger girl was holding her close after some random thing had made her cry. 

She liked that she felt more than thought. That she just did instead of stopping to think about the consequences. Most of the time, it worked out fine. 

Most of the time it ended in amazing shower duets, or finally confessing your love to your best friend of five years.

Sometimes it landed her in hot water.

Sometimes she ended up having to get rabies shots because she tried to pet the wild raccoon. 

Sometimes she ended up in prison because she drunkenly argued with the police officer that her girlfriend was the one and only DJ B Mitch.

Sometimes she ended up in a different universe because she jumped on a time machine to try and stop the woman she loved from leaving. 

So, needless to say, there was the occasional instance where Chloe following her gut was a horrible, horrible idea. 

But as scared and clueless as she was, in this strange closet, in this strange universe; there was something deep down inside of her that said everything was going to be ok.

God, she hoped she was right.

Because being in a hospital after all that was going on, wasn't really comforting. Not when she had no idea where Beca was.

Especially since there could now possibly be two Becas for her to worry about. Although, she wasn't one hundred percent certain that there were two Becas. 

Stacie could have been wrong. 

Although, judging from the girl's GPA at Barden, that was highly unlikely.

But she didn't really want to think about the consequences of there being two universes at the moment, so she shoved that inner debate down to revisit at a later time. Which wasn't that hard to do really, because for being as emotional as Chloe was, she was surprisingly good at compartmentalizing. At NOT thinking about things that had the potential to cause her pain or emotional discomfort. 

Gently, she pushed herself off of the wall until she was standing on her own two feet. She stood there for a moment, completely still; to make sure that the nausea didn't return.

When it didn't, she took a small step forward. There was no sign of the time machine, which was a good thing she supposed, since there wasn't really room for a VW Bug in the closet.

Carefully, she made her way to the door, avoiding the items on the floor from the shelf she had knocked over. She pulled the door open, eyes blinking against the sudden influx of light.

Doctors and nurses rushed by her, giving a few strange glances to the girl randomly appearing from a supply closet. Looking down at her clothes, she realized that she was still dressed to the nines from the release party; not exactly hospital attire. Quickly, she stepped back into the supply closet and waited for her eyes to re-adjust. She spotted a shelf filled with hospital scrubs and quickly got dressed, stashing her dress in the corner. She thanked the heavens above that she had chosen to wear knee high, flat bottomed boots, and not her usual wedges, because once she tugged the pants legs to cover the boots, and pulled her hair into a quick bun, she assumed (because there wasn't exactly a mirror), that she looked a lot like every body else in the hospital. 

This time, when she exited, no one gave her a second look, and she nonchalantly walked over to the elevator. After she pushed the down button, she glanced around for any indication as to where she was.

"Donate to St. Michael's today", the sign said, and she could help the gasp that fought its way out of her throat.

St. Micahael's.

That was the hospital that she had had her node surgery at. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she remembered Stacie saying that the same amount of time needed to pass in the alternate universe from the time she and Beca had met as had passed in the real (? was that the proper term for it?) universe since the engagement party. She forced herself to concentrate on the math for a moment and was happy to note that the time line did indeed match up with her node surgery. So maybe she wasn't at the hospital because someone was hurt. Maybe alternate universe Chloe just needed node surgery as well. Although, she still wasn't sure why the time machine had come here- she was sure that Stacie had some complicated reason that she had missed because she hadn't really stopped to ask questions before jumping on the time machine. 

The elevator dinged, indicated the lift had arrived on her floor.

Beca. 

She needed to find Beca.

She stepped into the elevator, thankful for its emptiness, and pushed the button for the third floor, where she knew the surgical waiting room was. As she exited, she grabbed a blue hair net from the box on the wall. It probably wouldn't be good if someone recognized her, especially since alternate universe her was probably here having surgery. This whole mess was complicated enough without people asking questions or even worse, her own parents recognizing her.

Inconspicuously as possible, she craned her neck around the archway leading to the waiting room, where her parents were easy to pick out. Lindsay Beale was staring at a crossword puzzle, reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. Chloe couldn't help but smile as her mother nudged her father, holding up the puzzle and pointing to one of the lines. At least things were still alright with them, at least there was one thing that was constant.

There was no sign of Beca though, so she turned to leave, making her way back down to the elevator. Under normal circumstances, she would have no trouble guessing where to find her tiny DJ, because she had sort of a sixth sense about it. But here she had no idea, because she really wasn't sure which Beca she was looking for. 

Regardless, the cafeteria was probably as good a place as any to start, so she headed down to the first floor; tugging off the hair net and adjusting her bun. The elevator let out in a little alcove, and as soon as she she stepped into it, a figure rounded the the corner and she heard a splash. As her eyes drifted upwards, she saw a cup of coffee on the floor, its contents seeping across the tile. A half eaten muffin landed beside it, just as she heard a sharp intake of breath. It was then she looked up to see a shocked looking Beca in front of her. 

She didn't stop to think before she launched herself at the DJ, pulling the smaller girl into a tight hug. Too tight, and she could hear Beca's voice somewhere in the back of her head complaining that air was a necessity. But she didn't care, she needed this hug more than anyone had ever needed air. It was a long moment before Beca relaxed enough to hug her back, and an even longer one before Chloe remembered her anger at Beca for putting her life at risk on a hunch about a time machine.

She stepped back and immediately found herself lost in those familiar blue eyes. And even as clouded with confusion as they were, they were still Chloe's favorite eyes to look into.

Eyes that she might have never gotten to look into again. 

Eyes that Beca almost took from her because she had to be all self-sacrificing and shit.

So she allowed the anger to bubble up and spill over, not bothering to hide it or choke it down.

Damn her for thinking she knew what was best for Chloe, what Chloe wanted, what Chloe needed.

What Chloe needed, was Beca.

And fuck it if she was ever going to let anything separate them again, not even the DJ herself.

She didn't notice her hand as it came up, didn't put any thought into the involuntary movement. But she did feel the sting in her fingers as the smacked across Beca's face.

"Rebeca Anne Mitchell, how fucking dare you!"

She could taste the tears in her mouth and feel the lump in her throat as she watched Beca's hand come up to rub the offended cheek.

"Chloe?"

In that moment, she would swear she felt her heart stop.

And she looked at the girl.

Really looked at her.

And she saw the hair, messily pulled into a ponytail, with wisps of brown hair escaping to frame a makeup-less face.

She saw her own tank top, the one that had 'Florida' splashed across the front in fading but still bright colors, a shirt that had somehow gotten lost in the move from Georgia to LA after college.

She saw the skinny jeans and the ever present boots that Beca insisted made her look six inches taller, even though the heel was barely three inches.

She felt something settle deep in her stomach, a peace almost, and she knew, she knew; that this was HER Beca.

But she had to be sure.

Her body seemed to have a mind of its own today, because she had no control over the hand that reached out to close the distance between them. It tugged at the shirt, pulling it up to reveal pale skin, unmarred by tattoos.

"I know you have a thing for exhibition, Beale, but if you want to get me naked, I would feel a little more comfortable if we weren't quite this much out in the open."

Chloe didn't know how it was possible for someone to convey a smirk simply by their tone of voice, but there it was.

"Beca?"

"At least you know who I am this time."

"This time?"

"Although I'm not really sure what's going on. Did I move in time again? Or are you from the future? You're supposed to be in surgery. . ." She seemed to be talking to herself as she glanced around confusedly.

"Alternate universe, well original universe."

That seemed to grab Beca's attention, and her eyes snapped back to Chloe's

"What?"

"It's not time travel. Well, it is, but not just time travel. Apparently there is some universe hopping involved as well. It's very confusing, you would have to ask Stacie for the details."

Beca nodded at that, but her eyes were still clouded and distant with confusion, and Chloe racked her brain for something that would help to ground them both.

"Bec, what song did we listen to, when we moved into the house? Not the day we ended up at the hospital, but that first night."

The DJ's eyes drifted to stare over her shoulder, and a smile tugged the corners of her lips upwards.

"Old Time Rock and Roll, and we had wear dress shirts and socks because you wanted to slide across the hardwood floor like in Risky Business."

Chloe was fully aware of what she was doing this time, as she pulled Beca into another hug; tears stinging her eyes and threatening to spill over.

She felt the hands at her back flex and she heard the DJ's swallow.

"So I guess that means your my Chloe then, huh?"

"Always your Chloe, always."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
**It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.  
You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.**

It was like when you didn't know you were missing something until it was right in front of you. 

Like when you move away to college and you miss home so much that you wander around looking for somewhere to get a grilled cheese sandwich like the kind your mom used to make; and you finally find a diner that makes a grilled cheese so good that you feel like you're back home and your mom is right there beside you. Only when you get home, and she makes you a grilled cheese, you realize how wrong you were, because there's no way that any diner could ever make a grilled cheese like your moms.

And that's how Beca feels, right now, hugging Chloe. Like she had been duped by sub-par Chloe hugs this whole time, and how could she possibly have ever gotten confused and thought that that Chloe was her Chloe? Because that Chloe's hugs were great, fantastic even; but this, this is like home. 

And Beca knows that she'll never get those confused again. 

She doesn't know how Chloe got here. Or why she's here. 

And she definitely doesn't understand any of the gibberish about alternate universes.

There's a small part of her that knows that all of those things are extremely important, and that she should probably start asking questions.

But the bigger part of her is perfectly content with blocking out everything else and just holding Chloe.

And that's the part she listens to.

So they stand there, for how long she has no idea; but her arms are starting to cramp from clutching at the redhead so tightly when her phone begins to buzz and ring in her pocket.

She pulls back ever so slightly, careful not to break Chloe's hold around her neck, and fishes her phone out, 'Mama Beale' flashing across the screen.

"Hello." 

"Beca," Lindsay Beale's voice was rushed as it came over the line. "It's Chloe."


	47. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane -Lifehouse

**Turn the page  
Turn the corner  
Open the cage  
Cut the locks  
We're starting over  
I don't wanna live this way**

Beca's right arm involuntarily tightened around Chloe's waist as her left hand gripped the phone.

"What about Chloe?" Her teeth gritted against the inevitable bad news. After all, two Chloes in one universe? Something was bound to be wrong.

The Chloe in her arms pulled back slightly, face twisted in confusion and mouthing a question.

"Who?"

"Your mom." She mouthed back as Lindsay's voice came back over the speaker.

"She's out of surgery, and apparently she's asking for you, well writing for you, I guess. She's not allowed to talk yet."

"But she's ok? The surgery went ok?"

"The doctor said that it went perfect! She shouldn't even have any loss of vocal range! I'm so relieved, I could cry! She was so worried about that!"

She finally let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Whew! Great, awesome. I'll -"

"Oh! I see you over by the water fountain! I'll come show you where the nurse said to go!"

Her phone beeped to end the call, and Beca found her head spinning once stepped away from Chloe and held up a finger at the other girl's worried look.

"Just - just hold. . . ." She began pacing the short length of the alcove, her hands gesticulating as her brain worked through the dilemma.

Eventually a thought struck her and she stopped to face the redhead once again.

"If there's- If you. . . "

Chloe raised her eyebrows, waiting for the DJ to continue.

"If there are two you's, does that mean there's two me's?"

Chloe nodded confirmation. "Yep."

"Is that me - here? By any chance?"

"I was actually looking for her when I found you!"

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure I know where she is."

"Where?!"

"With your parents- err, other you's parents."

"What?!"

Chloe's face scrunched up into a mixture of shock and confusion, and Beca was once again reminded that Chloe Beale, her Chloe, was the most adorable human being on earth and how could she have ever gotten confused?

"I love your face!" She blurted.

"What?" Chloe repeated, but it was softer this time, a smile smoothing out the scar on her forehead.

"Wait!"

"What?!" She saw the laughter building up in Chloe's eyes, and her heart squeezed painfully before jumping forward again. She reached up to trace the scar with her thumb as she spoke.

"Old you . . . other you? Doesn't have a scar. I don't know how I never noticed."

"Well maybe the other me wasn't a gigantic klutz as a toddler. That still doesn't explain why the other you is with my parents?"

"Yeah, right, well the other you is having node surgery." Chloe nodded and she continued. "So I'm here with her and your - her- parents, and I went to get breakfast and then you show up. Now other yous' mom is calling saying the surgery went fine and that I should come down. Only 'I' She used finger quotes around the 'I', showed up halfway through the conversation. Obviously, I'm still here, so the only logical explanation is that the other me is now with the other Chloe and the other Chloe's parents."

"That was more confusing than the time Fat Amy tried to explain Dingo wrestling. Should we go try and stop them? I mean won't mom freak out if she find out that there are two of you? And what about other me?"

"Seriously? I think they would freak out a lot more if we were all in the same room together! I mean I might freak out if we were all in the same room!"

"Good point, so what should we do?"

As if on cue, Beca's stomach let out a loud rumble.

Chloe laughed, "Hungry?"

"Yeah," She gestured to the mess on the floor; "That was kind of my breakfast."

"We should eat, and then we can fill each other in on the last nine months and maybe figure this out."

"Good plan."

A quiet rageA screaming silence is all aroundLet me inThe world we built is crashing down

She quickly found that she couldn't keep her hands off of Chloe. Not even in a sexual way. Her hand, her back, her knee; wherever was convenient and available, but Beca had to have a hand on her at all times. It was weird, the feeling she suddenly had, the completeness. She had assumed that the nagging feeling that she had been carrying around for the past nine months was just form the time travel, but it turned out she was just missing Chloe. HER Chloe. She couldn't stress it enough, the other Chloe was like a ghost of her Chloe. She looked like Chloe, she acted like Chloe, she sounded like Chlo, she even felt like Chloe; but she wasn't. And it just took seeing the real Chloe for Beca to recognize it.

They ate breakfast quickly, Beca's right hand and Chloe's left laced together under the table. When the had finished, they moved out to the corner of a small garden outside to talk, hopefully lessening their chances of being seen by the Beales in case they came down to look for food.

"So," Chloe began, "You go first since you were the one who got in the time machine, how did that go?"

"I have no idea! The last thing I remember is getting in the time machine, and then bam! I wake up the next morning in a taxi on my way to Barden. So at first I thought you guys were just playing a trick on me, but then Mia explained everything and let me know what was going on."

"Mia?"

"Yeah she my 'time travel consultant', or liaison or something."

"I don't . . ." Chloe shook her head slowly, lips twisting to the side. "I don't think that's a thing."

"It's not?"

"I don't think so? I mean I think Stacie would have read something about those while she was trying to fix the time machine."

"Fix it?"

"It's a long story that will probably make more sense once you tell your side of the story. So the time travel consultant?"

"Yeah, so anyway; she told me about how I was in the past and how I had to do everything as close to the way I had done it the first time as possible. Which, looking back, I didn't really try as hard as I probably could have. So Jesse and I skipped the whole dating thing and went straight to being friends, and you and I got close, which Mia really didn't like and then after you caught Tom cheating on you then we kissed but it was another month or so before we got together. Oh, and Aubrey likes me a little more than she used to, she even let me play my mixes at rehearsal. But then, Mia kissed me at semi-finals and you saw it, which kind of threw a wrench in things. You finally let me explain that I was ambushed, and then I came back here to stay with your family while got your nodes taken out. And now here you are, and I'm really, really confused."

"Mia kissed you?!"

"Seriously, all of that and the kiss was what you pick up on?!"

"You know how jealous I get when other people have their hands on my woman!"

"Your woman?" She quirked a eyebrow, amused.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" The glint in Chloe's eyes sent shivers down her spine.

"God, I've missed confident Chloe."

"No, Mitchell, I see that look in your eyes, and no! We have problems to solve!"

"Sorry! Sorry, I'll behave; it just gets me a little hot and bothered to see you all riled up! I love it when you get all jealous girlfriend. . . girlfriend? fiancee? What are we even?"

Chloe's hand immediately went to play with the rings on her left hand.

"Ummm, that is a really complicated question that we should probably figure out later. Because I was engaged to you, but now I'm kind of engaged to the other Beca? So, that seems like it might need some adjustment."

Beca nodded her agreement before a thought hit her.

"Did you and the other me. . . uhh, you know; sleep together? Like in a sexual way?"

Chloe's lips pulled back in a wince and her eyes rolled upwards, thinking of how to respond.

"Yes? But to be fair, I thought she was you!"

Beca drew in a deep breath before slowly releasing it through pursed lips.

"Yeeaahh, I uhh I kinda had sex with the other you too. But, I totally thought she was just the past version of you!"

They sat in silence for a few moments, avoiding looking at each other, when Chloe finally spoke up.

"Let's just not think about that right now. We have bigger issues to worry about than the fact that we slept with the alternate universe versions of each other. Which is really saying something.

"For real! I think you should tell your side of the story so you can explain the whole alternate universe thing, I'm still really confused by that."

"Well, I woke up after our engagement party with a you that didn't remember anything about the past seven years. The doctor's said there wasn't any brain damage, so we really had no idea what was going on. Then we remembered the time machine and Stacie started tinkering with and found that not only had it went back in time but it also went over to another universe. She also said some part, the psyche discriminator? Was broken and that that had cause you and alternate universe Beca to switch bodies. But right before she told me all of this, the other Beca proposed."

"We were already engaged?" she meant it as a statement, but it came out more like a question.

"I called it off when I thought you had lost your memory. You used to be really afraid of commitment, and I didn't want to scare you off before I even had the chance to try and win you back."

"That makes sense, I guess. It just kinda stings."

"Becs, come on you know I wouldn't have called it off if all of this hadn't happened!"

Beca brought her arms up to wrap around her head, fingers lacing behind her neck.

"I know, I know, this whole thing is just so fucked up." She paused, fighting the impending nausea. "I'm kind of regretting those Frosted Flakes now."

Chloe's hand reached up to rub her back, but she shrugged it off.

"Just- just give me some space, ok? I'm a little overwhelmed."

Chloe's hands dropped to her lap and she twisted her thumb ring.

"Bec-"

"No, Chloe!" The redhead winced at the use of her full name, but Beca forced herself to keep going. "You called off our engagement?! And then you got engaged to some girl you barely know?!"

"I thought she was you!" Chloe's face was etched with anger. "And if you want to point fingers, then what about you? Here at the hospital! I remember very well the response I got when I asked you to come with me when I had my surgery! 'sorry, late shifts at the station'. But, not for her! No! For her you drive all the way to Atlanta! And I bet you made her a car ride mix for the trip too!"

"I made you a mix for your trip!"

"Yeah, Beca, and that's all I got! I didn't want a mix! I wanted you!"

"And you think that I don't hate myself everyday for not being there for you when you needed me? I know I fucked up! I was trying to do it right this time! To be the me you deserve. Cause I know that I will never be good enough for you! I know that I am the luckiest bitch on the planet for somehow tricking you to fall in love with me! And that's why it hurts so bad that you would just toss me aside!"

"I thought she was you!" Chloe was yelling now, and they had earned more than a few stares.

"I know! I know ok? That doesn't make it hurt any less!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Just, god, this is so fucked up."

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts when a Jonathan Beale's voice cut through.

"Chloe? Beca? How did you guys get down here? We thought you were still in the room!"

**We made it through hell and back again  
We were slipping through the cracks, staring at the end  
Ohhoohoo, and we brave the weather  
Hurricane, couldn't take you for me  
I'm holding on tight and I still believe  
Ohhoohoo, yeah it just gets better**


	48. Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slip - Elliot Moss

"Uh, yeah we were just uhh-" She looked to Chloe for help before realizing that the redhead wasn't supposed to be able to talk. "Chloe was thirsty and she wanted take a little walk, so the nurse gave her these scrubs to wear, and we came down here to get coffee. Which we haven't gotten yet, because we were uhhh . . ." Chloe's hand reached over to squeeze hers, and her look screamed - 'Beca shut up, your rambling.'

"Yeah, so - coffee; which we should probably go and get now; before we you know, head back to the room."

"Are you ok, Beca?" Lindsay Beale reached out a hand to check the temperature of Beca's forehead. "You're stuttering a lot. And you changed back into your other clothes? I thought you had spilled something on them?" 

"Uh, well, Chloe got the stain out cause she knows how to get all the stains out ya know?" She forced herself to slow her stuttering. "So anyways, I should probably get her back upstairs, to the bed. Cause you know, she just had surgery, and all that." She stood and stretched a hand towards Chloe to pull her up. 

Jonathan and Lindsay shared a look but didn't say anything as she tugged Chloe back towards the cafeteria, the redhead waving and giving a thumbs up as they went.

"What the hell was that?!" Chloe's whisper landed on her ear as soon as they were out of hearing distance of her parents. 

"That was me being ridiculously nervous about coming up with a lie on the spot! I was a little overwhelmed! And it's not like you were helping any!" She jerked Chloe into the coffee line.

"I just had node surgery, Beca! you're not supposed to talk after node surgery!"

"Urgh! That's not! You don't even-!" She dropped Chloe's hand to clench her fists by her side.

"Just spit it out Beca!"

Beca counted to three before replying, her response ripping out of her through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you in the middle of Starbucks!"

"Can I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a grande soy vanilla latte for Chloe, and a grande caramel macchiato with extra caramel for Beca."

"On second thought, better make hers a decaf." Chloe cut in, the edge to her voice making Beca wince. "She's jittery enough as it is."

The barista glanced between them briefly and Beca rolled her eyes before handing over her debit card.

They were silent as the waited on their drinks, and as she tapped her fingers nervously against her thigh, she thought that maybe Chloe had been right about the decaf.

Halfway through the elevator ride to the fourth floor, she finally spoke.

"So, which one of us is better at sex? Me or the other me?" She said it like a joke, but she knew as soon as she said it that Chloe would see the insecurity underneath.

"Seriously, Beca? What kind of question is that?!"

Any insecurity she had felt was quickly replaced with anger at Chloe's bursque tone.

"A very real one! It's kind of important, wouldn't you think?"

"Beca! You're the same person!"

"Really?! Then why does it feel like you cheated on me?"

"Probably the same reason it feels like you cheated on me!" After a moment's pause, she continued. "You always hated that fucking shirt, why are you even wearing it?" Chloe tossed a hand towards the tank Beca was wearing.

Beca was saved an explanation by the dinging of the elevator, and the entrance of an elderly couple. They finished the ride in silence, and when they finally made it to the right floor, Chloe marched ahead, leaving Beca struggling to catch up.

"Chlo, I-"

"Don't 'Chlo' me." Her voice was like stone, and sunk in Beca's stomach, leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

They made it to the room, how Beca wasn't really sure, but she assumed that it must have been the same room Chloe had been in before. Other Chloe was laying back in the bed scribbling on a piece of paper, and Other Beca was sitting in a nearby chair watching anxiously. As they walked in, Other Chloe looked up, her eyes catching Beca's. They held for a moment, and she felt the nausea creeping up again, amplified by the nagging feeling of regret.

She looked at the other version of herself next, and she found herself wondering if this is what other people saw when they looked at her. She had looked in a mirror before, sure; but this was completely different. This was like watching a robot version of herself that looked like her and was programmed to act like her but was most definitely not her. She wondered how Chloe could have possibly have been fooled because she didn't hold her hands like that, or sit like that, or bite her lip like that. 

Except she knew that she did, she knew that it just felt different because she was watching from the outside; like listening to your voice as you spoke versus played from a recording.

And she didn't fault Chloe for getting them mixed up, because dammit it this Beca was a carbon copy of her. And as much as she wanted to be mad, she really didn't have a right, not with the weight of her own actions bearing on her mind. Because as different as the two Chloes felt now, they sure as shit seemed the same just a few hours ago.

She twisted sideways to look at Chloe, her Chloe, and she watched as the older girl examined the other version of herself for a moment before meeting Beca's stare.

"This is . . . really fucked up."

"Really, really fucked up." Beca agreed.

There was a knock at the door, and she immediately tugged Chloe to the small closet, pushing her inside and closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing?"

She placed a finger on the redhead's lips.

"You think whoever that is wouldn't freak out if they walked in here to see two sets of identical couples?" She she breathed into Chloe's ear and as she backed away she could feel the lips under her finger, and the blue eyes watching her. They could hear the door to the room open, followed by sounds of greetings as the nurse entered.

"Everybody doing ok in here? I thought I saw you guys in the hall."

"Oh, no, that was just a couple of friends, they were uhh bringing us coffee."

The conversation continued, but Beca tuned it out, choosing instead to look around the small closet they were confined in.

The lines of light coming through the cracks around the door didn't afford much visibility; but as Beca's eyes adjusted to the light, she could see the outlines of Chloe's face. There was just enough room for them to stand facing each other, one shoulder against the back wall and the other against the door. There wasn't a ton of room though, so Chloe was right there, close enough that Beca could smell her. Even though Chloe and Other Chloe used the same shampoo, and the same body wash, and probably the same everything; they smelled different, Beca noticed. Other Chloe smelled like - well Chloe. And Chloe smelled like the Chloe that lived with Beca. The Chloe that sometimes washed her hair with Beca's mint shampoo and sometimes used Beca's favorite vanilla lotion. This Chloe smelled like their house in Malibu, and the laundry detergent that they bought together. She smelled like home, and it made Beca's heart ache.  
"You smell nice." She whisper blurted.

"What?"

She knew Chloe heard her, how could she not? She the brushed hair from her eyes.

"Nothing."

She had never really gotten home sick growing up, even when she moved away to Barden; she just wasn't really the type. But when she had met Chloe, all of that changed. Whenever they were apart, for whatever reason, Beca always felt just a little off, a little empty. A text or a call to Chloe was an easy fix, and even though she usually had to exhaust herself with work to be able to fall asleep, it was bearable because she knew as soon as she saw Chloe waiting for her at the airport, that little feeling right behind her sternum would disappear and she would be ok. She had felt it when she first made it to this universe too, but it was gone as soon as she was able to spend time with Chloe. The feeling always left when Chloe was near.

Now though, it was different. Now she felt the tiny ache slowly growing, blossoming to fill her chest completely. With the ache came a panic. She had never felt this way with Chloe so close. She forced herself to breathe. 

 

A weighted silence enveloped them, and even though she could her the voices out in the hospital room, the entirety of her focus was trapped within these walls. She wished that she could focus on the outside world, but every inch of her was attuned to the redhead across from her. She could hear Chloe breathing, feel the little breeze of air when she would exhale. She could even feel the compression of the air between their bodies, warmer than the air on her other sides. Chloe's eyes never left her face, and she new the other girl was studying her in the same way that Beca wanted to study Chloe. To re-memorize the lines of her face and discover all of the things that had changed about her since the last time that they had been together. 

She took a slow, steadying breath and forced herself to look at Chloe. Just as she had suspected the redhead's eyes were on her- her lips actually- and they snapped up to meet Beca's as she turned. The air between them grew even thicker, warmer as their breath now mingled together. She shifted her weight slightly, shuffling her feet silently, and chest brushed against Chloe's

"Sorry." She squeaked out. 

She had no idea why she was apologizing, this woman had almost been her wife for christ's sake, but she said it anyway, and Chloe shook her head slowly as if to dismiss the offense, her eyes finally dropping to look at the offending body part. Beca felt her face grow hot with a blush, and she once again wondered why, exactly, because Chloe had pretty much been ogling her boobs since day one, so why in the hell was she getting embarrassed about now?

"You know, after I came out in junior year, I never really thought I would ever be back in the closet, but here I am." The redhead whispered, her tone deadpan. 

And if she were being honest, the joke wasn't that funny.

It deserved a snort maybe, or a an eye roll.

A chuckle, on a good day.

But for whatever reason, the sudden resurrection of sexual tension between them, or the exasperation from their fight, or more than likely, the fact that now was not the most opportune time to be laughing; Beca found it hilarious.

It started with her lips pulling back over her teeth into an amused smile and then avalanched into short puffs of air huffing out as she tried to stay silent, until her shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Eventually, a snort came out as she fought for air, and before she knew what was happening, her back was against the wall of the closet and Chloe's hand was over her mouth. Her other hand was at Beca's hips, and rather than the gentle brush that Beca had been apologizing for earlier, they were no fully pressed against each other.

Any humor that Beca had been feeling flew out the window as she found herself gasping for an entirely different reason.

She had been in this position before, pushed up against a wall with Chloe's hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, but the redhead's other hand was usually wreaking havoc and pleasure between her legs.

Chloe must have had that thought too, because her breath quickened and her eyes widened as they locked on to Beca's.

She couldn't help the way her eyes drifted to the taller girl's lips, watching as a tongue darted out to wet them. 

It was an involuntary reaction almost, the way her hips tilted her closer to Chloe, and the hands at the redhead's waist dug in so tight that she was sure that they would leave a mark. The whimper that made it past her throat was muffled by the hand over her mouth, but she knew that the other girl heard it, or at least felt it. 

She was supposed to be angry, she was supposed to be hurt and somewhat disturbed by the fact that her former(?) fiancee had been canoodling with some other version of herself.

She didn't know. The little voice in the back of her head screamed. She didn't know just like you didn't know.

The hand at her mouth slipped away, drifting down between their bodies to twist in her shirt.

Part of her was screaming at her to just lean forward and brush their lips together. To let everything work itself out. Another part of her was screaming that no, they needed to talk about this. The rest of her was focused on keeping as quiet as possible, hoping that the hammering in her chest was only loud to her.

She moved her hands to frame Chloe's face, drawing it closer until their noses touched.

In the end, Chloe made the decision for her, pushing her back into the wall again before stepping back. 

She knew it was the right decision, she did, but that didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't stop the disappointment from spreading like ice in her stomach. Her hands fell to her sides, and she dropped her gaze, refusing to make eye contact. 

All of the sudden, the darkness that she had grown accustomed to was replaced with a blinding light, forcing her to blink until the spots in her eyes had settled.

"He's gone, you guys can come out now."

She wished that there was a small hole that would swallow her up, if only for a chance to clear her head. To wash it of the image of anger and disappointment written on Chloe's face.

**What's the matter?  
You don't have enough rain  
To make up your storm?  
Oooh whatcha look so sad for?  
Where's the light I used to know?**

**Oh it's gonna  
Slip, slip, slip through your  
Slip, slip, slip through your hands  
Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter that I have written out, so the time between updates will probably space out to around twice a week!


	49. Straight Outta the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the Story Ends - The Fray (suggested by xcombixgirlx)

There was a reason that Beca tended to avoid most forms of social interaction before the Bellas, before Chloe.

When it was good, it was good. Fantastic even. You got out to hang with people, get to know them, even make a friend. When it was bad though, oh was it bad. There were awkward pauses and eye contact that lasted too long. There were jokes that nobody laughed at and hands that she didn't know what to with. Don't even get her started on friendly hugs, because how the fuck is that supposed to work out? Where do your hands go? Your face? What if you accidentally touch something you aren't supposed to? 

So Beca had avoided social situations like the plague. At least until Chloe. Because Chloe didn't care about awkward things like lingering glances and things that were meant as friendly but you couldn't really tell because it sounded like a sexual innuendo. She was in your face and touchy freely and her favorite place to be was right inside Beca's personal bubble. But Beca didn't mind, not really. Not when Chloe was so exuberant that it completely masked any awkwardness. 

So she slowly got used to doing her social duty and actually took her headphones off and you know, talked to people. First to Chloe and then the rest of the Bellas. Now she could even take an elevator without cringing the entire time. She had made progress, a whole heck of a lot of it; but nothing could save her from the awkwardness of that hospital room.

She hadn't felt such a burning desire to disappear since she spent her early teen years hiding away in her bedroom, headphones maxed out to drown out the sound of her parents arguing. Well, except for the time when Amy had flashed the President, (and thanks to YouTube, the entire world), her va-jay-jay. THAT had been pretty embarrassing. But even then she could look at Chloe and they could kind of laugh about it, because when you have a crazy Australian that calls herself Fat Amy; what can you do?

This, this was by far the most uncomfortable situation she had ever had the displeasure of finding herself in. She didn't really know how to describe it, really. What it felt like to be in the same room as and alternate universe version of herself, not even counting her girlfriend and the alternate universe version of her girlfriend; both of whom she had slept with. 

So yeah, totally not awkward.

Beca didn't think she had ever spent this much time in a room with Chloe without looking at her. Or pervertedly staring as Amy liked to put it. 

And in this situation, it was even more difficult because there were two Chloe's to have to avoid looking at.

She couldn't look at her Chloe, because she could feel the anger seeping off of the girl. It's not like she didn't understand why the girl was upset, because she did. She got that she had built a relationship with Chloe#2, but to be fair she hadn't known their were two different Chloe's, she hadn't done it on purpose. She hadn't exactly tried to get back to the original Chloe either; but once again, she hadn't really known that was an option. Because she would have went back, in a heartbeat. But now, she was just stuck with a very angry redhead. 

Strike that.

Two very angry redheads.

And she couldn't look at Chloe#2 because honestly she felt horrible about the situation that they were in. Less than 24 hours ago she had been telling the girl she loved her, and now Beca kind of wanted to take all that back. Because now HER Chloe was back. And even though she didn't really know how things were going to work out on that front, she just really didn't see herself ditching the original Chloe for an alternate universe version of Chloe.

So that left the other version of herself as the only other choice when it came to people to look at. And as odd and freaky as that was, it was still a better option than either of the alternatives. But then, as she studied Beca#2's face, she began to feel guilty. Because as soon as they figured all of this out, Chloe#1 was going back to her original universe; and Beca#2 was going to have to stay here. Beca knew the pain of loosing Chloe, so just the though of imposing that pain on someone (especially when that someone was a version of herself), made her a little sick. 

"Sit down, Beca."

She didn't notice that the world was spinning until she was forced to focus on Chloe#1's face, the older girl pulling her to one of the chairs and pushing her shoulders until she took a seat. Chloe's face disappeared, only to be replaced with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." 

She took the offered water, eyes locked on to Chloe#1, the redhead kneeling in front of her, concern etched on her features.

"Deep breaths, Bec. In through your nose and out through your mouth. . . There ya go."

She allowed herself to fall into the comfortable rhythm of the breaths, focusing on the familiar lines of Chloe's face. Eventually, the lights stopped appearing hazy and the world stopped spinning and the blue eyes in front of her came into focus.

"Hey, you ok?" Chloe#1's hands stroked her hair.

"Yeah, yeah; better I think."

"Good, I wa-"

Except it wasn't good, because as soon as she stopped measuring her breaths, nausea churned her stomach and she pushed passed Chloe#1 to get to the small bathroom. She dropped to her knees in front of toilet just in time, immediately regretting her cereal choice. When she was finished, she flushed and glanced over to see that the bathroom door was closed, throwing out a silent 'thank you' to whatever part of her brain had been coherent enough to manage that.

She rocked back on her knees until her weight was over her ankles, worried that the nausea might return. When a few minutes had passed without anymore symptoms, she clambered to her feet and stood in front of the sink, letting the cold water run over her hands, relishing in the contrast between the cold water and her clammy skin. She splashed her face, wincing as her hands came away with black streaks. She sure picked a shit day to not wear waterproof mascara. She buried her face in a towel, the material rough against her skin, and carefully wiped away the rings of black from around her eyes, trying to make herself look halfway presentable. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the toiletries bag she had packed propped up in the corner. When she had packed the bag this morning, her life had been so different. 

This morning she was preparing to spend the night in a hospital with her girlfriend who was have surgery, and now. . . now it was a mess.

She rummaged around for her toothbrush and toothpaste. The minty smell filled her nostrils as she brushed, the foam filling her mouth and spilling through her closed lips. She didn't know how long she kept the bristles moving in mindless patterns, but it was certainly longer than the recommended two minutes. Her mouth was numb as she rinsed, and her eyes looked like she had lived ten years in the past six hours. 

The thought of going back out into the tension filled hospital room made her stomach churn again, so she chose instead to take a seat on the side bathtub. She buried her face in her hands, mind working through the events of the morning. 

She got to go home.

That was the primary thought, and it was a happy one. It made her ecstatic to think about going back home. To her literal home, in Malibu. But also to her figurative home. The home where she had the Bellas and her family. Where people stopped her and Chloe in the grocery store and asked for pictures. The home where she got to make music everyday and get paid ridiculous amounts of money to do so. The home where she woke up every morning to a smoking hot redhead in her bed.

And thats when she began to feel a nagging worry.

Chloe was mad. Just about madder than Beca had ever seen her. And this whole situation was just incredibly fucked. She couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to make it through this. To punch through the insane fuckery that was engulfing their relationship. 

She heard her mother's voice, the same voice that had coached her through countless days of struggling over whether not to tell Chloe about her feelings.

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Then it's always worth it."_

_"But-"_

_"No but's, Bec"_

She knew that she had to try. She had to fight for them. Because no matter what had happened over the past nine months, they could work through it. They had to work through it. Because she couldn't lose Chloe. Not again. 

No matter how much she had grown to care for Chloe#2, it could never replace the feelings that she had for her Chloe. She had to fix things. She had to get them back to the right universe, and then she had to do everything in her power to make sure that she never left Chloe's side again.

There was a knock at the door, and it pushed inward without so much as a pause to reveal Chloe#1, her features twisted in concern. The ginger closed the door and made her way over to kneel in front of Beca, pushing loose strands of brown hair out of her face with gentle fingers. 

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before continuing. "I guess."

"You've been in here a while."

"I just needed some time to . . . process."

"Yeah, there's a lot going on."

She reached for Chloe's hand, staring down at the fingers as she twisted them with hers.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Chloe's eyes glistened with moisture.

"I just want a chance to make this right."

"It's not just you know, I'm not guiltless."

"Together then?"

"Together."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and Beca could feel tears on her face- her own or Chloe's, she wasn't sure; although she assumed probably both. The other girl pulled back slowly before bringing their foreheads together, Chloe's hand stroking her face as she spoke. 

"What now?"

"I guess I need to go break up with the other you."

"That's not going to be fun."

"No, I mean, I know she's not you; but she looks like you, and crying Chloe has always been my weakness."

"It's going to suck, but at least we get to go home."

"Yeah, once we figure out **how** to get home."

"Other Beca should know, I'll ask her while you break up with other me." She was smiling softly at the irony.

Beca groaned.

"That makes me sound like such a horrible person."

"Victim of circumstance."

"Wish me luck?"

"Good luck." She pulled Beca to her feet, "We'll figure this out, I promise."

They opened the door to find Beca#2 and Chloe#2 deep in a written/spoken conversation which stopped as soon as they entered. 

"Beca, can I talk to you out in the hall?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Beca#2 tossed a half smile to Chloe#2 and got up to exit. She eyed Beca a look that mixed sympathy and resentment as she followed Chloe#1 to the door. 

Beca allowed herself to watch them leave before turning to Chloe#2. She looked good, all things considered; but there was a haunting in her eyes that tugged at Beca's heart strings.

She's not your Chloe.

She hoped that if she told herself that enough she wouldn't feel like such an asshole for what she was about to do.

"So, busy morning, huh?" She took the seat that Beca#2 had just vacated.

Chloe just nodded.

"Did she tell you what was going on?"

Another nod.

"I had no idea, if I had, then I wouldn't have . . ." She trailed off and Chloe pushed a sheet of paper towards her.

"Made me fall in love with you?"

Beca's shoulders dropped in shame.

"I have to go back."

Chloe scribbled furiously.

"I thought you loved me."

"I thought you were her." Beca choked out quietly. 

"You should go."

Beca wanted to stay, to hash this out, to talk about it, but she knew that was selfish. That Chloe needed time. So she stood and pressed a kiss to red hair, before moving to the door.

"I'm sorry things had to happen like this."

"Me too." Chloe mouthed, tears falling more freely now.

She forced herself to look away, to open the door and walk out. She closed the door, leaning against it.

"You ok?" 

That seemed to be the question of the hour.

She looked up to see Chloe#1 standing there, hands clasped in front of her and a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, just-" She blew out a breath, swiping at the tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "Where's Beca#2?"

"She wanted to give Chloe#2 some space, but I know where the time machine is, I know how to get us back."

"Good, let's get outta this place." 

**The violins make no sound  
And I begin to feel the ground**

**All we know is distance  
We're close and then we run  
Kiss away the difference  
I know you hate this one**

**But this is where the story ends  
Or have we just begun  
To kiss away the difference?  
I know you hate this one**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should totally go check out my new mini-fic series - Safe Place to Land, and check out my Tumblr - JediFighterPilot 2727


	50. Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrenalize - In This Moment

Apparently Stacie had programmed the time machine to land on the roof of the hospital, something about attracting less attention there. Which is why they were currently climbing every stair case they came to, hoping to find one with roof access. There was a niggling feeling at the back of her neck that she just couldn’t shake, and she found herself wondering what else could possibly go wrong. Because as far as days went, this one was pretty shitty. And as far as years went, well the past one was pretty much at the bottom. Things really couldn’t get much worse.

As soon as she had the thought, she regretted it.

Really, who thinks that?

Besides people who want things to get worse?

Which was totally not her intention. She just wanted to go home and take a nap. That’s really all she had wanted since this whole thing had started. But as soon as she opened the door that led out to the roof, she knew that wasn’t going to happen for a while. Because there was Mia, waiting on them.

“You know, when I noticed my two favorite Bellas wandering around the hospital, I had to find out what they were looking for. And then when I heard you talking about roof access, I just had to know what was up here. And well, well, well, if it isn’t the time machine."

Chloe laughed incredulously. “You bitch! I can’t believe that you’re the one behind all of this!"

“So the ginger recognizes me, huh? I wondered if you would make the connection.” Mia laughed and Chloe lunged, only to come up short when the other girl pointed a revolver in her direction. She clicked her tongue. “Now, now; let’s be reasonable about this. It’s not my fault that you have an extremely attractive girlfriend, you can’t blame a girl for trying!"

Chloe tensed at her side, hands still in the air as she eyed the gun.

“I should have had you kicked out of that club when I had the chance."

Bec laid a tentative hand on Chloe’s shoulder. She really didn’t feel like getting shot today.

“Mia, it isn’t what you think it is, it isn’t just a time machine.” She tried. “It malfunctioned and took us to an alternate universe."

There was a long pause before Mia responded. “That explains a lot of things actually. Let me guess, Conrad figured all of this out and sent this universe’s Beca back. Only Red over here came too, because she wanted to bring you back. And now here you two are, trying to get back to our universe. But here I am, the only thing standing between you two lovebirds and happily ever after."

Bec spoke again. “Let’s just all go back, we can sort this out in the right universe, I’m sure we can work it out."

Mia appeared to think about that, shifting the gun to her other hand.

“That’s not a horrible idea, but I have one even better. How about you come with me, and we can live the life we were always meant to.” She waved the gun at Chloe. “The ginger stays."

“I’m not going anywhere without Chloe."

Mia turned the gun in her direction. “My little friend says otherwise."

She gulped. “You wouldn’t shoot me.” Thankfully her voice was more steady than she felt.

Mia shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe you’re right, but who’s to say I wouldn’t shoot her?” The gun shifted to Chloe, but not before Beca slid over in front of her.

“But could you make the shot without hitting me?"

She could see the other girl grinding her teeth and feel Chloe twisting the shirt at her back.

Mia seemed to make a decision and began backing away, her gun still pointed in their direction.

“I’ll be back - In a few days, a few weeks, a few months, and when I do, you’ll be ready to come with me. You’ll see.” She let herself into the time machine and closed the door, but Beca refused to relax until the time machine had shimmered out of view.

“You want to explain to me exactly what just happened?” she turned to Chloe.

“That’s Mia?"

“Yes, and obviously you two have met before."

Chloe’s face clouded with anger.

“You don’t remember her?!"

“Remember her from what?!"

“Maybe from when she was all over you in the club, does that spark any memories?"

The redhead turned back towards the door to the stairs and Beca was hit with a memory.

"Hey, sexy, brought you a drink." Beca jumped as one of her headphones was lifted up and a sultry voice whispered in her ear. A sultry voice that most definitely did not belong to Chloe.

"Dude!" She quickly pulled her headset down and turn to see a brunette girl standing beside her on the mixing platform. "No fans allowed up here."

"Mmm, I think I'm a little more than a fan. I see you finally ditched that ugly redheaded."

Beca's fists clenched at her sides.

"Insulting my fi-girlfriend is not the way to get on my good side, now get off before I have to call security."

These nights were always so much easier when Chloe was here; even before they were dating, she would scare off anyone who even dared to look at the tiny DJ. These days her strategy usually involve massive amounts of PDA, which hey, Beca wasn't going to complain.

The raven haired stalker stuck out her bottom lip in what Beca assumed was supposed to be a pout.

"Come on DJ B-Mitch, don't do that, I'll make it worth your while." At that she leaned in seductively, her cleavage entirely too close for Beca's comfort.

“That night in the club, that was Mia?! I had no idea!"

“Obviously.” Chloe continued her stalk down the staircase and Beca had to hurry to keep up.

“Chlo, you have to believe me, I didn’t remember her!"

“Really? Did that night just disappear from your memory?” They stopped at the end of the staircase to open the door to the main hospital.

“Well, I remember the limo ride home . . . “ She smirked at the thought, but Chloe was clearly not amused.

“You expect me to believe that you just didn’t remember her?!”

“I wasn’t paying any attention to her!"

“Were you paying any attention while she was kissing you? Because I seem to remember that little detail coming up!"

“Chlo, just talk to me!"

The older girl turned to look at her for a moment before reaching for her hand to drag her down the hall.

She didn't know what part of her expected Chloe to want to TALK about what had just happened.

Maybe she had forgotten how jealous Chloe could get, how possessive.

Maybe she had just forgotten what a confident Chloe was like. Chloe, at least HER Chloe, was pretty much the most sexually confident person that Beca had ever met. And with good reason. When it came to sex, Chloe was . . . talented.

Suffice it to say, making music wasn’t the only thing that the redhead’s mouth was talented at.

Or her fingers.

Or several other body parts that Beca had never even thought about being sexy.

At least not before she had her own personal sex vixen.

Who was more than happy to educate her on all sorts of sexually themed topics.

Over their years together, Beca had had a sexual awakening of sorts. Chloe had a way of getting her to try crazy new things and making Beca feel like it had been her idea in the first place. Which she was more than happy with, because honestly, Beca was not really the type of person to venture into a sex shop of her own accord. She was certainly, not the type to go into a sex shop and come out with a discreetly packaged strap-on.

Or handcuffs.

Or a blindfold.

Or melting wax.

Or that thing that looked like a feather duster, but they certainly didn’t use to clean ceiling fans.

And she most definitely would not be considering buying stock in a battery company.

Sure, she liked to talk big, she even liked to act like she was in charge in the bedroom, but Chloe was the real top; even if she usually liked to do it from the bottom. Beca enjoyed their extracurricular activities, loved the feeling she got she got to see Chloe writhing on the bed beneath her; but there was something special that happened when the redhead really took charge.

It was pretty much the hottest thing in the entire universe.

There was a certain look that would come into Chloe’s eyes and Beca could feel her insides melting, because she knew exactly what was coming.

Or more accurately, who was coming.

Beca.

Beca was going to be coming.

A few times probably.

She loved that look.

Because regular Chloe was hot, model hot. Hotter than any porn star Beca had ever seen, that was for sure.

Angry Chloe was off the charts.

The only thing that Beca could think to compare it to was an angry ancient goddess. She was like a possessive Artemis whose method of punishment was raining down violent orgasms. Beca hated to upset her girlfriend, or make her jealous, but she couldn’t deny that it had certain . . . benefits.

Benefits that Beca was about to be reaping if the tightness of Chloe’s grip around her fingers was any indication.

And maybe she should have been more concerned with the fact that she had almost just been shot at, but the adrenaline and desire pumping through her veins put those thoughts on the back burner.

The redhead marched her down the hall, peering at each door as they passed, obviously looking for something in particular. She must have found it, because she tugged Beca into a hard left turn.

“Call Room” the sign on the door declared, and honestly who really thought that those existed outside of Grey’s Anatomy?

Apparently they did though, because in the few short seconds before she was being slammed up against the inside of the now closed door, she managed to catch a glimpse of a small bunk bed. She opened her mouth to say something smart-ass about how McSteamy this was, but then Chloe’s tongue was tangling with her own, and the only sound that made it out was a strangled moan that she probably should have been a little embarrassed about, because it sounded so needy. Only she wasn’t embarrassed at all, because she was more than willing to admit that she needed this. More than needed this, if the rapidly increasing wetness between her legs was any indication. The hand that had been holding hers moved to rest at the base of her throat, claiming her, letting her know that she was not going to be the one in charge.

As if there had been any doubt.

The other had made its way under her shirt to rest on her ribcage sending ticklish shivers down her spine. Teeth nipped her lip, hard and she felt her knees give out, but Chloe swooped in to stop her from falling; her body weight pinning the younger girl firmly against the door. Beca gasped at the sensation of their bodies being fully pressed together, and Chloe released her lips to descend lower. The thumb of the hand on Beca’s neck moved to her jaw, pushing firmly until her throat was exposed to Chloe’s assault. Her girlfriend knew how to leave a mark, but she also knew how not to leave a mark, and Beca was sure that when all was said and done, she would be free of the tell-tale purple bruises.

At least above the neckline.

Hot lips closed around her ear lobe, sucking it between teeth, and she felt herself sinking even further into the touch, her fingers twisting in the hemline of Chloe’s scrubs, tugging her impossibly closer.

An instant later and the hand on her stomach moved to her back, expertly unhooking her bra strap before tugging it and the shirt over her head. She shivered at the cold, and Chloe tugged her own shirt and bra off before pushing her towards the bed. No sooner had she landed on her back than Chloe was tugging her shoes off and hooking fingers through her belt loops. Beca used her elbows to crawl backwards, shimmying out of her jeans as Chloe tugged.

As soon as she was free, the redhead let her own pants fall to the floor and stepped out of her shoes.

She shivered again, from the cold or sight, she couldn’t be sure, but either way, she didn’t have much time to think about it; because Chloe’s body was soon covering hers. Wet lips and tongue began tracing their way down her neck and torso, and her hands reached up to fist in red hair. Another moan drew from her throat, and one of the hands clenching at her waist moved up to cover her mouth.

The other hand moved up to palm her right breast while her left was slowly circled with kisses. She always felt like this was Chloe’s favorite part of it all. When she gave Beca some but just not quite enough. Her tongue moved lazily around the skin surrounding Beca’s nipple, and the DJ found herself gasping for air under Chloe’s hand. Impossibly blue eyes met hers, and she felt the smirk before she saw it. She watched as the lips pulled away from her skin to hover the pebbled flesh of her nipple, warm air blowing over sensitive flesh. She watched as this same lips descended to suckle the flesh, a throaty moan sending vibrations through her chest. Hers eyes screwed shut tightly at the sensation, as much as she wanted to watch what Chloe was doing to her. Honestly, she had no idea which one of them enjoyed this more; because Chloe loved to worship her breasts, loved to bring her to the brink of orgasm without ever venturing below the belt.

Today was not one of those days, because before she even realized that the hand on her chest was missing, it was plunging three fingers into her dripping core. She gasped again, and the hand on her mouthed dropped to curl around the back of her neck, thumbing her pulse point gently. She felt another moan and a bite at her nipple, and she looked down to see angry red marks forming on Chloe’s back, undoubtedly a product of her own unhindered arousal. She made a mental note to kiss the scratches later before the fingers inside her were twisting and all coherent thought fled her brain. Her hands were still tangled in red curls, and she knew she was tugging too tightly, but there was another moan and she knew that Chloe didn’t mind. She felt a warm feeling begin to spread, low in her stomach, and the embers began to light as the older girl’s mouth moved to surround her other nipple. She could feel it coming, like a wave about to break on the shore, when the hand between her legs disappeared.

She whimpered and ground her hips upward, searching for friction. She stopped immediately though when fingers pinched harshly around her nipple.

“Tell me what I want to know, Beca."

“I didn’t recognize her, I promise-“ Her gasp for breath ended in a moan as the hand on her breast started to knead. “I wouldn’t have trusted her-"

“Do you want her, Beca?"

“No, just -just you, mmm only you - Chlo, please-“

Her stuttered words were swallowed up as the redhead’s lips closed over her own. The fingers slammed inside of her and twisted again, Chloe’s thumb finally making contact with her aching clit. Three thrusts and she was gone, her mind cascading into pools of pleasure. When she finally came back to herself, Chloe’s hand was still moving over heat, and it wasn’t long before she fell over the edge again, only this time when she came back, her hands moved down to push Chloe’s away.

“Stop, stop.” she breathed, air coming in short little gasps.

“Have you had enough?"

“Mmm, yes.” Her eyes were closed, but she could feel Chloe rolling to lay beside her, an arm reaching out to drape over her stomach, and a head resting on her chest, stray curls tickling at her nose.

They lay like that for a few long minutes, until their breathing had evened out and heart rates had returned to normal. She tapped a hand on Chloe’s back.

“Roll over."

“What?"

“Roll over."

Dominate Chloe was gone, and sweet, cuddly Chloe was in her place, so she complied without further question; rolling so that she was on her stomach, curls spread out over her shoulders, chin resting on her hands.

Beca rolled too, straddling the older girl just below the hips. She sighed at the sight before her, creamy white skin broken with harsh red lines. She brushed the hair off of Chloe’s neck before bending to gently kiss the skin there. She lingered for a moment before moving down to freckled shoulders. Next she dropped to the middle of her back, lips gently tracing the words tattooed there.

“You shoot me down, but I won’t fall  
I am Titanium."

She moved up from there to the scratches, placing soft kisses along the lines. When she was finished, she fell forward to press her front to Chloe’s back, relishing in the warmth. The redhead beneath her sighed contentedly, and she worked a hand beneath them curve around the bottom of the other girl’s breast. Her other hand dipped lower, into the curve between her stomach and her hip, stretching until it parted warm folds, searching until it found the spot it was looking for.

Chloe’s hands moved from her chin to grip the sheets, fingers gripping at the material. Her moans quickly got louder and so Beca flipped her so that she could cover the redhead’s mouth with her lips. As she worked her fingers around in tight circles, she could feel the other girl’s climax approaching, and she pulled back, lips moving to whisper in Chloe’s ear.

“You gotta be quiet for me, baby."

Chloe nodded furiously.

She gently removed her hand and moved down until she could replace it with her lips, tongue darting out to taste the juices there. She circled the the clit firmly before sliding downward, thrusting gently into the opening. Her thumb moved a circular pattern over the nerve bundle, and she could feel Chloe’s walls tighten around her tongue.

True to her word, she came quietly; the only indication of the event was spasming of her walls as her hips jerked, and the way her fingers tightened in Beca’s hair.

She kissed her way back up toned abs and ample breasts until she could collapse, her head tucked into Chloe’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Chloe froze before pulling back to look at her, eyes wide with realization.

“You stepped in between me and a bullet."

She groaned at the sudden movement. “What?"

“You were willing to get shot for me."

“Of course I was, why wouldn’t I be?"

“Because that’s crazy!"

“It’s not crazy, that’s love."

“Getting shot for someone is crazy.” Chloe insisted. “You’re crazy."

“Crazy about you."

The sound of Chloe’s laughter was like music to her ears, and in that moment, she knew that they were going to be just fine.

Well besides the whole ‘stuck in an alternate universe with no way home’ thing. They definitely needed to work on that.


	51. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the Woods - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got distracted! Kudos, reviews and subscriptions make my day! You guys are awesome!

Chloe finally felt her heart rate return to normal, Beca’s soft breaths blowing across her chest. This was her first chance to stop and think, really, about what had happened over the past 24 hours. It had been a roller coaster of emotion to say the least.

Excitement, shock, fear, shock, excitement, sadness, anger, jealousy, and now. . . now she didn’t really know how to define what she was feeling. She was elated, to have her Beca back. But she also hadn’t felt this . . . at peace in a long time.

This felt so different than being with the other Beca, it was crazy, really, that she hadn’t been more suspicious. She had chalked the ‘off’ feeling up to the younger girl’s memory loss, but looking back, the two Beca’s were as different as night and day. She supposed it was like a set of twins that if you only met them individually, you couldn’t tell them apart, but once you got to know them you couldn’t understand why you had ever had trouble distinguishing them in the first place.

Beca twitched in her sleep, hand tightening on Chloe’s bare stomach. She sighed into the touch, its familiarity lending her comfort as she slowly let herself relax. She was tired. So so tired.

And Beca’s naked body warm where it was wrapped around her.

She was still in that post-orgasmic state of jello muscles and bliss, and she was hard pressed to think of a reason to get out of the bed.

So her eyes slowly drifted closed, and her fingers stopped tracing circles on Beca’s shoulder. Her mind began to drift into the state just before sleep, where you’re awake and your mind is running in circles, but your body thinks it’s asleep.

Until suddenly, she’s bolting upright; dragging Beca with her.

The younger girl growled at her and anyone else probably would have been taken aback; but Chloe choked back a laugh.

“Why the ever loving fuck are you getting up?” The DJ demanded, eyes still closed and hand clutching at Chloe tightly, trying to drag her back into the bed.

“Because, it just hit me!” she answered, prying at the younger girl’s fingers.

“Im about to hit you.” was the mumbled reply, Beca refusing to loosen her grip.

Chloe laughed again. This wasn’t really the best time to be laughing, but she was just so full of joy that she couldn’t help when it bubbled over. She lay a kiss on brown locks.

“This is important, I promise; you’ll thank me later!"

“I’m trusting you, Beale.” Beca released her grip and flopped back onto the bed, groaning.

Chloe quickly made her way around the room, gathering up random articles of clothing and tossing the ones that belonged to the DJ towards the bed.

“Come on, get dressed!” One dark blue eye peaked out at her from under sleep laden lids before disappearing again.

“But I’m enjoying the view!"

She snorted.

“You have your eyes closed."

“Yeah, but your beauty radiates through."

Chloe stopped, like she always did when Beca made ridiculous comments like that, to stare at her girlfriend. She loved to watch the sharp features morph from serious to teasing; blue eyes crinkling at the corners, and lips lifting apart until a strip of white teeth peeked through. She especially loved it when Beca’s eyes were closed and she could watch the transformation without fear of being labeled a creeper. She had missed that, the way Beca teased her. She knew that the younger girl meant the compliments that she gave out, she just liked to add a little bit extra to them until the were just the right amount over the top. It was cute, and funny, and somehow even sweeter than when Beca tried to give actual, real compliments.

And whether the other Beca just hadn’t been comfortable enough to tease her like that, or if she wast just different in that aspect, Chloe wasn’t sure, but she definitely liked this Beca’s compliments better. And so did her body, if the blush she felt creeping up her neck was any indication.

“I can feel you staring.” Beca’s voice was thick with emotion, a sharp contrast to her earlier, teasing tone; but her eyes were still closed.

“How? You’re eyes aren’t even open.” Chloe whispered in response, her own eyes tracing over the naked figure on the bed.

She felt a pang at the sight.

This body was not Beca’s.

Well technically, yes; it was. but it was not the body that she had tried so desperately to keep her eyes from roaming over that encounter in the shower stall Beca’s freshman year.

Ok, so she hadn’t tried that hard.

And ok, so she had definitely looked.

But, could you blame her?

Beca Mitchell was one hot piece of ass.

And she could totally say that without any guilt of objectifying the female form because the woman was practically her wife for pete’s sake.

And this body was definitely also hot; but it was also, definitely not Beca’s.

“Yeah, but your gaze is like a magnifying glass.” The DJ’s voice cuts through her thoughts.

“A magnifying glass?"

“It sets me on fire!” the last word comes out high pitched and with a tinge of an accent so that it sounds more like ‘fie-ah’ and it’s enough to give Chloe the giggles.

“Beca,” she whines, fastening her bra. “”Please come on, we have to get going!"

Eyes squint and then open fully, lingering over the redhead’s body as she continues to dress.

“Aww, man, all the good parts are already covered!"

She can’t hold back a huff at her girlfriend’s distraction techniques.

“You know for someone who’s stuck in an alternate universe with no way home, you sure are cheery."

Beca shrugged before slipping her tank top over her head.

“I dunno, I just feel like. . .” She tugged on her shoes, thinking. “Nothing else even matters anymore. Because you’re here.” she grabs ahold of Chloe’s hands and pulls her close. “And honestly, I can’t bring myself to care about anything else."

Chloe smiles at the words, because she can see how much Beca means them. She feels the same way, and if her subconscious brain hadn’t been working overtime to find them a way home, then she would probably still be enjoying naked snuggles with her super hot girlfriend.

But now, they have a chance to go back, to get things right; and she can’t let that opportunity slip away without even trying, even if it was a long shot.

“I love you, Bec.”

“And I love you."

“I promise that we will have a long talk about this when we get back, probably punctuated with numerous sexy occasions. But right now, we really need to go."

“Ok, ok.” The brunette stood, softly pecking her lips against Chloe’s. “Where exactly are we going?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The roof was much easier to find this time, as if her body somehow remembered the way. She pulled open the door that led from the stair case and had to stop herself from jumping up and down.

There, in the middle of the roof, slightly hidden by air conditioning units, was the time machine.

“What?” Beca’s face was twisted in confusion. “How? Does that mean that Mia is back?” She glanced around furtively, searching out the crazy girl.

“I don’t think so. The time machine was set to go back to our garage - at least I assume. So as soon as Mia got to our universe, she would have a whole houseful of Bellas to contend with."

“Yikes! Gun or no gun, she didn’t have a chance against Amy!”

“Nope!”

“So they sent it back?"

“Well, they would need to send somebody with it, to make sure that it went to the right place. And they wouldn’t want to send it unmanned, because if something happened, they would have no way of getting it back to our universe."

“That makes sense. . . I guess. Who did they send back?"

“My guess is Stacie, she’s the one who understands how all of this works."

“Where is she?” Beca spun around with her hands outstretched, indicating the emptiness of the roof.

“Do I have to answer all of the questions? I don’t know! Maybe she left a note."

As they walked over to the time machine, she could see a piece of paper lying on the seat.

“If you bitches come back up here before me, don’t you dare leave! I’m down in the hospital trying to find you. -Stacie PS. That Mia chick is cray"

“She can say that again!” Beca snorted.

“She’s your fan, babe.”

“Nope, not taking credit for that one, gonna have to say she was probably crazy long before me."

“Probably. i still can’t believe she tried to shoot me!"

“Yeah.” The DJ’s face was unreadable, but Chloe could take a guess, with the way her teeth were visibly grinding together.

“Let’s not think about it. Come on, where do you think Stacie would go first?’

“What do you mean, ‘come on’, we’re staying right here! Don’t you ever watch survival shows? If we’re about to get rescued and we just start wandering around again then we’re just going to get lost and die of dehydration."

“Bec. this is a hospital, not a desert, pretty sure we’re not going to die."

“It’s the principles of search and rescue, Chlo - stay where you are."

“Ok, well if you want to get rained on . . . "

“Rain?”

As if on cue, thunder rolled in the distance.

“Shit, really? Let’s hang out in the time machine then. Stay in place but out of the rain."

“Do you really want to get in a time machine in the middle of a lightning storm? After all the bad luck we’ve had?"

The DJ froze with her hand on the door handle.

“Point.” She turned back towards stairs. “Screw search and rescue protocol, lets go find Stacie."

“I just love it when nature agrees with me!” She skipped after Beca.

“You love it when anybody agrees with you!"

“I can’t help that I have an intrinsic need to be liked."

Beca paused, opening the door for her. “Well, for the record, I like you."

“Mmm, I like you too.” She pressed a quick kiss to the brunette’s lips before stepping through the doorway.

They made their way down the stairs and back out into the hospital again; a steady rain now pelting at the windows.

“So where should we check first?” Beca quizzed, slipping her fingers into Chloe’s.

“You’re not going to like it."

“We have to go back the other Chloe and Beca don’t we?"

“It’s the most logical place, I mean if I were Stacie that’s where I would go."

“Then let’s go, even though I would rather eat nothing but kale smoothies for two weeks."

“Have you ever even had a kale smoothie?"

“No, but I’ve kissed you after you’ve had one, and let’s just say I’m not impressed."

“I don’t know whether I’m supposed to find that funny or offensive."

“Let’s go with whichever one doesn’t keep me from getting laid."

“I’ll pretend it was funny then.”

Beca shot her a wounded look that fell as soon as they came to a stop in front of Chloe#2’s hospital room.

“Are you sure we have to do this?"

“Do you wanna go back home?"

Groaning, the DJ shouldered the door.

She didn’t know what she was expecting.

Some tears maybe.

Or at least a couple of upset expressions glaring at them as they walked in.

Most assuredly she didn’t expect this.

Chloe#2 was sitting up in the bed, her lips stretched in a wide smile, Beca#2 was sitting in the chair beside her, laughing at whatever Stacie had been saying. Stacie#2 was-

Stacie #2.

“Ok, alright;” Beca promptly slid down the wall, hands going to her head. “I just, I need to sit down."

Chloe knelt beside her, stroking her hair.

“Are you ok?"

There was a moment’s pause before the DJ responded.

“There are two Stacie’s right? I’m not just imagining that?"

She glanced over her shoulder to double check.

“Yep definitely two Stacie’s"

Beca’s blue eyes plead with hers.

“This day keeps getting weirder and weirder."

“I know, I know; we’re so close though. Just hang with me."

The brunette nodded, taking her offered hand and she pulled the younger girl to her feet before turning back to the group.

"Alright, well, glad to see everyone is getting along at least?"

“Just getting to know everyone while I waited on you guys!” Stacie replied.

She could just see Chloe #2 glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, but she pressed forward. Getting home was her first priority.

“We’re here now, so can we please get on with it?"

“Geez, touchy much?” The tall brunette stood and stretched. “What’s the hurry? I like these people, besides, alternate universe me is hot!"

Stacie#2 preened in the corner.

“Stace, come on; I’m tired, I wanna go home, to my bed, in Malibu. Please?” Beca’s voice was small, and she must have realized that because immediately turned her tone sarcastic. “Can’t you and other you become pen pals or something?"

“We’re working on that, actually. But first, we need to get you two-“ She gestured between the two Beca’s, “-back to your original bodies."

Beca physically perked up at that, and Chloe couldn’t help but think about how much she looked like an excited puppy.

“You can do that?"

“We think so."

“You think so?” Chloe couldn’t keep the cynicism from her voice, and a soothing hand landed on her arm.

“Chlo, she’s been right about everything so far, don’t you think we should trust her?"

She wanted to protest more, to insist that they just go home; but she could see how important this was to Beca, and she honestly couldn’t blame her.

“If they want it, then just- just take care of it Stace."

The leggy brunette high-fived her identical counter-part.

“Awesome! The lightning storm provides the perfect conditions! The ionic composition -"

“Stacie.” She held out a hand to silence the other girl. “I have a feeling that I’m not going to understand anything that you’re about to say, just tell me what you need me to do.” She could feel the tiredness creeping into her bones, and she didn’t mean to be short, but she just wanted all this to be over.

“Alright, short version. I’ll explain here so we won’t have to stand long out there. So, Chloe #1 and Beca# 2 will get in the time machine and go back to universe #1. Then Beca#2 will get right back in the time machine and come back, the bodies should re-adjust on that trip. Beca#1 - now in the right body - and I will then get in the time machine and go back to universe #1. Make sense?"

“Clear as mud.” The two Beca’s jinxed each other and everyone else turned to stare at them in awe.

“That was weird.” both Stacie’s jumped in shock before high-fiving again.

_I’m not even going to say anything._ She thought the words, but she could tell by looking at the other version of herself that that was exactly what the other redhead had just thought.

She really needed to get home.

“Ok, let’s go, to the roof; before this gets any weirder. Other me, I wish you joy and happiness; my advice to you is to not let the tiny DJ get away, no matter how hard it is, she’s the best thing that ever happened to you.”

Chloe#2 smiled softly in return, and Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand, tugging her to the door.

“I’m not tiny.” it was muttered, and under her breath, but Chloe still caught it.

“I’ll remember that next time you need help getting something from the top shelf."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rooftop was littered with fresh puddles of rain water, and she dodged the best she could, but she knew the bottom of her pants were getting soaked. Oh well, technically they weren’t her pants.

Shit.

The dress she came in was still stuffed in that utility closet. She wasn’t even sure that she remembered where the closet was though, and even if she did, she certainly wasn’t going back now.

She doubted she would ever want to wear it again anyway.

“Everybody remember the plan?” Stacie#1’s voice rang out above the thunder. When they all agreed, she continued. “Alright, Chloe, Beca#2; you’re up!"

The rain was coming down in sheets now, and she could barely see two feet in front of her face; but she could feel Beca there beside her, squeezing her hand. The small prick of fear she felt quickly burrowed until it became overwhelming.

What if this didn’t work?

What if the time machine broke down?

What if instead of switching their bodies back, it did something even worse?

What if-

“Hey, I’ll be right behind you, I promise!”

And then Beca’s lips were on hers, warm through the rain water; banishing all her worries.

“You better be."

“I promise.” The DJ repeated.

She forced herself to turn away, sloshing across the roof to the time machine and Beca#2 clambered in after her.

“Ready?” small fingers hovered over the button.

“Wait! I just want to say thank you, for earlier. You had no idea how this would turn out, and you gave up a lot to try and make me happy. I hope that things work out for you in this universe."

“Thanks, and just know that i have grown and changed so much because of these last few months with you. So thanks for that too."

“You’re welcome."

Beca smiled. "Ready now?"

“Punch it."


	52. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home - Dotan

Stacie had always been - first and foremost - a scientist.

It’s just the way her brain worked. She liked for things to have rules and laws and to know that if you drop an apple off of a ladder, it will always fall to the ground. She liked for things to make sense. Emily had suggested that that’s why she was so sexual all the time; because she liked sex, and knowing that people were attracted to her; and acting like that was part of her equation to get it. It made sense, when she really thought about it; that her mind would work that way. That it knew what it wanted and would find the easiest and most surefire way to get it.

She had been studying the way things worked for years. She had taken apart countless household gadgets as a child, always methodically examining each part before carefully putting it back together. Occasionally, the things she tinkered with didn’t exactly work when she was through though, much to her mother’s annoyance. Her father on the other hand, he would always beam proudly, declaring “That’s my girl!” before quizzing Stacie on what new information her hard work had discovered. They would spend hours discussing the inner working of clocks and coffee makers; making notes and drawing diagrams until all of the questions that she could possibly think of were answered. Her mother eventually gave up on having working kitchen appliances, and despite her qualms about possible electrocution; displayed Stacie’s various science fair ribbons and certificates of achievement around the house with pride. So Stacie grew up without any shame of her quirky hobbies, secretly loving the looks that people gave her when she told them that she was building a robot in her basement. A robot that later went on to win the eight grade science fair.

Then high school hit, with all of it’s teenage jackassery, and Stacie’s life would be forever changed

Nobody wanted to hang out with the weird girl who read science text books in her free time. After she was mocked mercilessly freshman year for her knowledge of the laws of physics, she was determined to be one of the popular girls.

Her problems were solved in sophomore year when the benefits of puberty became noticeable.

So she put away the books, (at least in public); and joined the school’s volleyball team. With her long legs, pretty face, and other . . . assets; she sky rocketed to celebrity status, both on the court and in popularity. She quickly discovered that she didn’t really like all of the cattiness that came with being popular. People were mean just for the sake of being mean, as if putting others down was the only way to make themselves feel better. She did her best to not fall prey to the “popular girl” syndrome, avoiding situations that required her to mock others and even standing up for them on occasion. She still wasn’t proud of who she had become, but it was her mode of survival. She had thought, falsely. that there were two pathways - the popular and the picked on. She was much happier being popular.

Or so she thought.

She liked having the members of her team as friends though, and she liked that she could pretty much get any guy (or girl) in school to go out with her. Because she may not have been comfortable being a “geek”, but she was very comfortable with her body and her sexuality. So she hid her nerdy tendencies, and put up with the moral discomforts of popularity and slept her way through the football team. And the women’s soccer team. And half of the cheerleaders. And that one guy that rode his motorcycle to school.

None of it was serious, she couldn’t let anyone get close enough to figure out her true colors, she just liked sex. And somehow, that was more accepted than liking aeronautical engineering, so that’s the side of herself that she let everyone see. She begged her way out of her valedictorian speech and accepted her full academic scholarship to Barden University, sure that she would forever have to hide the things she loved the most; because who wants to go out with a girl who’s constantly spouting off algorithms?

She joined the Bellas because she wanted the camaraderie of a team around her again, without all of the popularity issues. It took a while, her whole freshman year, really; for the girls to truly come together. And even then, she was still terrified of letting her real self show through, instead playing the role of sex-crazed hot girl to a tee.

When the Bellas got their own house, her secret was a little harder to hide, and she was quickly discovered poring over physics homework. The girls had all had a good laugh about it, chastising her for keeping something this big from them, but they were accepting. It felt so good to finally have friends that knew the real her, that accepted her. That understood that being hot and being smart were not mutually exclusive. She kept up the ditzy act as a joke, bringing it out in tense moments and the girls all thought it was hilarious.

It wasn’t until Emily came along though, that she really felt “okay” being the nerd. Emily saw straight through her act, confronting Stacie after her first Bella’s sleep over. They kept in close contact after Stacie graduated, the older girl staying in Georgia to get her master’s degree in physics, close enough to Barden to meet up with Emily on the weekends that weren’t consumed with Bella’s rehearsal. And when Emily started to have questions about her sexuality, Stacie was the first one she went to; because really who knew more about that sort of thing than the the former Bella? Being the well-educated gal that she was, Stacie was like a walking sex education book, and much easier to talk to.

Unfortunately, neither of them had realized that the actually feelings for each other until it was time for Stacie to move across the country to take her job offer from Google. So they had kept up a long distance relationship for Emily’s last semester at Barden, and while it was hard being apart, it was still really, really nice. She loved having someone with who didn’t take all of her sexual innuendos seriously and found her just as attractive when she was talking about quantum theories as when she was out on the dance floor.

Finally, someone who really accepted her. Not that the Bellas didn’t but it was different with Emily. Better.

Maybe it was so exciting to her because Emily didn’t fit into her equation for physical attraction. She thought she had to do certain things to make people attracted to her, and Emily completely tossed all of that out the window.

So sometimes it was nice when there wasn’t a set of rules dictating how things should go.

Now was not one of those times.

Now, it would have been nice to have an indication on how things were about turn out.

The concept of time travel had been around for thousands of years, but Stacie had never actually heard of anyone doing it. At least until Beca.

There was no handbook, no laws, no crazy mentor, nothing. Lily was being even quieter than usual about the topic, and she certainly wasn’t giving up the name of the person who had made the time machine in the first place. So Stacie was left to figure it out on her own with a few dozen internet posts to guide her on her journey.

She felt like she had a pretty good understanding of how the time machine worked, and she had been successful in taking it apart and putting it back together - unlike her parent’s electric can opener. The theory of something was oftentimes completely different than the actual practice though, and she couldn’t help but feel nervous as she watched the time machine carrying Chloe#1 and Beca#2 back to the original universe shimmer out of existence.

“This is going to work, right?” Beca#1’s voice cut through her inner worries, louder than usual in order to be heard over the the sounds of the rain.

She glanced nervously at Stacie#2 who shrugged.

“Well, yes. In theory."

“In theory? I don’t like the sound of that."

“Look, it’s not like there’s an abundance of time machines back home for me to practice on, but yes; according to my calculations, this should work."

The DJ nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

“How-how was she, Stace, with everything that happened?"

She didn’t need any context to know that the shorter girl was referring to Chloe.

“Honestly, she went through a rough patch there at the beginning. I mean, it was hard for her when you didn’t remember her. But she bounced back, she always does."

Even through the streaks of rain, she could see the worry etched on Beca’s face.

“Just because-"

A bright white light engulfed the roof, swallowing them up until Stacie could hardly see her hand in front of her face. At first she thought that maybe this is what it felt like to get struck by lightning, but as the ringing in her ears quieted, she could hear the hum of the time machine across the roof.

“What’s going on?!” She heard Stacie#2’s voice, reverberating through her brain, but she couldn’t see her; the arrival of the time machine acting like a flash grenade, assaulting her senses violently and sending her to her knees.

“I don’t know! It’s not supposed to do this!” She shouted back, squinting frantically through the white haze for her former captain. "Beca! Beca!” There was no answer, so she began crawling towards the girl’s last known location and frantically grasping out for the DJ. What she found, was a body.

A limp body.

The light was slowly dimming, and she could barely make out Beca’s pale face, wet hair stringing around it.

“Beca!!” She shook the other girl’s shoulder as her mind worked desperately through various equations and scenarios. She had known what was going to happen, she just didn’t know how it was supposed to happen.

And she certainly didn’t know it was going to happen like this.

“What’s happening!” Stacie#2 had made her way over as well, the light slowly dimming around them.

“I have no idea.” She muttered, fingers groping for a pulse on the body in front of her.

Nothing.

Fuck.

Chloe was going to kill her.

Focus.

There had to be a logical solution.

Her hands tugged at Beca’s shirt, eyes scanning ribs for the tell-tale Bella’s tattoo.

Nothing.

"Check the time machine!” Stacie#2 ordered as she began CPR, and Stacie found herself grateful that she had backup on this, because honestly, she had no idea what she was doing.

She stumbled to her feet, the whiteness around them finally on a level where her eyes could manage. The time machine was sitting in the exact spot it had left from, except instead of having two passengers, it now had one: a tiny DJ slumped forward in the seat. She ran, as best she could in the rain and lingering disorientation, towards the machine.

Tugging open the door, she knew what she was going to find, but she still hoped otherwise. The Bella’s tattoo was there, but her fingers once again found no pulse, and she was just about to groan when a thought hit her.

The psyche discriminator was supposed to keep the two Beca’s separate, but if it was malfunctioning then as soon as one of them tried to pass into the same universe as the other one was, then it would cause the two consciousnesses to switch. At least that’s what she had thought would happen. But what if the two consciousnesses were just floating in the time space continuum, waiting to get drawn back into the right universe?

If she was able to get this Beca back to the right universe, then the psyches should right themselves.

Hopefully.

She glanced back at Beca’s body.

She had to act fast.

“I’ve got to go!” She called across the roof.

“You’re leaving?"

“No time to explain, but this should work!"

“Good luck!” Stacie#2 shouted as the door slid closed, and Stacie punched the button, breath held and fingers crossed.

She really hoped this worked.


	53. Hanging by a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanging by a Moment - Lifehouse

_I really shouldn’t have allowed Jesse to talk me into watching all of those movies. I mean really? Bright white light guiding you to the afterlife? How stupid and cliche is that?_

_The afterlife?_

_Is that what this is?_

_Am I dead?_

_Holy shit._

_I’m dead._

_Chloe’s gonna kill me._

_She is going to find a way to resurrect me just so she can kill me again._

_All those stupid smoothies and cardio, and drinking water instead of red bull, and actually going outside and getting sunshine; and I’m still dead before 26._

“Would you shut up? You’re not dead."

“The fuck are you?"

“The other Beca. Or Beca#2 as I think you like to refer to me as."

“How are you talking inside my head?"

“I’m not talking inside your head, if our consciousnesses were fully merged then that would mean we were dead. My consciousness is merely communicating with your consciousness through the ethereal of the time space continuum."

“But how did you hear all of my thoughts?"

“They weren’t thoughts, you were screaming them; quite loudly I might add."

“I’m so fucking confused. How do you know all this?"

“Stacie explained some things to me when we were on our way to the time machine from Emily’s drop party."

“And you didn’t think it would be important to tell me these things right away instead of letting me think I was dead?!"

“Excuse me for not wanting to interrupt you while you were screaming into the void!"

“Fine, sorry I yelled, I’m just freaking out a little over here. Did Stacie say anything else?"

"She had a few ideas about how this might work, but I don’t think she anticipated us . . . lingering up here."

“So we’re stuck?"

“I didn’t say that."

“Chloe’s gonna kill me."

“Chloe . . . Chloe is pretty great. So if we do make it back to the right universes, don’t . . . don’t fuck things up with her.”

“I won’t."

“I don’t know about you, but no one has ever loved me like that."

“No, no, that’s Chloe , it’s her special brand. . . You know, your Chloe . . . she’s pretty great too. And I think if none of this had happened, that fate would have found a way to put you guys together. So don’t let any of this that has happened keep you guys apart."

“I’ll try."

“Do or do not, there is no try."

“Did you just - quote Star Wars to me?"

“Yeah, too many movie nights with Jesse; be glad you get to skip that relationship!"

“I can’t believe that you went out with him when Chloe was right there!"

“Look, dude, we all have regrets. Like the fact that you were going to ditch Barden and go straight to LA. Who knows when you would have met Chloe then!"

“Point."

“You know one day we’re going to look back and find this funny."

There was no answer, and Beca could feel the emptiness pressing in around her; boxing her in until she felt like she was suffocating.

She tried to call out but the words stuck.

The whiteness faded out into a deep black, and her consciousness spiraled into a free fall.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Beca was younger, she liked to get on the swings and see how high she could go before jumping out. More often than not, she landed on her feet, but sometimes her balance was a little off and she would find herself lying on the ground with breath knocked out of her.

It hurt.

Bad.

Usually enough to keep her off of the swings for the rest of the day.

Because as tough and as badass as she seemed, Beca Mitchell was not a fan of pain.

Chloe liked to tease her about having a low pain tolerance, but Beca maintained that just meant she was smart. From an evolutionary standpoint, humans were supposed to stay away from things that caused them pain- it kept them alive, kept the species going. Her avoidance of pain was not an act of cowardice, but an act honed by thousands of years of species preservation.

Chloe and her mother would usually team up at that point, bringing up the pain of child birth and if Clarice Mitchell had avoided pain then how would Beca have ever been born in the first place? What good was species preservation if there was no species to preserve?

Regardless, Beca maintained that pain was not meant for humans to endure and therefore avoided it at all costs.

Whatever pain she had felt falling off of the swings was nothing compared to this.

It was similar, the way her chest refused to pull in air and every muscle and bone in her body was on fire. The way her entire being ached in a way that made her want to curl into a ball and retreat into herself until she couldn’t feel anything anymore and the only thing she was focused on was her breathing.

Only she couldn’t do that because she couldn’t breathe.

Her lungs screamed for oxygen in that painful way that they do when you’ve been under water for too long.

But no matter how hard she fought the tightness in her chest, she simply couldn’t draw in air, the pain was too much.

The panic rose in her throat like bile and she wanted to flail around - to escape the pain overtaking her body, but something was holding her in place, keeping her pinned.

Her eyes opened, searching for whatever it was that was keeping her still, and she froze as she locked onto the baby blue eyes in front of her.

“It’s okay, Bec, just breathe."

And Chloe’s voice was like a lighthouse, guiding her through the sharp needles piercing her lungs until the oxygen she needed seeped through in a bone jarring but much needed inhalation.

“Just breathe, you’re okay."

Another gasp rattled her ribs, and she kept her eyes locked onto Chloe’s, the redhead’s soothing voice muttering soft reassurances as she coaxed the breaths out of Beca.

It became easier, as the pain faded away, to keep up the steady rhythm of respiration, her muscles finally relaxing and giving up the tense hold that they had had on her bones. As she slowly came down from her panic level of anxiety, she could feel Chloe’s hands framing her face, thumbs gently stroking her cheeks.

How long they lay like that, she didn’t know. With Chloe’s body draping hers in a way that was no longer unpleasant, silken voice drawing out the breaths between them.

There was some part of her; deep, deep in her awareness; that knew there were other people in the room, that knew that there was more than one set of eyes trained on their reunion. But as she lay there, the focal point of her attention on the woman in front of her, she couldn’t really bring herself to care. Or really to even notice on anything more than a subconscious level.

She didn’t need to look above her and see the ceiling of her garage, she didn’t need to tear her eyes away from Chloe’s and see the tell-tale scar on the other girl’s forehead, she didn’t need to do anything more than just feel in order to know that this was her universe, that this was her Chloe.

And honestly?

After all that she had been through over the past few months -

After the ups and the downs and the twists and the turns-

Not having Chloe-

Having Chloe-

Not having Chloe-

Learning that she had the wrong Chloe-

Getting the right Chloe -

Almost getting shot -

Thinking she was dead -

Finally, being here, home -

It was enough to send her into an emotional tailspin.

She didn’t even feel the tears until they were streaking into her ears, pouring out even faster than Chloe could wipe them away.

It was sheer willpower that forced her hands to move, to reach up and tug Chloe down until the older girl’s head was tucked into the crook between her shoulder and chest. Chloe’s tears soaked her shirt, a warm contrast with the cold rain, and she could feel the sobs shaking the redhead’s body. The knowledge that Chloe was just as emotionally spent as she was did nothing to calm her, and she knew they must have looked like idiots.

The two of them lying there on the garage floor, blubbering loudly and clutching each other like if they let go they might never get to see each other again.

If she was being honest, (and let’s face it, she was way past the point of being anything other than honest), she didn’t really give a fuck what she looked like right now. With her wet hair and mascara streaking down her face, clinging to the redhead on top of her.

Someone could take a picture of this moment and plaster it on the front page of every tabloid in America and it still wouldn’t be enough for her to break the tight hold she had on Chloe.

Minutes passed, or hours, she didn’t know; but it was long enough for Chloe’s sobs to slowly dissipate into soft hiccups and the fist that she had twisted in the front of Beca’s shirt to loosen slightly. Beca’s breaths began to come easier and less painfully until the only pressure she felt was the comforting weight of Chloe against her.

She would be forever grateful to whatever Bellas were present for being quiet and not saying anything about how fucking cheesy this was- not because she cared that this looked cheesy, (she didn’t), but she never wanted this moment to end and for it to be interrupted by some sarcastic comment would be like committing an act of sacrilege.

Because right now she could feel Chloe’s heart beating in time with her own and she couldn’t really bring herself care about anything else.

**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**Just hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment  
I'm hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment here with you**


	54. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe - Miranda Lambert

"So, I don’t mean to break up the reunion here, but there’s a crazy bitch locked in the closet, and the police are on the way. We should probably head inside before any Bloe babies are conceived."

Fat Amy’s voice cut through Chloe’s thoughts. She pulled back to look at Beca, and the second their eyes met, they lost it.

The stress of the past few days, paired with a lack of sleep, brought on a wave of hysteria; sending them into peals of giggles. She rolled off of Beca to lie on the floor, tears of laughter clouding her vision.

“Okay, not exactly the reaction I was expecting, but alright.” Fat Amy’s voice broke through the blur of Bellas.

“Amy, they’re probably going into shock.” Aubrey’s face came into focus above her and a hand reached out to tug her to her feet. “Come on, let’s get you guys a hot shower."

“But the police - “ Beca protested.

“I’ll deal with the police. She had a gun on her, do you guys know anything about that?"

“Yeah, she tried to shoot Chloe."

Any giddiness that Chloe had felt vanished at Beca’s words. She reached out for the DJ’s hand, gripping her fingers tightly.

“Wait, she tried to shoot Chloe?!” Aubrey’s tone mirrored the shock on the rest of the girl’s faces.

“Yeah, and she would have too if Beca hadn’t stepped between me and the gun."

Silence dropped over the room as the Bellas fell silent. Beca’s hand squeezed around hers, and she could see the love written in her eyes. She blinked back tears. She was NOT going to start crying again.

“Badass, DJ B Mitch.” CR whispered almost reverently.

The doorbell chime through the house, cutting off any response from Beca.

“That must be the cops.” Aubrey pointed at Beca and Chloe. “You two, bedroom. If you guys get caught up in this then it’s going to be even longer before you get to rest, so you don’t even need to get involved."

Aubrey shepherded them through the house to the master suite. “Just try and get some rest, the girls and I will take care of Mia."

The door closed in their faces before they could even protest, and Beca immediately ran to the night stand on her side of the bed. She searched for a moment before triumphantly pulling a small tablet that went to the house’s security system. She settled on the floor, propping herself up against the bed before motioning for Chloe to join her.

“What are you doing?” Chloe wondered incredulously, making her way over to sit next to the DJ.

“I, for one, am not going to be satisfied until I see that bitch walk out of here with my own two eyes!” she toggled up the camera in foyer just in time to see Amy open the door to let a tall, dark haired officer in.

“Good morning, Officer Parsons, LA county Sheriff’s department. I received a report of a disturbance?"

“Yes, there was a very disturbed woman breaking into my friend’s house,but I subdued her.” Amy cracked her knuckles for effect.

“And you are?"

“Ranger Amy Allen."

“You’re a Texas Ranger?"

“Park Ranger."

“And you took down a breaking and entering suspect?"

“I take down alligators down on a daily basis - this chick had a lot less teeth."

“Do you live here Miss Allen?"

“Ranger Amy."

“Excuse me?"

"You can call me Ranger Amy."

“Do you live here Ranger Amy?"

“No, I-"

“Hi! Aubrey Posen.” The former captain stepped in, extending a hand to the officer. “Our friends that own the house are out at the moment, but intruder is locked up in the hall closet. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where."

The three of them disappeared from the feed, and Beca switched to the hall camera.

“So, Ms. Posen, where are you’re friends that own the house?"

“They got engaged last night, and they wanted some time alone. Since we were all staying here from out of town, they asked us to watch the house."

“Well congratulations to them."

“Actually, if you could keep that information quiet, I’m sure they would appreciate it. There hasn’t been a press release yet."

“Press release? Who exactly owns the house?"

“Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale."

“The Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale?” Aubrey nodded. "Of course we can keep their engagement under wraps. Do you think the engagement and the intruder are related in any way?"

“It’s possible, Beca has a had a few stalker fans before, but none with guns."

“And where is the gun now?"

“Amy took it apart and put it in a ziploc bag, it’s in the kitchen."

“I’ll need to take that with me, of course, as part of the evidence."

“Of course. I’ve also taken the liberty of getting the original security camera footage from that time frame ready to go."

“You’re very efficient Ms. Posen."

They could practically hear Aubrey beaming as she spoke her next words.

“Efficient is my middle name!"

The officer knocked on the door to the closet.

“I’m Officer Parsons, LA County Sheriff’s department. I’m going to open the door and I want you to come out with your hands above your head."

There was creaking as the door to the hall closet opened, (she still needed to fix those hinges), followed by a loud thud when Mia came out running; tackling Officer Parsons to the ground. There was a short scuffle punctuated by several offers of help from Amy, before the officer came up victorious. He read Mia her rights as he cuffed her and began dragging her towards the front door.

Beca switched back to the foyer camera and they watched Mia turn to glare right up at the camera.

“This isn’t over, Beca! You’ll be mine eventually!”

Chloe shuddered, her eyes glued to the screen long after Beca had turned off the feed.

“Hey,” a gentle hand rubbed her thigh. “It’s over you know, no matter what she says."

“You think so?"

“I mean, they caught her in our house with a gun, I’d say that at least a restraining order is called for.” The DJ laced their hands together. “I promise I won’t let her hurt you."

“Bec. . . she ambushed you in a time machine, I don’t think that either one of us would have seen that coming."

“We made it back together eventually."

“Yeah, after nine months and almost getting shot. Not to mention the whole being trapped in an alternate universe ordeal."

“The point is that we made it through. Stronger, hopefully."

“The point is that I almost lost you and I almost didn’t even know it. If Stacie hadn’t -"

“But she DID."

Chloe groaned, allowing her head to tilt over onto Beca’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to think about it. This whole experience has just been a total mind fuck."

The DJ bumped her head on top of Chloe’s.

“Then let’s not think about it. Let’s go take a shower, get some rest, and put all of this behind us. Ok?"

“Ok."

She felt Beca’s lips press against the top her head before shifting forward, pulling Chloe with her as she moved to a standing position. Chloe followed her the master bath, turning on the water before stripping out of her still damp scrubs. There was no seductiveness to the action, and if she were being honest, she felt anything but sexy at the moment.

As she pulled back the door and allowed Beca to precede her into the stall, she was eternally grateful for whoever invented a shower with heads on opposite walls. Not only was it useful for certain sexy situations, it was also nice for occasions like this where she wanted to stay close.

She watched as Beca stood, eyes closed, under the spray of the water, rivulets running down her body as steam rose between them. She let her eyes drift over the figure in front of her, grateful to see the Bella’s tattoo tracing lightly across the younger girl’s ribs.

Everything was as it should be.

Dark blue eyes snapped to meet hers, and the DJ smirked at the scrutiny before holding out a hand.

“C’mere."

Chloe stepped forward to close the distance between them, shivering as Beca’s eyes made their own journey.

“Turn around."

She turned her back towards the brunette, sighing as she fingers sink into her hair, softly massaging shampoo into her scalp. She quickly lost herself in the sensation, relishing at the feeling of Beca’s nails on her scalp. The hot water rinse finally shook off the chill that had been glued to her since the roof and once her conditioner was setting, she turned to Beca.

“Your turn.”

The DJ complied without a word, passing her the shampoo bottle. She smiled as the mint smell from Beca’s shampoo wafted in the air before being rinsed down the drain. She worked the conditioner in with a comb, and the younger girl moaned as Chloe scratched the brush against her scalp. She felt a tinge of desire deep in her abdomen at the sound, but she ignored it. They needed rest; a second round of reunion sex could wait.

She stepped back to her own side, rinsing out the conditioner before lathering up her loofah. Other than a few lingering looks, the rest of the shower passed without temptation, and it wasn’t long before they were drying off. She reached for a night shirt, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

“Can we just . . . sleep naked."

Chloe giggled and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Not for that reason, I just wanna feel you."

She couldn’t argue with that, so she nodded instead. “Just lock the door, I think the girls have seen me naked enough for one lifetime. Beca smirked, but did as she asked, reaching behind her to click the lock into place before climbing into bed.

Chloe watched her adjust for a moment.

“They’re fresh sheets, if it helps any."

The DJ was silent for a moment before responding.

“It does actually."

Chloe wiggled under the covers, “Just don’t think about it.” She murmured, reaching out to pull the shorter girl close. “Clean start."

Beca nodded, her hair ticking Chloe’s nose.

“Clean start"

It wasn’t long before she felt her eyelids get heavy and the warmth of Beca’s body tucked up next to her was enough to send her into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.


	55. I'm a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Mess - Ed Sheeran

The problem having a house with west facing windows in the bedroom was that at the right time of day, when the sun had peaked but wasn’t quite setting, light would shine directly onto the bed through the little slats in the blinds. It made taking an afternoon nap practically impossible. They hadn’t noticed before buying the house, hadn’t even really thought about such a thing being an issue until a few weeks after they moved in. Chloe had defended the flaw, pointing out that at least they weren’t east facing windows, where the sun would wake them up as soon as it started to rise; and Beca had to admit she had a point. Beca had suggested that they put up blackout curtains to prevent it from being an issue, but the redhead had fought them; arguing that they didn’t match the rest of the decor.

So of course they hadn’t gotten them.

And of course it was coming back to bite Beca in the ass.

She should have felt more rested, considering that according to the alarm clock it had been about a four hour nap. She merely felt exhausted though; the kind of bone tired that no amount of caffeine would be able to touch. She figured she probably needed a week’s worth of sleep to make up for the time travel jet lag that she was suffering from.

So really, the only thing she wanted was throw a blanket over the window, curl around Chloe and go back to sleep until her body decided it was time to wake up.

That was kind of impossible though, considering Chloe was nowhere to be found.

She groaned at the cold bed sheets surrounding her, taking a brief moment to pout about the sunshine and her lack of girlfriend before she got up, tossing on a t-shirt and sweats and making her way to the kitchen.

Chloe and the Bellas were all gathered around the bar talking in low tones about something that she just couldn’t quite make out, and when they saw her the conversation immediately stopped.

“Well gee, wonder what you guys were talking about.” Beca let the sarcasm drip from her voice as she made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. “I mean it certainly isn’t me, because why would you guys quit talking as soon as I walk in if you’re talking about me?” She plopped down on one of the barstools and took a swig of water before looking expectantly at the Bellas.

“So what is it? Are you guys trying to talk smack about Fallout Boy? Or were you dissing pineapple on pizza? Because both of those things are awesome and badass, no matter what you guys say."

Silence fell over the room as everyone turned to stare at her.

Fat Amy broke first, standing up from her stool and moving around the bar to wrap Beca in a bear hug.

“Good to have you back, Shortstack.” She moved to let go, but Beca held tight for a few seconds longer, needing the comfort of her best friend.

“Hey, I know it seems like everything’s all fucked up right now, especially with Red, but it’ll work out. It always does.” She whispered so only Beca could hear. The DJ nodded and let go, fighting off the tears.

Stupid emotions.

Amy moved away, but the rest of the Bellas soon followed - stopping one by one to give her a hug and murmur well wishes. Seven years ago Beca would have freaked out at the ridiculous amount of human contact that she was being subjected to, but now she found it oddly comforting.

“Thanks guys.” She muttered as they took their seats back.

“So, like, did you die?” Emily blurted.

“Em!” Stacie’s eyes bugged out. “You can’t just ask people if they died!"

Beca waved a hand. “It’s cool. And I don’t really know what happened. I don’t think I died though. I just got separated from my body I guess?” She looked to Stacie for confirmation and the taller brunette nodded in approval.

“Did it hurt?” This from CR.

“Like a motherfucker."

That opened up the door to a whole line of questions about her time travel experience and the alternate universe that she had been in. She couldn’t blame them for being curious, it was pretty fascinating after all. Even as she answered the questions though she couldn’t take her eyes off of Chloe, watching as the older girl sipped her tea; studying the way that she reacted to Beca’s answers. She seemed more reserved than usual, but the DJ figured that was understandable considering everything that they had just been through; so she tried not to worry too much about it. There would be time for them to talk later. And if she knew anything about her girlfriend, it was that as soon as she got past her silence there would be a flood of emotions. She would have to prepare for that later though, because now Jessica was asking something about hover boards and Back to the Future and really Beca should probably see those movies at some point.

Once she had answered every last question that the Bellas threw at her, she turned the tables; quizzing the girls on what had happened in this world in her absence.

“Well, for starters, the album that you produced for me just dropped last night.”

Beca reached across the table to clap Emily’s hand in a high five.

“I hope other me did right by you and that it’s totally awesome."

“Oh, it’s amazing!” Emily beamed. “If I do say so myself."

“I’ll have to give it a listen, see if I can work up some remixes.” She smacked her hands down on the counter in front of her. "Come on, guys! What else is going on in pop culture? I missed nine months!"

“The new season of Orange is the New Black came out, Pennsatucky is actually like a cool character now.” Amy offered.

“What?!”

“Yep! I know, right?"

“Nicki Minaj and Miley Cyrus are in a feud!” Jessica shouted out.

“Uh-oh, did I like put a press release out or something?"

“Of course! You sided with Nicki the whole way, and you’re even in talks to produce her next single."

“Awes. Any other celeb fights I need to know about?"

“Were you around for the Taylor vs Katy thing?” Stacie queried.

“I don’t think so?"

“Oh, yeah they’re fighting, it’s like this whole thing, and they’ve both released songs dissing each other."

“Yikes! Do I have an official stance on that?"

“Well, you’re staying out of it. But when Taylor asked you to DJ her birthday party next month you said yes. So like, kind of low key team Taylor."

“Got it. Nicki and Taylor. What else?”

“Netflix and chill does not mean what you think it means.” Stacie informed her.

“No?"

“No, it’s euphemism for sexy times. So, you know, if Red here asks you, she’s just trying to get in your pants."

She shot a glance at the ginger, who was currently trying to hide a laugh behind her mug. Their eyes locked and giggle escaped.

“Got it. See, I’m on to you Chlo; you can’t pull one over on me."

Chloe giggled again before speaking up.

“The Macklemore and Ryan Lewis single you produced dropped, it’s totes amazing."

“Really?"

“Is anything you produce ever not amazing?"

She shrugged off the compliment, grateful when Ashley broke in with another fun fact.

They continued like that, the group of them shouting off random bits of information about celebrities and tv shows, personal lives and accomplishments; until stomachs began to grumble and takeout was ordered. Chloe was mostly quiet during the whole interaction, but occasionally Beca would sneak a glance in the redhead’s direction and catch her staring, a wistful expression on her face. She had to remind herself over and over that there would be plenty of time for them to talk once the Bellas were gone and that it was probably best that they both have time to process.

Lily quietly suggested that they all watch some movie about Mad Max, and everyone somehow heard; dragging Beca along with them as they flocked to the living room. She and Chloe were left to share the over sized recliner, and even though she was still unsure of exactly where she stood with the redhead, her body reacted to their proximity on a visceral level, relaxing and warming as Chloe covered them with a blanket and snuggled close. The hands stroking through her hair felt like heaven and the whole scene took her back to their college days - the movie, the Bellas, cuddling up with her favorite person.

She barely managed to make it through the previews and the opening credits before she started snoring.


	56. Winter Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter Song - Sara Bareilles

Chloe knew they needed to talk.

She knew that they needed to sit down and really hash things out.

She also knew that doing so would open up the proverbial can of worms. She and Beca had been separated for nine months, across time dimensions no less; inadvertently cheated on each other; and almost been killed - they had a lot to discuss.

The longer they went with out talking about their situation, the more Chloe felt her anxiety level build up. She knew that they both just needed to grow up and face the music, but as long as they ignored it, then nothing was really wrong, right?

At least that had been her plan for the past two weeks. After the Bellas had left, she delved right back into her everyday routine, even offering to cover classes for the other dance teachers at her studio. She got up early - earlier that Beca, and when she came home the DJ was still at the studio; staying out until Chloe was asleep; or at least pretending to be asleep. Beca usually avoided going into the main studio unless she absolutely had to, preferring instead to work from her own private studio at home. Ever since she got back though, she had been going into the studio everyday and taking every DJ gig that was offered.

Chloe told herself that music was just Beca’s coping mechanism, the same way that dancing had become hers. The first week it was easy to write off. They had both been through a lot and they needed their space. They needed time to adjust and recover. By the end of the second week though she was beginning to get worried.

They needed to talk.

The more they put it off, the worse it was going to be.

Besides, she missed her girlfriend.

Fiancee?

Hell, she wasn’t even sure what they were anymore.

They were _something_ , there was too much history for them to be _nothing_. Although Chloe was well aware that if she didn't get her head out of her ass soon, they might very well be nothing.

That thought was scary and looming, but not quite close enough for her to be concerned enough to do something about it. Because even if they did sit down and talk about it, there was no guarantee that the outcome would be in favor of their relationship.

She wasn’t just ignoring Beca either, she was also playing dodge the lunch date with Aubrey. The blonde had texted or called no less than a dozen times trying to set something up but Chloe had come up with an excuse every time. It’s not that she didn’t want to see her best friend, she just knew that Aubrey was going to ask questions. Questions that she really didn’t feel like answering. Questions she wasn’t even sure that she knew the answers to.

So instead she just avoided her.

Because that was the grown-up, mature thing to do.

Avoiding two of the biggest people in her life paired with all of the extra work that she was taking on was really starting to take a toll on her; so she was practically dragging as she made her way to her last private dance class of the day. She shouldered open the door to the studio, stifling a yawn, and froze.

She would recognize that perfect posture anywhere.

“Bree.” She made her way to the front of the classroom to face the blonde.”What are you doing here?"

“You, have been avoiding me.” Her voice sounded like a smile with just the right hint of disappointment.

"I haven’t been avoiding you."

“Really? Then how come the only way I get to see you is to set up a dance class?"

“I’ve just been really busy."

“Oh I’m aware, the receptionist said that normally there wouldn’t even be a spot available but that you had been taking on as many classes as possible."

“I . . ."

“Have been avoiding me, and I assume Beca as well."

“Did you come for a dance class or just to berate me?"

“I payed for the next-“ She made a show of checking her watch. “Fifty-five minutes of your time. And we have a lot to talk about so you might as well get comfortable.” She gestured to the yoga mat spread out on the floor.

Chloe sighed. She knew that look in Aubrey’s eyes meant that there was no way she was getting out of this.

“Can we at least go get coffee? I’m exhausted."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mercifully, Aubrey waited until they had caffeine and food on the table before she started asking questions.

“How are you?"

It wasn’t the question that Chloe expected, and it definitely wasn’t a question that she had an answer to.

“I don’t know?"

“Well, how do you feel?"

She mulled that over as she chewed a bite of her english muffin.

“Lost. It was all so good but then all of the sudden she didn’t remember anything. And then when things were finally back to where they needed to be . . ."

“Your world gets turned upside down."

“Exactly."

“Well what’s your end game? Where do you want to end up?”

That was Aubrey, always making a game plan for the finish line.

“A part of me wants to be mad about it, but a bigger part of me wants to just put all of this behind us and move on - get back to the good parts. I miss the way things used to be. I miss her."

The blonde was silent for a moment, spearing a forkful of salad before answering.

“I think that’s a good thing."

“How is it a good thing? This is a huge thing, that happened - we can’t just pretend like it didn’t happen!"

“Did Beca do anything wrong? Did she do anything that you wouldn’t have done in the same situation?"

It was Chloe’s turn for silence as she mulled over the question.

“No,” She finally answered. “I would have done the same thing."

“And if the roles were reversed, Beca would have done the same things you did. Neither of you did anything that was necessarily wrong."

“Then why have we barely spoken to each other in two weeks?"

“Look, a bad thing happened; a crazy, crazy thing that ended up causing you both a lot of pain. It was nobody’s fault and there’s nothing that either of you can do about it."

“But . . . I just want to fix it. I want her to fix it."

“Do you love her?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but Aubrey held up a hand to stop her.

“Don’t just answer automatically, really think about it; this is important."

Did she love Beca?

‘Of course’ was the answer on the tip of her tongue, but she knew that wasn’t the answer that Aubrey wanted.

Did she love Beca?

Her heart twisted at the mental image of the DJ that her subconscious brought up. Right now, she could think of nothing that she wanted more than a bear hug from her girlfriend. Beca may be small and averse to physical interaction, but once she warmed up to you, she gave the best hugs. Tight ones; ones that made you feel like if she held you long enough that all of your broken pieces would glue back together. On top of that, she could think of no less than ten things from that morning that she was itching to tell the brunette - The new song that she had heard in the radio on her way to work, that car that had cut her off in traffic, the way the barista had rolled his eyes when Chloe had asked for soy milk in her latte. . .

Did she love Beca?

Compared to the way she felt about Beca, the word love almost seemed like an insult.

She adored Beca.

She cared about Beca in that - let you have the last brownie even though they're my favorite while we watch that tv show that I hate but you love so much - kind of way.

Even just the thought that someone was doubting the way she felt about the DJ made her a little hot under the collar.

Why would anyone question that?

For that matter, why would she?

"Yes." She said finally, the force behind the word a little stronger than she intended. "I love her. More than -" her throat closed off with sudden emotion and she swallowed. "More than anything."

"Then why does anything else even matter?"

Chloe was silent, thinking; and Aubrey continued.

"You've got two choices Chlo. You can decide that having Beca in your life is more important than holding grudges over something that you can't do anything about, or you can stay mad about the whole thing and ruin what is without a doubt the best chance at love that you've ever had."

"Chance?"

"There's always a bit of chance with love. You wake up everyday and make the choice to love this person that you're with and you're taking a gamble that they're going to wake up and choose you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"That girl would probably walk through fire for you. Heck, she joined an a capella group for you and she'd barely met you!"

Chloe giggled, but sobered quickly.

"Have you talked to her since all of this happened?'

"Briefly, the other day. She's afraid she's losing you."

“I guess I haven’t really given her a reason to think otherwise."

“Talk to her, Chlo. You guys have been through too much to let your relationship die because of inaction."

“I don’t even know what to say."

“Tell her the truth."

“Which is?"

“That you choose your relationship with her over staying mad over something you can’t change."

Chloe used the pretense of chasing a stray grape around on her plate to avoid Aubrey’s stare.

“Why do you always have to be right?"

“I mean I’m not right about everything."

Chloe finally looked up and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

“Most things, but not everything.” At Chloe’s continued stare, she shrugged. “What, I making progress with the whole control freak/always right thing; blame Jesse."

Chloe smiled, and the conversation turned to Aubrey’s work at the Lodge, turns out a bunch of corporate types sliding down slip ’n’ slides made for quite hilarious stories. All too soon, it was time for Aubrey to go; and after they settled the check, they made their way outside. The blonde moved to get in her car, but Chloe pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Bree; for everything."

“You’re welcome, just don’t ignore my phone calls next time."

“I won’t."

“And let me know if I need to come kick the hobbit’s ass."

“I will, but I don’t think it will be necessary."

“To be honest, I don’t think so either. You've got a good one there, Chlo. Don’t let something like this mess it up."

“I won’t, I’m going to go home, sit her down, and make her talk to me."

“There you go, work that Beale magic.” Aubrey gave her one last squeeze before letting go to climb into her car. “Let me know how it goes!"

“I will!"

She wave as the car pulled out onto the road before making her way to her own vehicle. She had some thinking to do.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be fair, Chloe tried to wait up for Beca, she really did.

It’s just, she was completely worn out, and the bed was so comfy.

On top of all that, Beca was out ridiculously late. The last time she remembered seeing on the clock before she succumbed to sleep was past 2am; so it’s not like she totally wimped out.

She would have even waited around the next morning to catch the DJ, but she had early classes, and she hated cancelling. She was surprised, however, to see a bag of muffins from her favorite bakery waiting by the Keurig with a USB taped to it.

Muffins and mixes was Beca’s favorite way to apologize, although she hadn’t used it since before the incident. Which, now that she knew the truth, kind of made sense.

Now she really didn’t want to go to work though, and she was thoroughly tempted to call in sick; but she figured that the commute would give her a good chance to listen to the mix on the flash drive. As soon as she was out of the driveway, she pressed play.

“Hey, Red; it’s me err, Beca.” She couldn’t help but giggle at the DJ’s nervousness. 

"I mean who else would it be, right? I mean I better be the only one leaving you music by the coffee maker."

There was dead air for a moment and Chloe was just beginning to think there was something wrong with the playback when Beca’s voice came back in an almost whisper.

“I miss you, Chlo. And I hope . . . I hope you understand what I’m trying to say with this song. But then, you were always good at hearing the things that I could never put into words. I don’t expect anything to come from this. I just wanted you to know that I love you. Anyway, here’s Wonderwall."

Chloe laughed, and honestly she wouldn’t have been surprised if the first song had been Wonderwall, but instead the soft tones of piano came through the speakers. The voice that was humming along sounded like Beca, but she couldn’t be sure until the words came.

**This is my winter song to you.  
The storm is coming soon,  
It rolls in from the sea**

**My voice; a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light,  
To carry you to me.**

**Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?**

It was indeed Beca, her alto solidly ringing out through the car. The quality of the recording was excellent, studio quality; she could immediately tell the time and effort that the DJ had put into this and she could almost see Beca’s fingers ghosting over the piano keys as she sang.

**They say that things just cannot grow  
Beneath the winter snow,  
Or so I have been told.**

**They say were buried far,  
Just like a distant star  
I simply cannot hold.**

**Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?**

Before she even knew she was crying, she felt the tears dripping down her face. As the rest of the song played, she forced herself to keep her blurry eyes on the road. When she finally made it to the studio, she could barely keep focus, going through the day on autopilot as the lyrics to the song played through her head.

**This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong,  
'Cause you're not where you belong;  
Inside my arms.**

Beca wanted to fix things, just as much as she did, and the thought settled in her stomach like a bottle of seltzer water, bubbling up with anticipation. She listened to the song on repeat on the way home, and as soon as she was in the door, she turned it on the house speakers. It was like her mantra of hope, and it set her off into a nervous ball of energy. She cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, and even sorted all of the recycling before an idea struck her. The next day was Friday, so she spent a while rescheduling her day putting off everything possible until Monday. She hated to ditch classes at the last moment, but she considered it a necessary evil. She needed a long weekend with her girlfriend, and she was sure that her clients would understand. And if they didn’t? Well, not to sound pretentious, she had a waiting list a mile long.

Slowly, the light outside began to fade into darkness and there was still no sign of Beca. She finally collapsed, exhausted onto the couch to wait for the DJ, determined to stay up until Beca got home.

**I still believe in summer days.  
The seasons always change  
And life will find a way.**

**I'll be your harvester of light  
And send it out tonight  
So we can start again.**

**Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?**

“Chloe, Chloe.” The gentle shaking at her shoulder was persistent, and she eventually opened her eyes to see Beca kneeling beside her.

“Hey.” Her voice was groggy from sleep and she winced, but Beca smiled.

“Hey, you fell asleep on the couch."

“I was waiting for you to come home."

“Yeah, sorry about that, it took longer than expected.” Beca’s hands stroked her hair.

“’s’okay. I listened to your song."

“Yeah?"

“It was beautiful."

It may have been dark, but Chloe could still see the blush creeping up Beca’s cheeks.

“I just wanted you to know how I felt, and music has always been the easiest way for me to show that."

She smiled at the DJ’s words, but she could feel her eyelids drooping closed as Beca’s arms wiggled their way underneath her and lifted her up.

“Let’s get you to bed."

Her arms came up to loop around the younger girl’s neck, even as she protested.

“Nooo, I wanna talk."

“We can talk tomorrow, right now you can’t even keep your eyes open."

“Promise?"

Soft lips pressed against her forehead.

“Promise."

**This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong,  
'Cause you're not where you belong;  
Inside my arms.**

**This is my winter song to you.  
The storm is coming soon  
It rolls in from the sea.**

**My love a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light  
To carry you to me. **


	57. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - Justin Bieber

Chloe was avoiding her; that she was certain of.

Over her seven, (almost eight), years of knowing the redhead, she had never went longer than a day or so without talking or texting; and since they had been a couple, she couldn’t recall going more that a few days without seeing her. Her girlfriend was on of those people who made sure to let you know when she was thinking about you - which, when it came to Beca, was pretty much all the time.

The DJ used to never go more than a few hours without a text from Chloe. Funny pictures, little anecdotes about her day, articles she found interesting - any time she heard one of Beca’s songs on the radio- Beca’s day was usually filled to the brim with little Chloe-centered interruptions. It was crazy how something as small as a funny GIF could make her day.

Ever since she got back though, the texts had stopped.

There were no more 8AM ’they spelled my name wrong at Starbucks’ rants.

There were no 1130AM sweaty dance selfies.

No ‘don’t forget to eat lunch’ texts pinging at 1PM.

There were no 5PM ‘look at this cute puppy that’s up for adoption, Becs!’ texts followed by a thousand reasons why they definitely needed a dog.

There were certainly no ‘I’m sorry you had to work late, but here’s a pizza with all your favorite toppings’ dinner deliveries.

Her life had been decidedly Chloe-less since ‘the incident’, (as she liked to refer to it); and to be honest, it was really bumming her out.

She didn’t show it though, for all anyone knew, she was good, she was fine. She was slowly retreating back into the old Beca Mitchell, the one that didn’t need anyone. The Beca that only needed music to keep her company. She lied to herself on a daily basis, whispering repeatedly - over and over and over again - that she didn’t NEED Chloe; that she could do just fine on her own.

And she could, she did; for two weeks.

Two weeks where she didn’t necessarily believe the lie, but where she almost had herself convinced that one day; if she tried hard enough, she could believe it.

Until it was 1AM on a Tuesday, and she was searching her office high and low for any kind of jacket; (because really, why the fuck was is so cold?) when she realized that maybe she didn’t NEED Chloe.

She WANTED Chloe.

God, did she want her.

She wanted to see her face, and hear her voice. She wanted to smell her hair, and feel her skin. She wanted to just lay in bed for hours; wrapped up in a warm embrace, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

All because of a stupid, motherfucking hoodie.

That’s all it took to turn the big BM into a quivering sniffling mess.

Granted, it smelled like Chloe.

She had read somewhere that smell is the best memory trigger. You could not think about something for years but then one whiff of the past, and boom, you go straight back.

Which is exactly why she found herself sitting on the floor of the studio, sobbing into a worn out Hurley jacket that she recognized as originally being hers. Chloe must have stolen it years ago, and somehow it had gotten stuffed in the bottom drawer of Beca’s desk. She cried until she couldn’t cry anymore, her eyes burning and red; and her nose stuffed and runny at the same time. And when no more tears would come, she fumbled for her phone, feeling bad bout the time, but knowing that the person at the other end wouldn’t mind.

“Beca?” Amy’s voice was sleepy, and Beca winced.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have called, it’s late- or early- shit, I don’t even know."

“Are you ok?"

“No."

“Are you physically damaged? Or emotionally?"

“Oh, god, no! No, no I’m not like, hurt.” She replied sheepishly. “Sorry, I just-“ Her voice broke, and the last of the sentence came out in a cracked whisper. “I miss her so fucking much."

“Who?” The Australian sounded more awake now, and Beca could her her moving around.

“Chloe."

“Chloe? Isn’t she like, right there in bed with you?"

“No, I’m not in bed, I’m not even at home; I’m at the studio."

“It’s one o’clock in the morning your time, what are you still doing at the studio? I thought you were through pulling all nighters?"

“I am - I was - I dunno."

“Beca . . . what’s going on?"

The DJ sighed, allowing herself to fall back to the floor, hoodie still clutched tightly to her chest.

“I haven’t seen her, ever since I came back."

“Like, she’s missing?” Amy’s voice was colored with worry.

“Like, she’s gone when I wake up and asleep when I get home; she never texts or calls . . . "

“Have you tried getting home and a decent hour? Or maybe talking to her?"

“I’ve been busy, ever since we got back, there’s been so much work, I -"

“Bullshit."

“What?"

“Bullshit."

“It’s true! I’ve had offers lined up for collaborations, and the studio is pushing for me to put out a new album soon . . . I’ve been busy!

“You’ve been busy since you started in this business, but you’ve always mad time for Chloe."

Beca remained silent, throat constricted against the word; and when Amy spoke again, her voice was softer.

“What’s different now?"

“I don’t - I don’t know how to fix this. I would say I’m sorry, but I didn’t really do anything wrong. And I want her to be sorry, but she didn’t do anything that I wouldn’t have done - nothing that I didn’t do. So in this case, sorry doesn’t mean shit."

“Sorry never means shit, not really. It’s what you do after you say you’re sorry that counts. It’s not doing whatever you did wrong again - which, in your case, I don’t really think is a problem. And then, it’s making sure that you’re showing the other person how much you love them and how you never meant to hurt them in the first place; which, to be honest, it doesn’t really seem like you’re doing a great job of."

Beca pondered in silence for a moment, and she heard a crunching noise on the other end of the line.

“Are you eating?"

“You can’t wake me up at 4AM and expect me to not eat breakfast! Solving other people’s problems makes me hungry."

Beca rolled her eyes, and the blonde continued.

“What are you going to do to fix this shortstack?"

“I don’t know, I mean what if she doesn’t want to be with me anymore? She’s technically engaged to another woman."

“One: it was another woman that she THOUGHT WAS YOU! And two: this whole ‘leave other people before they have a chance to leave me’ act is old, and it’s very self-destructive. We both know that the ginger is crazy about you, and trying to convince yourself otherwise is only going to hurt you and her."

“You sound like Aubrey."

“You called Aubrey for advice before me?!’ The Australian sounded legitimately offended.

“No! I just called last week to see how Chloe was doing, but she didn’t know and of course I got a lecture. We both know you give the best advice Ames."

“Good, just checking."

“I just don’t know why Chloe hasn’t tried to talk to me yet."

“Look, Bec, you can be the bigger person or you can lose the woman you love, it’s your choice."

She knew that Amy was right, she really was being kind of petty. Especially when it came to the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. What was nine months compared to forever? Was she really going to lose her soulmate over a stupid time machine?

“Well, in that case, I need a plan."

“Just do what you do best."

“Which is?"

“Music of course."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was three o’clock in the morning before she finally got off the phone, and by then she was too exhausted to start on ‘Operation Bring Back Bloe’ as Amy had named it. She had a plan though, and for the first time in over two weeks she felt a sense of hope as she buried herself under the covers next to her girlfriend.

As it happened, previous commitments kept her from working on her project all the next day too, so it was Wednesday before she actually made it into the studio to work on her cover song for Chloe. It took her longer than expected to record, mainly because she kept breaking down into tears and had to stop. It was worth it though, in end, when she had a finished product that she was pretty sure would win Chloe back. So she taped the flash drive to a bag of Chloe’s favorite muffins - turns out staying up until the crack of dawn had some perks, i.e bakeries were usually open on her way home.

She waited all day for a text or a call Thursday, but nothing came. She was disappointed to say the least, her mind racing through every possible scenario - everything form Chloe not finding the mix and throwing the muffin bag away with the USB still taped to it; to Chloe listening to the song and hating it, only to rush home to move all of her things out. She could have texted and asked, but of course she was stuck in meeting with ad execs all day that looked like they wanted to yell at her if she so much as sounded bored. So once again, it was after midnight before she slinked in the door, wary of what she might find inside.

What she found though was an adorable redhead drooling on the couch. She stared for what most would probably consider an inappropriate amount of time; taking the opportunity to re-memorize the face in front of her. Every line, every freckle was traced over with a careful eye, as if there were going to be a test at the end. Eventually, she began to creep herself out, and she started shaking the redhead’s shoulder.

“Chloe, Chloe."

Blue eyes blinked open, and Beca found herself drowning in their depths.

“Hey.” the husk in the redhead’s voice was enchanting, and she found herself smiling despite her nerves.

“Hey, you fell asleep on the couch."

“I was waiting for you to come home."

She felt her heart hammer at the confession, the little bud of hope that she had buried deep beginning to blossom and she reached up a hand to brush the hair off of Chloe’s forehead.

“Yeah, sorry about that, it took longer than expected.”

“’s’okay. I listened to your song."

“Yeah?"

“It was beautiful."

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and she was glad for the darkness.

“I just wanted you to know how I felt, and music has always been the easiest way for me to show that."

Chloe was smiling, but it was that end of the night smile; where she was fighting sleep with everything in her being so that she could stay up just a little bit longer. Beca appreciated the effort, really she did, but it was unnecessary - they couldn’t have a serious conversation until morning anyway. So she made an executive decision, slipping one arm under the redhead’s shoulders and the other under her knees.

“Let’s get you to bed."

Arms came up to loop around the her neck, and warm breath fell on her ear.

“Nooo, I wanna talk."

“We can talk tomorrow, right now you can’t even keep your eyes open."

“Promise?"

She pressed a kiss against Chloe’s forehead.

“Promise."

She was almost regretful when it came time to deposit the redhead onto their bed, arms reluctantly releasing the warm body. She peeled off her jeans before climbing into bed herself, choking back surprise as the redhead curled around her, nuzzling into her neck and tangling their legs together. She didn’t complain though, instead tightening her fists into Chloe’s shirt and praying that everything would seem as clear and simple when they woke up as it did right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter is going to be the good one! I know you guys wanted to hurry up and get there, to be honest, so did I. but it just didn’t feel right not to go over what was happening in Beca’s head! Anyway, I hope you guys are still hanging with me! Just a few more chapters to go before we finish this one up and start the fluffy sequel!


	58. Favorite Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story has gone on way longer than I ever intended and the response has been incredible! That being said, there’s about 1 or 2 more chapters after this one, I haven’t quite decided - but the sequel is mostly planned out and should be a fluff fest! As always, reviews are incredibly appreciated and definitely spur me to write more! I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Favorite Colour - Carly Rae Jepsen

Beca woke up to a cold bed.

Again.

She really shouldn’t have been surprised.

She hadn’t really known what to expect when she had recorded that song for Chloe. She had hoped that she would be able to convey at least a little bit of how she felt - lost, but hopeful.

She thought that she had heard something in Chloe’s voice last night, neediness; desperation almost. She had hoped that whatever she had heard would open up the door to a conversation. She hadn’t exactly expected the redhead to wake her up with balloons and streamers, but she thought that maybe something would be different when she woke up.

Instead, here she was; alone.

Nine months ago when she had woken up in the past, she thought things were as bad as they could get; but how wrong she had been. This was much worse. Not only was she without Chloe, she had tried to get her back and failed.

She felt like crying again.

She turned to bury her face in the pillow, but something deep inside her stopped the tears from rolling.

No.

She was not going to cry.

She had tried one thing, and Chloe hadn’t responded the way she had hoped; so what?

She was just going to give up?

No.

She was Beca effin’ Mitchell, and she had won Chloe over in not just one universe, but two. She wasn’t just going to give up now, she had work to do, a gorgeous redhead to win over; and she was going to start by getting off of work at a decent hour. She checked her alarm clock. If she went into the studio now, she could be off in time to take Chloe to dinner.

But first, she needed coffee. There was only so much she could do without caffeine in her system, so she made her way to the kitchen.

It was frightening, really, how she didn’t notice the noises until she was right up on the kitchen; but she wasn’t really known for being the most observant person. She was wrapped up in her own head too, which tended to cause her to block everything but her own thoughts out. Which is exactly why she startled when she rounded the corner to the kitchen to find Chloe there, back to her, facing the stove.

Her heart jumped at the sight, partially from fright, but mostly from relief; and she felt a smile spread across her lips. Maybe things weren’t looking so horrible after all.

She wasn’t sure why Chloe was here and not teaching some uncoordinated trophy wife to swing around a stripper pole, but she was incredibly grateful for the fact.

She wrapped her arms around the older girl’s waist, pulling her into a backwards hug; and the redhead stiffened before relaxing into Beca’s arms. They stood like that for a long moment, Chloe mindlessly stirring the scrambled eggs around in the pan, and Beca drawing loopy circles on toned abs.

“I got fidgety and I didn’t want to wake you, so I got up. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but I see my surprise is ruined." Chloe teased.

“I thought you had left.” She could hear the hurt in her own voice, and she winced. Chloe however, turned in her arms; hands coming up to cup Beca’s cheeks.

“No more running away, I promise.” her voice burned with a fiery determination, and Beca believed her. She was about to suggest that they ditch breakfast and reacquaint themselves in an entirely different way, but just as she opened her mouth; her stomach growled, loud and angry, and Chloe laughed, turning back to the eggs. She lay a kiss on the redhead’s shoulder before moving to the coffee maker.

As she waited on the brew to start dripping, she found herself watching her girlfriend. She marveled at the way her red hair seemed to float over her back in messy tangles and how the muscles in her arm twitched as she split the eggs between two plates.

This felt nice, it felt normal; the domesticity of it all. If someone had asked her five years ago if she, Beca Mitchell, hater of all things romantic or cheesy; would ever enjoy such things, she would have scoffed and rolled her eyes before assuring that someone that no, she would never. Yet here she was, giddy over watching her girlfriend make breakfast.

“Becs? You’re staring.” It was then she noticed the blue eyes looking in her direction and she wondered how long Chloe had been watching her watch Chloe.

“Sorry.” She ducked her head and began adding creamer to the coffees before passing one to Chloe. “I’ve just missed you."

“I’ve missed you too, Becs.” Chloe traded her a plate of eggs for the coffee and sat at the bar, eyes dancing as she watched Beca sit next to her.

The eggs were delicious, with cheese and something green that Beca didn’t really care to identify, and she was sure that Chloe had picked up the recipe off of one of her many cooking shows. A few moments of comfortable silence passed and she reached her right hand out to rest on Chloe’s thigh. The redhead smiled and gripped the hand in her own before speaking.

“I took the day off today, I was hoping we might have a few hours before you go in to the studio. I know you’ve been working a late shift lately."

“Actually, let me call the studio after breakfast and I’ll just take the day off."

“Are you sure? I don’t want -"

“Chlo, seriously - this is way more important than whatever is going on at the studio; and besides, what fun is it being a big time music producer if you can’t play the diva card occasionally?” She winked, and Chloe blushed before squeezing her hand.

“Sorry, sometimes I still forget that my girlfriend is a famous DJ.” Beca felt her heart drop at the title. She had been referring to Chloe as her girlfriend in her head since she got back, mainly because she wasn’t exactly sure where they stood; but hearing Chloe call her that out loud still stung.

“Well, it does have its perks.” she hid her pain behind a lopsided grin.

“If you’re going to take the day off, maybe we could go for a walk on the beach? Like we used to? It’s been a while."

When they had first moved, they used to go for walks on the beach all the time, talking for hours as they made their way up an down the west coast. But then, as it tends to happen, they had started taking their proximity to the ocean for granted and their walks on the beach had become fewer and farther between. Now, Beca felt like it was time to get back to the beginning.

“Of course, sounds perfect."

They continued breakfast in silence - it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but they could both feel the weight of things unspoken bearing down on them. The feeling only caused Beca to squeeze her fingers around Chloe’s even tighter, for the first time noticing the absence of the engagement ring that the redhead had been wearing when she had first rescued Beca from the alternate universe. As if sensing her disappointment, Chloe spoke.

“I wasn’t for sure- I mean technically- the other you-"

“It’s ok,” Beca was quick to reassure. “The whole situation is fucked up, we’ll figure it out."

Chloe half-smiled, albeit nervously, and Beca felt herself calm. Chloe Beale didn’t GET nervous, and on the rare occasion that she did, it was Beca’s unspoken job to make her feel better. They WOULD figure it out, after all. At least, that what she would keep telling herself anyway, because the alternative was too depressing for her to imagine. She HAD to be strong, for Chloe.

Once they had loaded the dishwasher, Beca stepped out to call the studio; begging (as much as one can beg when one is the boss), the day off for a personal day, claiming that she was close to exhaustion. She didn’t feel the least bit bad about it, she had been working extra hard lately; and if things didn’t get fixed with Chloe soon, she was going to be a lot worse off than exhaustion.

She slathered on sunscreen and put on a bathing suit - just in case - before throwing shorts and a t-shirt over it and slipping into a pair of old flip flops. When she exited into the living room, she could see that Chloe was wearing the same, and they shared a nod before making their way outside to walk down to the beach. It was a beautiful day, as so many in Malibu are, the sun shining above them and the breeze blowing in off the coast; and Beca found herself grateful once again that her career choice had at least led her to somewhere with nice weather.

They didn’t speak until the sand was between their toes, flip flops discarded in a pile on the beach as the waves crashed around their ankles.

“So,” Chloe’s voice was tentative. “How have you been? Have you recovered from your trip back yet? You had us - me - really scared there for a minute."

Beca felt her air blow out in a huff. No was as good a time for the truth as any.

“I’ve been doing really shitty actually. I miss you so bad, but I’m kind of mad at you at the same time - even though I know that you didn’t do anything wrong. Then I get mad at myself. Plus sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night in a panic because I have no idea what universe I’m in or if we’re together or not, and then it slowly comes back to me and I’m so happy because I’m home but then I remember that you and I aren’t on good terms and it all comes crashing down and my heart fucking breaks all over again."

She looked to Chloe for a response but the redhead was silent, and Beca waded a little further out into the water, feeling the breeze ruffle her hair. She gave it a moment before turning back. Chloe’s eyes stayed fixated on the ocean floor a long moment before drifting up to meet hers.

“I feel pretty much the same way; and I just - I don’t know how to fix this Bec."

She reached for the redhead’s hand and tugged her down the shoreline a ways before she spoke.

“Maybe we don’t fix it."

Tear filled blue eyes turned to her in a panic.

“Are you saying-"

“No! No! God, no!” She squeezed the hand in hers reassuringly. “I just mean that maybe it’s not fixable. maybe we just have to get over it."

“That’s kind of what Aubrey said."

“You talked to Aubrey?"

“More like she ambushed me and forced me to have a conversation."

Beca felt a smile tugging at her lips.

“I always liked her, she never knows when to give up."

Chloe snorted.

“Always liked? You guys hated each other until the end of your freshman year!"

They shared a laugh at that and Beca tilted on one foot to bump their shoulders together.

“On the plus side, if Aubrey and I can get over all that happened freshman year, I’m pretty sure that we can get over this."

“You think?"

“Hey, I didn’t even like Aubrey, I love you."

Chloe pulled her to a stop, bringing her in so that they faced each other properly.

“I love you too, Beca."

There was so much blue in her field of vision - the sky, the ocean - both beautiful in their own right, but neither compared to the blue in Chloe’s eyes. It was unreal almost, how bright they were; and she had found herself thinking so on more than one occasion. They were blue like water almost, not the ocean that they were in right now - it was too dark and too cold- but more like the Mediterranean that she had seen in pictures, vibrant and warm. The whites of her eyes caging them in like white sand, the pupils a bottomless depth that she could easily lose herself in, never to be found again. They acted like a whirlpool, drawing her in until she felt Chloe’s breath on her lips, unsure of when exactly they had gotten this close. She hesitated, unsure, on the last hairsbreadth; but before she even had time to wonder if Chloe was as okay with this as she was, the redhead was closing the gap.

It was soft and gentle, and it reminded Beca of a hundred different kisses on a hundred different days; the quick ones, the ones that you take for granted. It was like a ‘leaving for work’ kiss, or a ‘I’m tired and falling asleep, but I still want a goodnight kiss’ kiss, or a ‘thank you for fixing dinner’ kiss.

Only this one, she didn’t take for granted.

She knew all too well what it felt like to miss those kisses, and she didn’t want to feel that again. All too soon, the kiss ended, and Chloe pulled her in, arms wrapping around the DJ’s shoulders, bringing her in until their bodies were flush. Beca responded by linking her arms around the taller girl’s waist and resting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder.

They stood like that, the breeze whispering around them and the surf bubbling at their feet, for a long time; long enough for Beca to feel herself truly relaxing for the first time in weeks. She’s just wondering if Chloe feels the same way when a soft soprano drifted in the air.

“We’re gonna make it after all."

Beca stiffened, but Chloe’s grip on her shoulders kept her from pulling away.

“Did you just sing/quote the Mary Tyler Moore theme song?"

A giggle brushed past her ear.

“I mean, it’s fitting; don’t you think?"

Beca shook her head in a long suffering way, cheek bumping against Chloe’s.

“It’s still cheesy as fuck!"

“You love cheesy as fuck!"

“Whatever!” She exclaimed, pulling back to crinkle her nose at Chloe’s adorableness. The redhead only grinned and pecked the tip of her nose before letting one arm drop and pulling Beca into her side with the other. She wanted to ask about the ring, it was on the tip of her tongue, but the smile on Chloe’s face was enough to deter her and she pushed the thought away. It’s not like it matters, at least right now. Right now the only thing that matters is the warmth of Chloe’s body radiating against hers, the smell of salt and lavender on the breeze, and the laughter buzzing in her ear.

Everything else, can wait.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They stayed out on the beach until their stomach began growling again, passing the time with ocean water fights and sandcastle building. It was nice, Beca thought, to spend the day like this. No deadlines, no paparazzi, no whiny new artists; just her and Chloe, wasting away the day. The walk back to the house was filled with laughter, Chloe keeping her entertained with stories of clients’ crazy dance lesson requests. They showered and ate before snuggling up on the couch Chloe backed up against the arm of the sofa and Beca sandwiched between her legs, back to front. She quickly found herself engrossed in whatever crazy skit was happening on Inside Amy Schumer, Chloe’s fingers buried in her hair and massaging lightly against her scalp. She sighed into the touch and distractedly brought her own fingers to rest on Chloe’s thigh.

It didn’t take long for her eyes to get droopy, and she soon lost interest in what had once been a very interesting episode. She blamed it on the warm blanket around her and the redhead radiating warmth at her back; as badass as she was, nothing made her sleepier than warm cuddles. Chloe’s hands slid under her shirt and she snuggled closer, relishing the feel of skin on skin. The hands didn’t waste any time before coasting upwards, dancing across the underside of Beca’s breast.

She was wide awake now, desperate to keep her breathing even as the hands drifted higher. Her own fingers involuntarily clenched in the skin of Chloe’s thigh, and she found herself grateful that she had decided against a bra after her shower. She fought the urge to arch her back as Chloe’s palm brushed against her hardened nipple, and if Chloe’s breath panting in her ear was any indication, the redhead was just as turned on as she was - she was dying to inch her way under the hem of the older girl’s shorts to see.

She wanted Chloe. So bad. Not in the feral, ‘fuck me’ sort of way, but in the way that stripped everything down and left it open for the other person to see.

No hiding.

No running.

Her breath caught as Chloe’s fingers lightly pinched the nipple between them.

Fuck.

She was a goner.

Her left hand came up the apex of Chloe’s right thigh and she used the leverage to roll herself over and bring her lips to the redhead’s ear.

“Make love to me.” She breathed out before pulling back to look at Chloe’s face. Baby blue eyes darted between her lips and her eyes and she could see the neediness in them. They darted again before Chloe stretched upwards to seal their lips in a kiss. It was soft and warm, and just as she was about to lose herself in the feeling when Chloe sank back into the couch, dodging her lips.

“Come on, let’s go to bed."

Beca scoffed but got to her feet.

“I’m trying to kiss you and you’re thinking about a nap?"

Chloe’s eyes twinkled dangerously as she tugged her towards the bedroom.

“Trust me, we won’t be sleeping."

The spark of arousal in her abdomen morphed into a flaming orb, ripping downward to pool between her legs. She didn’t remember the trip up the stairs, barely coherent enough to avoid tripping as Chloe gently pushed her towards the mess of sheets and comforter piled haphazardly on the bed. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, hear it in her ears and the edges of her vision were over shadowed in red. The sheets were cool on her back, but Chloe was hot, so hot as she crawled over her; skin burning where it touched hers. The redhead moved to straddle her, resting her weight on Beca’s hips as her hands slid under the DJ’s shirt. She shivered as the touch lightly tickled her ribs, eyes locked on Chloe as the older girl practically slithered up her torso to attach their lips.

The kiss was searing in its passion, but there was an underlying steadiness that spoke of commitment and devotion. Her own fingers tangled in still damp curls and she tugged the redhead impossible closer. She felt Chloe’s lips part and her heart pounded even more swiftly, anxious for the sweep of tongue that she knew would follow. Stars exploded behind her eyelids when it finally came, and she lost herself in the sensation of Chloe’s probing tongue behind her teeth, teasing the inside of her cheeks. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice the hand on her breast until her nipple was being pulled taut between skilled fingers.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air, and Chloe took advantage - dropping her lips to Beca’s neck and nipping at the tender skin along her jaw. The combined sensations were altogether overwhelming, and she couldn’t stifle the groan that ripped its way from her throat. Chloe’s lips teased their way up to her ear before gently biting on the lobe. Beca shivered again, and the motion caused their bodies to brush against each other in all the right places.

“I wanna feel you.”

Chloe’s voice was sinfully seductive and it took everything Beca had to nudge her away. She used the space created to sit up and tug her shirt up and over her head. She helped divest Chloe of hers next, before gripping the redhead’s waist and using the leverage to pull herself higher and close her lips around bare breast. She lost herself in the sensation of hardened nipple under her tongue, and she didn’t notice that Chloe had lost her balance until the breast was tugged from her mouth as she fell backwards. Red hair framed a curtain around them as Chloe followed, laughing.

She pressed a kiss to the cleavage in front of her and as Chloe tried to wiggle down her body to re-align them, Beca kept firm hands gripped on her ass to stay her. She kneaded the skin under the shorts and reveled in the older girl’s gasps and the way her hips twitched. She had no idea how, but somehow amidst all the distraction of well, boobs, Chloe managed to shimmy down until their lips were pressed together once more. She could feel her heart thumping at their current position, and the heat between her legs was aching in anticipation of what was to come.

Chloe’s hands were tight in her hair, almost painfully so, and she lifted one hand from where it rested only to bring it down hard, the smacking sound resonating through the room as it connected with ass cheek. Her air was stolen at the redhead’s gasp and she grinned before sucking Chloe’s bottom lip in between her teeth. She released it with a ‘pop’ and the taller girl was pulling back, shifting her weight to one elbow so that she could her hair behind her ear. She grinned down at Beca and the DJ couldn’t help grin back, thrilled at the sparkle she saw in the blue irises before her. The spark quickly turned devious before Chloe lowered her head, lips trailing down Beca’s midsection and kissing along the waist band of her shorts.

The hand in her hair grazed down to her breast, groping roughly before scratching its way down to her hips, tugging at her shorts and pulling them down her legs. The touches never returned though, and Beca opened her eyes to find Chloe kneeling between her legs; her red hair was cascading over one shoulder and her cheeks were flushed. Although she was only slightly less dressed than her girlfriend, Beca still felt herself blushing under the scrutiny of the redhead.

“What?” She questioned as Chloe continued to stare.

“You’re beautiful is all."

Beca’s blush deepened and she reached to pull Chloe into her but the redhead lowered herself down to the bed instead, pressing kisses to the inside of Beca’s thigh.

“Chlo. . .” she begged, but it did nothing to speed up the lips that were currently working their way to where she needed them most. She forced herself to relax, to enjoy the sensation of Chloe’s lips on her skin. Finally, she felt warm breath on her slit and a tongue flitted out to brush her clit. It was too much and not enough and her hips twitched, desperate for more. Chloe’s hands wormed their way under her thighs and wrapped around them pulling her closer.

The lips on her- the pressure - she needed just a little . . . more, and she reached a hand to the back of Chloe’s head to press her tighter. Her other hand fisted in the bed sheet, the material twisting between her fingers. Chloe licked downward, tongue thrusting into her opening once, twice, three times before caressing it’s way back up to her clit. It didn’t take long for the heat to begin to build low in her stomach.

“Baby . . . please . . . "

The hand around her left thigh disappeared, and she had no time to wonder where it went, because all the sudden there were fingers, _inside_ her and she was crying out, Chloe’s name on her lips.

The tongue, the fingers, the moans that were vibrating against her - it was all too much and she came, clenching around Chloe. Her entire body felt like it was vibrating with pleasure, and she took a few deep breaths, working her way down from her high. When she came back to herself, Chloe was once again kneeling in front of her, an expression of absolute rapture gracing her features. She reached for the redhead's hands, tugging her down.

“C’mere."

Chloe fell into her, laughter bubbling out of them as their lips met. She could taste herself on Chloe’s tongue and it only served to heighten her arousal, her need to see Chloe squirm. She barrel rolled them so the she was on top, grateful that she had allowed Chloe to talk her into the king size bed.

Ending up on the floor was not exactly what she would call sexy.

She knew that from experience.

Chloe was still giggling, no doubt remembering her previous feats of incredible coordination, so she dipped a hand down the waistband of the redhead’s shorts.

“Unfff” Chloe squeaked as the fingers plunged into her heat.

“What? Were you doubting my mad skills?” She teased, fingers scissoring in and out her girlfriend.

“Mad - mad skills? Is that-“ she groaned as Beca’s fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Is that what you’re calling them?"

“Well . . . “ The DJ swiped her thumb across the redhead’s clit and any teasing Chloe may have done was swallowed up in a sea of moans and sighs. She kept up a steady pace and firm pressure, anxious to see the older girl fall apart. She loved to watch Chloe come undone - the way her features fell slack, mouth opened in a (usually), silent scream, body tensing for a few moments before relaxing, a smile spreading lazily across her face. She couldn’t keep the grin from her own face as she watched the sight unfold in front of her. The hands gripping her shoulders slowly released, and she could feel the sting of scratches on her back.

Totally worth it.

“I love you.” She bent to kiss Chloe’s forehead before rolling over to lay beside her.

“I love you too Becs.” She nuzzled into Beca’s side, lacing their fingers together.

“We’re gonna make it?"

“We’re gonna make it."

And Beca believed her.

**When I'm close to you  
We blend into my favourite colour  
I'm bright baby blue  
Fallin' into you, falling for each other  
When I'm close to you  
We blend into my favourite colour  
I'm bright baby blue  
Fallin' into you, falling for each other**


	59. Be My Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s quite bittersweet - I hate to see it go, but I’m super psyched for the sequel! I already have so many chapters planned out, and I feel like my writing has improved since the first chapter (considering this is really the first thing I’ve written besides school papers since my English major days).
> 
> This fic has gone on way longer than I anticipated and you guys have been awesome! I’ve had this last chapter planned out for months, but writing has proven to be a challenge- I think because my brain has already written it and moved on to Beca and Chloe’s next adventures!
> 
> I also hope that you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! I love all of your comments, prompts and suggestions and I look forward to working more prompts in the future! Especially in the new year as my writing schedule gets back on track!
> 
> Once again, reviews make me extremely happy!
> 
> Let me know what you liked, didn’t like, and what you would like to see in the future!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be My Forever - Christina Perri ft. Ed Sheeran

Finishing his monologue, Conan clapped his hands.

“We’ve got a great show for you tonight, guys! 21 Pilots is here, they’re going to be performing for us. Kristen Bell is here to talk about her new movie coming out this spring. But first, we have Beca Mitchell, AKA - DJ B Mitch telling us what she’s been up to for the past year, and also the possibility that she might be singing on her next album."

Andy piped up. “Her girlfriend Chloe Beale is here too, so we’ll be sure to pan the camera to the audience so you can see how pretty she is."

Beca watched the monitor in her dressing room as the camera panned out to show Chloe laughing in the audience.

“Yeah, we can just forget about the show and stare at Chloe for the next hour.” Conan rested his chin in his hands and sighed, staring out at Chloe with big eyes.

“So pretty.” Andy confirmed, mimicking the action from the podium.

The camera zoomed back out to show Chloe again, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

“Alright, alright, stop embarrassing the lady! A word from our sponsors, and when we come back - Beca Mitchell!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beca climbed up onto the stage and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

“Beca! So nice to have you back, it’s been what? Almost a year?"

“Yeah, yeah; I think it’s been a year."

“Well, I have to say, you’ve definitely gotten shorter since the last time I saw you."

She could feel the blush flooding her cheeks, but she hid it with a grin.

“No, dude - I think you’re just getting taller, or a least your hair is.” She gestured upward from her own forehead in a swoop, indicating Conan’s mass of red hair.

“My hair?” He tugged on the hair in question, extending in to it’s full length and making a crazy face.

“Yeah, his hair just keeps growing and we can’t do anything about it.” Andy cut in from his spot on the chair next to Beca. “I read in ‘People’ that it got offered its own talk show."

“It’s thinking about going rogue on you.” she joked, winking out at the audience.

“Now if there’s one good thing I can say about my hair, it’s that it’s loyal."

“For now.” Andy chimed in. “Give it 10 years."

The audience ‘ooh’ed’.

“Okay, okay; enough about my hair, you’re going to scare it.” He smoothed down his mess of ginger locks. “So Beca, you just announced that you’re going to be dropping a new album this year, and there’s a rumor going around that you’re actually going to be singing some of the vocals yourself this time around - is that true?"

“Very true, especially if Chloe has anything to say about it - which she does, so it’s very likely I’ll be singing.” She grinned out at Chloe who was beaming up at her from the front row. “Actually. . . “ She paused and Chloe nodded up at her encouragingly. “I’ve had some medical issues this past year, and as horrible as that’s been, I was also really inspired; so there are going to be some of my original songs on there too."

The audience cheered.

“Now, I’m sure that fans are thrilled to hear that you’re going to be singing again, we haven’t heard anything from you vocally since the Barden Bellas won the World Championship of A Capella almost four years ago. But you mentioned some health problems, anything you can elaborate on?"

She looked out at Chloe again, and even from this distance, she could see the love and support in her eyes.

“I actually lost my memory back around May, and I just got it back a couple of months ago."

“You lost your memory?"

She nodded.

“Like all of it?"

“Just my memories from about age 19 forward."

“The doctors, do they know what caused it?"

“No, they have no idea. Now the main thing is that I’m fine - nothing is physically wrong with me, I’m fine."

“So you’re good now, you just lost your memory for a bit?"

“Correct, I just kind of went blank there for a while. But I remember everything now. Except, oddly, the past nine months where I was having the issue, I don’t remember them."

“So you don’t remmeber proposing to your girlfriend Chloe at Emily Junk’s album release party?"

“No, I don’t which is really unfortunate, because she has been fantastic through this whole ordeal. I mean really, she’s just my rock and I have no idea where I would be without her."

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, and she blinked them away.

“So, you didn’t tell anyone what was going on?"

“No, we didn’t want to worry everyone, especially since we didn’t know what was going on and the doctors didn’t suspect anything was seriously wrong."

“Wow."

“Yeah, my mom wasn’t too happy.” she shrugged sheepishly. and Conan slapped the desk in disbelief.

“You didn’t tell your own mother?!"

She shook her head.

“I mean obviously you told her before now, and you weren’t just like ‘Hey mom, be sure and watch Conan tonight - big news!"

She laughed along with the audience before responding.

“No, no, I even flew out to Seattle to tell her in person."

“Okay, well as long as she’s not hearing it from me for the first time.” He tipped his head towards the camera. “Sorry Beca’s mom."

“No, you’re good, she won’t be after you."

“Okay, whew!” He swept a hand across his forehead dramatically before continuing.

“So, you’ve gotten most of your memory back-"

She nodded.

“You’re healthy -"

She nodded again.

“You’re putting out a highly anticipated second album, on which you’re going to sing -"

Another nod.

“So, I guess the only thing left to talk about is your love life. You said you forgot your proposal,vbut you also talked about how supportive Chloe has been, and she’s obviously here with you today.” He gestured to where Chloe was sitting in the audience. “Are you re-engaged? Or how does that work?"

“Not yet, but I’m going to ask again soon and hopefully she’ll say yes again - I’ve got to put a ring on it you know, I can’t let the hot ginger slip away."

“Funny, that’s exactly what my wife said about me.”

“Really?” Andy sounded shocked. “I thought it was more of a ‘Hey, he’s tall, I can’t lose him in a grocery store’."

“What?! Yeah, that’s right; my wife married me because she can find me in a grocery store."

The audience roared with laughter, and Beca spoke up.

“That’s actually a good reason, I mean grocery stores are easy to get lost in!"

“I would make another joke about your height here, but I feel like you would beat me up!"

Beca laughed along with the crowd, and Conan continued.

“it’s time for a commercial break, but next up we have Kristen Bell! Beca, it was great to have you, we wish you all the luck in the world - Jimmy! Play us out!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time she made it back to her dressing room after the musical show, Chloe was waiting for her.

“Well, how was it?"

“You were hilarious!” Chloe promised, passing her a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

“And you were distracting!” she winked before taking a swig of water. “Your sure it was a good idea to tell everyone?"

“It was going to get out eventually, better they hear it from you and get the truth than get a bunch of lies from a tabloid!"

“True, at least now everyone knows what really happened."

“Well, as close to the truth as you’re going to get without sounding like a crazy person!"

Beca pulled a face. “Speaking of crazy people, I need to call Lauren and make sure that she remembers to drop the press release right after tonight’s episode airs."

“Bec, she’s your publicist; it’s kind of her job to remember that stuff."

“I just want everything to go as planned. Everything has been going so well, falling right into place - I just want it to stay like this."

“I agree, everything has been really good lately - well, I still lose you in Costco sometimes. . ."

“You ass!” She smacked a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Chloe grinned. “But you love me!"

“You’re so weird.” She balanced on her tiptoes to peck a kiss against Chloe’s lips. “But I do love you."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chloe dropped her off at their house before going shopping. She had she needed to go alone, something about a surprise; and Beca had chosen not to question further, visions of lingerie dancing in her head. Besides, she could use a few hours in the house by herself.

As soon as she heard Chloe pull back out onto the street, she bounded up the stairs to the master bedroom. She wasn’t kidding when she told Conan that she needed to ask Chloe to marry her again soon. Not that she was afraid of Chloe leaving her for lack of a ring, she was just read to have her life go back to normal. She was surprisingly grateful for her time travel expedition- she realized that she and Chloe had both grown a lot through it and their relationship was stronger because of it. She also didn’t really want to ever think about it again.

Which is why she needed to find Chloe’s engagement ring.

She was going to find it, set up a nice long weekend at a cabin in the mountains and the break the ring out in front of the fireplace.

upon entering the bedroom, she went straight to the dresser, and pulled out Chloe’s jewelry box. There were plenty of rings - costume pieces, birth stones, an old class ring; but no princess cut diamonds. She groaned inwardly. Of course this wan’t going to be easy. She had been hoping to find the ring quickly and the move on to planning phase 2, but now it looked like she was going on a scavenger hunt.

She checked her own jewelry box before moving on to the rest of the dresser. Next came the night stands, under the bed, and the medicine cabinet. She was halfway through pulling everything out of the walk-in closet in search of Chloe’s memory box when the redhead herself called.

“Hello?” She winced at how breathless she sounded - to be fair, climbing up and down a step ladder to pull down boxes that were bigger that she was was hard work.

“Becs?"

“Yeah?"

“You ok? You sound a little winded."

“Yeah, just uh, doing some cleaning."

“Oh, awes! You’re the best!"

Great, now she would actually have to pick up before Chloe came home. Why couldn’t her brain have come up with something besides cleaning?

“Yeah, well, it’s no problem! Just you know, light stuff. How shopping?"

“It was great! Actually just calling to see if you had a preference for dinner, I was going to stop and pick something up on my way home."

“You’re on your way home already?"

“Bec, it’s been like three hours."

Her eyes shot to the clock on the wall.

Shit, it had.

“Oh, wow; that was fast!"

“You weren’t really cleaning were you?"

“Huh?” her palms started to sweat.

“You got caught up in a mix didn’t you?” Chloe’s voice was teasing.

She almost sighed in relief.

“Busted."

Chloe giggled.

“Right, well do you have any objection to Mexican food for dinner? Because I’m feeling tamales!"

“No, Mexican sounds great."

“Yay! I’ll be home in like half an hour! I love you!"

She barely had time to shout out her own affection before she heard the beep of an ended call. Chloe had sounded entirely too happy for a mid-week trip to the mall; but unfortunately, figuring out why the redhead was so perky would have to wait. Right now she had a huge mess on her hand and thirty minutes to clean it up.

And still no engagement ring.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a week later, and there was still no sign of the ring. She had looked everywhere she could possibly think of - the house, the cars, her studio at work, Chloe’s office at the dance studio - nothing.

The ring was simply not to be found anywhere.

There was a small, minuscule part of her brain that was afraid that Chloe had hocked it.

Which was stupid.

Because things were going great, fantastic even. She worked a (semi-) regular schedule again, with Chloe accompanying her to most of her DJ gigs and public appearances. They had spent quite a few hours here and there talking about what had happened, and the only time that anything got really awkward was when one of them would forget and mention something cute or funny that the alternate universe version of the the other had done. But they usually just laughed about it and moved on, it was still a bit of a sore spot, but it was no longer a gaping hole in their relationship.

She was ready to propose again, and she felt like Chloe was ready to accept.

If only she could find that ring.

This was getting ridiculous.

She was all for surprises, but Chloe had to be wondering when she was going to pop the question again. And it wasn’t like this was her first time proposing; the first time had been perfect, and she didn’t really think that she was going to top that. And poor Chloe, she was going on her third time being proposed to - by the same person no less (well, for all intents and purposes).

So what did it really matter if she knew it was coming?

What did it matter if Beca happened to casually inquire as to the whereabouts of a certain engagement ring?

It certainly beat crawling around on her hands and knees through three thousand square feet of hardwood floors trying to find a sizable yet relatively small diamond ring.

She had finally convinced herself to just ask Chloe where the damn thing was, but she had one more ace up her sleeve.

“Beca, I have to say I wasn’t surprised when I got your call for help."

She studied Aubrey warily from the doorway.

“Why, because losing Chloe’s engagement ring just sounds like something I would fuck up and do?"

Aubrey’s hand reached out to grip her shoulder lightly.

“No, because you’ve been calling me for help a lot lately. I know that part of the reason for that is because Amy is so far away, but I also feel like we’ve grown closer over the past few months, and I appreciate that you trust me enough to come to me for help with your problems."

She blinked. Out of all the things the blond could have said, she wasn't expecting that,

“Oh, well; you’re welcome? But thanks for coming out to help me look for the ring, I have no idea where she could have hidden it.” She gestured for the blonde to follow her into the house. “I think we should start in the bedroom."

Aubrey didn’t move, instead smiling from her place on the front porch.

“Beca,” If the DJ didn’t know any better, she would have taken offense at the tone in Aubrey’s voice. “I said I would help you find the ring, I didn’t say I would help you look for it."

“What does that even mean? Those sentences mean literally the exact same thing."

“And later we’ll talk about how the incorrect use of the word ‘literally’ is changing the English language, but right now we’re going on a walk."

“A walk? I don’t think -"

“Beca, did I or did I not help you find the Bella’s sound for World’s?"

“I mean, yes, but-"

“Then you should trust that there is a method to my madness.” Her voice sharpened suddenly, and Beca jumped. “Now come on!"

Obviously, arguing was not going to do her much good. And besides, the blonde terror did have a point- her methods did yield results.

She joined Aubrey on the porch and locked the door behind her.

“Can I at least ask where we’re going?"

Aubrey crinkled her eyebrows.

"Am I dressed appropriately?" She gestured down at her button up, black jeans, and low boots. "Do I need to go change?"

Aubrey studied her before responding. "You'll be fine. No cardio today."

She followed Aubrey down the steps and onto the street, walking briskly to keep up with the tall blonde. The last remnants of sunlight were quickly fading into darkness, and soon the streetlights were all that was lighting the road. As they made their way through the streets of the subdivision, Beca quickly realized their route.

“We’re going to the beach?"

Aubrey stopped and turned, hands falling on Beca’s shoulders.

“Beca.” Her voice had that almost condescending lilt that Beca had pretty much come to equate with Aubrey over the years. “You need to realize that destination is not important, it’s the journey. And sometimes you may not understand the journey, but you have to respect it. Do you love Chloe?” Aubrey's quick shift of gears left her with mental whiplash.

“Yes?” She winced at the questioning tone in her answer and Aubrey’s head tilted to the side.

“I mean, yes.” She reaffirmed with more confidence. “I do love her. More than anything."

The blonde didn’t say anything more, simply turned and continued walking down the street, leaving Beca to scurry after her. The closer they go to the beach access, the darker it became, and Beca noticed several of the streetlights were off.

“That’s weird, I need to call the HOA about that."

“You know when I first saw you at the activities fair with your ear spikes and tattoos, I never suspected that you would be so . . . domestic. Especially not with my best friend. I’m impressed, Beca."

“Thanks?”

She felt the pavement turn to sand beneath her feet, and she realized they had made it to the beach. The sound of the ocean was close, but far enough away that Beca wasn’t afraid of accidentally taking a dip. Clouds framed the moon on the horizon, and the occasional star speckled through. She couldn’t quite make out Aubrey’s features, but she could feel the older girl’s presence close by. They had stopped completely, and it was on the tip of her tongue to ask once again what exactly it was they were doing when a series of loud claps startled her. She could hear the people surrounding them, even if she couldn’t see them, and she would have turned to run if Aubrey’s hand on her arm hadn’t stopped her. Voices joined the clapping to lay down the instrument line.

Aubrey began to sing beside her, and Beca wondered if this was how characters in musicals felt when people randomly burst into song.

**We're on top of the world**

A figure stepped out of the crowd, and Beca could barely make it out as Stacie, taking over the solo from Aubrey.

**We're on top of the world**

As Emily came forward next, Beca found herself wishing that she had the time to figure out what was going on, but a tiny voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to just take everything in.

**Now darling, so don't let go**

A gigantic projector screen lit up to the side of them, and Beca turned to watch as each of the out-of-town Bellas appeared on the screen in turn- Brady Bunch style.

**Can I call you mine?  
So can I call you mine now, darling  
For a whole life time?  
My heart finally trusts my mind  
And I know somehow it's right**

All of the girls joined together to harmonize and Beca couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at how good they sounded - she had been their co-captain for three years after all.

**And, oh, we got time, yeah  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
And, oh, we got love, yeah  
So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side**

Two large bonfires lit simultaneously on the shoreline and Beca finally realized how well planned out this all was. She had assumed that Chloe was behind this whole thing, and her suspicions were confirmed when the redhead emerged from the now visible crowd. The other voices fell away as Chloe’s soprano floated through the air towards Beca.

**We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
I've got something to say  
You're perfect in every way  
I'm gonna shout it out  
I wanna tell you now  
'Cause I know somehow it's right**

She watched as Chloe came closer, blue eyes misted over with unshed tears - happy tears if the smile lighting her features was any indication. The redhead came to a stop in front of her, and even as the Bellas and the rest of the crowd joined in, she found she couldn’t force her attention to waver from Chloe’s face.

**And, oh, we got time, yeah  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
And, oh, we got love, yeah  
Darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side**

**Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever**

**You're my bright blue sky  
You're the sun in my eyes  
Oh baby, you're my life  
You're the reason why**

**We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
1, 2, 3, 4  
And, oh, we got time, yeah  
We got love  
So darling, just swear you'll stay right by my side  
Oh and we got love  
Yeah  
So darling, just swear you'll stay right by my side**

**Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever**

The accompaniment died out until the air surrounding them was thick with silence and nervous tension.

She should have known.

She should have at least suspected.

She should have seen the signs.

Put two and two together.

She should not have been as surprised as she was when Chloe dropped to one knee in front of her, a tiny black box magically appearing in her hand.

She should have seen it coming; long before the breathless whisper tumbled over Chloe’s perfect lips.

“Be my forever?"

Her heart pounded in her ears, and she found herself wondering, exactly, just how it was she was supposed to breathe; because she couldn’t quite remember at the moment.

Her eyes flitted from Chloe’s face down to the ring - a gorgeous center cut diamond framed in smaller black diamonds. It was beautiful, and perfect; but not nearly as perfect as the woman kneeling in front of her.

“Bec?"

Chloe’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she realized that she had been standing there not saying anything for more than a few minutes.

Oops.

“Yes. Yes.” She dropped down to her knees so that she was level with Chloe. “I’ll be your forever if you'll be mine?"

The redhead laughed, tears streaking down her face.

“Deal."

“No take backs?"

Chloe giggled again.

“No take backs."

“I love you, Chloe. So much."

“I love you too."

“I was looking for your ring you know, I was going to propose again."

“That’s why I let Aubrey hold onto it, I couldn’t let you find it and ruin my surprise.” Chloe teased. “Speaking of rings . . .” She held up the velvet box between them.

“It’s beautiful, just like you.” She took the ring out and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly, and she held her left had out in front of her to admire it. Chloe definitely knew her style.

“Now we match.” Chloe held out her own left hand to show the ring that Beca had bought so many months ago adorning her ring finger.

“How did you know I would say yes?"

Chloe shrugged as if it was no big deal and she pulled Beca close until their foreheads were touching.

“A hunch."

“A hunch, huh?"

“Well, I have been called the Beca whisperer before."

She felt the smile tugging at her lips even as she tried to maintain a straight face.

“Pretty sure you’re the only one that calls yourself that, Beale."

“Well I was right wasn’t I?"

“Touche.”

She gave up on fighting the smile as Chloe’s lips crashed against hers; and it was there she realized - kneeling in the sand with a flash mob surrounding them - that if this was what forever felt like, she was pretty okay with it.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss, her eyes glittering in the starlight. “And that’s future Mrs. Mitchell to you."


End file.
